


Децима

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Тотальное АУ. Не просто другая ситуация, другое мироустройство. Не пугаемся, никаких драконов, мир весь наш. Но есть, как говорится, нюанс....Децима - от лат.decem, "десять".Ретеллинг книги Марины и Сергея Дяченко "Ведьмин век"





	1. Chapter 1

_Небо висит за нашей форточкой,  
Боги сидят рядком на корточках,   
Из белесоватой тьмы сидят и глядят как мы  
Живем, и кривят худые мордочки.  
(с) Т.Шельен "Рай"_

 

— Ой нет, отберите кто-нибудь у папы гитару, — Итан закрыл лицо в притворном ужасе. — Пусть лучше танцует!

— Я и станцую тоже! Но потом, — Голд-старший решительно отодвинул от себя хохочущую жену. — Всего одну песню! Честное слово! В честь бойфренда нашего мальчика! Пока жарится мясо! Я уже сочинил!

— Это меня и пугает! — Итан попытался ухватиться за гриф, но его величественный и обычно скупой в движениях отец проявил внезапное пьяное проворство.

— Ладно, ладно, я послушаю! — Джастин примиряюще поднял руки. — Одну песню! Я согласен!

— Все равно есть пока нечего, — басом поддержал кто-то из родни.

Джастин впервые был в доме Голдов, его пригласили на «семейный ужин», и до прихода сюда он понятия не имел, что у Итана понятие семья включает даже младшего пуделя троюродной тетки. В дом набилось столько народа, что просто невозможно было запомнить, кого как зовут и кем он кому приходится. Конечно же, Джастину всех представили, он честно пытался впихнуть в себя максимум информации и даже добился определенных успехов: мама в синем платье, её зовут Сьюзан, это бабушка Барбара, удобно запоминать, дядя Хэнк — с бородой, блондинку сестру зовут… черт! Потом он только улыбался и кивал. Никто, впрочем, экзаменов ему не устраивал, и никого абсолютно не смущало, что он гей, ведь их любимый мальчик, Итан, тоже. Все пили домашнее вино бабушки Барбары, удобно запоминать, заедали какими-то еврейскими штучками, очень мелкими, с начинкой, их принесла немолодая женщина в балахоне. Под ногами носились дети, Джастин даже не пытался выяснить, сколько их и чьи они. Полный лысый мужчина громко цитировал свою новую книгу, ему хлопали и смеялись. Джастин не очень понимал, что всех так веселит в этих цитатах, но тоже хлопал.

Вечер получался суматошный, бестолковый и веселый. И почему-то Джастину, не бог весть какому любителю шумных сборищ, тут было уютно. Итан радостно блестел глазами, он всю прошлую неделю ужасно волновался, понравится ли Джастину вечер в столь обширном семействе Голдов. Джастину нравилось, и Итан, поуспокоившись, перестал его везде сопровождать, даже сплясал с отцом и одним из мальчиков какой-то нелепый танец. Выдающейся силы хореографическая бездарность была у них явно семейной чертой, причем все об этом знали и радовались ей, как дети. Джастин хохотал до слез.

— Тихо всем! — прикрикнул отец, пытаясь настроить гитару. — Песня! Джастин, тебе!

Семейство, давясь смехом от предвкушения, примолкло.  
И стало слышно, как зашуршал под колесами гравий на подъездной дорожке.

— К нам ещё гости! — возвестила та блондинка, имя которой Джастин не запомнил.

— Может, Роза все-таки решила приехать?

— Нет, машина черная!

— Дерек?

— Он на конференции!

Гитара была забыта, семейство высыпалось из дома к дорожке. При виде высокого мужчины в черном, который вышел из машины, все заулыбались, но с объятиями кинулась только мама Итана.

— Брайан! Как хорошо, что ты заехал! Проходи, сейчас будет готова еда.

— Тоже родственник? — спросил Джастин, выглядывая из-за колонны. Они с Итаном не стали встречать машину, а воспользовались возможностью поцеловаться в углу, пока все ушли.

— Кто? — Итан выглянул тоже. — А, это мамин друг, они учились вместе. И друг семьи.

— Почему весь в черном? Вдовец? — целоваться Джастину вдруг расхотелось, в животе заворочалась тошнота.

— Неее… Страж округа. Ну чего ты вытаращился? У нас тут все люди непростые, сам видишь. Писатели, актеры, музыканты, ты вот художник. И нам повезло, что у мамы такой человек в друзьях, не приходится ходить к инспекторам, сидеть по приемным… Пойдем познакомлю!

— Я не… Слушай, меня догнала птичка перепил, кажется…

— Да быстренько! В честь тебя же вечеринка, как это тебя и не представить! Не поймут!

— Мне не очень…

Вошедшему мужчине уже принесли бокал с вином, мать Итана о чем-то оживленно рассказывала, остальные члены семейства дружно улыбались, но стояли поодаль. Даже дети притихли.

— Брось! Он свой! Он мне как родственник, я его с детства знаю. Мне очень хочется вас познакомить, — Итан потянул Джастина за рукав. — Брайан!

Мужчина повернулся. На ярком свету стало видно, что он моложе, чем Джастину сначала показалось. Он прикинул в уме — Итану 21, значит, его матери за сорок… А по виду и не скажешь, что Стражу пятый десяток. Яркие каштановые волосы, точеный профиль. Мужчина улыбнулся Итану, после чего задержался пристальным взглядом на Джастине.

Проклятое вино полезло наверх ещё неотвратимей, в глазах потемнело. Джастин мучительно улыбнулся и сжал руку Итана.

— Сейчас блевану, — пробормотал он, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться гостю и даже рукой помахал. В животе резко заурчало. Ещё раз жалко скривив рот в попытке извиниться, Джастин бросился через комнату туда, где по его представлениям находился туалет.

— Мальчик немножко перебрал, — сияющая мать Итана ободряюще кивнула растерянному сыну, мол, ерунда, со всеми случается.

— Бывает, — вслух подтвердил нежданный гость. — Вкусное вино. Домашнее?

— Это моё, — старуха расцвела в улыбке, подмигнула и подобралась ближе. — А есть ещё ежевичное. Налить вам?

— Хотел вас познакомить, — Итан виновато улыбнулся. — Мой бойфренд. Он замечательный.

— Надеюсь, ему станет лучше, и он к нам вернется, — отец вручил Итану бутылку с водой. — Сходи-ка проверь, все ли у него нормально.

Брайан проводил Итана взглядом, вернулся к старухе.

— В другой раз обязательно, Барбара. Сьюзан, у меня к тебе небольшой вопрос, — он взял мать Итана за локоть. — Мы можем…?

— Да, конечно, — Сьюзан ещё улыбалась, но на родственников старалась не смотреть: хорошо знавшие её люди заметили бы, что делает она это с трудом. Сьюзан Голд была талантливой журналисткой, но никудышней актрисой.

Они с Брайаном ушли в кухню, он закрыл за ними дверь.

— Что-то не так? — Сьюзан искала взгляда Брайана, и тот не стал отворачиваться.

— Ты знаешь, что этот мальчик сенс?

— Что?

— К тому же незарегистрированный.

— Нет, погоди, ты же его не видел…

— Я видел, — перебил Брайан. — А ты видела, что ему стало плохо.

— Он много пил…

— Сьюзан, не обманывай себя. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось вот так об этом узнать, но это бы так или иначе случилось.

Сьюзан рассеянно покивала, думая о чем-то своем.

— Итан в курсе? — прервал её размышления Брайан.

— Я не думаю… Он бы сказал, ты знаешь, он очень открытый…

Брайан взял её за подбородок, посмотрел в глаза.

— Почему ты так реагируешь? Это Децима, сенсами являются 10% населения…

— Не нужно объяснять мне, как ребенку, — Сьюзан попыталась вырваться, но Брайан не собирался её выпускать, и она почувствовала вдруг, как наваливаются безразличие и вялость.

— В артистической среде их особенно много, для тебя это не новость, — продолжил Брайан. — Только у вас в семье Кайла, Хэнк…

— Дерек, — горько добавила Сьюзан.

Брайан вздохнул.

— Не все перерождаются. Далеко не все. С Дереком не повезло. Мне жаль.

— Почему их нельзя просто изолировать… — прошептала Сьюзан, борясь с подступающими слезами. — Почему обязательно надо…

— Потому что перерожденных невозможно изолировать, — Брайан крепко взял её за плечо. — Сьюзан. Мне очень жаль твоего брата. Я знал его много лет. Но все мы понимаем, никаких вариантов не было. И слава Двуединому, что никто не пострадал…

— Мы говорим всем, что он в Гааге на конференции, — прошептала она.

Брайан беспомощно опустил руку.

— Лучше сказать правду. Вас никто не упрекнет. Он не сделал ничего плохого.

И тут Сьюзан разрыдалась.  
Брайан обнял её и стоял молча, пока маленькая темноволосая женщина не перестала всхлипывать. Синее платье на ощупь оказалось неприятно шершавым.

— Мне жаль. Думаю, мне лучше уехать.

— Нет, что ты, нет-нет. Это будет выглядеть очень некрасиво. И я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Ты не виноват… Я понимаю… Это судьба.

Брайан протянул ей новую салфетку взамен размокшей.

— Но взять в семью сенса… Привязаться…. А если он потом тоже…

— Мы все смертны, — голос Брайана стал жестким. — Все. И что теперь, детей не рожать, не жениться, не заводить друзей?

— У моей начальницы родился сенс, девочка, — Сьюзан вытерла щеки, потянулась за новой салфеткой. — Она в таком ужасе…

— Да нельзя точно определить, сенс младенец или нет, — раздраженно оборвал её Брайан. — И они такие же люди, как все прочие. Рождаются у кого угодно, сами в большинстве случаев рожают обычных детей. Никакой закономерности. Ничего сделать нельзя. Стабильные десять процентов населения.

— Я знаю, знаю, но жить и знать, что твой ребенок в любой момент может превратиться…

— Они превращаются только произвольно. И только взрослыми. Просто мы не знаем, почему они этого начинают хотеть. Нам не понять.

Сьюзан вздохнула, посмотрела в окно.

— Извини, Брайан, я закатила тебе истерику… Прости. Не думай, что я стану хуже к тебе относиться или…

— А к этому мальчику?

Сьюзан замолчала, все так же не отводя взгляда от темноты за окном.

— Твой сын влюблен в него.

— Нам тоже он понравился, но…

— Но? — Брайан тоже посмотрел в стекло, где отражались они оба, белесые призраки с огромными темными глазами - дырами в ночь.

— Дай мне время, — выдавила наконец Сьюзан. — Мне нужно поговорить с Робертом, он ведь отец…

— Нужно сказать Итану.

— Да, конечно…

— Не стоит затягивать. А мальчишке просто нужно встать на учет.

Сьюзан кивнула, отбросила истерзанную салфетку, выпрямилась.

— Давай вернемся к гостям, нас уже долго нет… И мясо, наверное, приготовилось…

Брайан кивнул и вышел первым.

***

Джастин лежал в темноте. Тикали часы. Рядом, под рукой, чуть шипела бутылка газировки: газ выходил из-под неплотно закрытой крышечки.

Тошнота прошла, но на смену ей пришло нечто гораздо худшее. Понимание, что ему нет здесь больше места.  
И что эти три неполных месяца счастья были подарком судьбы. После всего, что пришлось пережить, после побега из дома, жизни в каких-то коммунах и общагах… Почти три месяца. Ему повезло, могло не быть и этого. И могло, конечно, побыть ещё хоть немножко…

Джастин зажмурился, чтобы не заплакать. К чему это соплежуйство, какая от него польза. Только голова разболится.  
Но как все хорошо складывалось! Они прожили с Итаном прекрасные 12 недель… Он даже решил познакомить Джастина со своими родителями, и они так к нему хорошо отнеслись…  
Все это было слишком хорошо.  
Нужно было догадаться, что катастрофа близко.

Но кто мог подумать, что катастрофа придет на семейный ужин в облике этого красивого мужчины в черном.  
Друг семьи…

Они бы приняли гея — в отличие от его собственных родителей, усмехнулся Джастин про себя. Они бы даже приняли голодранца без гроша за душой.  
Но сенса они не примут никогда.  
Обречь себя на риск… Никто не пойдет на такое.

Может, Итан и согласился бы… Но не сейчас. Сейчас он обидится за обман. Любой обиделся бы, о таких вещах предупреждают, а он, Джастин, скрывал три месяца и скрывал совершенно сознательно, понимая, что иначе…

Нужно уйти. Дать Итану время. Всем им. Так будет лучше.

Джастин поднялся, нашел в темноте свой рюкзак. Старые привычки не подвели: смена одежды, кошелек, зубная щетка, альбом… Основное у него с собой. Случалось иметь и меньше.

Закрутил крышечку бутылки и сунул её в карман рюкзака. Пригодится.

Рама открылась легко — у Голдов дом не бедный. Второй этаж, ничего страшного.  
Джастин выбрался на карниз, свесил ноги. Внизу газон, должно получиться.

От удара о землю из легких выбило воздух, на секунду Джастину показалось, что он умер, и эта мысль обрадовала: вот и всё, всё. Но пришла боль и стало очевидно — простых путей ему не дождаться. Он лежал, пока дыхание не наладилось, затем поднялся на ноги.  
Вроде все было цело. Хотя болело колено и запястье.

Джастин поправил рюкзак, углубился в сад. Цикады заглушали голоса с веранды. Кто-то пел…  
Забор у Голдов невысокий, декоративный. И до шоссе, кажется, не очень далеко.

— Думаешь, это хорошая мысль? — прозвучало из тени справа, и Джастин шарахнулся.

Щелкнула зажигалка, огонек высветил профиль, нахмуренные брови.

— Так всем лучше, — тихо ответил Джастин. — Они не поймут.

Брайан помолчал, затянулся.

— Зря ты им врал. Они хорошие люди, могли бы…

— Сами-то верите? — злым шепотом перебил его Джастин. — Кто примет сенса в семью?

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Брайан. — Полно сенсов живут счастливым браком с людьми. Рожают детей…

— Я гей.

— Да без разницы. Но ложью ты все испортил.

— Это вы все испортили. Если бы вы не явились…

Брайан снова помолчал. Не считал нужным оправдываться? Давал возможность самому понять, как глупо назначать его виноватым?  
Джастину хотелось развернуться и броситься бежать, но это выглядело бы так по-детски… Нет, он не побежит. И если этот… как его там… решит всех созвать — черт с ним! Джастин попрощается и потом все равно уйдет. Может, так даже лучше!  
Вот только тошнит опять… И что если его поволокут в машину?

— Это с непривычки, — словно прочитал его мысли Брайан. — Я не давлю. Как ты ухитрился столько времени избегать регистрации?

— Я умный, — Джастин вызывающе поднял подбородок, что было довольно нелепо, кто это увидит в темноте. И от тошноты совершенно не помогало.

— Что в этом умного? Встань на учет и живи спокойно. Работай, учись…

— Ходи отмечаться, — Джастин не собирался поджимать хвост. В машину? Ну давайте вашу машину. Будет весело. И пусть вся семейка полюбуется, кто у них в друзьях!

— Свобода… — с непонятной тоской в голосе пробормотал Брайан. Окурок упал на землю, рассыпая искры. Брайан неторопливо их затоптал. — Подвезти до шоссе?

Джастин восхитился коварством замысла, качнул головой. Ещё один нелепый в темноте жест.

— Нет уж, я пешочком. Погода хорошая.

— Ну, иди… Постарайся не наделать глупостей.

— Вы меня отпускаете? — недоверчиво уточнил Джастин.

— Я Страж округа, — слышно было, что Брайан усмехается. — Ловить неучтенных сенсов не моя работа. Для этого есть рядовые.

— Слишком мелкая сошка?

— Да, — без обиняков признал Брайан. — Ты не опасен. Ты просто мальчишка, вообразивший себя борцом за свободу. Вас таких сотнями ловят, регистрируют и отпускают. И знаешь что? Никому не нужна ваша свобода.

— Брайан! — донеслось с веранды. — Идем, открываем ежевичное!

— Держи, — картонный прямоугольник ткнулся Джастину в руку, и от неожиданности он его взял. — Если что, обращайся ко мне лично. В каком-то смысле ты друг этой семьи, значит, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Брайан развернулся и исчез так же бесшумно, как появился, но только потому, что трава в саду была густой и чуть влажной, а цикады заглушали даже голоса.  
На какое-то мгновение высокий узкий силуэт уходящего мужчины стал виден на фоне освещенного окна, Джастин не стал смотреть дальше, он развернулся и потрусил к забору. Нужно добраться до шоссе, поймать попутку, а ещё лучше автобус. И ехать, ехать подальше.  
В Питтсбург. Чем больше город, тем легче прятаться, это Джастин узнал на своем опыте давным-давно.

До того, как побыл счастливым.


	2. Chapter 2

Джастин проснулся от того, что автобус резко остановился. Открыл глаза и обнаружил, что спал, уткнувшись в плечо немолодой женщины в пушистой синей кофте. 

— Простите, — побормотал он.

Женщина посмотрела на него то ли с жалостью, то ли с завистью. Но точно не со злостью. Джастин попытался улыбнуться.

Утро было совсем раннее, серое, низинки за окном затягивал жидкий поземный туман.

Поспал Джастин совсем немного, почти всю ночь тащился пешком по шоссе, машины, как назло, случались редко, уж больно час неурочный. Те, что были, не останавливались по той же причине. Может, это было и к лучшему, Джастин опасался иезуитской хитрости стражей — бери его тут тепленьким, сам в машину попросится.  
Желтый пригородный автобус нарисовался на рассвете. Продрогший и уставший Джастин бросился к нему, размахивая руками и внутренне готовый кинуться, если что, наперерез. Такие крайности не понадобились, автобус распахнул двери, принимая Джастина в душноватое тепло салона, и двинулся дальше.   
Народу в нем было немного. Пара рабочих, девушка в свитере с высоким воротом и шапке, ещё одна с газетой и букетом роз, мужчина в гавайке. Когда Джастин выбирал себе место, сиденье рядом было свободно. Видимо, тетка в кофте подсела позже, на другой остановке, а он и не услышал даже.

Но эту остановку пропустить не смог бы никто. 

Дверь с шипением распахнулась, двое мужчин в серой форме с длинной бахромой на груди встали в проходе.  
Бахрома качнулась почти синхронно, Джастин невольно засмотрелся.

— Полевая жандармерия, плановая инспекция, всем поднять лица, — сухо объявили вошедшие и тут же, не делая паузы, двинулись к пассажирам, поочередно глядя в глаза каждому. 

Джастин потер щеки и выпрямился.  
Нужно вести себя спокойно. Жандармерия не занимается сенсами, это не их ведомство, Джастин попадал под их инспекции уже много раз. Они ищут мертвых, до других им дела нет.  
Джастин обвел глазами салон.  
Откуда тут взяться мертвым. 

Жандармы прошли мимо рабочих и девушки в шапке. Тот, что шел по левому ряду, чуть задержался взглядом на Джастине, досадливо, как на помеху, поморщился.   
Они прошли мимо него и женщины в кофте.  
Бахрома покачивалась. Еле слышно пахло шалфеем.  
Мимо мужчины с коробкой и другого, в куртке.

От оглушительного визга заложило уши, Джастин с перепугу вскочил, но жандармы среагировали ещё быстрее, они уже сцепили кольцом руки вокруг девушки с букетом и теперь конвоировали её к выходу. Букет, впрочем, валялся на полу, газеты не было видно, а девушка, совсем молодая, беленькая, выла страшно и тонко, на одной ноте.  
От этого звука выворачивалась душа, запах шалфея в салоне стал нестерпимым, а жандармы плавно и неотвратимо вели жертву по проходу, по ступенькам, и Джастин, так и не севший на место, видел через окно, как ещё двое людей в форме присоединились к товарищам, создавая круг и укладывая руки на плечи друг другу. В центре круга продолжала выть девушка, и тонкая блузка натягивалась на худенькой спине, когда она пыталась свернуться в комок, защититься, но хоровод серых фигур уже начал свое движение, бахрома покачивалась в такт, и запах, проклятый запах…

— Ты сядь, — женщина в кофте потянула его за рукав. — Не нужно на это смотреть… сниться будет…

Джастин очнулся от морока и тяжело упал на сиденье.  
Все отводили глаза, молчали, кое-кто открывал окна.   
Водитель рванул с места, даже двери не закрыв, торопясь уехать до того как, как начнется Танец.

Джастин никогда не видел, как танцуют жандармы. Но видел, что остается от того, кого затанцовывают.  
И понимание, что это был не человек, а ревенант, вызванный кем-то в мир живых, мертвец, не притупляло ужаса. Они выглядят, как люди. Они кажутся людьми! И эта беленькая не сама пришла, её кто-то звал… любил...

А вот он, Джастин, он тоже всем кажется человеком. В чем разница? Он не чувствует своего отличия от людей, может, и эти, мертвые, тоже? И тоже не понимают, почему их отвергают, уничтожают — так жестоко и бесстыдно, прямо там, где обнаруживают.  
Даже бродячих животных не убивают на виду, увозят с глаз долой.   
Потому что животные — живые.  
А эти?

Но если ревенанты не живые, как же они живут среди людей? И люди не могут их отличить…  
В чем разница?

Взять, к примеру, сенсов. Их тоже чуют только стражи. Для всех остальных сенсы - обычные люди, может, чуть более яркие, заметные личности. Люди бывают разными, а сенсы унылыми и заурядными — никогда. Они бывают щедрыми и добрыми, талантливыми и вдохновляющими, ораторами, профессорами, счастливыми многодетными матерями, заслуженными врачами и великими учеными… Это не спасет. Никому не будет никакого дела до того, каким ты был, как ты жил, перерождение — это однозначный приговор. Перерожденный подлежит немедленному уничтожению. Спасибо, что не так вот, у дороги, на виду у всех, но тоже неотвратимо...

Уснуть Джастин больше не смог.

***

Брайан курил за рулем, чтобы меньше хотелось спать. Светало.

Не нужно было допоздна задерживаться у Голдов, конечно, но не хотелось пугать их ещё больше своим внезапным отъездом. Они и так тяжело переживали случившееся с Дереком. Он и Сьюзан были двойняшками, только она человек, а он — сенс. Им это не мешало, брат с сестрой были очень близки, и Брайан дружил с ними обоими.  
Если бы его кто-то спросил, есть ли в семье Голдов риск перерождения — четыре сенса все-таки! — он бы указал на истеричную Кайлу. Может, задумался бы насчет Хэнка или старшей дочери Розы, но о Дереке он даже мысли не допускал. Прекрасная карьера, благополучный брак, хорошие дети, куча друзей… Что могло заставить задуматься о перерождении человека, который добился в этой жизни всего? 

Произошедшее с Дереком не огорчало Брайана как стража. Слишком давно он был в профессии, чтобы не знать — причины перерождения до сих пор выяснить не удавалось никому, на эту тему исписаны тома, существуют целые институты… Не существует только ответа.  
Но как друга... Наверное, самонадеянно было считать, что если ты хорошо знаешь человека, ты поймешь, заметишь… Видимо, Брайан все-таки надеялся. И потому был совершенно потрясен, получив отчет о приведении приговора в исполнение. Это случилось за границей, Двуединый уберег Брайана от необходимости выносить приговор лично, но лишил возможности…   
Какой?

Брайан затолкал окурок в пепельницу.  
От вина этого проклятого его на такие размышления повело, что ли?  
Хватит уже на сегодня. 

Сначала разговор со Сьюзан, потом пришлось говорить с Робертом, а закончилось тем, что трепетная интеллигенция упросила его провести беседу с Итаном. Брайан не отказался только потому, что это был шанс дать мальчишке чистую, не окрашенную эмоциями информацию. Позицию родителей Итана Брайан не разделял и считал пораженчеством. От жизни не спрячешься. Можно отказаться от общения с сенсами, чтобы не дай бог не привязаться и не пострадать, случись перерождение. Но тогда нужно и собак не заводить, детей не рожать, жить в комнате с мягкими стенами и реанимационным отделением по соседству. Это точно не случай Сьюзан с Робертом! Они умные, незашоренные люди… Да только, видимо, сегодняшняя история с Джастином стала последней каплей даже для них.  
Или он, Брайан, разучился понимать людей.  
Слишком часто приходится общаться с перерожденными…

На приборной панели замигала желтая лампочка.  
Пять утра, пес!  
Брайан раздраженно ткнул в "Приём".

— Да пребудет Порядок, патрон, — хмуро буркнул Майкл.

— Да пребудет. Разве ты сегодня в ночь?

— Нет, подняли. В Бренвуде стрельба, парень положил из винтовки четверых в супермаркете, не может объяснить, зачем. Беру вторую бригаду, выезжаем через пятнадцать минут.

— Удачи. До связи.

— Да, патрон.

Майкл отключился.

Проклятье. Только вечером бригада ушла в Джексвилль, загорелся экран во время вечернего сеанса, давка, паника, трое погибших. 

Нужно запросить статистику, складывается ощущение, что подобных случаев все больше, перерождения случаются чаще и чаще, и сенсы, которые вчера ещё ничем не отличались от обычных людей, превращаются вот в это, жадное до чужой крови...

Брайан потер глаза.  
На обочине темной от утренней сырости дороги стоял серый фургон жандармерии, почти незаметный в легком тумане, только зелено-красный маячок мигал тревожно и коротко.  
Двое в форме что-то делали, наклонившись. Потом подняли черный, блестящий пакет и отнесли в фургон.  
Брайан отвел глаза и задержал дыхание, проезжая мимо.  
Лишь бы не почуять проклятый запах…

***

_Они еще на первом курсе заметили друг друга — геев в группе стражей-первогодок было ровно четыре человека. Легко как-то сдружились и пронесли эту дружбу через все годы обучения. Несмотря на богатые подробностями слухи, никто из них друг с другом не спал, они были сторонниками теории, что секс с друзьями ведет к ненужным осложнениям. Хотя если бы кто спросил тогда Брайана, он бы сказал, что Тед относится к Майклу, как робкий влюбленный. Впрочем, иногда Тед так же вел себя с Брайаном — ни дать ни взять гость на пороге, который смущенно улыбается и машет тем, кто уже внутри, но ни за что не войдет, пока хозяин не пригласит его как минимум дважды, а ещё лучше возьмет за локоть и заведет внутрь сам.  
Брайана раздражали его заискивающие взгляды и вечно виноватая улыбка, тем более неуместные, что Тед был одним из лучших учеников курса. Умный, начитанный, симпатичный, с сильным чутьем — и этот парень ухитрялся вести себя, словно последний лузер. Как? При таких данных? Брайан не мог этого понять и не хотел размышлять о том, что должно твориться у человека в голове, чтобы он сам этого противоречия не видел._

_А когда на Родительском дне в колледже он увидел мать Теда, размышлять о чем-то стало просто незачем — та же просительная присогнутость и заискивающе-доверчивый взгляд. Казалось, сейчас она ещё сумочку прижмет к груди, и поза станет откровенно гротескной. Когда они стояли рядом, мать и сын, на это смотреть было больно. Хотелось треснуть его по напряженной спине и сказать — да расслабься ты наконец! Посмотри на себя со стороны, зачем ты ведешь себя, как она? У неё жизнь заканчивается, а у тебя только начинается! И надо учиться преподносить себя, пока не поздно, а то однажды очнешься, а тебе сутулые сорок лет, ты развалина и неудачник! Жизнь кончилась, а ты и не жил!  
Но Брайан молчал.   
Что-то ему подсказывало, что лучше не станет, а вот хуже — может. _

_Он не хотел относиться к Теду так же ласково-одобрительно, как Майкл и Эммет, и постепенно у них сложились свои особые отношения. Брайан раскопал в Теде золотую жилу — остроумие. Однажды расслышал, что там Тед бормочет себе под нос, явно не считая свои слова достойными внимания широкой аудитории, и ответил ему. Тед, запинаясь, продолжил пикировку и держался, наверное, минуты три, чего в их компании никто никогда не делал — Майкл после пары фраз закатывал глаза и менял тему, а Эммет был непредсказуем: мог обидеться и надуться, мог начать рассказывать Историю минут на 20, мог начисто игнорировать Брайана, а мог и снизойти до ответной колкости. Тед же перебрасывался словами, будто мячиком, так и норовя попасть в лоб, и что самое забавное, почти не поднимал при этом глаз._

_Он вообще не слишком любил взгляды в глаза, ещё одна совершенно непостижимая для Брайана черта характера. Он же гей! Как можно кого-то раскрутить, сосредоточенно пялясь в пол?  
Никого он и не раскручивал, конечно. Не потому, что как Майкл мечтал о настоящей любви — безусловное влияние Дебби, вот уж кто невыносимо сентиментален. Хотя следовало признать, что Эммет сентиментален тоже, все эти старые фильмы, но у него проблем со съемом никогда не было. И уж тем более, их не было у Брайана.   
А Тед просто не умел смотреть в глаза и совершенно не выносил, когда смотрели на него, что делало миссию абсолютно невыполнимой._

_Зато он смешно шутил про высокие шансы на секс._

_У Брайана с Эмметом, кроме роста и успехов в деле съема, было ещё кое-что общее.  
Они оба любили плавать.  
_

****

Автобус довез пассажиров до автовокзала, они один за другим покидали салон — девушка в шапке, мужчина с коробкой, рабочие.  
Тетка-соседка поправила кофту, ухватила за ручки объемистую сумку и обернулась на оставшегося сидеть Джастина.

— У тебя все в порядке? 

Утреннее солнце сделало её рыжую шевелюру ослепительной, и Джастин только сейчас заметил, что на висках у тетки заколки-бабочки с крылышками из розовых бусин, нелепо, конфетно детские. 

— Конечно, — он широко улыбнулся. Такая улыбка всегда срабатывала, как транспарант: не бродяжка, благополучный мальчик, проходите мимо. Но этой тетке улыбаться было легко и приятно, было в ней что-то располагающее. — Классные заколочки.

— А то! — тетка качнула головой, бабочки затрепыхались. — Пойдем кофе попьем? А то я до родной Либерти без топлива не дотяну.

— Меня должны встретить… — пролепетал растерявшийся Джастин.

— Меня тоже должны были, да отменилось. Позвони, скажи, что ты кофе пьешь. Сядем вон у окна, оттуда всю стоянку видно, не пропустишь. 

— Вы тут часто бываете, что ли?

— Это мой город, милый, — тетка подмигнула. 

— Вы странная, — признался Джастин, но встал.

— Не видал ты странных. Я Дебби.

— Я Джейкоб.

— Вот и славно. Возьми-ка у меня сумочку, милый, я что-то и без неё еле иду. 

***

За полчаса, проведенные с Дебби в кафе, Джастин получил ударную дозу разнопестрой информации. Он знал теперь, что Дебби официантка, что существует Либерти-авеню, где он непременно станет звездой, как только там появится, что у её сына скоро свадьба, что помидоры очень вкусно есть со свежемолотым перцем и что ему, Джастину, надо сменить прическу, есть чудесный мальчик, он частенько заходит в кафе...

Джастин видел, что тетка не так проста и болтовней своей маскирует попытки выведать о нем побольше, но держал ухо востро, отделывался шутками и общими фразами. 

Не известно, сколько продолжалась бы эта невидимая миру борьба, выпиты были по три чашечки кофе, под шумок ушлая тетка накормила его пончиками, и сосредоточившийся на пикировке Джастин забыл уже, что наврал про встречающих, но тут Дебби начала рассказывать о своем сыне, который оказался одним из старших офицеров Стражи.   
Джастин продолжал улыбаться, но голова тут же стала ясной и холодной.   
Он вспомнил свою легенду, сделал вид, что кому-то звонит, после чего душевнейше распрощался с Дебби, даже обнял её и с рюкзаком и массой добрых напутствий отправился с вокзала.

Ощущение было, что он в последние секунды вырвался из капкана.  
А ещё было чуточку жаль, что в очередной раз хорошее, встретившееся ему в жизни, оказалось кратковременной обманкой.

Джастин никогда не слышал, правда, чтобы стражи использовали агентов в штатском, но почему бы нет. На войне все средства хороши.  
А может, эта тетка просто энтузиаст и помогает сыну по своей воле. Хотя минутку. Как она может узнавать, кто человек, а кто нет? Ведь и стражи, и жандармы всегда мужчины. По какой-то причине люди с чутьем не бывают женщинами, таких случаев просто не знала история.  
Впрочем, говорят, некоторые сенсы умеют распознавать "своих". Сам Джастин слишком мало этих "своих" видел, чтобы понять, может он их чувствовать или нет.  
И ему трудно было поверить, неужели и правда есть сенсы, одобряющие унизительное положение собратьев и готовые защищать систему, в которой каждый десятый ущемляется в гражданских правах? Регистрация и учет, ограничения на профессии, предрассудки… Это все равно что геи-гомофобы. Хотя, говорят, и такие бывают.

Джастин ушел с вокзальной площади в переулок, сел на первую попавшуюся скамейку. Идти ему было совершенно некуда, никакого плана он не успел составить. От автобусного получасового сна он больше устал, чем отдохнул, и теперь, сытый, совсем не мог думать ни о чем серьезном, хотелось спать, спать и ни о чем не помнить.  
Но засыпать на скамейке было нельзя. Джастин знал способы получше, более безопасные.  
Пошарил в карманах в поисках телефона, под руку попался жесткий рифленый картон визитки.

_Брайан Кинни, Центральное управление Стражи города Питтсбург_

Слава Двуединому, не написано, что он Страж округа. Скромность? Или это визитка для простачков вроде Джастина, которые могут и не догадываться, с кем имеют дело?

Рабочий телефон. Домашний адрес. Домашний телефон.  
Это он всем такие визитки раздает?  
Хотя чего ему бояться. Он тут главный.  
Как Дебби сказала? Это мой город? Нет, Дебби, он не твой. А вот его.

Строго говоря, конечно, Стража - не орган власти и никому, кроме Двуединого, не подчиняется. Она существует параллельно с государством — городской совет, полиция, армия, суды, в общем, те, кто руководит нормальной жизнью и нормальными людьми. Забота Стражи — перерожденные. А значит, все сенсы. Вся децима.  
Точно так же жандармерия - структура отдельная и от государства, и от Стражи. Насколько Джастин знал, это, скорее, было братство, чем организация.  
В некоторых странах в разное время государство пыталось подмять под себя Стражу и Жандармерию, слить их в одну организацию, ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. Хотя Джастин никогда не задавался вопросом — почему. Ему хватало проблем с вопросами более насущными.

Рука, которой он держал визитку, начала чесаться, и Джастин с изумлением уставился на покрасневшую кожу. Вот же напасть… Он торопливо затолкал кусочек картона между планками деревянной скамьи, обтер руку об одежду.   
Гадость.

Подхватил рюкзак и побрел по переулку прочь от вокзальной площади. Проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления, и прямо сейчас самое важное — выспаться.


	3. Chapter 3

— Да пребудет Порядок, патрон. Извините, что беспокою в выходной, сообщение.

— Да… пребудет, — Брайан с усилием сглотнул, поморщился на часы. Поспать удалось 4 часа. — Докладывайте.

— Эпидемия в Карнеги. Какая-то инфекция, мы выясняем, объявлен карантин.

— Пострадавшие? 

— Четырнадцать человек в больнице, трое в тяжелом состоянии.

— Кого-то взяли? — Брайан дотянулся до бутылки с водой, отпил.

— Да, перерожденных двое. 

— В допросную через час, еду. 

Майкл перехватил его в вестибюле Управления, такой же помятый и невыспавшийся.

— Да пребудет...

— Здоровались уже, — буркнул Брайан, направляясь к лестнице. — Взять удалось?

— Да, двое.

— Двое?! И ещё Джейсонвилль…

— Там уничтожили при задержании.

— Но это пятеро, Майкл! Пять перерождений за неполные сутки в одном только Питтсбурге!

— Я тоже не понимаю, что происходит, — Майкл начал на ходу набирать номер. — Запрошу статистику, это только у нас такое или везде…

— Хорошо, вернусь с допросов, посмотрю, — Брайан махнул рукой на прощанье и свернул к своему кабинету. 

На столе его дожидались стопка личных дел перерожденных этой ночи и стакан кафе.  
Пять папок. Пятеро за ночь! Если столько случалось за месяц, он считался тяжелым, а тут в одну ночь?

Брайан просмотрел дела, пока пил кофе. Ничего примечательного, трое мужчин, две женщины, даты принятия на учет, отчеты инспекторов. Кем работали, где проживали. Как обычно, ничто не предвещало. Брайан не одобрял давно сложившуюся систему инспектирования сенсов, считал её бюрократическим пережитком, потому что регулярные визиты подопечных к инспекторам ни разу не показали приближающегося перерождения или какой-то к ней склонности. Они вообще ничего не показывали, кроме того, что стоящий на учете жив и законопослушен. Единственным плюсом этой системы было то, что некоторые инспектора находили общий язык с подопечными и получали от них какие-то крупицы информации. Но чаще всего ею не удавалось воспользоваться.

К Брайану на прошлой неделе приходила директор колледжа искусств, сообщила, что несколько учеников перестали посещать занятия, чего прежде за ними не водилось. Немолодая, за долгие года педагогической и административной работы отточившая умение определять сенсов не хуже стражей, Филиппа Торка знала, что все пропавшие принадлежат дециме, но не знала, стоят ли они на учете. Вот и пришла уточнить, не задержаны ли за уклонение от регистрации, очень талантливые дети, особенно Саймон, виолончелист, такое дарование, она переживает… Брайан уверил её, что за уклонение никого не задерживают, ставят на учет и отпускают. И у драгоценных её подопечных с регистрацией все в порядке, колледжи искусств, как и все прочие околокультурные учреждения под особым надзором Стражи, сенсы очень часто одарены художественно. Филиппа ушла не слишком успокоенная, и если у неё были плохие предчувствия на счет этих своих учеников, то они её не обманули. Личные дела двоих из пропавших лежали теперь на столе Брайана. Это они устроили эпидемию в Карнеги. И Саймон в том числе.

Брайан надел плащ с капюшоном, ещё одна дань традиции, и вошел в маленький личный лифт: допросные были глубоко под землей, в шахте. То, что перерожденные становятся сильнее под открытым небом, заметили давно. Они слабели в закрытых помещениях, особенно подземных. Но никакая глубина не ослабляла их настолько, чтобы их можно было оставить без сопровождения воли нескольких стражей. Поэтому задержанных максимально быстро ликвидировали, обычно после формального допроса. Удерживание расходовало ресурсы стражей при том, что никакого особенного смысла в допросах не было, ведь перерожденные продолжают выглядеть, как люди, но перестают ими быть. Прежняя личность при перерождении полностью стирается, все личные связи перестают быть значимыми, единственным смыслом жизни перерожденного становятся человеческие эмоции, они ими питаются, растят их, как муравьи пасут стада тли, чтобы слизывать с них сладкий сок. Как люди разводят коров ради молока. Самые высокие "надои" дают отрицательные эмоции — зависть, страх, обида, ненависть, их легче всего прививать человеческому стаду, у них самый долгий период действия. Любовь, обожание, восторг питательны, но затратны в производстве и слишком хрупки, негатив надежнее, потому с него обычно и начинают. На таком корму перерожденные быстро жиреют, матереют, входят во вкус и переходят на новый уровень — сложные сочетания сильных эмоций. Трагедии. Начинают с мелких несчастных случаев и аварий, переходят к массовым…

Далеко не всегда удается выявить перерожденных до того, как они выходят на этот уровень. Твари жизнелюбивы, хитры и продолжают убедительно имитировать людей. При этом нападают на любого, кто доступен, мораль для перерожденных пустой звук. Как правило, самыми удобными оказываются близкие люди, которые привыкли им доверять. Дети, родители, супруги и друзья — на них приходится первый удар переродившегося. Поэтому любая смерть обязательно расследуется Стражей, проверяется, нет ли рядом перерожденных. Однако некоторые особи и после перерождения ухитряются прожить два-три года, питаясь понемножку, осторожно, часто переезжая и скрываясь от инспекций. Как правило, слабые. Сильные, с уровнем от тридцати, переходят на массовые трагедии буквально за несколько недель. К счастью, они встречаются довольно редко. 

Лифт гудел, спускаясь все ниже.  
Брайан хрустел пальцами, сосредотачиваясь и успокаиваясь.  
Сегодня формальным допросом будет не отделаться. К тому же сразу четверо, это уже не просто. Но что-то происходит и нужно было понять, что. На памяти Брайана такого всплеска перерождений не случалось. Хуже того, никакой информации о подобных всплесках история не сохранила, курс "Теории децимы" Брайан не просто помнил, он мог бы его преподавать: всегда децима. Каждое уничтожение перерожденного означает, что в ближайшее время в мире родится сенс, все это давным-давно проверено опытным путем, идеи избавиться от проблемы с перерожденными путем полного уничтожения всех сенсов посещали человечество неоднократно. Делались и попытки массово уничтожать сенсов, достигших возраста 14-16 лет, когда они становятся способны к перерождению. Бесполезные и кровавые эксперименты доказали только одно — децима стабильна. Если сенсов уничтожали или не позволяли дожить до взрослого возраста, перерождаться начинали обычные люди. Так возникла теория резервной децимы, "спящих", потенциальных сенсов, которых никто не способен определить в принципе. Децима неизбежна, как вращение Земли. Десять процентов — сенсы. Из них перерождается каждый десятый. Интересно, что Стража и Жандармерия, то есть люди с особым чутьем и особыми способностями, составляют те же десять процентов. На этом выросло множество теорий, религиозных учений и простых бытовых суеверий. 

Двуединство.   
Порядок и Хаос.   
Несчастливое чисто 11, а если встретил стража, нужно обязательно поскакать на одной ножке задом наперед. 

Брайан усмехнулся.   
Нужна статистика. Информация. Много и немедленно.  
Конечно, перерожденные к сотрудничеству не склонны: вся децима свободолюбива, а эти открыто враждебны, но допрос и не подразумевает сотрудничества. Это работа.  
Двери лифта открылись, и Брайан двинулся туда, где чувствовал присутствие перерожденных. Сильное присутствие. Потому что их четверо? Или попался кто-то с высоким уровнем?

В допросной не было ничего, кроме зеркал по стенам. Ведущий протокол офицер приветственно встал:

— Да п-пребудет Порядок, п-патрон! Начинаем?

— Пребудет. По одному, — приказал Брайан, набрасывая капюшон на голову. У дурацкого одеяния были свои плюсы — через черную сетку ему было неплохо все видно, а вот его, Брайана, лицо разглядеть невозможно. При допросе это помогало. Да и Страж округа лицо не публичное, даже рядовым стражам его имя не разглашалось.

Первого задержанного завели двое стражей. Очень высокий, длинноволосый и сутулый. Тот самый виолончелист. От присутствия Стража округа он застонал и попятился, потом осел на руки стражей, резко, будто переломился.  
Брайан посмотрел в глаза. 42? Ничего себе, крупная рыба. Но почему его привели первым из четверых? С сильными тяжелее работать, его сотрудники не могут этого не понимать. Хотели похвастаться ценной добычей? Ладно, с этим он потом разберется. 

Парень стонал, потел и молчал, сколько Брайан ни давил. Очень слабая защита для такого уровня, но говорить все-таки отказывался. Похоже, он недавно перерожденный, и то ли в себя не пришел, то ли ещё плохо умеет распоряжаться тем, что имеет. Ну и пес с ним. Брайан подал знак — уводите.  
Когда задержанного увели, повернулся к ведущему протокол младшему офицеру Олсу.

— Уровень 42! 

— Да, п-патрон, — офицер заикался и имел привычку в трудных для произношения местах отвлекать себя щелканьем пальцев. Привычка раздражала неимоверно, зато чутье у Олса было изумительное, и Брайан терпел. — И он самый слабый…

— Чтоо?

— Н-ну, мне так показалось, п-патрон. Девушку п-пришлось держать втроем. 

— Твою ж мать. Все четверо такие? 

— Да, п-патрон.

Брайан поднырнул рукой под капюшон, чтобы потереть переносицу. Голова уже побаливала.

— Майкла сюда. Нет, он с ночи… Кто есть свежий?

— Эммет!

— Отлично, давай его. И ведите пока следующего. 

Второй завели молодую женщину — вдвоем завели. Ту сильную оставили напоследок, значит.   
А эта полноватая и высокая, с очень прямой спиной и пышным хвостом русых волос. Сюзи Гордон. Сильная красивая девка, была капитаном университетской команды по регби.  
Побледнела и губу прикусила, но на ногах стояла, в глаза смотрела. Эта будет говорить. Ох, будет.   
Брайан ждал.

— И о чем с тобой поговорить? — хрипловато и негромко, но произнесла ведь. И ухмыльнулась.

Отличная защита.

— Почему в этот раз вы работали парами? — медленно, чтобы не раскачивать ситуацию, спросил Брайан. — Вы же одиночки.

— А ты знаток, — получила несильный удар, просто нажим, чтобы страх не теряла, скрипнула зубами и постояла с закрытыми глазами, потом со смешком заговорила.   
— Узнаешь, уже скоро. 

— Что изменилось?

— Всё, — она выпрямилась и широко, вызывающе улыбнулась. — Не трать время, ты не поймешь, а мальчики твои устанут. Сам все увидишь. Такое не пропустишь. 

Брайан помолчал, глядя на неё, сделал знак — уводите. Заметил, как она осторожно, пытаясь себя не выдать, выдохнула, обмякла. В нападении не сильна, все тратит на защиту. 

Пусть подождет, если не найдется кто-то лучше, придется дожимать её. 

Со спины подошел Эммет.

— Что у нас происходит такое, Брайан? Это вот… что? У неё же уровень...

— Знаю, 46, — раздраженно буркнул Брайан. — Я сам не понимаю. Бери следующего, пытайся поговорить. Почему действуют слаженно, почему такая частота перерождений…

— Понял, понял, — Эммет надел плащ с капюшоном, наклонил голову, сосредотачиваясь.

Брайан вышел в соседнюю комнату, упал в кресло и закрыл глаза.   
Черт, как не вовремя он решил навестить Голдов, сейчас как никогда нужна сосредоточенность, четкость…

Не глядя почти, привычно ткнул в кнопку вызова.

— Майкл! Статистика получена?

— Да, патрон! Но пока только по стране. Тут странное… 

— Неси, я внизу.

Через пять минут листы были разложены по столу.  
От того, что Майкл назвал "странным", хотелось проснуться и с облегчением выдохнуть - сон, вот и все. Но куда там. Статистика говорила невозможные вещи: одновременный всплеск везде, перерождения резко участились и средний уровень силы повысился вдвое. Сошедшие с рельсов поезда, рухнувшие перекрытия домов, массовые ДТП, утечки газа… Жертв пока относительно немного, но все это произошло залпом и не имело никакого разумного объяснения.

— Представляешь, какой сейчас ад в СМИ? — спросил Майкл.

— Представляю… Им наверняка уже делают внушение и требуют бросить все силы на сокрытие того, что можно скрыть. Паники ещё сейчас не хватало… — Брайан сгреб листы в стопку. — Совещание всех департаментов через час. Думаю, нас почтят своим присутствием представители госуправления.

— Ну, мэр точно будет, он уже звонил…

— Откуда узнал? Кто, блядь?!! — усталость Брайана смело деятельной яростью. Найти и примерно наказать ту суку, которая посмела сливать информацию через его голову!

— Он не знал! И не знает, я ничего не сказал! — торопливо заверил его Майкл. — Но придется же... Думаю, цепочка ночных происшествий всполошила всех, скоро заявятся и ФБР, и военные…

— Знаю, — Брайан помолчал. Надо было успокоиться и думать о том, что важно. Панику тушить должен не он. Его забота децима. Некстати вспомнился этот мальчишка, как его там… Джастин. Что ж, не лучшее время он выбрал для посещения славного города Питтсбурга. Да и где сейчас лучше, хотелось бы знать. — Немедленно объявить личному составу, что регистрация становится принудительной. Патрули на улицы. В штатском!

— Понимаю, паника ни к чему, — кивнул Майкл. — Я вот думаю, могут начаться самосуды…

— Я, что ли , об этом не думаю… Разворачивайте лагерь временного содержания, сенсы могут сами к нам побежать. Продумай место, чтобы….

— Конечно, я поручу своим, — кивнул Майкл. — Людей из отпусков я уже выдернул. 

— Что-то ещё случилось? — догадался Брайан.

— Ну да. Вспышка бешенства в Эмсворте. Разом взбесилось несколько домашних собак и кошек, семь человек покусано, жуткая паника…

Майкла прервал грохот в соседней комнате. К тому моменту, когда они с Брайаном в неё ворвались, порядок был восстановлен, Эммет нервно растирал лицо, задержанный лежал на спине и скреб по полу ногами, стражи надевали ему на голову мешок.

— Вырвался?

— Пытался. Пришлось бить, — выдавил Эммет. Кажется, он готов был расплакаться от досады. Допросы никогда не были его сильной стороной, он прекрасен в розыске, но удерживать волей… — Я увидел Годиву, представляешь? Я с ней заговорил... почти! И если бы не Олс…

Брайан сжал его плечо, до боли, заставляя перестать метаться по комнате и тараторить оправдания.

— Олс, спасибо, — коротко кивнул он протоколисту. — Какой уровень? 

— 54.

— Пес… Что-то сказал?

— Нет, молчал, — Эммет снова начал ходить туда-сюда. — А потом чуть не заговорил я! 

— Вряд ли тебе когда-то доводилось работать с такими уровнями. Я должен был дать тебе напарника, — оборвал его покаяние Брайан. — Майкл, ты знаешь, что делать, Эммет, организация патрулей на тебе, город максимально скрытно прошерстить от центра к окраинам, людей с широким чутьем в патрули, удерживающих в рабочие бригады…

— Сделаю, — Эммет уже собрался, глаза снова холодные, расстроенного вида как ни бывало. 

Майкл взглядом спросил, не остаться ли ему, но Брайан только головой качнул. Его переполняло бешенство. Сейчас он справится с кем угодно.

— В 12 совещание. Свободны. Следующую.


	4. Chapter 4

На железнодорожный вокзал Джастин решил пока не ходить, там днем спать не годится, вокзалы хороши по ночам. На сайте коучсерферов тоже ничего подходящего не нашлось. Помочь какой-нибудь старушке, попить с ней чаю да и остаться на ночь, чтобы по темноте одному не ходить, вот это хороший, надежный способ, но для утра он не годится. Отлично срабатывают околобогемные тусовки, но для них тоже время суток не подходящее. Метро или церковь? Джастин выбрал второе.

Храм Двуединства был тих и гостеприимен, двери обоих входов распахнуты, внутри пусто, только по зеленоватому алтарю широким неторопливым потоком лилась вода, вечный символ живого и мертвого, покоя и движения, да вразнобой журчали фонтанчики в нишах стен. Джастин попил, прижал ладонь к сложенным у стены кирпичам. Много их тут уже накопилось, все-таки Питтсбург большой город. 

На одной из угловых скамей Джастин подложил себе под голову рюкзак и очень быстро уснул. Он с удовольствием спал бы и дальше, если бы не ударился о пол мяч - эхо звонко подхватило этот упругий звук, даже журчание воды словно сбилось, Джастин ошарашенно вскочил.   
Рядом сидел мальчишка лет десяти, тощий, в синей футболке. Встал, чтобы подобрать укатившийся мяч, сел обратно. 

— Прячешься? — скучающим голосом спросил пацан.

— Сплю, — Джастин охрип со сна, прокашлялся. — А ты чего сюда с мячом явился?

— Прятаться больше не получится, — пацан почесал тощую коленку. — Все, время вышло.

— Какое время? Ты о чем? 

— Ты сенс. Значит, спрятаться не получится, пора вспомнить о долге, — пацан с ленивым интересом рассматривал убранство храма. Ну ни дать ни взять ребенок, которого родители привели на службу, а он только и думает, как удрать на улицу с друзьями. — И вообще никто не спрячется. Только перерожденные будут понимать, что происходит, а другие нет. Тебе нужно выбрать наконец, на чьей ты стороне.

Джастин помолчал, оглянулся. У него что, на лбу печать "сенс"? Как мальчишка узнал? И что за ерунду он бормочет?

— Мне и так прекрасно, — буркнул он. — Без понимания.

— Ты правильно боишься регистрации. Это мерзко, будто пальцами роются у тебя в кишках. Доооолго, муторно… Не ходи. И на вокзал не ходи, там больше всего патрулей, — мальчишка снова почесался.

Джастин подумал что это, может, не ребенок, а карлик? Или лилипут, кто там из них на детей похож? Откуда такому мелкому знать о перерождениях, что он может понимать? Джастин присмотрелся: цыпки на руках, нежные ногти и пушок на подбородке. Ребенок, это точно ребенок. Но хорошо бы в глаза посмотреть, чтобы убедиться окончательно.

— Кто ты? Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Не о том думаешь, — проворчал мальчишка, взял мяч под мышку и встал.   
Он посмотрел Джастину в глаза, и тот немедленно пожалел о своем недавнем желании в них заглянуть. Мальчишка смотрел не по-детски умно и жестко. На щеке у него было пятнышко кетчупа.

— Попробуй выражаться яснее! — огрызнулся Джастин, взбадривая себя злостью. — Корчишь из себя не пойми что.

— Если до вечера тебя не поймают, я тебя найду, — сообщил мальчишка. — Возможно, начнешь соображать, ты вроде не дурак. 

Развернулся и пошел к выходу.   
Джастин смотрел, как на крыльце мальчишка снова выронил мяч и полез за ним в кусты. Синяя футболка задралась на спине, обнажая резинку простых серых трусов над поясом шортиков.

Как это все понимать? Может, это местный дурачок? Ходит неумытый и болтает что ни попадя. Конечно, он сказал, что Джастин сенс, ну и что, если он дурачок, он же не понимает, что несет, мог наугад сказать, вот и все.   
Убедить себя не очень получалось, мальчишка не был похож на дурачка. Он был похож на иконы Двуединства, на которые смотришь — то ваза, то два профиля, то девушка, то старуха. И было у Джастина ощущение, что у него почти получалось увидеть за маленькой голенастой фигуркой то… другое. 

Он посидел в тишине, собираясь с мыслями.   
Мальчишку надо выкинуть из головы, и все, что он тут наговорил тоже, потому что это ерунда. Пора было подумать о том, о чем думать не хотелось — как ему быть дальше. Джастин проверил мобильный. Конечно же, Итан не звонил. Смс тоже нет. Может быть, стоит позвонить самому? Извиниться…  
Он быстро набрал знакомые цифры, долго слушал гудки, наконец отключился. Не слышит? Не хочет слышать? Пожалуй, ещё прошло слишком мало времени…

Впервые Джастин подумал, что, может быть, не стоило убегать. Что он только добавил к обману ещё и трусливое бегство. Вчера ночью все выглядело иначе, как-то даже благородно. А сегодня просто жалко. Страж был прав, одна глупость за другой… Брайан Кинни. Джастин перебрал в уме цифры двух телефонных номеров — ну да, запомнил. Он постоянно запоминал комбинации цифр и до нелепости долго держал эту информацию в памяти. Например, он помнил, что когда они с Итаном познакомились в кафе, тот заплатил 3 доллара 14 центов, а Джастин 4 доллара 13, и он тогда ещё подумал, что это хороший знак, как счастливый билетик. В общем-то, он и был хорошим.

Мелькнула мысль, а что если… ну раз он помнит номер телефона, то, может, позвонить? Узнать, например, регистрация действительно такая отвратительная процедура? Джастина она и раньше пугала, он сам толком не понимал, почему, а теперь, после слов мальчишки, стало совсем жутко. Джастину казалось, что Брайан не станет ему врать. Или можно позвонить Дебби. Она ведь всучила ему бумажку с телефоном. Джастин достал её, подержал в руке. Все нормально, ничего не чешется. Понятное дело, Дебби ведь не страж, она мать стража. Джастин засунул бумажку обратно в карман.  
И все-таки очень хотелось с кем-то поговорить.   
Единственное, чему он не смог научиться с тех пор, как потерял свою прошлую жизнь, это одиночеству. 

Джастин забросил рюкзак на плечо и вышел на крыльцо церкви.   
Мальчишки не было видно, светило солнце, и шли по своим делам спокойные люди. Нужно просто влиться в толпу и стать своим, пойти… Знать бы, куда пойти.   
Понимать бы, как у него обстоят дела — есть ли какой-то шанс, что Итан согласится с ним хотя бы общаться? Или нужно смириться с тем, что все кончено, и начинать с нуля — искать работу, жилье… Что ему делать вот прямо сейчас?

Джастин снова набрал номер Итана, послушал гудки.  
Зря он убежал, зря. Пусть был бы скандал, упреки… Зато Джастин по их лицам и глазам точно понял бы, есть ли смысл на что-то надеяться.

Захотелось уснуть снова и проснуться когда-нибудь потом, когда все будет просто и понятно… Джастин даже обернулся в заманчиво сумеречный неф церкви. 

Нет, нужно что-то решать, тут не спрячешься. 

Невольно напомнив самому себе о мальчишке, Джастин поморщился. Какой долг? И он что, агитировал за перерождение? Серьезно? Кто вообще может захотеть перерождаться? Зачем? У Джастина была теория, что перерождение вроде болезни. Как рак, например. Человек ничего такого не хочет, это просто происходит само по себе. Потому что перерождение невозможно хотеть, оно не дает никаких выгод. Поубиваешь других и будешь убит сам. Что же тут заманчивого? Сколько прекрасных, знаменитых людей, купающихся в любви миллионов, из-за перерождения окончили свои дни страшно и нелепо.   
Это определенно болезнь. К которой у сенсов сильная предрасположенность.

Джастин сошел по ступеням на усыпанную лепестками шиповника дорожку. Слева красные, справа белые. Красиво.   
Что ж, пока ситуация не прояснится, нужно найти какую-то временную работу, а там, глядишь, и вопрос с жильем как-то решится. Могут встретиться новые хорошие люди. Почему нет?   
Итак, кем бы он мог поработать?

***  
 _  
Брайан потом все пытался вспомнить, как их тогда занесло на берег Огайо. Было лето, и они что-то праздновали, скорее всего, сдачу экзаменов. Шли пешком из колледжа, по дороге купили пива, с ними были ещё какие-то ребята. Наверное, из-за пива они и углубились в ближайший парк, никому не хотелось попасться полиции на глаза, двадцать один год исполнился далеко не всем участникам спонтанного празднования.  
Парком это место можно было назвать с большой натяжкой — плохонький райончик, скорее всего, деревья тут разрослись просто сами по себе. Продравшись через этот островок дикой природы, компания уселась на берегу, наливались потихоньку пивом, болтали, курили, Эммет с одним из парней ушел обратно в лесочек, а потом кто-то сказал, что тут неподалеку есть клевое место для купания. Место оказалось странного вида вышкой на берегу. Неизвестно, для чего она была построена, было это очень давно, судя по её виду, но теперь кто-то настелил по верху две широченные доски и получилась вышка с трамплином. _

_Вот с неё и начали прыгать. Брайан с одним из ребят тоже ненадолго уединился в лесочке, а когда они вернулись, застали веселье в самом разгаре. Не прыгали только Тед с Майклом. Вечная умная Эльза, Тед отказывался нырять в месте, где не проверено дно, и Майклу запретил тоже, что было нетрудно, эти двое вообще не были фанатами купания, им любой повод был хорош, лишь бы в воду не лезть. Майкл неплохо плавал, но только за компанию с Брайаном, который его когда-то научил и с которым они в детстве где только ни купались, однако без лучшего друга это занятие не имело для Майкла никакой ценности. Теда же только в колледже обучили в бассейне: у тренера Ковальски как минимум брасс осваивали все, но реки и озера доверия Теду не внушали, в лучшем случае он за компанию немного плавал у берега._

_По просьбе Майкла тот парень, которого Брайан трахнул, проверил дно, и теперь уже все полезли наверх, даже Тед, хотя Брайан уверен был, что он не прыгнет. Эммет, выросший на реке, где плавать можно было круглый год, вовсю рисовался умением нырять с подкруткой и высовывать ноги из воды — длиннющие, худые и бледные. Такого Брайан стерпеть не мог, он тут же бросился показывать свой фирменный кувырок назад. И ноги у него уж точно лучше!_

_Сколько было этих циклов «горячие доски-полет-брызги-вверх по ступенькам", Брайан не помнил. Солнце слепило глаза, от ныряния давно заложило уши, Майкл уже устал и звездой лежал на мелководье, кто-то сидел на берегу, а они с Эмметом увлеченно отрабатывали синхронный прыжок, получалось не очень: то один улетал раньше, то другой в полете получал локтем в бок._

_Они как раз в очередной раз карабкались наверх, когда кто-то прыгнул, подняв тучу брызг. Против солнца было не видно, кто этот неудачник. И он почему-то молчал, а не горланил, как все они._

_А потом кто-то крикнул: "Тед!" - и Брайан поднял голову. На вышке Теда не было. Вообще никого не было. Эммет что-то пробормотал и рванул наверх, Брайан следом. На трамплине они немного растерялись, не зная, куда прыгать, чтоб не рухнуть незадачливому ныряльщику на голову.  
Потом они его увидели и сиганули разом. Может, получилось даже синхронно, но Брайан тогда об этом не думал, в голове только крутилось — так не тонут, так не тонут, он должен кричать и барахтаться._

_Это потом он узнал, что те, что тонут, не кричат. А те, что кричат, не тонут.  
И касается это не только плавания._

 

***

— Патрон… Вы п-просили разбудить через д-два часа!

— Да… Спасибо, я проснулся, — Брайан перевернулся на спину, сделал офицеру знак рукой: все, свободен. 

Голова как болела, так и продолжала болеть.   
Да уж, выходной задался. Сначала допросы, потом совещания, совещания, совещания…

Последняя перерожденная оказалась не такой уж сильной, 51. Брайан усмехнулся. Прошло несколько часов, а он уже не считает такой уровень ничем особенным. Дело казалось не в запредельной силе, а в кликушестве этой бывшей студентки. Когда-то она была симпатичной толстушкой, того типа, что всегда всем нравится, есть в нем что-то очаровательно-детское — карие глазищи, на щеках ямочки. Теперь растрепанная, с горящими глазами и красными пятнами на скулах, она кричала о скором пришествии Двуединого, пыталась атаковать стража видениями будущего — скорее Армагеддона, судьбами его друзей и близких, осатаневшая, поднималась после очередного удара и кидалась снова и снова, щерясь и срывая голос. Такого до жути откровенного помешательства перерожденных Брайану видеть ещё не доводилось. Под конец, уже хрипя, она попыталась навести на него морок с тем мальчишкой, что был у Голдов.   
Кликуша свое дело знала.   
Брайану хотелось бы забыть о произошедшем, но придется не только вспомнить, но и сделать это публично — он сделал ошибку. Её нужно будет обсудить на экстренных семинарах с личным составом. Сейчас не до самолюбий, ошибки тоже важны, всем им нужно учиться работе с такими перерожденными, нужно накапливать знания об их тактике и способностях. И если он, старший офицер, не покажет пример своей маленькой армии, все они будут скрывать свой опыт, стыдясь неудач — и начнут погибать.

В конце концов, эротические мысли умеют вызывать даже низкоуровневые перерожденные, все они эксплуатируют тему секса, он хороший корм, эмоции вызываются бурные, хоть и очень кратковременные, подпитаться в экстренной ситуации хватит. Вроде энергетика, выпил и взбодрился ненадолго. Вот она и подпиталась, как же её… Мэдди Сайсвик. Впрочем, лишняя информация, она уже уничтожена. 

Картина того, как Джастин, почти обнаженный, в одних серебряных шортиках и с пушистыми крыльями за спиной спрыгивает со стойки и идет к нему, Брайану, без тени улыбки пристально глядя в глаза, приоткрывает рот — какие губы! — и вкладывает меж них свой палец, облизывает, скользит им внутрь и наружу, а потом медленно опускает руку к шортам, и влажный от слюны палец оставляет темные пятна на серебристой ткани там, где виден рельеф…

Брайан покачал больной головой, сел. Хороший морок, сильный. Конечно, у него встал, но на это плевать, а вот то, что он отвлекся, выпустил эту проклятую Мэдди, пусть всего на секунду, ей хватило, она успела его ударить! Не сильно, но успела, пробила защиту. Вот что было непростительно. Тем более, при его должности.

Что ж, урок выучен.  
Жаль, что из-за допроса, да ещё такого неудачного, он толком не сумел подготовиться к совещанию, и потому прошло оно тяжело. От него требовали объяснений, который он дать не мог, и принятия мер, причем тех, что казались правильными именно им. 

Военные, оловянные солдатики, быстро взяли инициативу в свои руки и с характерной своей ать-два логикой требовали организации концентрационных лагерей для сенсов. То, как на практике будет выглядеть помещение в лагеря каждого десятого жителя страны, их не пугало. Объяснения, что перерожденных в такой концентрации им силой оружия будет не удержать, отметались. Будем стрелять на поражение — весь ответ. А как вы их будете определять в общей толпе, спрашивается? А вот это уже ваша работа.

Брайан сам себя почувствовал кликушей, обрисовывая военным перспективу того, что они получат — очень быстро погибшую охрану, большие потери личного состава Стражи, паническое бегство сенсов — а это сотни тысяч человек, на минуточку! Возмущения мирных жителей, мародерство…

В конце концов, ФБРовцы с ним согласились, концентрация сенсов только ухудшит ситуацию. Но раз вы, Кинни, отрицаете наши предложения, доложитесь, какие меры будут приняты.

И тут Брайан буквально увидел, как все они, представители Президента, министерств и ведомств, начальник полиции, мэр, невидимо расплылись довольными улыбками — вот момент, ради которого они сюда ехали! Сейчас будет найден тот, кто ответит за всё.

Пришлось напомнить, что доклады они могут требовать с подчиненных, среди которых сотрудников Управления Стражи нет. И максимум, на который они могут рассчитывать — согласование действий государства и Стражи, исключительно по доброй воле последней. В случае, если они намерены чинить Страже препятствия в выполнении своих непосредственных обязанностей… Ну и так далее. 

Обычное совещание, если разобраться: всем нужны не столько решения, сколько прикрытие личной жопы и поиск ответственного. Им, во всех богатых смыслах этого слова, был назначен Страж округа. Что было так и так неизбежно, даже согласись Брайан на все их идиотские "принятия мер".  
Это ведь его подопечные вышли из-под контроля. 

После всех долгих раундов препирательств, созваниваний с руководством, повторения одного и того же по двадцать раз и попыток шантажа, было принято общее решение о взаимодействии в экстренной ситуации. Основным ответственным остался Кинни, разумеется, но ему удалось спихнуть на полицию организацию пунктов временного содержания сенсов, если таковым нужно будет укрытие, и отжать у пенитенциарной системы здание старого форта для временного содержания перерожденных вне города, Управление Стражи было очень небольшим. 

Работу с населением он ни в коем случае на себя брать не собирался, но указал, что нужно пресекать и публично осуждать любые попытки самосуда в отношении сенсов. С начальником полиции Брайан нашел контакт, тот тоже хорошо понимал свои перспективы. Более-менее получилось с мэром. Хуже всего были военные, вряд ли их удалось отодвинуть надолго, но пока хоть какая-то передышка. ФБР то ли заняло выжидательную позицию, то ли не собиралось никого посвящать в свои планы.

Вымотанный, охрипший от препирательств, со звенящей от боли головой, Брайан упал и уснул на этом проклятом диване, надеясь, что пара часов ему поможет. 

Теперь он стоял и мучительно щурился на сияющую солнечным светом жизнь за окном. Безмятежность летнего выходного дня портил столб дыма на северо-западе.

Брайан нажал кнопку вызова.

— Олс, статистику, сводки, кофе.


	5. Chapter 5

__Джастин успел придержать дверь молодой женщине с двумя пакетами, зашел в подъезд следом, стараясь не выдавать спешки и не оглядываться. Наконец-то удалось уйти с улицы!

Он нажал кнопку вызова лифта, женщина устало улыбнулась и потащила внутрь желтые пакеты. Из одного торчала рука куклы, словно просила о помощи.

Джастин улыбнулся в ответ, но в лифт не зашел, предпочел лестницу. Дождался, когда где-то несколькими этажами выше женщина войдет в свою квартиру, и остановился на площадке для курения. 

Ну вот, теперь можно немного успокоиться. Начинавшийся так хорошо день — не считая мальчишки, ладно — был безмятежен ровно до того момента, как в торговом центре раздался такой звук, будто сразу несколько человек одновременно втянули воздух в грудь. 

Джастин, сидевший в торговом центре, чтобы зарядить телефон, вскинул голову, успел увидеть, как грохнулось о пол фойе чье-то тело — и все замерло. Это было так неправильно, так невозможно и похоже на кино, что хотелось рассмеяться и поаплодировать придумавшему такой смешной розыгрыш. И все, кто находился в фойе, кто перегнулся через перила верхних ярусов, замерли тоже, пытаясь совместить то, что произошло на их глазах, с реальностью — выходной день, расслабленные прогулки с семьями и друзьями по торговому центру, пакеты с покупками, девочки в фартучках раздают новый сорт жевательной резинки… и тело на красивом полу со звездами. Мир словно завис — но вот из-под тела начала расползаться темная лужа, кто-то завизжал, и все снова пришло в движение. Зазвонили телефоны, зашумели голоса, защелкали вспышки.

А Джастина затошнило.   
Сначала он подумал, что от нервов, а потом зрение будто прояснилось, и он увидел двоих мужчин, которые стояли в общей толпе, обычные мужчины в обычной одежде, только стояли они спиной к трупу и словно прислушивались к чему-то, глядя поверх голов.  
Стражи!

Джастин вскочил было бежать, но сообразил, что так себя выдаст. Потея и сдерживая дыхание, он отключился от зарядки, уткнулся в экранчик, делая вид, что читает, и побрел к выходу. Люди в основном шли навстречу, кто-то даже спросил его: "Что случилось? Куда все бегут?" - Джастин пожал плечами и прибавил шагу. Да только тошнота не проходила, усиливалась. Он, не поднимая головы, свернул в боковую галерею. Ну вот, тут лучше. Значит, за ним шли? Или он шел рядом со стражем в штатском? От страха подгибались ноги, хотелось сесть, но сейчас садиться было нельзя. Все так же с телефоном в руке Джастин сделал полукруг по галерее и вышел через другой вход. Кто-то рядом неразборчиво говорил по рации, Джастин надеялся, что не о нем. За что его преследовать? Он ничего не сделал!   
Но было страшно, хотелось бежать и спасаться, на неспешность тратился весь запас воли. Выйти из дверей. Пересечь парковку. Спокойно, не по прямой. Зайти за дом. Ещё немного… И вот теперь бежать!!!

Он бежал, пока не задохнулся, вломился в кусты сирени и долго там стоял, пытаясь отдышаться. Глупо, глупо! Нельзя бегать! Нельзя привлекать внимание. Он обычный парень, он тут живет, все у него хорошо! 

В кустах воняло отнюдь не сиренью, и зудели комары. 

Джастин привел себя в порядок, пропотевшую майку снял и затолкал в рюкзак, надел чистую. Последнюю, между прочим.   
Никаких больше пробежек. 

Он обычный парень, который тут живет.

И которому очень страшно.

Только сейчас, стоя на лестнице между этажами, он смог полностью взять себя в руки. В грязноватое окошко была видна дорожка к подъезду — никто за ним не гнался. Что за нелепость, кому вообще он нужен… Подумаешь, стражи. Джастин почти всегда замечал их раньше, чем они его. И в этот раз тоже. Чего он испугался, зачем ударился в панику? Наверное, происшествие в торговом центре так на него повлияло, Джастину не приходилось прежде видеть смерть.  
Ну и не ожидал он, что стражи будут одеты не в черную форму с серебряными двусторонними клинками, символами Стражи, а как все обыкновенные люди. Хотя, может, эти мужчины там случайно оказались, они были не на службе? Стражи ведь тоже, наверное, ходят семьей по магазинам или в кино?

Хорошо хоть, телефон зарядился почти полностью.

Джастин подумал минутку и решительно набрал номер Итана. Сейчас он был готов к серьезному разговору. Не ждать решения, не просить взять его обратно, как больного котенка. Он готов был спросить прямо — это все? Я свободен?  
Определенность всегда лучше. Как можно что-то решать, если не знаешь, в какой ты ситуации?  
Но в телефоне были только гудки, гудки, гудки.  
И Джастин сник.   
Если Итан не хочет с ним говорить — пусть хоть смс пришлет! Так и так, мол, любовь закончилась.  
Джастин прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. 

Наверное, у него не было права требовать от Итана снисхождения. И любви, понимания — тоже. Джастин считал, что сам он Итана не любит. Нельзя сказать, что он им просто пользовался, нет. Итан ему нравился, с ним было хорошо, спокойно. И черт его знает… Может, это и есть любовь? Как узнать? Верить песням и фильмам? Но это же песни и фильмы! А в жизни любовь, наверное, вот как раз такая. Хорошо и спокойно. Этого достаточно. Это самое важное.  
И он это потерял.

***

Остаток дня Джастин потратил на выполнение пары поручений за небольшую плату — у него давно была проторена дорога на сайты, где встречались те, кому требовалась небольшая услуга, и те, кому нужна была необременительная подработка. Джастин помог загрузить мебель в машину и вызвался отвезти коробку по указанному адресу. 

Адрес оказался на окраине, но не в чистеньком пригороде с красивыми домиками, а в довольно запущенном районе со старыми железными лестницами и облезлыми собаками. Собак Джастин не боялся, как все сенсы, он с ними ладил, тут, скорее, люди не внушали доверия. Стало понятно, почему поручивший ему доставку не захотел ехать сюда сам. Не будь Джастину срочно нужна эта двадцатка, он бы тоже не поехал.   
Коробку, впрочем, он отдал без приключений, адресат при нем позвонил и подтвердил доставку, телефон Джастина просигналил, что на счет упали деньги. Что ж, хорошо.   
Сумасшедший денек подходил к концу, теперь нужно было решить вопрос с ночевкой. 

Джастин накинул капюшон и пошел пешком к ближайшей станции метро. До неё было не так близко, и уже темнело, поэтому шел он быстро, головой не вертел, очень хотелось отсюда поскорее убраться.   
И почти получилось.   
Уже на заросшей бурьяном железнодорожной насыпи, через которую надо было перебраться, чтоб сократить дорогу, он услышал собачий лай и глухой топот множества ног. Мимо него кто-то промчался, потом собаки, потом кто-то ещё — и Джастин побежал тоже. Это получилось само собой, его подхватило волной дикого, звериного ужаса, и теперь волокло куда-то прочь, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Он бежал, запинаясь в темноте, бестолково размахивая руками, сворачивая то в одну сторону, то в другую, падал, вскакивал и мчался дальше, за собаками, а кто-то ломился следом, шумно дыша — их много! Они все ближе! 

Случившееся потом он помнил совсем уже смутно — его сбили с ног, он дрался, кто-то что-то кричал, невыносимо воняло горьким, бесновались собаки… Потом в глаза ударил свет.

— Сенс, что ли? Эй? Ну-ка глаза поднял, — человек опустил фонарь в землю. — Затесался…

Джастин лежал на спине, хватая ртом воздух и моргая.

— Ты чего побежал-то? — продолжал расспрашивать стоящий перед ним. 

Джастин наконец разглядел серую форму. Потом бахрому. Потом лицо. Это же шалфеем так воняло.   
Жандарм, совсем молодой длинноносый парень, смотрел добродушно.

— Чего побежал говорю, дурила?

— Испугался….

— А чего нервный такой? Нафиг ты нам сдался? Кого надо, мы поймали, — он кивнул головой влево, и Джастин тоже туда посмотрел. Хоровод медленно раскручивался, и в подсветке фонарями он выглядел особенно жутко, две скорчившиеся фигуры в кольце мерно движущихся тел…  
Джастин поспешно отвернулся.

— Точно нервный, — жандарм хохотнул и пошел прочь. 

Джастин встал и побрел наугад, сгибаясь от рези в боку. Где он? Какие-то гаражи… Единственный фонарь на углу. Куда отсюда идти? Проклятье!!! Не шарахаться же всю ночь по этой траве и темноте! Зачем он побежал? Что теперь делать?  
От злости на себя хотелось плакать. Как тупая шавка, погнавшаяся за велосипедом! Ну надо же было так вляпаться! И что теперь? Как выбираться? Закончится или нет этот проклятый день!

— Пошли, отведу, — раздался сзади скучающий голос, и Джастин подскочил.   
Пусть он нервный, но блядь, это же тот самый мальчишка! 

— Ты откуда здесь?

— А ты все ещё идиот, — мальчишка поудобней пристроил под мышкой мяч. — Я же говорил, найду тебя вечером. Пойдем, пора. Или не надоело ещё?

— Что надоело? — Джастин покосился в сторону, откуда пришел, там все ещё видны были фонари жандармерии.

— Бегать. 

— Я лучше побегаю! Сам. Без сопливых.

— Не долго осталось, — бросил мальчишка и неторопливо пошел прочь.

Джастин остался один в темноте городской ночи. Все ещё лаяли псы. Где-то проезжали машины. Слышалась музыка. Но это все там.  
А здесь только шуршала высокая трава, и в отдалении мигали фонари. 

Спросить у жандармов, в какой тут стороне метро? Не съедят же, наверное... Зачем он им. Или пойти к дороге, а там по обстоятельствам?

Но приключений больше не хотелось, и Джастин побрел обратно.

— Соскучился? — тот же самый смешливый жандарм заметил его первым. 

— Нет, я… спросить. Я не знаю, где мы. Куда мне идти к метро?

Жандарм посмотрел на него, наклонив голову.

— Сейчас за нами машины придут, захватим и тебя.

— Нет! Я тогда лучше сам… — его сегодня все куда-то пытаются вести!

— Да брось, чего ты дерганый-то?

— Я пойду, — Джастин развернулся было, но тут же был крепко пойман за локоть.

— Будешь тут по темноте один шарахаться? Райончик-то видишь какой? Не для таких, как ты. Хорош трястись, чудило. Не съедим.

И Джастин подчинился. Позволил отвести себя к остальным. Танец был закончен, несколько жандармов что-то спокойно делали на земле. Почти сразу же приехали две машины, и все стали грузиться.  
На Джастина никто не обращал внимания. Жандармы переговаривались между собой, занимались своими делами. Он уже подумал, не уйти ли потихоньку, как вдруг заговорили о нем.

— Колин, ты этого чудика с собой решил забрать? 

— Ну да, — отозвался длинноносый.

— А что, мальчик хорошенький, — спросивший одобрительно похлопал Джастина по плечу. — Я б тоже такого взял. Да жена не поймет! 

Все заржали, Джастин тихо проклинал себя за то, что не сбежал. Может, ещё не поздно?

— Садись со мной, — тот, кто оказался Колином, подтолкнул Джастина к одной из машин. — Я смотрю, шуток ты вообще не понимаешь.

— Хреновые, видать, шутки, — проворчал Джастин, но в машину полез.

— Гляди-ка, огрызаешься, — весело удивился Колин.

Машина выехала на асфальтированную дорогу и набрала скорость.

— Где тебя высадить?

— У метро, — упрямо повторил Джастин. 

Они молчали, пока не доехали до ближайшей станции. Машина остановилась, Колин открыл дверь.

— Ну, иди. Если есть куда. 

Джастин замер.

— Конечно, есть, — он постарался придать голосу уверенность.

— Ну тогда иди. Можешь адрес сказать для убедительности, — ехидно добавил Колин. — Только сдается мне, я тебя сегодня утром в автобусе видел. Ты приезжий.

— Это ничего не значит, — буркнул Джастин и полез из машины. 

— Если тебе некуда пойти, можешь у меня переночевать, — в спину ему сказал Колин. — Не надо мне от тебя ничего, не бойся.

Джастин замер.

— Садись, короче, — резюмировал Колин. 

И Джастин сел.  
Он слишком устал.

Ехать пришлось довольно долго, Джастин с тревогой посматривал в окно, хотя смысла в этом не было никакого, не зная эту часть города, он бы и днем не понял, куда его везут, что уж говорить про ночь. Джастин вытащил мобильный, посмотрел в экран. Ни звонков, ни смс. Никому не нужен. И даже случись с ним что-нибудь — кому звонить? Стражу округа? Джастин невесело усмехнулся про себя и принялся делать вид, будто пишет и отправляет смс.

— На ходу не выпрыгивай только, я тебя умоляю, — досадливо поморщился Колин. — Я слишком устал для всей этой суеты…

— Вы сутками дежурите, что ли? — Джастин решил из вежливости поддержать разговор. Да и спокойнее, может, станет, если пообщаться.

— Теперь да… — машина свернула во дворы, видимо, почти приехали. — Говорят, дальше будет только хуже.

— Почему? — удивился Джастин.

— В каком смысле почему? Ты телевизор не смотришь?

— Нет… Мне некогда было. Что-то случилось, что ли?

— Много чего, — Колин припарковался перед зданием красного кирпича. — Но у меня нет ни сил, ни желания тебе рассказывать. Я хочу только жрать и спать.

Джастин кивнул.

Дальнейшее происходило молча. Поднялись в квартиру, Колин вручил Джастину полотенце и плед, кивнул на диван. Сам ушел в ванную, а потом сразу в спальню. Видимо, есть он передумал.   
А Джастин бы не отказался, он за весь день съел сэндвич с кофе, и то на ходу. Но ужин ему не предлагали, лезть в холодильник без спроса он не решился, потому быстро принял душ, постирал футболку и повесил её сушиться, а сам укутался в плед и уснул мгновенно, едва только лег.

Ему снилось вращающееся небо. Оно было добрым.

***

Организация экспресс-тренингов личного состава на работу с высокими уровнями.

Предварительное экстренное селекторное совещание Стражей округов, завтра придется лететь в Вашингтон на расширенное. Военные настаивали, чтобы Страж округа был доставлен туда спецбортом, а не гражданским самолетом, Брайан согласился.

Переговоры с Жандармерией. Брайан требовал сотрудничества — помощь в задержании незарегистрированных сенсов, информация о массовом их скоплении и прочее. Братство выпило из Брайана крови едва ли не больше военных. У них тоже ухудшилась статистика, ревенантов стало больше обычного, личный состав был переведен на суточные дежурства, при том что работа у них не на стуле сидеть и бумажки писать, от усталости снижаются рабочие качества и чутье, а кроме Жандармерии с мертвыми разбираться просто некому. Но Брайан напирал. Призванные — это единичные смерти, перерожденные — массовые. И если начнутся паника и беспорядки, Жандармерии тоже несладко придется. Сторговались на 48-ми часовом сотрудничестве.

Восемь инцидентов за день, семнадцать погибших по округу. И первый погибший страж.

Ближе к полуночи в Управление ворвалась Дебби, вытребовала Майкла, заставила его взять у неё сумки с едой и принести торжественную клятву, что все будет съедено немедленно и без остатка. Это было и смешно, и трогательно. Конечно, в Управлении была столовая, вполне можно было заказать обед прямо в кабинет. Но они оба - и Майкл, и Брайан - все откладывали и откладывали заказ еды, пока наконец столовая не закрылась. Спасибо Дебби, которая знала их как никто. 

Поев, наконец, впервые за весь день, Брайан лег спать прямо в кабинете — вылет утром, время на дорогу стало слишком большой роскошью. Майкл уехал домой.

Брайану снилось небо в мелькающих проблесках, словно от зеркальных шаров "Вавилона". А может, это кружились звезды.


	6. Chapter 6

Несмотря на усталость, спал Джастин плохо и проснулся рано. Под окнами провыла сирена, постепенно удаляясь, а в квартире было тихо. Джастин встал, выглянул в окно. Туман. Привычно уже убедился, что ни звонков, ни смс не поступало. Что ж, здравствуй новый день неопределенности.  
Он решил, что налить себе чай - это не слишком большое хамство для гостя. Стараясь не шуметь, устроился на кухне. Тут стоял маленький телевизор, и Джастин вспомнил вчерашний разговор, ведь что-то случилось, кажется? Он включил новости.   
Пятнадцать минут спустя Джастин, не выключая телевизор, чтобы не привлечь этим внимание Колина, подхватил полупросохшую футболку и рюкзак, прокрался ко входной двери и как мог неслышно её отпер, после чего опрометью кинулся прочь.

Ведущая сообщила об объединении сил Стражи и Полевой жандармерии, сияя профессиональным оптимизмом, зато о несчастных случаях, произошедших накануне — сдержанно и кратко. Это печально, но такова жизнь, читалось на её лице. А как только речь зашла о приближающемся праздновании Двуединства и спуске на воду крейсера "Серебряный", ведущая впала в экзальтацию, только что в ладоши не хлопала. Неизвестно, на кого была рассчитала эта грубая пропагандистская поделка, успокаивала ли она кого-то, Джастина — точно нет. Он к тому времени уже собирал вещи. 

Джастин понимал, что Колин плохо отнесется к его бегству, может, даже обидится: кровать не убрана, грязная кружка на столе, а гость смылся и даже записочки со спасибо оставить не удосужился. Но когда Колин узнает, что с сегодняшнего дня Полевая жандармерия получила право задерживать незарегистрированных сенсов, может, отнесется с пониманием. Хотя нет, скорее с досадой: упустил добычу. И коллеги, наверное, обсмеют — мог быть самым первым отличившимся! Еще приказа не было, а он уже задержал незарегистрированного сенса!   
Ну что ж, сам пусть разбирается, дела Колина интересовали Джастина куда меньше его собственных. Неплохой он, вроде, парень, помог, но рисковать не стоило. 

Джастин пробежал пару кварталов и огляделся. Раннее воскресное утро, на улицах никого, лишь изредка проедет машина.   
Надо было убираться отсюда.  
Джастин лениво, будто на утренней пробежке, потрусил вперед, на каждом перекрестке выбирая ту улицу, что шире, в надежде так выбраться к метро. И у него это получилось.   
Уже спускаясь вниз, он сообразил, насколько метро плохая идея в его ситуации. Стражи могут пойти по составу во время движения, и тогда деться ему будет просто некуда. Джастин пересел на обратный эскалатор, успел испугаться, что и на выходе могут быть патрули, но никого там не оказалось кроме группки иностранцев перед картой. Китайцы или японцы, кто их разберет, в руках у всех были какие-то желтые буклетики.

Джастин снова рысцой добежал до парка, сел на лавочку в стороне от дорожек. В метро больше не стоит соваться, да вообще нужно прекращать так активно перемещаться по городу, нужно найти работу, хотя бы временную, и какое-то жилье. Затаиться, работа-дом, никаких лишних контактов. А там, глядишь, все уляжется. Или Итан соберется с духом наконец и сообщит о своем решении. Или Джастин сам поймет, что надеяться больше не на что. Или просто сходит к нему и спросит, какого черта... Он подумал, не позвонить ли прямо сейчас, вдруг Итан возьмет трубку спросонья, не разобравшись? И поймал себя на том, что ему и самому уже этого разговора не хочется. Кажется, он начал постепенно прощаться с Итаном. Странно, больно не было, только грустно. Очередной хороший человек, который появился в его жизни ненадолго и ушел из неё. Что ж, так даже лучше. Не до этого сейчас. 

Сейчас нужна работа и жилье.   
Джастин достал телефон, осмотрелся, не видать ли мальчишек в синей майке, ему теперь постоянно казалось, что он вот-вот появится. Но в парке было тихо и почти безлюдно. Женщина тащила на поводках стайку белых миттельшнауцеров, четыре или пять собак разом. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Джастин мечтал о шнауцере, только ему хотелось серого. Он заставил себя отвести глаза от собачьего семейства. Изредка по парку пробегали люди в спортивной одежде. Уборщики методично проверяли урны.  
Тишина. Даже птиц не слышно.

Джастин покрутил головой, прислушиваясь. Точно, птицы молчат. Странно.  
Но какой смысл размышлять о птицах, если нужна работа?  
И Джастин полез в интернет искать вакансии.

***

Собеседование в "Вавилоне" разительно отличалось от тех двух, на которых Джастин уже побывал. Да и вообще от всех виденных им собеседований.

Не представившийся ему мужчина — блеклый, лысеющий, то ли владелец, то ли управляющий, молча окинул Джастина взглядом и дал отмашку парням на диване:

— Займитесь. Если нормальный, пусть Гила заменяет, — после чего вышел.

Джастин обернулся к парням. Тот, что выше и смуглее, поймал его взгляд и ехидно усмехнулся.

— Чего стоим? Раздевайся. Вдруг ты весь в прыщах.

Сидящий рядом совсем юный с виду мальчик гыкнул, предвкушая веселье.  
Небось, вообразил, что ровесники?   
Джастин широко улыбнулся.

— Вы хотите шоу? — ласково протянул он, расстегивая ремень.

— А ты можешь? — в тон ему отозвался темноволосый.

Одним движением ремень с шорохом выскользнул из шлевок, щелкнул самым кончиком парня по колену и отскочил. Сидящий рядом нервно облизнулся, поглядывая то на улыбающегося Джастина, то на замершего соседа.  
Ремень сложился вдвое, звонко ударил по ладони — и отлетел.  
Быстро снятая футболка отправилась следом.  
Джастин сделал два шага вперед, толкнулся сидящему парню пахом почти в лицо.

— Хочешь продолжить?

Тот посмотрел снизу и тоже улыбнулся — уже без ехидства.

— Да ты уже работал!

— Я уже работал, — кивнул Джастин. — Рот закрой.

Тот, кому предназначалась последняя фраза, тут же подчинился и надулся, когда сообразил, что сделал, как приказано. Ему что, тринадцать лет?

— Ну, ты у нас блондин… — темноволосый парень посмотрел на руки Джастина. — Натуральный, вроде? Будешь вместо Гила, белые крылышки, серебряные трусики.

— Джейкоб, — Джастин протянул сидящему руку.

— Питер. Я бармен. А вот он - твой коллега. У него трусики красные.

Коллега продолжал дуться и не представился. Джастин решил забить, он давно уже усвоил, что дружить с теми, с кем работаешь, совершенно не обязательно.

— В общем, приходи сегодня вечером часам к десяти, — Питер встал, и Джастину пришлось отступить, чтобы не оказаться к нему вплотную. Заигрываний ещё не хватало…

— А куда делся Гил? — спросил он.

— А кто ж его знает? Исчез, телефон не отвечает.

— Не получится, что я выйду на смену, и он тоже?

— Не получится, — Питер смотрел, как Джастин подбирает свою одежду, заправляет в шлевки ремень. — Сэп увольняет за невыход на смену, один раз пропустил — все.

— Он кто?

— Сэп? Хозяин. В общем, в десять, я буду за стойкой, найдешь. Часа четыре простоишь?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Джастин.

— До вечера тогда, — Питер махнул ему на прощанье.

***

Майкл поймал его в коридоре, Брайан не успел дойти до своего кабинета. Заступил дорогу, осмотрел критически.

— Голодный, злой, затраханный крадешься на работу, — вынес Майкл вердикт. — И это в десять часов вечера.

— Причем затраханный не в самом позитивном жизнеутверждающем смысле, — Брайан повис у Майкла на плечах. — Я просто за-е-бал-ся… Ты не представляешь.

— Уж я-то как раз представляю. Давай так, едем к тебе, ты в душ, переодеваешься, я сгоняю за едой. И потом в "Вавилон".

— Майки…. — Брайан повернул его к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Какой, на хуй, "Вавилон"? Кругом пиздец… Только за сегодня 17 человек. Все места массовых сборищ не сегодня-завтра закроют… Я же и закрою. 

— Ну вот пока не закрыл, пошли. Последний раз. Тебе сейчас нужно, — Майкл твердо смотрел ему в глаза, и Брайан сдался. 

— Ладно. Часа на три. 

— Я звоню Эммету, — улыбнулся Майкл.

Уже сев в машину, Брайан переспросил:.

— Ты сказал последний раз?

Майкл пожал плечами, молча пристегнулся.

— У тебя тоже ощущение, что все это ещё не конец? — Брайан повернулся к другу, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Совсем не конец...

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — признался Майкл. — И статистика…

— Ладно, — Брайан упрямо мотнул головой. — Забыли про статистику. На три часа.

— Согласен, — Майкл широко улыбнулся. — Эммет на своей машине, он уже почти там.

Они совсем немного не успели доехать до лофта Брайана, когда на панели замигала красная лампочка.  
Брайан с Майклом переглянулись.

— Брайан! — судя по голосу, Эммет готов был заплакать. — "Вавилон", срочно! 

 

***

 

Джастин был ещё в гримерке, как раз надевал крылья и услышал тихий смех за спиной. Он обернулся было посмотреть, кто из его новых коллег любит такого рода шутки, но в этот момент собравшаяся в клубе толпа оглушительно взвыла.

— Вот это сегодня жгут, — сказал кто-то из парней. — Я думал, по воскресеньям скучно, всем утром на работу...

Толпа выла и выла, и Джастину стало не по себе. Парням, кажется, тоже. 

— Что за хуйня там у них? — пробормотал крепенький паренек, откладывая баночку с блестками.

Джастин снял крылья, потянулся к своей одежде. Голос внутри кричал: "Беги!!!!" 

— Начало одиннадцатого, рано начали, — мальчик в красных шортиках пошел к двери. — Посмотрю, что там такое.

Джастин надел брюки. И похуй, что на него косились. Чутье подсказывало, что происходит что-то не…

В дверях возник мальчик в красных шортах. Только теперь у него глаза у него были белые от ужаса. 

— Там Питер повесился, — пробормотал он. 

— Что??? — все, кто был в гримерке, кинулись в дверь, Джастин натянул футболку и цапнул рюкзак. Он не хотел смотреть. Пусть эти дураки смотрят, а он хотел только одного — бежать!!! 

Но проносясь по железному балкончику, он все-таки увидел беснующуюся толпу и висящие на железной перекладине тела. Не одно, много… Некоторые дергались, словно танцевали под грохочущую музыку. 

Джастин бросился на лестницу, споткнулся на бегу, но повезло, что в самом низу, потому он не скатился кувырком, а налетел на дверь и вывалился наружу, отбивая колени.   
Он что, каждый вечер будет носиться, как заяц?   
"Ещё не надоело?" - всплыло в голове.

— Да уж лучше побегаю! — прошептал Джастин, вскакивая и кидаясь в переулок. Он не далеко убежал — удар пришелся по ногам, Джастин грохнулся вперед, на асфальт, а кто-то навалился со спины, заламывая ему руки, сцепляя их за спиной… Джастин извивался и орал, но напавший был сильнее. Он слез с Джастина, подхватил его за локти, вздернул на ноги.

— Пес…

Джастин не видел против света фонаря лицо напавшего и волосы упали на глаза, но понял, что соперник резко утратил пыл.

— Джастин, блядь! И до сих пор без регистрации! 

Джастин растерянно щурился. Кто это? Это что… Этот? Брайан? Его схватили за плечо и куда-то поволокли.

— Куда? — заорал он. — Отпусти! Я ничего не делал!

— Вот именно, идиот! — рявкнул Брайан, заталкивая сопротивляющегося Джастина на заднее сиденье своей машины. — Сиди тут и молчи!! Если найдут, скажешь, что задержан мной! Понял?

— Отпусти, я тут ни при чем! Я сам испугался!

— Заткнись!!! — дверь захлопнулась, машина пискнула, и щелкнули замки.   
Джастин остался один. 

Выкручиваясь и выгибаясь, Джастин смог сесть и увидеть, как Брайан бежит к той двери, из которой вот только что выкатился он сам.

***

Брайан вылетел на железный балкончик-галерею и замер, не способный поверить тому, что увидел.

Музыка, блики света и цвета, ритмично бьющаяся толпа полуобнаженных тел — все как всегда, его "Вавилон", его мир. Но в этом мире теперь на перилах переходов висели тела. Просто висели, как странные украшения, а толпа продолжала танцевать, радуясь им, вскидывая руки, кто-то даже подпрыгивал и со смехом толкал ноги висящих, раскачивая… Брайан знал почти всех повешенных. Даже в том виде, что они были сейчас, он их узнавал. Шесть человек. Брайан повернул голову на движение слева: мальчик в красных шортиках, с виду совсем ребенок, хихикая, привязывал к поручню балкона длинную полосу блестящей ткани. 

Брайан ударил его по лицу, отшвырнул к лестнице.

— Пошел отсюда! Живо!!!

Мальчишка схватился за щеку и замер, растерянный, вырванный из-под чужой воли, но не вернувший свою.

— Беги на улицу! — заорал Брайан. По лестнице грохотали шаги, но это бежал не мальчишка, это прибыла рабочая бригада.   
Брайан обернулся — Холи. Повезло, этому не надо ничего объяснять. Половина парней бросилась от лестницы налево, половина — направо. Внизу вторая бригада перекрывала двери. 

Музыка заткнулась только после трех выстрелов по оборудованию, и толпу тоже словно выдернули из розетки.

— Уходит!!!! — заорал Брайан. Он чуял эту тварь, она пробиралась на центральный выход. Одна, кажется, одна… Но какая сильная. Раскачать такую толпу на массовый психоз… — Симмонс!!!!

Как громко здесь разносится голос, оказывается, когда нет музыки.   
Капитан второй бригады вскинул руку, показывая — понял, слышу. Но Брайан уже знал, не удержат. Такую тварь Симмонсу не взять. 

— Двери заблокировать!!! Высокий уровень!!!! Всем стоять спокойно!!!

Куда там, толпа начинала приходить в себя, только теперь понимая, что именно развешано на перилах, и узнавая этих людей.   
Сейчас начнется паника.  
Блядь!!!  
Брайан уже видел узкие места зала, где неизбежна давка. Держать толпу или бросаться вниз и ловить перерожденного?  
Он шарил глазами по залу, пытаясь понять — кто? Брайан чуял, где, но в такой толпе точно не определить. И если начнется паника, эта тварь ещё наберется сил… Да она тут всех похоронить сможет.

Брайан видел, как внизу Майкл с Эмметом и группой рядовых пытаются отсечь ту часть толпы, где чуяли перерожденного.  
И тут дрогнули перила под руками. Мальчишка в красных шортиках прыгнул вниз и теперь болтался в наспех завязанной петле. 

— Стоять, — Брайан сказал это максимально громко, успев перебить набирающую в грудь воздуха толпу и вкладывая в одно слов столько воли, что замер даже мальчишка в петле. — Я его сниму. Это не страшно.

Толпа неотрывно на него смотрела. Краем глаза Брайан видел, как перемещаются стражи. Хорошо. Молодцы. 

— Смотрите, — он шел медленно, неся напряженное внимание к себе как чашу с водой. Головы поворачивались за ним.   
Одного взгляда на узел хватило, чтобы понять, что его быстро не развяжешь. И уж тем более нечего даже пытаться поднять мальчишку обратно живым. 

— Это будет интересно, — Брайан медленно вытащил пистолет. — Сейчас я буду стрелять, а вы будете его ловить. 

От напряжения страшно болела голова, и словно током пробивало спину.  
Стоящие под мальчишкой с готовностью пододвинулись, протянули руки. 

В ушах звенело от напряжения, сердце колотилось в желудок, и от этого тошнило.   
Брайан дважды выстрелил по полоске ткани в том месте, где она скрутилась.  
Уже падая, он слышал, что выстрелы продолжаются.


	7. Chapter 7

— Патрон, — Эммет поднес к его рту бутылку. — Брай. Ну-ка пей. Давай-давай...

Брайан сделал глоток и закашлялся. Пахло дымом.

— Пожар? — прохрипел он.

— Да какой там пожар, так, немножко, — Эммет продолжал настойчиво тыкать горлышком бутылки Брайану в губы.

— Отъебись! Сам попробуй так пить… — Брайан сел и отнял у него бутылку. 

— Злить тебя всегда помогает, — Эммет сел рядом.

Брайан только теперь увидел, что они на улице, все у того же запасного выхода. Ну да, и мочой воняет. Нашли куда его притащить.

— Рассказывай. 

— Ну, раз уж ты ожил, слушай. Пока ты держал толпу, мы подошли к перерожденному вплотную, Майкл выстрелил. Решили не пытаться взять, не та ситуация.

— Правильно, — Брайан отпил ещё. Виски сейчас то, что нужно.

— Знаешь, кто это был? Сэп.

Брайан только головой покачал. 

— Всегда был подонком, ни капельки не жаль, — продолжал Эммет. — Но шесть человек! Когда я приехал, было ещё пять… Это было страшно, Брайан. Я давно не испытывал такого ужаса. Они сами шли и вешались, ты понимаешь? А толпа улюлюкала и аплодировала. Они смеялись! Все смеялись… Питер, ты представляешь? Мы с ним пару раз… И латинос, который выиграл в этом году конкурс на гибкость, помнишь? Ну, который мог сам себе отсосать...

— Алехо. 

— Ты даже имя помнишь, — Эммет забрал у Брайана бутылку и тоже отпил. 

— Давай по делу, я сам видел, кто повесился. Мальчишка живой?

— Живой, везунчик, его поймали и по жопе, надеюсь, дали. А этого гада Майкл сначала ранил, он ещё успел уронить рампу с софитами, грохот, дым — я уж думал все, пиздец всем, сейчас толпа начнет метаться, как крысы в банке, выход-то заблокирован! В команде Симмонса есть здоровенный мужик, этот, ну… лысоватый такой.

— Рамонес, — закатил глаза Брайан. — Хватит меня проверять, я в порядке. Просто не в форме был. 

— Такую толпу удержать никакой формы не хватит…

— Толпа уже была ослаблена волей перерожденного. А после меня тем более никакой паники уже не было бы, два таких воздействия подряд…

— Ну да, это все и спасло, — снова оживился Эммет. — Никто никуда не ломанулся, Сэпа со второго выстрела убили. Блейк — помнишь его? Молчу, молчу. Так вот, он нашел рабочий микрофон, диджейский-то пульт разнесли, а есть ещё один на сцене. И он четко организовал всех на выход. Пару незарегистрированных взяли, кстати…

Брайан вспомнил о том, кого запер в машине. Пес… Как все не вовремя. Отдать мальчишку Эммету?

— Там ребята заканчивают уже. Тела увезли. Ничего почти не сгорело, так, по мелочи… Никто из наших не пострадал. 

— Хорошо, — Брайан поднялся. — На этом культурную программу предлагаю закончить.

— Давай кто-нибудь из ребят тебя отвезет, — Эммет тоже встал. 

— Не нужно, я сам.

— Тебе нельзя сейчас за руль!!

— Да я и не сяду, успокойся. Меня в машине ждут.

— О, вот так? — брови Эммета взлетели. — Ты даже в такой ситуации успел кого-то снять?

— Да иди ты… Знакомый. 

— Точно? Не врешь?

— Эммет, вали уже. Я все равно ни за что не скажу, кто это. Иди спи, еле языком ворочаешь.

— Да, патрон. Конечно, патрон, — Эммет хихикнул. Выпивка и усталость давали о себе знать. 

Брайан тоже больше всего на свете хотел упасть и уснуть, но нельзя было. Пока - нельзя. Может, все-таки сдать Джастина Эммету? Пусть ребята оформят, дел-то на пару часов.  
Не хотелось.   
Было в этом что-то… неправильное.

— Завтра в восемь совещание, Эм. Иди спи.

— И ты постарайся поспать, — Эммет козырнул и скрылся за дверью запасного выхода. 

Брайан побрел к машине. 

Джастин смотрел на него сквозь стекло огромными испуганными глазами.   
Да уж, досталось пацану. Он ведь видел, что случилось в клубе. И сидел тут сколько — полчаса, больше? Не имея ни малейшей информации о происходящем. Видел, наверняка, как Эммет выволок его бесчувственное тело на улицу…

Брайан открыл дверь.

— Повернись, руки освобожу. 

— Вы в порядке? — Джастин смотрел на него во все глаза. 

— Повернись, — устало повторил Брайан. Наручники щелкнули, раскрываясь, потом звякнули, свалившись с сидения на пол. Сейчас у него не было сил за ними наклоняться. — Не убегай. Договорились?

— Ладно. 

— Садись за руль.

— Что? — Джастин снова уставился на Брайана округлившимися от удивления глазами. 

Тот молча обошел машину и упал на пассажирское сиденье, закрыл глаза.   
Да все равно.  
Пусть бежит, если ему хочется.   
А он и тут поспит.

Но через пару минут машина качнулась — Джастин сел на водительское сиденье. 

— Водить-то умеешь? — Брайан, не открывая глаз, протянул ему руку с ключами.

— Умею. 

— Хорошо, потому что я… ну, ты видел. 

— Отвезу, я знаю адрес, — кивнул Джастин. 

— Умный, я помню, — слабо улыбнулся Брайан и уснул. 

***

Джастин остановил машину перед домом Брайана ещё минут десять назад, а теперь сидел и смотрел, как он спит.   
Он красивый. Неужели правда он ровесник мамы Итана? Никогда бы не подумал. 

Хотя какое значение имеет, что он думал, что нет… Шел на работу танцевать в серебряных шортах, а вместо этого привез домой Стража округа!   
К тому же спящего. 

Как было страшно, когда Брайана вынесли и уложили прямо на землю, у стены.   
И каким облегчением было увидеть, что он шевелится и садится.  
Казалось бы, чего ему было пугаться? Кто ему Брайан? Никто. Даже, скорее, враг. Сейчас надо бы тихонько открыть дверку машины и драпать, пока он спит.  
Но Джастину не хотелось бежать. Он устал бегать. От Итана, от Колина… От всех. Может, Брайан и враг, но Джастин не чувствовал в нем угрозы.   
Измученный, очень худой, очень красивый.   
Такие красивые не должны умирать, это неправильно.  
Наверное, поэтому Джастин испугался, когда увидел безвольно висящие руки и голову. Точно, поэтому. Это просто неправильно…

Потом уже он сообразил, что заперт в машине, и если хозяин мертв, неизвестно, сколько ему тут сидеть. Но это как раз было не очень страшно, машина в городе надолго без внимания не останется. Подумаешь, ночь бы поспал… Плечи болели, конечно. Но от этого не умирают.

Джастин тихо-тихо открыл рюкзак и вытащил альбом с карандашами.  
Он просто немножко порисует, что тут такого. Брайан все равно спит, до дома Джастин его довез. В принципе, он свободен. И делать ему совершенно нечего. Кажется, работы у него снова нет.

Джастин успел сделать три эскиза и как раз начал прорабатывать четвертый, он нравился ему больше всех, когда увидел, что у его модели открыты глаза.   
Джастин замер, словно его застукали на месте преступления.

Брайан бросил взгляд в окно, определяя, где они стоят. Понял, что около его дома, снова повернулся к Джастину.

— Не сбежал, — то ли спросил, то ли констатировал он осипшим со сна голосом.

— Мы вроде как договорились, — Джастин торопливо убрал альбом в рюкзак. Не хватало ещё, чтобы попросил показать.

— Ты в той же одежде, что и два дня назад, — заметил Брайан, но комментариев не дождался. Врать Джастин не захотел, посвящать его в подробности своей жизни — тоже. 

— Пойдем, — Брайан первым вышел из машины. Джастин взял рюкзак и выбрался наружу со своей стороны. — Ключи.

Джастин отдал. Брайан посмотрел на него с выжидательным интересом, кажется, хотел понять, побежит сейчас Джастин или нет.   
Он не побежал. Хотя и не был уверен, что поступает правильно. 

Дверь подъезда открылась сама — видимо, тут было видеонаблюдение, и охрана знала Брайана в лицо. Ну ещё бы.

Не говоря ни слова, даже не глядя друг на друга, они поднялись на лифте.   
Позавчера Джастин входил следом за Итаном в дом Голдов, вчера — за Колином в его квартиру. И вот теперь новый вечер, новая версия… А потом снова бежать? 

Брайан открыл дверь квартиры, Джастин закрыл её за собой, осмотрелся.  
Необычное место. В лофтах ему бывать не доводилось.   
Он ожидал, что Брайан сразу уйдет спать или в душ — где тут душ, кстати? Но он направился к холодильнику, взял бутылку воды, отпил половину и уселся на барный стул.

— Завтра я рано уйду, давай поговорим сейчас.

— О чем? — растерялся Джастин. 

— Много о чем. Садись. 

Джастин почувствовал, как ноги сами двинулись к стулу. Он испуганно уперся.

— Я постою. 

Его словно в спину толкнули, Джастин рухнул на колени, тут же вскочил, раскрасневшийся от бешенства.

— Какого хуя? — он на всякий случай обернулся, но никого за спиной не было.

Брайан поморщился.

— Пес… привычка. Ты мог бы не упираться по таким дурацким поводам? 

— Можно было попросить!

— Я и просил! У тебя со свободолюбием даже для сенса перебор!

— Даже для сенса, — передразнил Джастин. — Просить нужно нормально! Как будто мы тоже люди!

— Слушай. Не доебывайся до меня. Я считаю, что нам нужно поговорить. Твое мнение?

Джастин помолчал, наконец кивнул и сел на второй стул. 

— Говори.

Брайан похлопал по карманам, достал пачку сигарет, закурил, предложил Джастину. Тот покачал головой. 

— Бросил.

— Молодец. Что у тебя с Итаном? Он звонил?

Боевой настрой тут же улетучился, Джастин отвел глаза. Такой темы для разговора он точно не ожидал.

— Нет. Он не берет трубку. 

Брайан кивнул, помолчал. Джастин смотрел, как он затягивается, красиво наклоняя голову набок. И пальцы….

— Где твоя семья, Джастин?

— Здесь, в Питтсбурге, — неохотно признался он.

— Ты с ними общаешься?

— Нет, — в ответ на приглашающий жест Джастин продолжил. — Отец и раньше-то был недоволен, что у него родился сенс. У нас в роду никогда не было сенсов. Он считает их… бракованными, что ли. Ну, знаете, Движение за чистоту…

Брайан кивнул, и Джастин продолжил. 

— А когда узнал, что я гей и не собираюсь это скрывать… У нас испортились отношения. 

— Ты сбежал?

— Ну… — Джастин поерзал на стуле. — Мы сильно разругались. Он заявил, что я не его сын, в его роду сенсов, да ещё и геев, никогда не было, обвинил маму, что она ему изменила… А у них и так уже были напряженные отношения. В общем, они развелись, а я стал жить отдельно. 

— Учишься, работаешь?

— Нет. Проучился в ПИФА три семестра, но дальше оплачивать учебу не смог. 

— Это сколько же тебе лет? 

— Двадцать.

Брайан удивленно поднял бровь. Думал, что меньше? Не новость, все так думают.

— А вам? — выпалил Джастин. 

— Тридцать… два, — холодно сообщил Брайан. — Хотя к делу это не относится.

— Просто Итан сказал, вы с его мамой учились… ну я и думал...

— Учился. Но она ему не мать, если ты не в курсе, она вторая жена Голда.

Джастин мысленно треснул себя по лбу. Так вот почему Итан называл её "мама Сьюзан"! 

— А ты мне насчитал лет на десять больше и вообразил, что я по ночам пью кровь девственных сенсов? — усмехнулся Брайан. 

— Просто удивился, — Джастин пожал плечами. — Такая должность в таком возрасте…

— В каком? Неужто ты в свои двадцать не считаешь тридцать два глубокой старостью? — Брайан развеселился. — Стража не госслужба, в ней нет карьерной лестницы. Есть чутье, его специализация, его сила, есть личностные качества. Это все объективные критерии, нас на них тестируют ежегодно, и должность мы получаем в соответствии со способностями. Меня готовили как штабного офицера с колледжа, у меня исключительная воля.

— Я заметил, — буркнул Джастин.

— А ты заметил, что тебя больше не тошнит? 

Джастин замер. А ведь правда. 

— У тебя хорошая защита, уже второй близкий контакт ты перенес легче. В этом есть и минусы, теперь ты перестанешь меня чуять издалека. Ты ведь обычно чуешь стражей? — Брайан проследил выражение лица Джастина и фыркнул. — Ты думал, я куплюсь на рассказы про твой потрясающий ум? Тогда ты не только с виду ребенок… Не надо меня пытаться испепелить взглядом, ты сам знаешь, как выглядишь. Ладно, давай к делу. Я так понимаю, идти тебе некуда?

Джастин неохотно пожал плечами. Было противно чувствовать себя объектом заботы. Как будто он несмышленыш, и умный дяденька сейчас научит его жить. 

— Ладно, — Брайан встал со стула. — Сегодня ночуй здесь, завтра что-нибудь придумаем. Вон диван, располагайся. В душ после меня. 

Брайан поднялся по ступенькам и уже там, наверху, обернулся. 

— Да, из подъезда без меня не выпустят. Так, на всякий случай говорю. 

Что ж, подумал Джастин, может, пора сломать сценарий, в котором всегда присутствует бегство.

***

_Сначала они очень много говорили о случившемся. Рассказывали все до мельчайших деталей матери Теда, врачам, полиции. И ещё больше обсуждали произошедшее между собой.  
Брайан не знал, как другим, а ему казалось самым важным понять, зачем Тед прыгнул. Они втроем припомнили все, что смогли, каждую мелочь — никто Теда не подначивал, никто не смеялся. Все они знали его отношение к плаванию, давно привыкли.  
Брайан решил, что Тед хотел присоединиться к всеобщему веселью, но не был уверен в своих силах, вот и надумал прыгнуть именно в тот момент, когда его никто не видел. Он и сам, видимо, знал о своей особенности, которую Брайан давно заметил: когда на него смотрели, Тед становился неуклюжим и зажатым, а когда он думал, что его никто не видит, то двигался гораздо свободней. Но почему же прыжок оказался настолько неудачным? Врач сказал, Тед упал в воду плашмя, у него огромный синяк на животе, и от этого удара он на несколько секунд потерял сознание. А очнулся и сделал рефлекторный вдох, когда был погружен в воду.   
Поскользнулся Тед, или он раньше никогда не нырял с высоты? Может, его подвела обманчивая легкость, с которой прыгали более опытные друзья?_

_Думать об этом не было смысла, это ничего не меняло, но Брайан продолжал это делать.  
Он о многом думал в те дни, когда Тед лежал в коме. А на третий день у него добавилось тем для размышлений. Его вызвали в небольшой кабинетик, где девушка, назвавшаяся юристом, вручила Брайану документ, в нем на восьми листах была изложена простая и не подлежащая оспариванию информация: он указан в страховых документах как лицо, принимающее решения в отношении застрахованного лица в случаях, когда застрахованный сам на это не способен. Этот зубодробительный канцелярит означал, что страховка покрывала пятидневное пребывание в коме. И если Тед не выйдет из неё в течении оставшихся двух суток и не выскажется относительно своего лечения, то именно Брайану придется решать, продолжать ли поддерживать в его теле жизнь, а если да, то за чей счет.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

— Подъем, — прозвучало над ухом, и Джастин испуганно вскочил, сел, заморгал. 

Брайан в одних брюках стоял у дивана и терпеливо ждал, когда Джастин освободит предмет мебели от своего присутствия. 

— Вы меня куда? — глуповато прозвучало. Да и таращиться на обнаженную половину Брайана не следовало. Джастин опустил глаза. 

— Подъем, — Брайан схватил плед за уголок, потянул. 

Джастин вцепился в плед со своей стороны. Мало что утренний стояк, ещё и серебряные шортики. Он вчера только в ванной уже сообразил, что его трусы остались в гримерке "Вавилона", а запасных нет, хотел купить сегодня… Брайан вырвал плед одним движением и замер, изумленный, не сводя глаз с открывшейся его взгляду картины. Было непонятно, проклятые шорты его так впечатлили или их содержимое, но Джастин на всякий случай прикрылся руками. 

— А что ты делал в "Вавилоне"? — Брайан с усилием перевел взгляд Джастину в лицо. 

— На работу устраивался, — и зачем-то уточнил. — Танцором.

— Это ты удачно зашел. Рабочая одежда?

— Ну да. Ещё крылышки… — под взглядом Брайана Джастин смутился и быстро шмыгнул мимо него в ванную. Спину жгло ощущение, что на него смотрят, и смотрят внимательно.

Когда он в штанах и футболке вышел на кухню, Брайан был уже полностью одет, на стойке стояла пачка хлопьев и бутылка молока. 

— Я решил не оставлять тебя тут одного, мне некогда будет за тобой заезжать, а вернусь я поздно. Сейчас поедим и поедешь со мной. 

— Заставите регистрироваться? — тихо уточнил Джастин. 

Брайан покачал головой, наливая себе молока.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты видишь в этом великую трагедию, — он передвинул бутылку к Джастину. — Это давно нужно было сделать. 

— Но зачем? Какой смысл? Держать нас всех под колпаком?

— Так вас бедных крепко держим, что ты до двадцати лет пробегал незарегистрированным… — проворчал Брайан. — Знаешь, я могу согласиться с тобой, что регулярные визиты к инспекторам бессмысленны. Но регистрация другое дело. Ешь давай.

Джастин спохватился и залил молоком хлопья. Глупо будет из упрямства остаться без завтрака. 

— Так вот, о регистрации, - продолжил Брайан. - Не вижу в этом ничего унизительного, мы же не клеймим, не чипируем даже, хотя эта идея становится все более популярной. Просто после регистрации мы, стражи, будем лучше тебя чуять. А ты нас, наоборот, хуже. В этом есть смысл.

— Так это же…

— Ну да, это уже произошло, — усмехнулся Брайан. — Личное дело я на тебя не завел, но по сути ты уже зарегистрирован. И чего было упираться, как девственница?

— Мне говорили, это длится долго, и такое ощущение, что у тебя ковыряются в кишках…

Брайан только глаза закатил. 

— Некоторые из всего делают проблему. Ну тошнит немного. Ничего особенного. Нам сильно приятно, думаешь?

А вот об этой стороне вопроса Джастин никогда не задумывался. И в самом деле, как оно ощущается, это чутье стражей? 

Они ели молча какое-то время. Джастин размышлял, удастся ли ему сбежать, а главное, нужно ли ему бежать. Он решил действовать в открытую.

— Сэр, вы меня…

— Сэр? Ты это серьезно? Брайан, этого достаточно.

— Да, хорошо...Брайан. Ты можешь меня отпустить?

— Могу, — он кивнул. — Но зачем?

— То есть как зачем? — растерялся Джастин. 

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит, Джастин? — Брайан обрисовал ложкой круг в воздухе, показывая, что разговор идет о вещах глобальных.

— Нет.

— И я нет. Но мне оно не нравится. Я могу тебя отпустить в эту заваруху. Но зачем? На что ты надеешься? У тебя нет семьи, нет учебы, нет работы.

— Я не маленький мальчик, я способен…

— И я тебе не папочка, — перебил его Брайан. — Но раз уж мы встретились, предлагаю вот что. Я отвезу тебя к своим знакомым, у них можно пожить. Может, и работа найдется.

— Я не хочу жить у каких-то там знакомых! 

— Я тебя отвезу, на месте сам решишь. Мне главное, чтобы совесть была чиста. 

— Облагодетельствовал, — съехидничал Джастин.

— Сделал, что мог, — отрезал Брайан. — И не для тебя, для себя. Ты мне никто. 

— Ты мне тоже, — они уставились в глаза другу другу, первый отступил Джастин. Все-таки глупо злиться на человека, который стремится помочь. Какие бы ни были у него на то причины. 

— Поехали, некогда рассиживаться. Я на совещание, подождешь меня пару часов. Потом поедем на Либерти.

— Куда? — Джастин вспомнил Дебби с её рассказами.

— Улица такая. Как раз тебе подходит.*

 

***

Перед входом в Управление Джастин невольно замедлил шаг. Тяжелое здание жестких форм, с геометрическими барельефами и колоннами квадратного сечения, олицетворение Порядка и Устойчивости, было выкрашено в тускло поблескивающий антрацит и впечатление производило такое, что хотелось присесть.

Молоденький офицер на входе козырнул Брайану, а Джастина окинул внимательным насмешливым взглядом, чем настроения ему не улучшил.

— Вы часто арестовываете сенсов? — спросил Джастин у Брайана в лифте.

— Вообще не арестовываем, мы не полиция. Сами ходят к инспекторам.

— К вам… К тебе тоже?

— Да, — пожал плечами Брайан. — Но сейчас всем не до этого.

Это не объясняло странного взгляда того офицера. Ну и черт с ним, Джастин решил просто выбросить его из головы, и без того было о чем подумать. Например, как так вышло, что он, вчера ещё боявшийся патрулей, сознательно и добровольно вошел в здание Управления Стражи. Уже зарегистрированный. Может, все-таки какая-то ловушка?  
Он осторожно скосил глаза на Брайана, который стоял в углу лифта, опираясь на два поручня разом, о Джастине он, кажется, и думать забыл. На часы посмотрел. Ну да, у него же совещание.

Двери лифта открылись, выпуская их в такой же антрацитовый, как фасад, коридор с квадратными светильниками по стенам. Тут везде такая веселенькая расцветка?

Как приятный сюрприз, кабинет Брайана оказался светлым — большие окна, оттенки светло-серого и бежевого. Джастин выдохнул с облегчением. Не хотелось бы два часа сидеть в мрачной геометрии. Впрочем, даже в светлой версии ему вся эта затея не слишком нравилась. Отец никогда не брал его с собой на работу, но наверняка это выглядит именно так: папочке надо позаниматься важными делами, а ты пока порисуй.  
Блядь.  
Почему он вообще согласился сюда прийти? Может, это Брайан на него как-то влияет? Джастин снова на него покосился.   
Брайан не прожигал его гипнотизирующим взглядом, он быстро листал бумаги в папке и просматривал длинную бумажную ленту какого-то печатающего устройства. Потом сложил все это стопкой и вышел из кабинета. 

Джастин остался один и несколько растерялся. Что, вот так просто? Даже дверь не запер? Он про него вообще забыл, что ли? Кто хочешь входи-выходи, что хочешь бери? Или тут камеры кругом?

Джастин поразглядывал стены, потолок, ничего подозрительного не увидел.   
Достал телефон — нет связи. Сообщений о звонках и смс, впрочем, нет тоже. Что ж, никто не удивлен.  
Подошел к окну, посмотрел на ту самую площадь перед зданием, по которой они с Брайаном пять минут назад шли. Ничего интересного.

На стене висел символ Стражи, двусторонний клинок. Джастин впервые увидел его в натуральную величину — довольно большой, сантиметров по сорок каждое лезвие, единая гарда с четырьмя длинными , подогнутыми внутрь концами, посредине стальной шар. И ни малейшего намека на рукоять, что Джастина всегда изумляло. Как им можно пользоваться? Что за бесполезное оружие? Лезвия заточены под самый эфес, взяться за них нельзя, за шар тоже, мешают концы гарды. Какой смысл делать это недоразумение символом Стражи? 

Надо будет у Брайана спросить, решил Джастин, снимая клинок со стены за рожки гарды. Кому, как ни ему, знать.   
Ух, тяжелый. Настоящий, стальной. И в подставке стоит словно для того, чтобы в случае необходимости его можно было легко схватить. Но как? Лезвия острые. Хотя рядом висят ножны, одни с петелькой на ремень — нижняя часть, догадался Джастин, вторые точно такие же, но без петли, значит, верхняя.  
Он вогнал меч в ножны и попробовал замахнуться. Хоть клинок и вошел плотно, при замахе он все равно выскальзывал, Джастин чуть не уронил его на пол. Да и держать ножны в руке было неудобно.   
Что за нелепая вещь. 

Джастин повесил все на место и пошел к книжному шкафу. Может, тут найдется что-то интересное?

***

_Брайан знал, что его работа будет неразрывно связана со смертью, им не давали об этом забыть. Юным стражам вбивали в головы: Смерть такое же условие жизни, как и жизнь — смерти. Убить переродившегося долг и священная обязанность. Кем бы ни был человек до перерождения, после перерождения он перестает им быть, таков Порядок. Никто и никогда не возвращался назад.  
Точно так же с детства приучают к смерти жандармерию. То, что кричит и корчится в центре хоровода — не человек, только кажется им. Это — нарушение порядка вещей. Это смерть, прорывающаяся в мир живых. И то, что остается после Танца, тому доказательство — пустая оболочка. Не тело, а серая высохшая шкурка.  
Сохранение Порядка превыше всего. Убийство во имя сохранения Порядка есть долг._

_Но это все касалось службы, а не повседневной жизни.  
Брайан учился на последнем курсе, уже принимал участие в допросах и выезжал с бригадой на задержание перерожденного, хоть и всего один раз.  
Однако он ничего не смыслил в медицине, и в его голове не укладывалось, почему именно он оказался ответственным за жизнь Теда. Они ведь даже не были близкими друзьями._

_Майкл, как оказалось, знал об этом решении Теда, тот с ним советовался, но молчал, надеясь, что ничего не случится, и решать Брайану никогда ничего не придется.  
Теперь же, когда пришлось, и когда Брайан с перепугу ужрался в хлам, Майкл тащил его домой, отпаивал водой, ставил у кровати миску. А с утра вдалбливал в голову бледному растрепанному Брайану, повторял снова и снова — Тед правильно поступил, так было нужно. У него не было лучшей кандидатуры. Он опасался, что мать и сестра не смогут подойти к ситуации рационально и растратят все свои сбережения, поддерживая жизнь в теле Теда в надежде, что однажды он очнется, ведь в газетах пишут, что такое бывает. И даже если бы не писали, они бы все равно надеялись. Тед не мог поручить эту задачу им, не мог Эммету, не мог Майклу, а кому ещё? Ему нужен был кто-то достаточно сильный и достаточно разумный, чтобы принять правильное решение, даже если оно не будет простым._

_Оно не было простым._

_Два оставшихся дня Брайан буквально допрашивал всех, кто располагал какой-то информацией о состоянии Теда, и тех, кто мог располагать информацией о подобных случаях: практикующих врачей, профессуру медицинских институтов, медсестер. С ним не хотели говорить, потому что он не первый такой и не последний, потому что он мальчишка и ничего в этом не смыслит, потому что не хотели брать на себя ответственность. Но Брайан давил. Никакие практические занятия в допросных не дали ему столько очков к опыту, как эти два дня._

_Может, эти два дня решили судьбу не только Теда, но и самого Брайана. Его уже тогда специализировали как штабиста и управленца, но показатели воли стали такими, что стало ясно — руководящий состав._

_Он не думал тогда об этом. Он искал ответ. И он его нашел._

_А потом стоял у кровати Теда, когда врач зачитывал постановление.  
Все приборы отключили при нем.  
Мать и сестра остались в палате, они держали Теда за руки. Эммет и Майкл плакали.  
Брайан вышел._

_На следующий день Дебби, отводя глаза, передала ему просьбу матери Теда не присутствовать на похоронах._

***

Очередное совещание, очередная видеоконференция. Статистика, динамика, инфографика… Накопление данных ни на шаг не приближало к объяснению — что, черт возьми, происходит? Рост перерождений везде. На всех графиках одинаковые экспоненты. Судя по всему, процесс начался одновременно везде и развивался по нарастающей примерно с одинаковой скоростью. 

Доклады ученых — биологи, антропологи, геологи, социологи… Бессмысленная трата времени. Единственной пользой было, что от Брайана перестали требовать ответа, теперь уже всем было очевидно, что начался некий глобальный процесс, причем никаких данных о том, что такие процессы уже происходили в прошлом, история не сохранила. Хотя протяженность этой самой истории наводила на некоторые размышления…

Вишенкой на торте стало распоряжение Главного Управления Стражи о запрете непосредственного участия руководящих работников Управлений в оперативных мероприятиях, в качестве примера недопустимости подобного был приведен инцидент в "Вавилоне" и лично Брайан Кинни. Ему немедленно припомнили, что он самый молодой Страж округа, его действия были названы игрой в супергероя, ему предложено было задуматься о том, какой пример он подает подчиненным, и что произойдет, если в сложившейся ситуации Управление лишится руководства. После чего сухо похвалили за предотвращение трагедии.

Раздраженный настолько бездарно потраченным утром, Брайан решил спуститься в допросные. За последние сутки Стража сменила тактику и брать живыми перерожденных почти перестала — информации от них добиться почти не получалось, жалкие крохи не оправдывали огромную трату ресурсов. Но кое-что просматривалось, перерожденные твердили о долге, хотя не могли объяснить, в чем он состоит, и уже не раз упоминали пришествие Двуединого, что было довольно странно, в учении Двуединства ни о чем подобном речи не было, оно вообще не предполагало линейного развития от одного великого события к другому, проповедуя цикличность, взлеты и падения. В связи с чем появилась у Брайана кое-какая идея, хотелось её проверить…

Он привычно распахнул и захлопнул за собой дверь собственного кабинета, бросил бумаги на стол, стопка звонко шлепнулась и разъехалась. Услышав шорох за спиной, Брайан вздрогнул и обернулся, рука метнулась к кобуре, которая — проклятье! — осталась в машине. 

— Блядь! — Брайан уставился на испуганно вскочившего Джастина, выдохнул. — Забыл, что ты здесь!

— Я читал, — Джастин зачем-то предъявил обложку книги. — Взял в шкафу, ничего?

— Думаешь, я дал бы тебе доступ к какой-то секретной информации? — Брайан потер затылок, размышляя. Планы, хочешь не хочешь, надо было менять. Как он ухитрился забыть… Ладно, это займет от силы час. — Поехали, отвезу. 

— Я могу сам, если тебе некогда. Просто скажи адрес или что там…

— Нет, едем вместе. Мне нужно ещё в одно место.

— А могу я… ну, дочитать? 

Брайан ещё раз посмотрел на обложку, теперь внимательней. 

— Бери. Но с возвратом, у меня вся серия, ищи потом….

— Конечно! — Джастин затолкал книгу в рюкзак и бросился за Брайаном из кабинета. — Вообще не ожидал, что у тебя тут художественная литература…

— А должны быть пособия по угнетению сенсов? — Брайан шагал быстро, Джастину пришлось немного пробежаться. — Не удивлен, что ты из всей серии "Классики Двуединства" выбрал именно эту книгу. 

— Почему?

— Да потому что в твоей юной голове такой же черно-белый бред. Угнетение, свобода… Очнись, Джастин, я не Великий Инквизитор, я не жгу ведьм на кострах. Мы называемся Стражей Децимы, потому что защищаем Дециму. Не слишком сложная мысль? Что у тебя в школе было по Двуединству? 

Джастин не стал отвечать, чувствуя, что помолчать будет разумнее и что Брайан злится не на него, он был взвинчен ещё когда ворвался в кабинет и шарахнул стопкой бумаг о стол. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, Джастин действительно считал Стражу надзирающими за Децимой: регистрация, инспекции, уничтожение перерожденных. Защитники, ну конечно. Людей они защищают, это всем ясно. А называться можно как угодно. 

— Хотя плащ с капюшоном у меня есть, — неожиданно сообщил Брайан, входя в лифт. — Длинный, черный. 

— И книгу ты читал, — почувствовав, что шторм поутих, Джастин позволил себе съехидничать.

— Лучше она от этого не стала. 

— Но ты читал. 

Брайан со вздохом закатил глаза, и Джастин невольно улыбнулся. Это было так неожиданно по-мальчишески, не солидно... Неприлично как-то для стража. Брайан заметил улыбку, лицо его смягчилось, кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент лифт остановился и открыл двери. Джастин двинулся было на выход, Брайан поймал его за локоть.

— Это не наш этаж. 

Вошли двое мужчин, один в форме стража, второй в штатском, оба коротко взглянули на Джастина, причем тот, что повыше, улыбнулся. Вот опять! Почему когда его здесь видят, у всех насмешливые лица? Что не так? Может, считают, что он ну… сотрудничает?   
Вошедшие вполголоса заговорили с Брайаном, Джастин не стал вслушиваться, отвернулся. Один из мужчин заикался и вдобавок щелкал пальцами, что очень раздражало.   
А ведь нет даже признака тошноты, подумал Джастин, чтобы не слушать, о чем говорят за его спиной. Три стража стоят вплотную! Он что, совсем их теперь чувствовать не будет?

В машине Брайан сразу же достал телефон, почти не глядя набрал номер. Вид у него снова был мрачный, той короткой передышки в лифте как ни бывало.   
Джастин подумал вдруг, что ещё ни разу не видел, как Брайан улыбается.

— Сьюзан? Привет.

Джастин испуганно уставился на него. Так он этих знакомых имел в виду? Он собирается вселить его к Голдам? Как он себе это представляет?

— Брайан, я… — он замолчал, остановленный резким жестом.

— И куда вы отправились? — спросил Брайан в трубку. — Вот как. Тебе стоило посоветоваться со мной, Сьюзан. Там ровно то же самое, что и здесь…. Да, я понимаю. Как скажешь. Дай догадаюсь, Кайлы и Хэнка с вами нет? ...Я не осуждаю тебя, Сьюз. Но то, что ты говоришь, для меня неожиданно. 

Брайан долго молчал, видимо, Сьюзан было что сказать. 

— Я все понял, — сказал он наконец. — Собственно, я звоню узнать, решил ли Итан что-то с тем мальчиком. Он зарегистрировался? …Понятно. Я могу поговорить с Итаном? …Ну да, я так и подумал. Сьюзан, ещё раз повторяю, я не осуждаю тебя. Но осуждаю такие способы решения проблем. Да. И тебе удачи. 

Брайан бросил телефон на панель и долго молчал. Джастин не решался заговорить первым. Может, Брайан теперь его отпустит? Раз некуда везти… Совесть Брайана должна быть чиста, он пытался, Джастин был даже ему благодарен. 

— Они уехали в Канаду, — сообщил после паузы Брайан. — Не посчитав нужным поговорить ни со мной, ни с тобой. Какой-то дом в лесу, надеются отсидеться.

— Здесь у них тоже дом… — пробормотал Джастин. 

— Угу. И три сенса в родне.

— В смысле… — Джастин растерялся. — И что? Они без них уехали?

— Ты как с другой планеты свалился. Телевизор не смотришь? 

— Да мне особо негде смотреть. Нет, я понял, что произошло много несчастных случаев. При мне мужчина упал с балкона торгового центра. И "Вавилон", конечно…

— Но ты был слишком занят спасением своей свободы, — кивнул Брайан. — Или тебе просто похуй, потому что терять нечего.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать… Они уехали, потому что испугались?

— А ты бы не испугался, если бы твои соседи были загрызены собственными собаками?

— Загрызены? Да что происходит вообще? — выдавил Джастин.

— Ну вот наконец и тебя это заинтересовало.


	9. Chapter 9

Брайан поймал себя на том, что покусывает ноготь большого пальца, немедленно убрал руку. Ещё чего не хватало, превратиться в неврастеничку.  
Конечно, со Сьюзан вышло неприятно. Его задело даже не то, что Голды уехали, хоть это и глупость, но все-таки это им решать. И не то, что со страху они готовы отказаться от членов собственной семьи, это тоже дело личное. Его задело то, как Сьюзан говорила с ним. Брайан считал, что они прежде всего друзья, но в тоне голоса Сьюзан отчетливо звучало: "Мы уехали и тебе больше не подчиняемся".   
С ним и прежде пытались завести "полезное знакомство", Брайан такие вещи всегда замечал и пресекал, но со Сьюзан, как он верил, было другое дело, они стали друзьями раньше, чем он поступил на службу. А теперь оказалось, что ровно то же самое. Полезное знакомство, которое перестало быть полезным.

Брайан вздохнул, снова убрал руку ото рта.

Слава богу, что он не был публичным лицом, о его должности мало кто знал, иначе пришлось бы ограничивать не только личные и рабочие отношения, но и сексуальные — какие уж тут клубы, жил бы на одной дрочке, потому как секс стал бы огромной проблемой. Брайану и без того хватало записочек с телефонами, адресами, признаниями и бесконечных попыток его к себе привязать — заинтриговать, стать полезным, запомниться, бросить вызов. Так что был бы у него выбор или дрочить, или завести себе кого-то надежного и согласного на секс без отношений. Если такие вообще существуют, конечно, Брайан не раз уже убеждался, что все те, кто декларирует "только секс" привязываются так же быстро, как все прочие, а когда понимают, что шансов на что-то большее действительно нет, "только секс" заканчивается бурно и некрасиво.

Хотя вот, например, Джастин. Брайан исподтишка покосился на сидящего рядом, Джастин смотрел в окно, ветер отбрасывал светлые волосы со лба и трепал растянутый ворот футболки. То, что он гей, Брайан знал точно. И что он в курсе его должности. Однако никаких попыток понравиться Джастин не делал, что было даже странно. Такой сосредоточенный, словно постоянно думает о чем-то. Может, об Итане? Наверняка был влюблен, а значит, сейчас он расстроен. Испуган там Итан или нездоров, как утверждает Сьюзан, но не позвонить своему бойфренду и даже трубку не брать, когда он пытается позвонить — это подленько.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Джастин достал телефон, взглянул на экран. Судя по всему, ничего примечательного не обнаружил. 

— Как получилось, что тебе негде жить? — может, это была не самая лучшая тема для разговора, но Брайану захотелось отвлечь себя и Джастина от размышлений про Голдов.

— После развода родителей я жил с мамой, потом поступил в ПИФА, переехал в кампус. К тому времени, когда учебу пришлось прервать, мама вышла замуж за вдовца с детьми, я не стал жить с ними.

— И что делал?

— Да так… — Джастин пожал плечами. — Не пропал, как видишь. Попутешествовал немного. Соскучиться успел по родному городу.

— Не жалеешь, что бросил учебу?

— Я не бросил, — Джастин помрачнел. — Пришлось. 

Брайан заметил, как скрючилась в кулак его правая рука, до этого безмятежно лежащая на колене. Почувствовав, что тема больная, а лимит дерьма для этого утра уже исчерпан, Брайан решил с разговорами не лезть. Джастин продолжил сам:

— Я не бродяга. Просто художник должен знать о жизни больше, чем мальчик из хорошей семьи. Можно работать с девяти до шести, приходить домой и писать стихи, но великим поэтом так не станешь, будешь просто человеком, который пишет стихи, им и умрешь. А если ты хочешь добиться большего, нужно бросить в костер все, что у тебя есть. Все поставить на кон. Это не гарантирует успех, но это единственный путь… Понимаешь?

Брайан медленно кивнул.

— Это твой сознательный выбор или просто так вышло, и ты себя утешаешь, как можешь? — спросил он и тут же остановил Джастина жестом: на приборной доске замигал желтый сигнал. — Погоди. Да!

— П-патрон, театр Торки. Пока не ясно, что там, она п-позвонила, но разговор п-прервался. Я помню, вас п-приказано по вызовам не д-дергать, но смот-трю, вы близко к театру…

— Спасибо, Олс. Если есть бригада рядом — подгоняй.

— Шестая.

— Хорошо, понял, — Брайан дал отбой и развернулся на перекрестке. — Блядь, Джастин, я тебя так до вечера не довезу…

— Давай я сам? Ну что в самом деле, ты не обязан. Я и вообще не понимаю, чего ты…

— Подождешь в машине, — оборвал его Брайан и, почувствовав, что Джастин готов взбрыкнуть, ухмыльнулся. — А то давно не сидел, соскучился.

— По наручникам пока нет, — проворчал Джастин и протянул Брайану руку запястьем кверху. — Полюбуйся, до сих пор следы.

Брайан придержал его руку, делая вид, что хочет разглядеть получше. На самом деле он ещё вчера заметил потертости на нежной, очень светлой коже запястий и небольшую ссадину на скуле, видимо, Джастин проехался лицом по асфальту тогда в переулке. Не то чтобы Брайану было стыдно за дело рук своих, он все правильно сделал и никакого особенного вреда не нанес, но и радости особой от увиденного он не испытывал. А теперь он держал руку Джастина, теплую, тонкую, уже гораздо дольше, чем требовалось для мимолетного взгляда, и пытался понять, нахрена он это сделал. Зачем вообще было её брать? Он что, заигрывает с мальчишкой? Который, на минуточку, к нему не лез, ни взгляда, ни жеста. Блядская твоя натура, Брайан Кинни…  
Он встретился с внимательным взглядом голубых глаз и максимально безразлично сообщил:

— Вон там аптечка, в ней заживляющая мазь, белый тюбик. 

— Пройдет, — Джастин опустил освобожденную руку. — Ничего особенного, у меня просто кожа такая, легко повреждается, но быстро заживает.

Панель снова замигала желтым.

— Да пребудет Порядок, патрон, это Хейли, шестая бригада. Мы едем к театру, поступила информация — там в двенадцать вручение дипломов, у них сегодня выпуск…

— Понял. Буду там через три минуты, — Брайан проверил и сунул в карман телефон, открыл сейф, вытащил поясную кобуру. Глаза у Джастина стали огромными и испуганными, но он молчал, понимая, что теперь не до него. 

Колледж искусств видно было издалека: золотая игла шпиля с фигуркой танцовщицы на кончике. Вскоре из-за домов показалось и само здание, но Брайан и Джастин смотрели не на него, а на площадь перед театром, забитую машинами. Люди по одиночке и группками поднимались по гранитной лестнице к главному входу театра, который располагался в центральной, высокой части стоящего полукольцом колледжа.

— Джастин, — Брайан говорил не сводя глаз со здания театра, словно ждал взрыва или пожара. — Оставайся в машине, пока я не вернусь. Ключи я оставлю, если что-то серьезное — уезжай.

— То есть как?

— Не перебивай! Если все-таки решишь уйти — не пешком, понял? Отъедь отсюда в место поспокойней, оставь там машину. Она отслеживается диспетчером, не потеряется. Всё ясно?

— Да… — растерянно пробормотал Джастин. — Но я не понимаю….

— И я не понимаю! Но у меня нехорошее предчувствие. Просто сделай, как сказано, чтобы мне о тебе ещё не думать. Можешь?

— Могу.

— Хорошо, — Брайан остановил машину, хлопнул дверцей, и Джастин остался один, глядя уходящему в спину. В этот раз все происходило при свете дня и без наручников на заломленных руках, но почему-то ощущалось только тревожней, а от запястья, которого Брайан касался несколько минут назад, все ещё расходилось тепло, через все тело куда-то в ноги, и Джастин не решался стереть с кожи память об этом прикосновении, хотя контраст теплого, хорошего, с резким и тревожным разрывал ему душу. Он не знал, что делать.

Через несколько минут Джастин увидел, как на прилегающую улицу влетел черный микроавтобус с двойным серебряным клинком во весь борт, из него посыпались люди. Видимо, шестая бригада.  
Побежали цепочкой куда-то в обход, не к центральному входу, к которому все ещё шли и шли нарядные женщины, мужчины, дети, многие с цветами.  
Ну да, финальный концерт хореографического и музыкального факультетов. Наверняка у художников выставка… Интересно, там вход по приглашениям? У Джастина была пара знакомых художников из этого колледжа, можно было бы пообщаться… Но не сейчас, конечно. 

Где-то вдалеке завыли полицейские сирены. Или это скорая?  
Джастин покрутил ручки на панели, выясняя, где тут радио. 

— ...вот вы говорите Децима неотвратима, как земное притяжение. Но позвольте спросить вас, а откуда вы это знаете? Вы знаете это от людей, которые называют себя Стражей. Что делают эти люди? Они говорят нам, что ничего нельзя поделать, сенсы часть человечества. Хорошо, пусть они будут частью человечества и живут на острове! Отдайте им какую-нибудь Австралию, и забудем об этом! Где сказано, что нормальные люди обязаны с ними жить? Зачем они нам?

— Но мистер Левин, ведь подобные попытки делались неоднократно…

— Откуда мы знаем, кем они делались и с какой целью? Возможно, результаты подтасовывались, для того, чтобы Стража могла постоянно паразитировать на наших страхах! Получать финансирование, вести безбедную жизнь, изображая бурную деятельность. Что Стража сделала за века — века, позвольте заметить! — своего существования? Решила ли она проблему перерождений? Нет! Хуже того, они, эти люди в черном, сделали нечто, что привело к сегодняшним чудовищным…

Джастин переключил станцию. 

— ...на сталелитейном заводе произошло обрушение…

Щелчок.

— …я ему кричу уходи, а он смеется. Просто стоит и смеется, вот как дурачок, весь в кровище, вот тут у него все разрезано, глаза сумасшедшие! Я так испугалась! Ну вот смеется и все, что с ним делать…

Щелчок.

— …разумеется, исследования проводились. И хотя об этом мало кому известно, способ был найден, сенсов уже сейчас можно переделывать в обычных людей. А тем, кто упрекает исследователей в негуманности, я хочу сказать — разве то, что творят перерожденные, это гуманно? Почему у этих болтунов на высоких должностях такой избирательный гуманизм? Может, они сами сенсы?

— Вот я , кстати, поддержу мистера Хиддека. Почему до сих пор не внедрено чипирование сенсов? Почему нас лишили права знать, кто есть кто? Они говорят, что это нарушает права сенсов, что на них могут нападать. А что делают сенсы? Они нападают! Они убивают людей, а нам предлагают потерпеть — что же делать, так они устроены. Нет, и ещё раз нет! Люди имеют право знать об опасности, чтобы иметь возможность...

Джастин выключил радио.   
Что случилось с миром за эти несколько дней?  
Откуда это взялось?

Он нервно оглянулся. Теперь стало понятно, почему Брайан просил его не уходить. Конечно, чипирование не ввели, и сенсов ещё не метят… Да только и без метки сколько людей догадывались, что он сенс. Может, уехать отсюда? Здесь ему стало страшно. 

Но куда?

"Перерожденные будут понимать, что происходит, остальные - нет", - вспомнилось вдруг так ясно, будто тонкий мальчишеский голос произнес это прямо за спиной, Джастин снова оглянулся и услышал смех.   
Смеялся мальчишка, но смеялся он внутри, в голове.

А потом раздался глухой звук взрыва, и Джастин с ужасом понял, что он доносится из театра. Следом завыла толпа, сотни и сотни человек. От ужаса поднялись дыбом волоски на затылке, но это реагировало тело, а внутри росло убеждение, что ему нужно быть там… Там, где все…

Джастин распахнул дверь машины и пошел навстречу вою. Тело плохо слушалось, поначалу подгибались ноги, но Джастин шаг за шагом двигался вперед.  
Потом побежал.


	10. Chapter 10

Брайан приветственно кивнул вахтерше, сушеной мымре с волевым лицом. Та в ответ растянула губы в идеально прямую линию. На улыбку это не было похоже, но первые годы Брайан и этого от неё не мог дождаться. Мойра Эванс проработала в театре лет 60, если не больше, пришла в него раньше Торки, и считала себя его хозяйкой. Возможно, она ей и была. Сама сенс, она относилась к Страже с презрением хорошо воспитанной дамы — слишком большим, чтобы его демонстрировать.

— Филиппа у себя?

— Она не покидала театр, — величаво изрекла билетная богиня. — Другой информацией я не располагаю.

Брайан ещё раз кивнул, осмотрел фойе.   
Совершенно обычная суета перед большим выступлением. Много цветов и блестящих сумочек, нарядные женщины, неловко чувствующие себя мужчины, детей больше обычного, видимо, братья и сестры выпускников.  
Ни к одному зеркалу не подойти, за программками очередь.

Брайан не чувствовал присутствия перерожденных, только суету и радостное волнение множества людей. Но предчувствие не отпускало. Он решил подняться на второй этаж, где располагались входы в зал, а потом на третий, административный.

Мелодичный сигнал застал его на лестнице.

— Это был второй звонок! — возвестил приятный женский голос и с недвусмысленным ехидством добавил: — Скоро третий...

Брайан резко обернулся. Странное объявление. Конечно, может быть, это выпускники-актеры пытаются оригинальничать. Он нашел глазами Мойру Эванс, тоже замершую с самым возмущенным видом. Значит, выпускники надумали шутить самовольно. Звонки в театре - дело святое.  
Если тут кто-то шутит.

Брайан поднялся в фойе второго этажа, где чудовищных размеров хрустальная люстра ослепительным спиральным каскадом стекала с потолка к бронзовому постаменту и продолжала кружение по полу. Работа именитого выпускника, давно покинувшего Питтсбург, но очень масштабно признательного своей альма-матер. 

Здесь сегодня были выставлены работы выпускников-художников, и людей было ещё больше, чем на первом этаже.   
Брайан по-прежнему не чувствовал ничего, кроме своего беспокойства.   
Заглянул в зал — все спокойно, бархатные портьеры, малиновые кресла. Примерно половина мест уже занята.   
Звякнул телефон.

— Хейли, шестая бригада, патрон. Мы входим с черного входа, троих в штатском я отправил к центральному.

— Я уже тут, на первом тихо, на втором тоже, — продолжая оглядывать зал, сообщил Брайан. — Иду на третий.

— Вас понял, начнем с подвала и в стороны. Патрон, у меня распоряжение о запрете привлечения старших офицеров…

— Вы меня и не привлекали, — раздраженно оборвал его Брайан. Проходившая мимо женщина с букетом багровых роз испуганно обернулась. 

— Покиньте место операции, патрон, — ровным, не допускающим возражений голосом приказал Хейли.

Снова раздался мелодичный сигнал.

— А вот и третий звонок! — злорадно сообщил приятный женский голос из динамиков. 

И грянула музыка.

— Я на втором этаже! — бросил в трубку Брайан и захлопнул телефон.

Люди спешили занять места в зале, все ещё оживленные и улыбающиеся, но уже несколько растерянные: музыка была слишком громкой, визгливой и рваной для торжественного мероприятия.

Ещё не все успели войти, когда между лестницами распахнулись двери, и странная процессия двинулась через фойе к широкому входу в зрительный зал. Первыми ползли, извиваясь, узкие, затянутые в черное фигурки, следом ломко, остро танцующие балерины, и наконец мужская группа — как и прочие, в черном, плечом к плечу, они что-то несли на поднятых руках.  
Крест в виде огромной буквы Х.  
И на кресте был человек. 

Присутствие перерожденных было таким мощным, что набатом ударяло в грудь, сбивая с ритма сердце.  
Процессия величаво шествовала мимо Брайана, и он видел, как участники поворачивают к нему лица, прекрасно зная, кто он, и не испытывая ни малейшего страха. Они улыбались. Они знали о своем огромном превосходстве.

И Брайан о нем знал.

Он стоял каменным изваянием, пока в голове прокручивались варианты развития событий. При самом большом везении он успеет застрелить троих-четверых, после чего 23-й округ лишится руководителя, потому что перерожденных тут около двух десятков. К тому же основная толпа зрителей находится в зале, а он и процессия — снаружи, в фойе, откуда как минимум пять выходов во все стороны, и подоспевшая бригада не успеет их блокировать, у них просто не хватит стражей, зато ничто не помешает перерожденным перекрыть сотням пришедшим на праздник людей выход из ловушки, которой станет зрительный зал.

Рука в кармане нажимала кнопку повтора последнего номера — и сбрасывала вызов. Раз за разом. Хейли опытный оперативник, должен понять. 

Процессия втекала в двустворчатые двери зала, и Брайан уже видел, кто на кресте.  
Филиппа Торка.

— Пусть идут, — еле слышно прошептал кто-то за плечом. Брайан подавил в себе порыв обернуться, дождался, когда процессия скроется в зале и по центральному проходу двинется к сцене. 

Люди вскакивали с мест, изумленно глядя на происходящее, но не зная, как реагировать. Несомненно, это было представление, но представление странное…

— Вон наша Лиззи, мам! — девочка в голубом платье вытянула ручку. Мать рассеянно кивнула, не сводя глаз с идущих по проходу.

Брайан обернулся и увидел, как с двух сторон в фойе вбегают оперативники, а за спиной у него стоит Мойра Эванс, прямая и напряженная.

— Пусть идут на сцену, — с нажимом произнесла она, глядя Брайану в глаза, для чего ей пришлось высоко задрать подбородок. — Кнопка пожарной сигнализации опускает металлический противопожарный занавес за 20 секунд. Она вон на той стене, за колонной.

— Понял.

— Дайте мне несколько человек, я покажу им, где можно разобрать стену зрительного зала, она там из гипсокартона.

— Ковальски, бери двоих, иди с ней, — распорядился подошедший Хейли. Он заглянул в зрительный зал, оценивая ситуацию, повернулся к Брайану. — Я приказываю вам покинуть место операции, патрон. 

— Спасибо, Мойра, — сначала сказал Брайан вслед уже удаляющейся старухе, выгадывая время, чтобы удержать себя в руках и не сорваться, только потом посмотрел на стража. Он понимал, что обязан подчиниться, операцией руководил Хейли, нарушение приказа, тем более на глазах подчиненных, было совершенно недопустимо, но развернуться и уйти он был не способен. Сесть за руль и поехать в Управление?   
Да, нужно.   
Но невозможно.   
Он был слишком заведен. Он видел эти улыбающиеся лица.

Приземистый и коренастый, как бульдог, Хейли не сводил с него глаз, ожидая ответа и всем своим подобравшимся видом показывая - не время и не место для препирательств.   
Процессия вползала на сцену.

— Хорошо. Проверяю третий этаж и выхожу, — не давая возразить, Брайан продолжил. — У тебя нет людей для этого. 

— Лесли, с ним, головой отвечаешь, — коротко приказал Хейли и, пригнувшись, нырнул в зал.

Брайан через две ступени помчался наверх, следом мельче, но громче топал Лесли, брат-близнец своего командира, такой же коротконогий и тяжеловесный.

— Я по левой стороне, — распорядился Брайан.

Проверяя по очереди все двери, они промчались полукруглым коридором, отправили на выход бухгалтерию, уборщицу и дизайнерский отдел, и уже почти добежали до лестницы на противоположном конце, когда завыла пожарная сигнализация. И почти сразу же раздался первый взрыв.

Обитатели третьего этажа, спешно пытавшиеся что-то забрать и сохранить, бросили все и кинулись к лестнице, по которой уже полз вверх желтоватый дым. Пол под ногами загудел от сотен голосов.

— Патрон, выводите, я последний! — проорал Лесли.

Во главе небольшого отряда, щурясь и закрывая рот полой рубашки, Брайан прорвался через клубы дыма ко второму этажу, из фойе которого на лестницу непрерывным потоком лилась перепуганная толпа, так что даже реши он сейчас нарушить приказ и броситься обратно в зрительный зал, ничего бы не вышло.

Брайан влез на широкий подоконник витражного окна и подобрал панику толпы, как натянутый канат, выбирая его, ослабляя… потихоньку… нельзя, чтобы одни остановились, другие продолжали напирать…

Дым ел глаза, от напряжения звенело в ушах.

— Брайан, на выход! — крикнул было Лесли, потом поморщился и запрыгнул на подоконник тоже, присоединяясь.

Стало чуточку легче. 

Брайан видел, как забрасывают на плечи детей, огибают упавших, давая им возможность встать, перестают визжать. 

Давайте, вы люди, а не обезумевшая скотина, вы не корм…

Если бы не проклятый дым... Брайан тяжело закашлялся, в надрыв, размазывая по лицу слезы, слюни — бестолку, он ничего не видел, казалось, его сейчас вырвет.

На улице завыли сирены.

Лесли стащил его с окна и поволок по лестнице вниз.  
На первом этаже дышалось легче, все двери вестибюля были распахнуты.  
Брайан не заметил, в какой момент Лесли исчез, посчитав задачу выполненной и оставив патрона приходить в себя перед самым выходом на улицу. 

Брайан выбрался из потока, привалился к стене гардероба, чтобы отдышаться. Черта с два он помчится впереди толпы, как обезумевший заяц, пусть он весь в соплях и слезах, но голова у него ясная.   
Судя по тому, сколько людей привел Хейли на второй этаж, подвал они не проверяли. Брайан не очень хорошо представлял себе устройство театров, но точно знал, что под сценой есть помещение.  
Что ж.  
Он вытер лицо рукавом и двинулся искать лестницу вниз.

 

***

 

Джастин добежал до боковой двери театра, остановился отдышаться и осмотреться. Только сейчас, когда он уже почти вошел, ему вдруг показался странным собственный порыв: он же слышал взрыв, множество испуганных людей, толкаясь и крича, сбегали по ступенькам от дверей центрального входа, на площадь одна за другой влетали пожарные машины и скорые. Зачем же ему понадобилось войти? Он пытался вспомнить и не мог.

Мимо него торопливо прошли двое мужчин и женщина в белом платье. Сосредоточенные, они открыли боковую дверь и скрылись внутри.   
Джастин проводил их взглядом. 

Кажется, эта женщина только что выбежала из театра. Зачем она развернулась и пошла в него снова?  
И почему у него какое-то знакомое ощущение, будто… Ну да, как тогда у Брайана, когда у него подкосились ноги и он упал. Джастина озарило — это Брайан! Ну конечно, это Брайан его зовет. Нужно войти!   
Мысль была простой и радостной, не раздумывая больше, Джастин бросился к двери, обогнал в коридоре тех мужчин и женщину, сбежал по лестнице вниз, там тоже был коридор, только покрашенный в желтый цвет и более узкий, он сворачивал то направо, то налево, разветвлялся, но Джастина ничего не смущало, он знал, куда ему нужно, и улыбался на бегу. Он продолжал улыбаться, когда раздались выстрелы — много, оглушительно громко, потом где-то раздался глухой хлопок, наверное, взрыв, задрожали стены, и мимо пробежала, хохоча, балерина в черном, узкая ладошка хлопнула Джастина по груди, будто осаливая, жесткая пачка шаркнула по животу. Девочка скрылась за поворотом, а Джастин почувствовал, как на него надвигается что-то страшное, огромное, смертельное… Не просто надвигается, несется! Он всхлипнул и бросился прочь, следом за балериной и её звонким смехом. Но ужас не отступал, он становился все больше, все ощутимей, слабели ноги, и от невозможности спастись лились слезы, Джастин бежал так, как не бегал никогда в жизни, задыхаясь, ударяясь плечами о стены при резких поворотах, сбивая локти, но шаги за спиной приближались и настал момент, когда чужая страшная сила отбросила его с дороги и промчалась мимо, а он забился в угол, задыхаясь и дрожа, сгибаясь от невыносимой рези в животе.  
Все прошло, шептал он себе.  
Оно гналось не за мной… не за мной...  
Меня не тронули. 

Он дополз до ниши с какими-то переключателями, втиснулся в неё, поджав колени к животу, и так сидел, зажмурившись. Мимо пробегали ещё люди, один раз снова было страшно, но уже не так. Очень сильно пахло дымом, и Джастин понимал, что нужно бежать отсюда, но просто не мог. Сердце никак не унималось, все так же противно трепыхалось под горлом, и болела голова. Наваливалось безразличие.   
Ничего страшного, если все закончится.  
Пускай.  
Он слишком устал бегать.

Когда огромное страшное снова приблизилось к нему, он не сделал даже попытки встать. Чужие руки сделали это за него — встряхнули, подняли, но ноги болтались бесполезным грузом. Происходившее потом Джастин помнил смутно — толчками больно давило на живот, свисали руки, и лицо терлось о влажную ткань. Иногда его очень больно били по заднице, тогда он ненадолго приходил в себя. Потом он упал и кто-то упал вместе с ним.  
Лежалось неудобно, но наконец-то спокойно. Его никуда больше не тащили и не трясли, прямо перед лицом его была нога в тупоносой черной шелковой туфельке с лентой.  
Это пуанты, догадался он, закрывая глаза.   
Никогда раньше не видел их вблизи.   
На крошечной подошве была серебряная цифра 6.

***

 

_Он не пошел на похороны, его не было в процессии друзей и родственников Теда, которая прошла от крематория до Церкви Двуединства, неся по очереди два теплых ещё кирпича, созданных из глины и праха. Из чего ты создан был, в то вернешься…_

_Кирпичи положили в стопку таких же неотличимых, безымянных у церковной стены. Их используют по мере надобности для ремонта и возведения храмов. Таков порядок — мертвые оставляют живым земное, но не память о себе, умершие должны уходить. Двери любой церкви открыты для тех, кому нужно справиться с горем, священники умеют помогать живым отпустить умершего с миром. В церковь же можно отдать вещи умершего, фотографии, игрушки, письма…. Мало кто рискует оставить себе что-то на память, слишком легко призвать умершего воспоминаниями._

_Брайан не оставил ничего, он дождался, когда все, кто хоронил Теда, уйдут, и отдал священнику несколько снимков, где он был снят с Тедом, диск, подаренный на день рождения, конспекты лекций по истории Децимы, которые он взял у Теда._

_— Я видел, что ты стоишь за оградой и ждешь, когда другие уйдут, — сказал священник, аккуратно складывая полученные от Брайана вещи к тем, что уже лежали в коробках после похорон. Любимое Тедом темно-синее поло с голубой полосой, его коллекция либретто и виниловых пластинок, сумка... — Могу я спросить, почему ты не пришел со всеми?_

_— Меня попросили не приходить, — получилось сипло, Брайан прокашлялся._

_Немолодой сутулый священник кивнул, глядя на Брайана спокойно и светло._

_— Ты в чем-то виноват перед ним?_

_Первым порывом Брайана было уйти, еще не хватало, чтобы его утешали. Он сделал все правильно!_

_— Я принял решение о прекращении жизнеобеспечения, — все-таки выдавил он и развернулся, намереваясь уйти. — Правильное решение!_

_— Но тебе тяжело, — уже в спину ему сказал священник. — Потому что ты остался с этим один._

_— Мне не тяжело, я знаю, что я прав, — Брайан вышел из церкви на крыльцо, достал сигареты, зажигалку — и чуть не выронил, когда услышал за спиной размеренный, безэмоциональный голос неслышно подошедшего священника:_

_— От вины очень трудно избавиться, особенно, если она возложена несправедливо. Ты можешь прийти в любое время. Это не слабость._

_— У меня все в порядке, — Брайан закурил наконец и сбежал с крыльца. — Но спасибо._

_Больше он в эту церковь не ходил, благо это было не трудно: Двуединство как религия, с её святой водой и Старцем, ведущим за руку девочку, никогда не была ему близка._

__


	11. Chapter 11

— Я тебя сам убью, — снова повторил Майкл, хотя Брайан и первые сорок раз согласился, что стоило бы. — Я тебя просто сам убью, чтоб не мучился! Дня не прошло, и ты опять влип! Да ещё так! А если бы вы в том подвале пролежали на десять минут дольше? Там было столько дыма! А если бы вас не нашли? Чтоб до завтра ты носа из дома не высовывал, ясно тебе? И завтра тоже! Вон у тебя мальчик-игрушка, вместе вам будет не скучно!

Майкл бросил раздраженный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида на полулежащего там Джастина, но тот был слишком измучен, чтобы чем-то ему ответить.

— Зачем ты вообще таскаешь его с собой? Кто это? Почему мы его в больнице не оставили?

— Это подарок твоей маме, — Брайан поморщился, полез было за сигаретами, вспомнил, что курить ему запретили. — Только я его не довез.

— Нахуй он моей маме нужен? Зачем ты сказал везти его к тебе? Кто это такой? Сколько ему лет вообще?

— Отъебись, а. Горло болит пиздец просто.

Майкл через зеркало метнул очередной убийственный взгляд в Джастина, но заткнулся до самого дома. Там он сначала помог выйти Брайану, потом так и быть подал руку Джастину. Забрал пакеты с едой и отконвоировал двоих еле стоящих на ногах, бледных до синевы и грязных подопечных до двери. Отпер замок, завел их внутрь. 

— Спасибо, Майки. Что уговорил врачей выпустить меня на домашний режим, и вообще. 

— Убил бы, — в сорок второй раз прошипел Майкл и к полному, хотя и вялому, изумлению Джастина поцеловал Брайана в губы. — Не забудь про лекарства и еду, понял? Иначе я маму на тебя спущу. 

— Ты не поступишь так со своим несчастным другом, — слабо улыбнулся Брайан.

— Не советую проверять, — Майкл потрепал его по руке и вышел, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

Брайан дохромал до холодильника, вытащил пару бутылок воды.

— Лекарства в пакете, — бросил он через плечо.

Джастин выложил их на стойку: один пакет для Брайана, другой для него, оба заботливо собранные, с пояснительными записками. Небось какая-нибудь влюбленная в Брайана медсестричка расстаралась.

— Зачем ты все-таки притащил меня сюда? — хмуро поинтересовался он. — Оставил бы в больнице…

— Больницы и без тебя переполнены, только из театра вывезли 46 пострадавших, — Брайан отпил воды и добавил. — Двенадцать погибших. Не считая перерожденных. А ещё на сталелитейном авария.

Что-то в выражении его лица подсказало Джастину, что среди погибших есть знакомые Брайану люди, но он решил не лезть с неуместным любопытством.

— И раз уж речь зашла о побудительных мотивах, — продолжил Брайан. — Теперь, когда ты очухался, и на лице у тебя нет той пластиковой хуйни, можешь объяснить наконец, как тебя занесло из машины в подвал? Ты представляешь степень моего охренения, хоть примерно? Я гнался за балериной и вдруг со всего маху налетел на тебя! Я думал, это морок, или у меня уже глюки от дыма… Что ты смотришь, ты скажешь что-нибудь или так и будешь тупо таращиться?

— Если ты заткнешься хоть на секунду, — огрызнулся Джастин. Тема и без того была не самой приятной, он чувствовал себя идиотом, героем дешевого ужастика, который в случае опасности непременно лезет туда, где его удобней убивать, а тут ещё Брайан завелся, разорался… Сипит, хрипит, а туда же. 

— Говори, слушаю, — Брайан прокашлялся и полез в пакет за таблетками.

— Я сидел в машине, — неохотно начал Джастин. — Услышал взрыв, испугался. А потом мне почему-то понадобилось войти в театр. Срочно. Я даже побежал.

Он не стал упоминать о том, что слышал смех, а то ведь Брайан решит, что он пострадал серьезней, чем кажется, и отправит его обратно в больницу. 

— Ты же мне сопротивляешься, когда надо и не надо, — Брайан смотрел серьезно и спокойно. — Неужели не почувствовал чужой воли?

— Ну… Перед входом я остановился, стало как-то непонятно, зачем мне заходить в театр, если оттуда все бегут. Но потом я… — Джастин замялся.

— Не заставляй себя уговаривать!

— Я как раз и вспомнил, что чувствовал с тобой такое, и я решил… почему-то… это глупо, конечно… ну, что это ты меня зовешь, — обреченно закончил он и замолчал, ожидая насмешки. Её не последовало, Брайан не засмеялся, даже не сказал ничего, только жестом показал — продолжай. — И я побежал внутрь, мне казалось, я знаю, куда мне нужно. Наткнулся на балерину — невысокая такая, в черном… А потом я испугался, побежал и дальше уже толком не помню.

— Она притащила тебя в подвал и прикрылась, как щитом, — со вздохом пояснил Брайан. — Основной мой удар пришелся на тебя. 

— В смысле… — Джастин нахмурился, вспоминая ощущение надвигающегося ужаса и бессилия.

— Это очень неприятно, как мне говорили, — кивнул Брайан, внимательно на него глядя. — Не повезло тебе. 

— Не первый раз, — пробормотал Джастин. То есть этот огромный надвигающийся ужас, сбивший его с ног и бросивший скулить в углу, это был… Брайан? Как это может быть? Брайан не такой...

— Не в первый? Поясни?

— Я один раз попался жандармерии, — Джастин покосился на Брайана, думая, что уж теперь-то насмешки неизбежны, но во встреченном взгляде было неожиданное сочувствие.

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему я тебя в больнице не оставил? Да с тебя глаз спускать нельзя.

Помолчали.  
Брайан крутил меж ладоней полупустую уже бутылку.

— Глупо вышло… — Джастин не решался больше смотреть ему в глаза. - Извини, мне надо было... Я идиот.

— Нет. Она была очень сильная, ты неопытный. Больше с тобой такого не случится.

— Она… ты же её догнал? 

— Догнал, — сухо отозвался Брайан.

И Джастин только сейчас ясно и четко понял, что кобура с пистолетом была не для самозащиты, что работа Брайана - это в том числе и отстрел перерожденных… Джастина передернуло. Балерина была совсем подростком, крошечная… Серебряная цифра 6 на подошве.

— Отправляйся в душ, — прервал его размышления Брайан. — Десять минут максимум, я тоже устал. Потом еда и спать. Нет, стой.

Джастин замер, а Брайан мимо него прохромал к шкафу, достал из ящика что-то, упакованное в хрустящий пакетик, и кинул через всю комнату ему в руки.   
Трусы??? 

— Надеюсь, налезут. И выкинь эту блестящую дрянь.

В другое время Джастин бы возмутился - задница у него уж точно не больше, чем у Брайана! Ну может, покруглее немножко... Другой формы, но не размера.

В другой раз. А сейчас ни на что не было сил. И настроения.  
Он кивнул и поплелся в ванную.

 

***

Когда Джастин на знакомом уже диване заворачивался в плед, он был уверен, что стоит ему лечь, и он заснет мертвым сном. Он так устал — нечеловечески, он еле шевелился. Брайан, впрочем, тоже. 

Но минуты шли, сна не было.   
Джастин очень старался вообще ни о чем не думать, расслабиться и просто плыть, ничего не выходило, лежать было неудобно. Несмотря на таблетки, болело и ныло все тело, саднило горло, а глаза так и норовили открыться, потому что иначе перед ними возникали картины, видеть которые он не хотел.   
Он подолгу мерно дышал, накрывшись пледом с головой, запрещал себе двигаться и изо всех сил старался представить что-то хорошее, но не смог вспомнить, было ли вообще хорошее в его жизни. Оно было, конечно же было, но сейчас в душе Джастина ему не было места, её до краев заливало темное, холодное, с запахом гари, и в этой темноте что-то мелко и нервно дрожало.

Измученный, он готов был расплакаться от бессилия. Он хотел спать. Ему нужно было спать. Но сон не шел.

Когда скрипнула кровать и раздались тихие прихрамывающие шаги, он замер. Брайан тоже не спал. Он прошел в кухню, не включая свет, открыл шкаф, судя по звуку, достал стакан и что-то в него налил.   
Джастин думал, Брайан вернется в постель, но шагов не было слышно. Он тихонько выглянул из-за спинки дивана. Брайан сидел за столом, черный силуэт на фоне окна.

Шуршание, щелчок зажигалки.  
Кашель и тихая ругань.

Джастину нестерпимо хотелось подойти и сесть рядом. Тоже выпить. А ещё почувствовать чье-то живое тепло, ему сейчас не хватало своего.   
Но нельзя же ни с того ни с сего начать вести себя с человеком так, словно он тебе друг или член семьи, тем более, с человеком намного старше тебя, и в такой должности. Это пересечение некой границы…   
Или можно?

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Брайан.

Джастин встал, кутаясь в плед, и пошлепал к столу.   
В слабом свете уличных фонарей и рекламы он разглядел другой стул, и хотя он стоял намного дальше, чем Джастину хотелось бы, он сел.   
Брайан звякнул бутылкой о край стакана и толкнул его по столу к Джастину.

— Выпей. Тебе тоже не помешает.

Джастин молча выпил, поморщился. Потом быстро, не давая себе времени передумать, подхватил стул и с ним вместе подвинулся к Брайану вплотную, в спешке прищемив себе пальцы. Высвободил их и, не решаясь сделать последнее движение, замер.   
Когда рука Брайана обняла его за плечи и привлекла к себе, он перестал дышать от страха, что сейчас все кончится, что все не так, как ему показалось, его вот-вот оттолкнут обратно, ведь не бывает, чтобы разом становилось так хорошо и спокойно, это просто не может длиться, это слишком… Пальцы Брайана чуть сжали его плечо, встряхивая, и Джастин наконец вдохнул. Конечно, плечо болело, там синяк на синяке. Но он ни за что бы не попросил убрать с него руку.

Брайан пошевелился, но вовсе не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть Джастина от себя, а чтобы дотянуться до стакана и налить ещё. Выпил сам, плеснул Джастину.

— Давай. Ты дрожишь.

Так это не внутри него что-то дрожало, это дрожал он сам. Джастин взял стакан, губы коснулись мокрого края, и волна жара накрыла его раньше, чем он выпил — может, именно этого места касались губы Брайана. Он даже не заметил вкуса виски, быстро проглотил, выдохнул, и, дурея от собственной наглости, просунул руку за спинку стула, обнял Брайана одной рукой за талию и ткнулся лицом в плечо. Почувствовал, как он тихо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, а значит, он не против.   
Так и сидели: Джастин - носом Брайану в скользкую ткань халата или рубашки, в темноте не разобрать, вдыхая новый для себя запах, стараясь его запомнить, и мечтая только об одном, сидеть так вечно; Брайан— глядя в темноту. Мечтал ли он о чем-то, было неизвестно, он осторожно, не затягиваясь, курил, иногда тихо хмыкал, видимо, о чем-то размышляя. Потом потушил сигарету и долго сидел неподвижно, то ли глубоко задумавшись, то ли задремав. Джастин надеялся на последнее, но не решался шевельнуться, чтобы посмотреть, открыты у Брайана глаза или нет. 

— Не перерождайся, пожалуйста, — Брайан сказал это очень тихо, но Джастин от неожиданности вздрогнул, может быть, он незаметно для себя тоже задремал, пригревшись. — Я не знаю, зачем вы это делаете… Но мне не хотелось бы…

Джастин торопливо кивнул.

— Хотя я… — он прокашлялся. — Я не думаю, что кто-то делает это специально, по-моему, это вроде болезни… Я не хочу, поверь мне. И даже не понимаю, как можно этого хотеть…

— Проводились опыты, — задумчиво сообщил Брайан. — Много. Перерождение происходит только у тех, кто в сознании, так что это не болезнь. По крайней мере, не болезнь тела.

Джастин затих. Щекой он чувствовал, как бьется сердце Брайана. Ровно.

— Ты мне не ответил, что у тебя было по Двуединству.

— 1500 баллов на выпускном тестировании, — не без гордости сообщил Джастин.

— Серьезно? И ты шатаешься по улицам, рассказывая о великой жертве во имя искусства?

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — буркнул он.

Брайан потрепал его по плечу, призывая не злиться, и от этого дружеского жеста у Джастина сразу потеплело на душе. Он снова уткнулся лицом в теплую скользкую ткань и притих, почти счастливый.

— Двуединство как философия или как религия? — уточнил Брайан через пару минут молчания.

— Философия, конечно.

— Жаль, мне нужен кто-то верующий. Странные ходят разговоры… — и замолчал.

Джастин ждал продолжения, но его не последовало, и тогда он, осмелев от выпитого, заговорил сам:

— Можно тоже спросить?

Брайан кивнул.

— А почему у тебя нет семьи?

— Что? 

Джастин почувствовал, как Брайан напрягся, и торопливо продолжил:

— Я просто подумал, может, вам запрещено… Ну, я же не знаю.

— Я гей, — Брайан отстранился.

— Это я понял! Просто… ну… геи тоже... — Джастин окончательно потерялся и теперь клял свой болтливый язык. — Ерунду сказал, извини.

— Спать пора, — Брайан поднялся, завинтил крышечку на бутылке. 

Джастин топтался рядом, не зная, что сказать, и проклиная себя за то, что все испортил дурацким вопросом.

Брайан вручил ему пустой стакан.

— В раковину поставь. 

Джастин вздохнул и потащился искать на ощупь раковину.

— Я живу, как мне нравится, — в спину ему сообщил Брайан. Хлопнула дверка шкафа. — И не нужно ко мне привязываться.

— Я не привязывался! — Джастин тоже разозлился. Если кто-то тут хотел быть суровым и независимым, зачем было сидеть в обнимку? И за руку брать? И вообще… — Думаешь, подобрал бродяжку? Боишься теперь, что жить попрошусь? Нафиг ты мне не сдался! И ты, и знакомые твои! Я ничего не просил! Я могу хоть сейчас…

Он кинулся к дивану, где остались рюкзак и одежда, но для этого нужно было проскользнуть мимо Брайана, а из этого ничего не вышло — сильные пальцы сжали локоть. Джастин рванулся, чувствуя как знакомо слабеют ноги, взмахнул рукой, уронил на пол плед.

— Прекрати эту хуйню! — задыхаясь от обиды, выдавил он. Дурацкие, злые слезы стиснули горло.

— Если ты прекратишь истерику, — Брайан локоть не выпустил, но давить перестал. — Джастин, слушай, у нас обоих был тяжелый день. У меня пиздец как болит нога, горло... Да все, блядь. Нам нужно отдохнуть. 

И добавил мягче:

— Пойдем спать.

Джастин помолчал, успокаиваясь, кивнул и снова попытался пройти к дивану, но Брайан за локоть потянул его к спальне.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться! Брайан, отцепись, мне больно!

— Трахаться тебе никто и не предлагал, — кажется, Брайан улыбнулся в темноте. — Просто хочу спать спокойно.

— Ты же сам сказал, что отсюда не сбежишь.

— Но ты ведь можешь попытаться? — и когда Джастин промолчал, добавил: — К тому же, диван короткий даже для тебя.

Это правда, диван удобством не отличался.   
Джастин вырвал локоть и сам зашел в спальню.   
Завтра же, завтра же он отсюда уберется.


	12. Chapter 12

Джастин спал буквально как убитый, он не слышал и не чувствовал ничего, и когда его толкнули в плечо, он вскочил и уставился на Брайана. Во-первых, неожиданно, во-вторых, больно!  
Причем болело не только плечо, все отбитые вчера части тела за ночь позатекали и теперь плохо двигались.

— Вставай, почти полдень, — Брайан ткнул пальцем в часы.

— О, да мы знакомы! — произнес веселый женский голос, и Джастин сел, хлопая глазами. В изножье кровати стояла та рыжая тетка из автобуса, как её… Дебби! — Ты Джейкоб!

— Джастин, — поправил Брайан.

— Нифига! Я ещё из ума не выжила! Он сказал Джейкоб!

Оба уставились на Джастина, все ещё пытающегося проморгаться.

— Я… — он откашлялся. — Не называю настоящее имя незнакомым людям.

— Вот здорово! А я, дура старая, называю! — хохотнула Дебби. 

— Когда вы успели познакомиться?

— В автобусе вместе ехали тогда, ну… той ночью, — пробормотал Джастин и снова закашлялся. 

— Ты определенно везунчик, — Брайан надел пиджак и вышел из спальни. — В общем, Деб, он твой! Можешь не благодарить!

— Я ещё позвоню Майклу и узнаю, разрешено ли тебе сегодня выходить на работу! Я бы тебя из кровати не выпускала! — пригрозила Дебби, но входная дверь за Брайаном уже закрылась.

— Ну что ж, милый, — Дебби обернулась к Джастину. — Я не одобряю обмана, так и знай! Но одобряю разумную осторожность, поэтому забудем это недоразумение. Как ты здесь оказался, ну-ка расскажи?

— Брайан поймал меня около "Вавилона"…

— Какое совпадение! — Дебби фыркнула. — Ты и сто миллионов парней попали сюда одним и тем же способом! Да уж такого, как ты, Брайан бы не пропустил... 

— Не трахался я с вашим Брайаном, если вы об этом... — Джастин кое-как завернулся в простыню и поковылял в ванную. Колени болели тоже.

Под горячим душем стало чуточку легче. Из-под колких струй не хотелось выходить, тем более к Дебби с её разговорчиками. Так значит, тот сын, офицер Стражи, о котором она постоянно рассказывала, это Майкл, который вчера вез их из больницы и без конца злобно на него зыркал? Вот уж везение, правда что…   
Только болтливой тетки ему сейчас не хватало.  
С другой стороны, если у неё можно будет пожить несколько дней, тоже хорошо. Пора наконец заняться собственной жизнью, без всех этих Брайанов, балерин… и чужих трусов, кстати.

Воспоминание о Брайане неприятно царапнуло душу. Конечно, Джастин и сам собирался уйти из лофта прямо с утра. Нашел тоже привязчивого! Да если бы не дурацкое стечение обстоятельств… Он даже к Итану не привязался, если на то пошло, теперь он это понимал, а ведь три месяца вместе прожили. Усвистал в свою Канаду — и на здоровье. Мог бы не мотать нервы, конечно, а сбросить смску — "Пошел на хуй, с наилучшими пожеланиями, Итан". Ничего сложного! Зато сразу все ясно.  
И уж тем более, он не привязывался к Брайану! С чего бы? Просто вчера он был немного не в себе… нервничал. Да и сам Брайан тоже. Вот они и потянулись друг к другу. Подумаешь, посидели рядом. А так-то у них нет ничего общего. И не будет. Пусть Брайан бегает с пистолетиком, весь такой супергерой, красивый и недоступный… миллион парней у него... А он, Джастин, займется своей жизнью. Нормальной жизнью!

И все-таки неприятно цепляло, крошечной занозой подергивало: не успел уйти. Брайан первым от него отделался. Вот так запросто, как пальцами щелкнул — всучил его Дебби и ушел, даже не попрощавшись. Почему-то было обидно.

Нет, ну а чего он хотел? Медаль за участие в забеге по подвалу? Фото на память? Поцелуй в щечку?  
Так у него много чего осталось на память! Весь вон в синяках и ссадинах. Как начали позавчера у "Вавилона" мордой об асфальт, так и продолжили… Нет, нет, хватит с него Брайана. 

Джастин решительно выключил воду, вытерся, натянул на влажное ещё тело темно-синий шелковый халат.   
И замер.  
Запах.  
Он его запомнил. И запах этот ему, кажется, нравился...

Упрямо мотнув головой — заняться нечем, кроме как халаты чужие нюхать? — Джастин вышел из ванной.

На кухне пахло кофе и яичницей, что сразу же Джастина отвлекло и обрадовало. Есть хотелось страшно.

— Иди-ка завтракать! — Дебби приглашающе махнула ему рукой. — А то на тебя смотреть жалко, худющий, да весь в синяках. Хотя все равно симпатичный. 

Как будто его надо было уговаривать! Джастин с удовольствием умял и яичницу с беконом, и тосты, и вкусные лимонные квадратики. Дебби следила за исчезновением еды с искренним восторгом.

— Ох я тебя откормлю! — мечтательно протянула она. Джастин улыбнулся, все-таки тетка была очень славной. — Чего ты ухмыляешься? Ты видел, как Брайан ест? Так бы и треснула по затылку! Хоть и люблю засранца… Поковыряется, перепаскудит — и бежать! И Майкл, как с Беном связался, так слезы одни, а не еда, об неё язык сломаешь, пока выговоришь. Этот, как его… сейчас вспомню... Чаванпраш! Видел бы ты, на что оно похоже — говно говном. И на вкус тоже! Не к столу будет сказано, конечно. Ты ешь, ешь!

— Очень вкусно, Дебби, — Джастин запихнул в рот последнюю печеньку, допил кофе и блаженно откинулся на спинку стула. 

Так жить можно.

— Давай не рассиживайся сильно-то, одевайся и едем. Я покажу тебе твою комнату.

— Вы сдаете комнаты?

— Что? Нет! Я же говорила, я официантка в кафе! Просто Майкл женился, его старая комната теперь свободна, Брайан знает об этом, вот и попросил поселить тебя.

— Сбагрил, значит, — зачем-то вслух пробормотал Джастин и немедленно об этом пожалел: удар по затылку был не сильным, но обидным.

— Я не знаю, что у вас с Брайаном за дела, — Дебби наставила палец с фиолетовым ногтем Джастину прямо в нос, — но предпочитаю, чтобы за помощь благодарили. Даже настаиваю. Ты что думал, он тебя тут поселит? Выбрось из головы сразу, этому не бывать. Тебе нужно кое-что понимать о Брайане, мой мальчик. Парни для траха в его жизни не задерживаются, но вот о тебе он решил позаботиться. И мне, кстати, очень интересно узнать, почему. 

— Да не трахались мы! И не будем!

— Это ещё интересней, — хохотнула Деб. — Мы могли бы устроить тотализатор! Думаю, сто к одному, не меньше. 

Джастин скорчил гримаску и пошел одеваться, а Деб на кухне продолжала говорить, ей собеседники, кажется, были не особенно нужны.

— Если продержишься недельку, неплохо заработаешь! Хотя о чем я, — она сбавила тон, покачала головой. — После истории с "Вавилоном" все стало не так... да и вообще... Когда оно прекратится уже! Это просто ужас... Все клубы закрыли, ты знаешь?

— Правильно сделали, — Джастин застегнул штаны и повернулся.

— Наверное. И все-таки в голове не укладывается. Скажи мне кто-нибудь неделю назад, что Брайан Кинни закроет все ночные клубы, я бы посмеялась. А теперь видишь, как оно… Не смешно. Ну, все, посуду помыла, ты одет…. Пошли, сладкий, познакомлю тебя с твоей новой жизнью. 

***

_Брайан не помнил, когда именно он начал мысленно разговаривать с Тедом. Кажется, когда тот лежал ещё в коме и формально был жив. И тогда это было нормально, даже желательно, ведь говорят, что люди в коме могут слышать обращенную к ним речь. Но разговаривать с ним вслух у Брайана получалось плохо, а про себя — хорошо. Даже слишком._

_Оказалось, что он хорошо помнит Теда — его словечки, шутки, манеру говорить.  
Кто пробормочет, что разрекламированная книга, которой все зачитываются — претенциозная фигня? Только Тед.   
Кто подколет парней в "Вавилоне" за поджимание животов, когда на них смотришь? Тедди, конечно, хотя деликатно отведет глаза.  
Кто в тренажерке изобразит качка-нарцисса, нежно целующего себя в бицепс? Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, конечно. Тед, Тед…_

_Брайан не разговаривал с ним, ну то есть не называл по имени, ничего такого. Он знал, что с мертвыми разговаривать опасно, их даже вспоминать не стоит, кто же этого не знает. Просто… О самом важном и серьезном, на самом деле, не с кем поговорить. Сколь угодно близкие люди уворачиваются от разговоров об этом, потому что разговоры эти чаще всего связаны со смертью, а это слишком страшно. Об этом лучше не думать._

_Но когда Брайан на полевых учениях переплывал реку и попал в омут, он не мог не вспомнить Теда. Брайан выбрался тогда, конечно, выбрался. Ему повезло, что дно было чистым, и он буквально руками по камням отполз в сторону и вынырнул уже там, где течение было слабее и его можно было пересечь. Он хорошо плавал и знал все правила — не плыть против течения, плыть поперек, беречь силы, подныривать. И знал, что все они могут не сработать. Достаточно коряги или камня под завинчивающейся воронкой._

_Его потом обнимали, хлопали по плечам, сочувственно кивали — делали все, что положено, но Брайану не это было нужно, он чувствовал себя заступившим одной ногой за некую черту, на ту сторону , и ему хотелось поговорить об этом, да только никто и ни за что не стал бы слушать. О том, какой соблазн перестать сопротивляться. О том, как, оказывается, близко та сторона . Даже пьяные при таких разговорах отводили глаза и пытались сменить тему._

_А Тед бы понял. Он бы выслушал и, может, все эти мысли отступили бы..._

_И ещё Брайана тогда начали чуять жандармы. Эти улавливали привкус даже не случившейся, но близко подошедшей смерти._

_Первый раз его остановили прямо около "Вуди": здоровенный негр цапнул его за плечо, развернул к себе и ловко поймал кулак, которым замахнулся на него Брайан. Наверное, это было не очень сложно, Брайан еле на ногах стоял. Майкл кинулся было защищать друга, но увидел, кто перед ним, и замер._

_Жандарм придвинулся ближе и посмотрел Брайану в глаза:_

_— У тебя недавно кто-то умер, парень? — он на южный манер растягивал слова, что пьяного Брайана очень рассмешило._

_— Только я сам, офицер! Но я немножко и неудачно!_

_— Никто у него не умер! — горячо заверил Майкл. — И сам он живой. Ну, почти, сами видите._

_Жандарм не повелся на кривоватую шутку, он продолжал внимательно смотреть на Брайана._

_— Несчастный случай?_

_На этот раз Майкл влез в разговор раньше, чем Брайан придумал, что ответить._

_— Да ну ерунда, ничего серьезного. Мы сами стражи, офицер, мы все понимаем… Давайте я просто отведу его домой._

_Жандарм медленно кивнул, глядя, как Брайан криво усмехается, но настороженность из его взгляда не исчезла._

_Потом его ещё не раз останавливали и вот так же тревожно смотрели в глаза. Слушали версию про недавний несчастный случай, но все-таки оставались настороженными, хотя и отпускали._

_А почему нет, он — живой.  
_

***

— Брайан, нет! — Майкл кинулся ему наперерез. — Тебя выпустили из больницы под обещание соблюдать домашний режим!!

— Майки… Ну какой режим, ты сам-то подумай. У нас людей дохрена и нет работы?

— Не заговаривай мне зубы!

— Майки, я лягу на диван! Честно! Я взял с собой все лекарства…

— Вот и лежи на диване дома!

— Майки… Ну не могу я в такой момент лежать в кровати, ты же понимаешь, — Брайан поймал друга за плечо, заглянул в глаза. — Я никуда не поеду… И на допросы не пойду… Поработаю с бумагами. Этим тоже нужно заниматься, так? А мне тут спокойнее. Больным нужен покой!

Майкл вздохнул, покачал головой. 

— И ты не можешь мне запретить, — ласково добавил Брайан. — Ты младше меня по званию.

— Хочешь с мамой об этом побеседовать? — Майкл уже понял, что проиграл, но продолжал хмуриться.

— Маму твою я отвлек… Вручил ей подарочек. 

— Вот кстати давай-ка поговорим про этого пацана! Кто это такой? Что происходит? Так, пошли к тебе, ты ляжешь и все мне расскажешь.

— Будем играть в доктора? — фыркнул Брайан.

— Не так, как тебе нравится! Так кто он?

— Ты помнишь сына Сьюзан, Итана?

— Да, что-то такое, смутно… — Майкл дождался, когда Брайан ляжет на диван, зайдется кашлем, сядет, достанет из кармана лекарство, прокашляется снова, наконец ляжет. — Он музыкант или что-то вроде?

— Скрипач. Так вот, Джастин его бойфренд. Ну, бывший. 

— Ты отбил бойфренда у сына Сьюзан? Серьезно? Нафига?

— Сам-то понял, что сказал? — возмутился Брайан. — На кой мне бойфренд? Да ещё чужой? Нет, мы случайно встретились у "Вавилона", в ту ночь, когда Сэп устроил там свое последнее шоу. Пойти ему было некуда, а я…

— Тут все понятно, мне Эммет рассказал,— отмахнулся Майкл. — Но вот зачем ты его с собой таскал после этого?

— Да ни хуя тебе не понятно! Ещё не хватало мне мальчиков со свежеразбитым сердцем, от таких потом не отвяжешься. Просто вроде как не чужой, и я решил помочь. Ой, не кривись. Не столько ему, сколько твоей маме — она же все ноет, что они с Кики вдвоем не справляются, никак не найдут третьего официанта. А пацану нужна работа. Казалось, все отлично совпало.

— Но совпало ещё и с театром, — понимающе кивнул Майкл, посмотрел на часы. — И вы оба оказались в больнице. Хреновый из тебя благодетель.

— Не надо было и браться, согласен. 

— Так ты его не трахнул?

— Извини, если порушил твои мечты о Великом Жеребце Кинни, — усмехнулся Брайан, закашлялся снова. — Да иди уже, иди, я вижу, что ты крутишься. Все в порядке, я лежу на диване, как обещал! Вызови Олса.

— Он на выезде.

— Ну кого-нибудь другого. Мне нужна статистика, сводки, протоколы — все.

— Они тебя не обрадуют.

— Догадываюсь.

Дождавшись ухода Майкла, Брайан пересел за стол, включил компьютер. Нужно было срочно перебить мысли, которые и так у него всю дорогу крутились в голове, а теперь, после диванного разговора, снова набрали обороты.

Он размяк вчера. Ослаб. Сначала, когда кинулся в задымленный подвал вытаскивать пацана вместо того, чтобы поручить это кому-то, потом когда сидел с ним в обнимку… И ещё ночью, когда уснуть смог только прижавшись щекой ко все ещё пахнущим гарью волосам. Это было неосознанной почти, звериной потребностью тела, ощутить живое рядом, от этого становилось теплей и спокойней. Обычно так получалось только с Майки. Остальные слишком скоро начинали задерживать дыхание или, наоборот, громко дышать. Даже Сьюзан, что уж говорить про других. Так что проще было сразу начинать с секса и не подавать никому напрасных надежд. В конце концов, секс тоже помогал и успокаивал. По-другому, но надежно. А вот _так_ получалось только с Майки… И совершенно неожиданно — с этим занозистым белобрысым сенсом. Да, не трахнул. Не из-за какого-то там разбитого сердца, тут он покривил душой, да и Джастин не выглядел расстроенным потерей бойфренда. Не трахнул, чтобы не пришлось с Джастином прощаться. Для секса найти кого-то раз плюнуть, а такое — редкость, его хотелось больше. Но это и пугало тоже.

А пугаться сейчас следовало совсем других вещей, подумал Брайан, открывая документы Управления.


	13. Chapter 13

— Да пребудет Порядок, патрон, — Эммет без стука просунул голову в кабинет, повертел ей, убеждаясь, что хозяин никем и ничем не занят, и тогда уже вошел целиком. 

— Пребудет, — Брайан нетерпеливо кивнул, отвлекаться не хотелось, он составлял сравнительные графики частоты перерождений и среднего уровня перерожденных по округам в зависимости от плотности населения, среднего возраста, расового состава, уровня образования, урбанизации и прочая, прочая… Ничего толкового ему пока добиться не удалось, как и всему аналитическому отделу, но он ещё не готов был сдаться.

— Сильно занят? — Эммет подошел к столу вплотную, нависая над Брайаном и намекая, что обратить внимание все-таки придется.

— Чего ты хотел? — упорно не поднимая головы, спросил Брайан.

— Подумал, может, тебе будет интересно, — Эммет крутнулся на носке и изящно приземлился в кресло у стола: ладони перекрещены на колене, спина как струна, голова слегка наклонена. Очевидно, эта манерная хореография должна была продемонстрировать задумчивость. Или, может, ценность информации. — Ты велел тащить тебе все идеи, даже самые дикие, я ведь правильно помню?

— Правильно, — Брайан вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Давай уже, говори.

— Так вот. Вчера был взрыв бытового газа в университете Карнеги, мой выезд, ну, ты в курсе, наверное, и там привязалась ко мне одна из преподавателей, я не помню фамилии, средних лет такая, похожа немного на Джейн Рассел*. Знаешь, волосы рыжие, брови так…

— Я тебя убью сейчас.

— Не помню, была родинка или нет? — притворно задумался Эммет. — Ладно, ладно, не бесись. У неё есть теория, потому что эта реинкарнация Джейн Рассел — антрополог. Она мне пыталась что-то изложить, но ты знаешь, я не по теориям. 

— И что, предлагаешь мне ехать её искать? Да эти теоретики уже все телефоны оборвали. Лидируют инопланетяне и конец света. 

— То теоретики. А Джейн — профессор. К тому же она сидит у меня в кабинете, никуда не надо ехать. 

— Ладно, — Брайан досадливо поморщился, — зови. 

— Ты не джентльмен, — Эммет состроил трагическое лицо.

— Я, блядь, не понимаю причин твоего хорошего настроения! — взорвался наконец Брайан. — У меня его нет. И времени на всё это — тоже. Так что или тащи сюда свою профессоршу и молись, чтобы она была психически здорова, или вали отсюда нахуй. 

— Воу, воу… — Эммет надул губы. — Мы все нервничаем и всем тяжело. Это не повод кидаться на своих. 

Брайан продолжал смотреть на него безо всякого выражения и Эммет, ещё раз вздохнув, вышел из кабинета.  
А через пару минут в неё постучали.

Антрополога звали вовсе не Джейн, а Маргарет, Маргарет Атти, и это старомодное имя ей шло — худая, широкоплечая и высокая, она была похожа на англичанок военных лет. А вот на профессора она походила мало — голубое платье до пят и крупные украшения во всю грудь. Как-то не так представляешь себе профессоров. 

Она протянула руку, здороваясь, села в кресло и какое-то время молча смотрела на Брайана. Ему показалось, что оценивающе.

— Вы действительно хотели бы услышать мою теорию, или Эммет несколько преувеличил вашу заинтересованность? — наконец спросила она.

— Хочу. Но вы же понимаете, теорий сейчас строится очень много. Кроме того, я не верю, что через несколько минут в моем кабинете свершится чудо, вы все объясните, и мир перестанет сходить с ума. 

Маргарет улыбнулась.

— Могу я закурить? 

— Конечно, — Брайан встал из-за стола, чтобы подать ей зажигалку, а заодно и пересесть в другое кресло. Сидеть за столом перед этой женщиной было как-то нелепо.

— Вы правы, я не могу все объяснить. У меня нет великой теории. Но, может быть, информация, которой я располагаю, будет вам полезна. 

— Надеюсь, — Брайан тоже закурил. — И хотелось бы сначала кратко. Если меня что-то заинтересует, я уточню. 

Маргарет кивнула и начала:

— Думаю, вам хорошо преподавали историю Децимы, но, насколько я знаю, в этом курсе примитивным народам уделяется крайне мало внимания, а они моя специализация. Мы, наша культура, очень рациональны, а более примитивные сообщества Дециму боготворят, например, семьи, в которых рождаются сенсы, считают благословенными. Сенсы там особая каста, их не встраивают в общество, как делаем мы. И называют везде по разному, причем имена очень говорящие — Дети Бога, Небесные зерна, Спящие боги, — хорошо поставленный голос Маргарет лился ровным, но выразительным потоком. Видно было, что это её любимая тема, и страстность речи невольно подкупала, хотя запрошенной краткости не было и в помине. — Стража в этих культурах выполняет религиозные функции, они по сути жрецы Децимы. Их роль — отпускать богов, когда они просыпаются. Освобождать их от человеческого тела. Нет конфликта, чувствуете? Нет привычного для нас противопоставления. И нет того, что я бы назвала ощущением несправедливости. Вы видите, что сейчас происходит, к сенсам начинают относиться агрессивно, их считают то ли предателями человечества, то ли хищниками. А примитивные культуры не испытывают обиды. Небесные зерна для того и существуют, чтобы дать всходы. Это боги, которые рождаются на земле, и которых нужно отпустить в их мир, потому что иначе они уничтожат этот. Причем боги не злые! Самые обычные боги, как считают эти племена. Это мы, возомнившие себя более развитыми, называющие себя цивилизованными, декларируем Двуединство на словах, но на деле хотим только доброго бога, который поможет и простит. А люди, которых мы высокомерно считаем дикими, говорят, что перерожденные становятся чужими для этого мира, как чужие для него мертвые, их нужно отпустить в небо, как мы отпускаем в прах мертвых. 

— То есть человечество — поле, засеянное небесным зерном. Когда приходит время, зерна дают всходы… — Брайан помолчал. — Это красиво, но это не объясняет, что происходит. Все зерна взойдут разом, и что дальше? Полем решили больше не пользоваться?

Маргарет одобрительно кивнула, словно ученику, задавшему правильный вопрос. Брайан невольно почувствовал себя польщенным.

— Ответа на этот вопрос я не знаю, разумеется. Но послушайте про другие племена...

— Я напоминаю о краткости, Маргарет. 

— Поверьте мне, это кратко. Вы знаете легенды о войне Двуединого?

— Нет.

— Значит, мне придется изложить. Этих легенд довольно много, они отличаются в деталях, но суть одна: Двуединый ведет непрерывную войну, он сражается с самим собой. Каждый проникший в наш мир мертвый это капля крови, которую теряет бог. И каждый перерожденный — капля крови, которая возвращается к богу.

— То есть…. — Брайан задумался.

— Тут очень много смыслов! — взволнованная Маргарет затолкала недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу. — Во-первых, что наш мир и есть Бог. По крайней мере, один из Двуединого. А во-вторых, что существует некий баланс между приходящими в этот мир и уходящими…

— Все могло начаться не с роста перерождений, а с большего количества мертвых? — идея увлекла Брайана тоже. 

— Я не знаю! Но у вас, наверное, есть статистика.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что вы её не получите? — улыбнулся Брайан.

— Я не особенно рассчитывала. Хотя мне любопытно, как вы наверняка догадываетесь, — Маргарет поднялась. — Думаю, это все, что я хотела сказать.

— Я вас провожу, — Брайан поднялся тоже, — Почему эта информация малоизвестна? Все эти ученые советы...

— А она никогда никому не была нужна, — Маргарет вышла первой, Брайан следом. — Изучение примитивных верований — удел чудиков. Ведь считается, что они наивные, не соответствуют действительности. Неправильные, понимаете? А вот возникшие потом, гораздо более поздние, это нечто правильное, зрелое. 

— Вы так не считаете.

— Стала бы я этим заниматься! Я считаю, что со временем информация искажается и теряется.

— Даже так? — Они остановились возле лифта, и Брайан повернулся посмотреть Маргарет в глаза. Она усмехнулась.

— Приятно было с вами пообщаться, Брайан. С умными людьми это всегда приятней, знаете. 

— Оставьте мне визитку. У меня могут возникнуть вопросы. 

— У меня нет визиток, но кафедра антропологии в Карнеги ещё существует. Маргарет Атти. 

— Рад знакомству, Маргарет. 

Она улыбнулась и вошла в лифт, двери закрылись, а Брайан остался стоять, глядя в пространство.   
Вот теперь ему было о чем подумать.

 

***

 

_  
Тед пришел осенью.  
Совершенно обычным дождливым вечером он позвонил в дверь крошечной квартирки, которую Брайану предоставлял колледж, и теперь стоял на пороге, чуть согнувшись, как он всегда это делал, словно извиняясь за беспокойство. С волос его капала вода. _

_— Я без зонта, — Тед вытерся рукавом и застенчиво улыбнулся._

_Обыденность и нормальность происходящего ошарашили Брайана настолько, что он отступил назад, открывая дверь шире._

_— Проходи…_

_— Накапаю… Я лучше на коврике... — Тед снова виновато улыбнулся, но порог перешагнул._

_Брайан часто потом вспоминал именно этот момент. На краю его сознания тогда что-то тревожно дрогнуло, мигнуло красной лампочкой, но он не задумался — что. Не мог, потому что во все глаза смотрел на Теда, нормального, обычного Теда, который снял куртку и теперь перетаптывался на коврике, не решаясь повесить её на вешалку, чтобы не намочить другую одежду._

_— Давай… — Брайан взял куртку и какое-то время держал в руке, не доверяя своим глазам. Да, это куртка Теда. Мокрая, холодная._

_Понимал ли Брайан тогда, что произошло? Пожалуй, понимал. Но не мог осознать. Он знал все эти истории о возвращении мертвых, как он мог не знать, даже детские книжки делали на эту тему. И конечно, знал, что мертвые не входят, если их не пригласить. Но он уже сказал: "Проходи," - и стоял теперь с мокрой курткой в руках.  
А Тед топтался на коврике._

_— Я, наверное, не вовремя?_

_— Немного… — Брайан повесил его куртку на спинку стула. — Ты что-то хотел?_

_— Я... — Тед замялся. — Пошел сначала к себе, но там живет другой человек, и я… ну… пришел посоветоваться._

_Брайан сглотнул. Он никогда не думал, как все происходит на самом деле. В книжках и фильмах было проще, там мертвецы были отвратительны, и сразу было ясно, что они не люди. Они были похожи на себя прежних, но вели себя совершенно не так, противно гримасничали и были одеты в грязное тряпье. Ведь всем известно, зачем они возвращаются — за жизнью. Чужой, разумеется, своей-то у них больше нет._

_Но это в кино, там все было понятно, а тут, на его коврике, стоял Тед, хотя и мокрый, но одетый с обычным своим педантизмом и, кажется, подумывал, не уйти ли._

_— Идем на кухню, — решился наконец Брайан._

_Они сели за стол, Тед, как обычно, на краешек стула._

_— Я понимаю, что доставляю тебе хлопоты, — начал он, не глядя в глаза. — Но это было не мое решение, поверь…. Я сам не понимаю, как так вышло… Видимо кто-то меня призвал, я не знаю, кто..._

_Брайан знал. Он сидел, окаменевший, а Тед продолжал:_

_— Я не знал, к кому мне ещё обратиться. Эм очень впечатлительный… Майкл растеряется, конечно же. Мама с сестрой… ну, ты сам понимаешь…._

_— Не понимаю, — неожиданно зло оборвал его Брайан. — Мама с сестрой, мама с сестрой... И поэтому опять все решать должен я?_

_Тед съежился ещё сильнее._

_— Извини, — наконец пробормотал он. — Мне казалось…_

_Брайану хотелось спросить — что именно казалось? Что это нетрудно? Ничего не стоит? Сделал и забыл? Вот так запросто? Зато маме с сестрой не надо ничего решать и есть, кого ненавидеть?  
Он не сказал._

_Они помолчали, наконец Тед встал, неловко задев бедром стол, от толчка звякнули друг о друга стаканы._

_— Я, пожалуй, пойду… Я понимаю… наверное, это было не лучшее решение. Просто я не смог придумать другого…_

_— Сядь, — устало приказал Брайан. — Куда тебе идти?_

_Тед сел._

_Молчали долго.  
Брайан налил себе выпить, помедлил, налил и во второй стакан, хотя понятия не имел, пьют ли мертвые.  
Тед выпил. Брайан тоже. _

_— Ты все помнишь? — спросил наконец Брайан._

_Тед кивнул._

_— Как звали крысу Майкла?_

_— Флип._

_— По географии у тебя…_

_— А плюс. С литературой у меня хуже. Я люблю шампанское, но плохо его переношу. У Эммета шрамик на локте, он выбил им стекло и порезался. У тебя есть старшая сестра, у неё два сына. Я не знаю, что ещё тебе сказать… Спрашивай, если хочешь._

_— Это ощущается как-то… иначе? — тихо спросил Брайан._

_— Вроде бы нет. Я вот выпил… И все нормально. Ну то есть... обычно._

_— Должна быть разница._

_— Наверное, — Тед пожал плечами. — Но я пока не вижу._

_"Я тоже," - подумал Брайан, а вслух сказал:_

_— Мне нужно время подумать._

_— Понимаю, — кивнул Тед. — Я и сам не представляю, как мне дальше… быть._

_— Давай вот что. Я сниму тебе комнату в мотеле, — предложил Брайан. — Ты подумаешь… И я тоже._

_Такое решение устраивало обоих, на нем и остановились. Брайан оставил Теда в мотеле на окраине города и уехал обратно. А дома долго смотрел на стакан, из которого пил Тед. На нем были отпечатки пальцев._

_Брайан знал, что он должен сделать. Поднять трубку и позвонить в Жандармерию, только и всего. Он даже ничего не увидит, все решится само собой, без его участия. И все станет как прежде.  
А мокрое пятно на коврике высохнет._

_Это ведь его долг. Так обязательно нужно поступать с мертвыми, потому что они нарушают порядок вещей._

_Но как можно было так поступить с Тедом?_

 

***

Джастину нравилась его новая жизнь.   
Нравилась работа в кафе, где круглые сутки было полно народу и всегда можно было перехватить вкусной еды. 

Нравилось, что у него снова появились время и возможность рисовать, он страшно скучал все эти дни по карандашу. Правда, на рисунках раз за разом повторялись всего два человека — Брайан и черная балерина. Рисунки с ней Джастин показывал Дебби, которая мгновенно стала восторженной почитательницей его художественного дарования. Вкуса у неё не было совершенно, она взахлеб хвалила все, что считала красивым, и её понимание красоты Джастина порой обескураживало, особенно, когда она пыталась уговорить его "улучшить" какой-нибудь рисунок или тащила его показать "кое-что классное", а оно оказывалось или статуэткой, или жутким панно, но её внимание и искренние эмоции все равно было приятны.   
Рисунки с Брайаном Джастин прятал.

Ему нравилась и сама Дебби — шумная, яркая, со своим особым мнением обо всем на свете, материнской мудростью и внезапными девчоночьими обидами. Особенно её обижало, если Джастин запирал дверь в своей комнате, попробовав пару раз, он решил, что проще наслаждаться покоем, когда Деб спит или на работе, иначе ни подрочить, ни порисовать она не даст. Что ж, у каждого есть недостатки.

Нравилась атмосфера большой семьи, людей, которые друг о друге заботятся. Говорили, что раньше было лучше, сейчас всех подавляло происходящее в мире и в городе, но Джастин не мог представить, как может быть ещё лучше. 

Разумеется, несчастья дотягивались и сюда. Двух парней сбил автобус прямо перед кафе. Несколько натуралов с бейсбольными битами ворвались в гей-бар, но не успели толком развернуться - их представления о том, как выглядят и ведут себя геи, претерпели мгновенные и кардинальные изменения, но все-таки в драке серьезно пострадали несколько человек. Частенько захаживали жандармы, Джастин видел один раз Колина, здороваться, впрочем, не стал, отсиделся на кухне. Осталась у него какая-то неловкость, ощущение, что он поступил с этим парнем не лучшим образом, и вовсе не хотелось убедиться, что Колин на него обижен. 

Дважды поздним вечером заходили компанией Брайан, Майкл и ещё один высокий шумный парень, Джастин не знал его имени. Дебби радовалась этим троим особенно сильно, кажется, она всех их считала своими сыновьями, присаживалась за их столик, подолгу с ними разговаривала. Она пыталась и Джастина усадить, но в первый раз он просто поздоровался и занялся другими посетителями, во второй даже близко не подошел.  
А зачем? Что Майкл его недолюбливает, он уже понял. Долговязого он вспомнил тоже — это он тогда в лифте насмешливо лыбился. А Брайан… Отделался и молодец. Пусть радуется и видит, что Джастину ничего от него не нужно было. Навоображал себе, как же… И все остальные тоже. Прямо-таки никто не способен устоять перед их драгоценным Брайаном. 

Пару раз Джастин ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд, всегда отворачивался.   
Не то чтобы он обижался на Брайана, нет. Но он сдал его Деб словно щенка… Вот и нечего теперь смотреть. Никто так никто. 

А после того, как Брайан долго лапался с парнем в белой майке и уехал вместе с ним, Джастин решил выкинуть его из головы. 

Конечно, давно пора было отдать ему книгу, Джастин её дочитал и постоянно таскал в рюкзаке, но все откладывал. Одна страница в ней была отмечена согнутой вдвое рекламной листовкой, хотел показать это место Брайану, спросить... ладно, ерунда. И пачка рисунков, на которых был изображен Брайан, становилась толще, но Джастин говорил себе, что с ним у него связаны сильные воспоминания, только в этом все дело.  
Правда, Брайан ему ещё и снился… Но сны - это не листы бумаги, припрятанные под матрасом Дебби, их вообще по сути никогда не существовало. И ничего они не значили. Подумаешь, эротические, это совершенно нормально для 20 лет, особенно, если секса давно не случалось.

А это как раз Джастин считал делом поправимым. Вчера он встретил бывшего своего однокурсника из ПИФА, Ноэля. Они не были друзьями, так, виделись на паре вечеринок. И раз уж Ноэль, как оказалось, выставляется в центре геев и лесбиянок, и часто бывает на Либерти, Джастин подумал, а не задружиться ли с ним? Иметь друга приятно, это знак, что у тебя все в жизни как надо.

Никаких бойфрендов и новых отношений, заменить Итана Джастин даже пытаться не хотел, но секс был бы приятным бонусом! Почему нет? Ноэль очень даже симпатичный. А ещё через него можно разузнать, как и что там в ПИФА, может, получится подписаться на чьи-то занятия. Джастин все-таки не оставлял надежды продолжить учебу, пусть диплом получить было пока нереально, но пара-тройка сертификатов за прослушанные курсы - тоже очень неплохо. 

Так что несмотря на происходящее в городе и в мире, Джастин настроен был оптимистично. А новости он старался не слушать.


	14. Chapter 14

Разумеется, этот день настал.   
Брайан знал, что это неизбежно, но откладывал вопрос, как мог. Военные и полиция, со своей стороны, продолжали напирать и, что хуже всего, они были правы. Хотя рост перерождений несколько замедлился, Стража не могла продолжать работать в таком режиме вечно, люди выматывались. И раз уж задерживать перерожденных перестали — конвоирование высокоуровневых перерожденных требовало 6-7 человек на каждого! — и их теперь уничтожали на месте, у Брайана не осталось формального повода отказаться от сотрудничества с военными. Конечно, допуск военных, отнюдь не дружественной организации, в структуру Стражи был огромным риском. Захватить контроль изнутри было проще, чем снаружи, но Брайан не питал на этот счет особых иллюзий - если решение о силовом захвате Стражи будет принято, армия это сделает в считанные часы просто потому, что она лучше подготовлена и лучше вооружена. А в данной ситуации Стража слишком нуждалась в людях, умеющих стрелять, проводить короткие боевые операции в городских условиях и работать с населением. Это означало, что биться ему придется не против доукомплектации Стражи военными, она была объективно необходима, а за то, кто станет руководить объединенными силами. Военные продавливали необходимость собственного руководства, Страже они отводили роль разведки. Брайан категорически отказывался, как и вся Стража по стране.   
Никогда Стража не подчинялась власти, ни государственной, ни церковной. Стража служит Дециме и только ей. 

Следующим этапом договоренностей стали попытки создать дуумвираты для руководства объединенными силами: один военный, один страж. Идея мертворожденная по определению: как могут люди с изначально конфликтными интересами совместно руководить некой структурой? Как будут решаться вопросы при равенстве голосов за и против? Рано или поздно, а скорее всего, очень скоро, возникнет вопрос о необходимости третьей стороны, которой, разумеется, будет не Стража, после чего её можно будет благополучно вычеркнуть из состава руководителей. 

В некоторых странах уже произошла стремительная узурпация государством власти над Стражей. Были созданы своего рода концлагеря для Децимы и Стражи. Хотя формально последние считались охраняющими первых, никто не обманывался насчет истинного положения вещей: лагеря были окружены внешним кольцом военных. Расчет был на то, что появляющихся перерожденных постепенно будет уничтожать Стража, а люди не пострадают. Для полицейских государств, где регистрация сенсов была строго обязательной, а уклонение от неё жестоко каралось, идея выглядела здравой. Резервная Децима не появится, потому что эту никто не уничтожал, а перерожденные сенсы, запертые в двойном кольце, не успеют нанести вред людям. 

Гладко было на бумаге.

Эти лагеря просуществовали всего несколько дней. Главным и самым неприятным сюрпризом для выбравших такой способ решения проблем государств оказался факт, что незарегистрированных сенсов оказалось довольно много даже в этих странах. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы составляющие одно из защитных колец военные буквально за час перебили друг друга. Другой пример - напали на соседний город. В одной из стран военный летчик разбомбил окружение лагеря, в котором содержалось около пятидесяти тысяч человек. Вся эта человеческая масса бросилась спасаться бегством, на соседние города обрушился шквал мощных несчастий, перепуганное население сорвалось со своих мест, и ситуация моментально вышла из-под контроля. Беспорядки в этой части страны продолжались по сей день и грозили захлестнуть всю территорию государства. 

Эти случаи фактически спасли независимость Стражи других стран, в том числе и Брайана как руководителя 23-го округа: не без боя, но спецназ был временно командирован под его начало, а не наоборот. Бригады стражей теперь на треть состояли из военных, а у Брайана появился советник в чине бригадного генерала, Мэттью Таппель — совершенно киношного вида сухопарый седовласый мужчина лет пятидесяти, с которым Брайан беспрерывно бодался насчет распределения обязанностей и полномочий, что на плодотворное и эффективное сотрудничество походило крайне мало. Зато Стража перешла на нормальный, штатный режим дежурств, уже ради этого стоило потерпеть попытки Таппеля показать, кто тут главный. Жандармерии наконец оставили только её работу, да и у Брайана появилась возможность более-менее нормализовать свою жизнь, он даже пару раз выбрался вечерком на Либерти с Майклом и Эмметом, где планировал увидеться с Джастином, узнать, как он устроился. Это ведь нормально, интересоваться, что вышло из твоей затеи? Вроде бы люди так делают, и это даже... мило?

Но Джастин только сухо поздоровался и ушел к другому столику. Все с таким нескрываемым интересом переводили взгляды со спины Джастина на лицо Брайана, что он решил не привлекать к теме дополнительного внимания, нет так нет. Хотя было досадно. Мальчишка явно дулся, а Брайан не понимал, по какой причине. Что не так? Конечно, Джастину досталось, но кто ему виноват, если он только за одни сутки успел дважды оказаться не там, где следовало бы, и влипнуть в неприятности? Не Брайан же ему их создал. Он вообще-то считал, что даже помог Джастину решить некоторые из них. Хотя совершенно не обязан был ни работу с жильем ему подыскивать, ни таскать его тощую задницу по подвалам.   
При этой мысли Брайан нашел глазами задницу Джастина, вспомнил, как болела наутро отбитая об неё ладонь… А ему ничего, небось, даже не помнит, задница-то ничуть не тощая, кругленькая… И завязочки фартука свисают ровно посредине.

Брайан поймал на себе понимающий взгляд Майкла.   
И Дебби.   
Блядь! Ну что за люди!

Больше он в тот вечер на Джастина не смотрел. Но через день зашел ещё раз, в качестве эксперимента, понаблюдать, что будет.   
Было то же самое.   
Джастин его игнорировал и выглядел надутым.   
Брайан не понимал, что происходит, но не спрашивать же, глупость какая. Он за собой никакой вины не помнил. Если мальчишка что-то напридумывал, ему-то что. Может, это переживания из-за Итана? Отсроченная реакция? Или загулявший в канадских лесах бойфренд решился наконец позвонить?

В любом случае, все сложности и непонятки были решительно отправлены нахуй. Этого добра Брайану хватало на работе.

Вот только чувство досады не притуплялось.   
Не то чтобы Брайан рассчитывал на благодарность, но, пожалуй, на дружеское общение… Начали они, может, не лучшим образом, но парнем Джастин оказался забавным, Брайану он, пожалуй, нравился. А вот что ему не нравилось, так это думать, зачем ему понадобилось это дружеское общение, ведь никаких друзей он с колледжа не заводил и желания такого никогда не имел.   
Но что, если в тех дурацких разговорах Майки про "как же ты будешь один, когда я женюсь", была своя неприятная правда? Казалось, что за чушь, свадьба была полгода назад, а они с Майки как виделись каждый день, так и продолжали.   
Но все же что-то ушло, хоть думай об этом, хоть нет.   
Оно теперь доставалось Бену.

Брайан заставил себя встряхнуться. Напридумывал себе тоже.  
Может, вся досада просто от того, что не трахнул Джастина. Хотел сохранить отношения, а вышло только хуже. Что ж, теперь уже ничего другого и не выйдет, не бегать же за ним. 

Брайан легко подцепил новенького парня в белой майке и увез его на ночь к себе.

***

_Дни шли, а ничего не решалось, Тед все так же жил в мотеле, Брайан иногда заезжал к нему, привозил что-нибудь нужное. Одежду. Книги. Потом ноут._

_Понемногу привыкая к сложившейся ситуации, стал задерживаться поговорить, попить пива. Брайан понимал уже, что выдать Теда не решится, но эту тему они не обсуждали. Нужно больше информации для принятия решения, говорил себе Брайан. Выдать Теда означало убить его снова, в этот раз куда мучительней… А за что? Живой он или мертвый, Тед сидел в своей полутемной комнатушке, не делая никаких попыток контактировать с другими людьми и не набиваясь в друзья Брайану. Он сам был растерян и подавлен произошедшим._

_И раз никакого решения не находилось, они оба начали подстраиваться к ситуации, как к некой данности. Брайан предложил Теду подумать о фрилансе. Не потому, что оплата мотеля подрывала его бюджет, хотя при всей своей скромности сумма была значительной для студента, скорее Брайан хотел дать Теду некую ближайшую цель, занятие. И Тед за идею ухватился, его увлечение итальянским оказалось вполне конвертируемым. Жить на такой заработок было нельзя, но Теду достаточно было оплаты мотеля и самой простой еды: оказалось, что мертвые точно так же нуждаются в питании и воде, хотя совершенно равнодушны к тому, что именно они едят. Но ведь Тед и раньше не был склонен к большому разнообразию.  
Они тоже спят.  
Тоже пьянеют от выпивки.   
Чем дальше, тем меньше Брайан понимал, в чем отличие от живого человека. И что за необходимость в уничтожении вернувшихся._

_Теперь, если его останавливали жандармы, он уже уверенно рассказывал про недавний несчастный случай, по сути врал, потому что на самом деле прошло уже несколько месяцев. И к жандармам, к которым до этого он относился как к своего рода коллегам, появилась неприязнь._

_Зачем они это делают? Зачем убивают тех, кто ничем от людей не отличается? Они ведь не просто так возвращаются! Ну ладно Тед, не лучший пример, но чаще всего это люди любимые. И конечно же, близкие их прячут, кому хочется потерять любимого человека ещё раз. Наверняка для того и придумали байку, что мертвые приходят за чужой жизнью. Фильмы эти дурацкие снимают! Пропаганда._

_Правда, Брайан никак не мог понять, для чего все это Жандармерии, неужели ради того, чтобы их Братство существовало? А зачем они чуют мертвых? Почему в мире это именно так устроено? Ведь должна быть причина. Брайан много об этом думал и решил, что мертвые они вроде сенсов — по большей части не опасны, только некоторые могут причинить вред. А у Жандармерии сложилась традиция уничтожать всех без разбора. С сенсами ведь тоже такие попытки не раз делались, и если бы не резервная Децима, так бы превентивно и уничтожали, не видя в этом ничего странного._

_Удовлетворившись логичностью заключений, Брайан просто перестал об этом думать. Жандармы — враги.  
Теда он им не сдаст._

_Благо, версия с недавним несчастным случаем отлично работала. До тех пор, пока Брайан не попался тому же негру, что летом у "Вавилона"._

_— Я тебя помню, парень, — сказал жандарм вместо приветствия, не прекращая словно принюхиваться к нему. И от вида круглых шевелящихся ноздрей у Брайана свело челюсти. — Ты мне говорил про несчастный случай, и было это… месяца три назад, верно?_

_— Так и есть, — Брайан знал, главное, вести себя спокойно, не оправдываться. Но и не давить, с жандармами это не прокатывает.— А в чем дело, какие сейчас-то проблемы?_

_Жандарм смотрел на него долго, внимательно и, кажется, грустно. От него еле слышно пахло шалфеем._

_— Я не знаю, кто для тебя этот человек, — наконец сказал он. — И не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор жив... Но я вижу, что ты контактный. Нет смысла врать, парень._

_Брайан молчал, и жандарм продолжил._

_— Ты думаешь, призванный ничем не отличается от людей? — тихо и уже почти безнадежно сказал он. — Да он живет за твой счет. Просто ты молодой, сильный... Береги себя, парень, на краю стоишь. Просто позвони, успей позвонить._

_И ушел.  
_

***

— Ты скоро?

— Да, я пересекаю Вуд-стрит, пять минут, — Джастин действительно уже видел здание ПИФА, громадный на фоне более мелкой и темной застройки светло-серый куб с узнаваемым декором по верху. Оказывается, от Либерти до него можно пешком пройти, совсем близко. Как удачно все сложилось! Это явно хороший знак.   
И Ноэль перезванивает, волнуется, значит, заинтересован.

Настроение у Джастина было прекрасное, и мир ему, казалось, подыгрывал: на углу дома жмурился толстый и довольный жизнью кот, плеер перешел на любимую песню, зеленый на светофоре включился, едва Джастин приблизился к перекрестку. А ещё была отличная погода — с проблесками солнца, не жарко, безветренно. В самый раз.   
О чем-то голосил уличный проповедник, и около него собралось несколько слушателей, но Джастин вычеркнул это из своего прекрасного мира.   
У него все замечательно, а сумасшедшие не его проблема. 

Ноэль сидел на красном бортике ограждения у входа. Из-за круглой головы и густой темно-русой шевелюры он всегда казался Джастину похожим на медведя, сейчас - особенно. Небольшой такой добродушный медведь. 

— Короче, я все перепутал, — Ноэль приветственно хлопнул Джастина по плечу. — Открытая лекция будет не в три, а в четыре. Пошли работы пока посмотрим? Скульптура!

— О нет, — скривился Джастин. — Только не скульптура!

— Не сидеть же тут целый час! — Ноэль потащил его за руку внутрь. — Пошли, тебе понравится.

— Этого не случится! — заверил его Джастин, но пошел. Он скучал по ПИФА. И не настолько ненавидел скульптуру, чтобы удержаться от соблазна войти и почувствовать себя как тогда, когда все ещё было просто, хорошо и понятно.

— Я уверен, ты помнишь Алфе!

— Такое не забудешь! Она все ещё учится?

— Её отсюда бульдозером не выдвинуть! Она же уверена, что она гений!

— Это до сих пор не научились лечить? — усмехнулся Джастин. — Всегда завидовал её самомнению.

— Все завидуют! Но только ему! — хохотнул Ноэль. — А она-то считает, что таланту!

— Погоди, ты меня тащишь её работы смотреть, что ли?

— Её там тоже есть! Уверен, тебе понравится! — Ноэль со смехом поскакал по ступеням широкой лестницы на второй этаж. — Пошли, поржем!

На его слова обернулись пара девушек, но Ноэля ничего не смущало.

— Привет, Лиз, — он дурашливо помахал рукой и гораздо тише добавил: — Все доложит Алфе, сучка.

— Алфе до сих пор не завершила миссию "Разосрись со всеми на свете"? — удивился Джастин. — Насколько я помню, она ещё тогда стремительно приближалась к финалу.

— При таком самомнении подпевалы всегда найдутся. Они поставили на неё, бегают вокруг с помпонами и свято верят, что скоро она станет популярной, и тогда они въедут в славу на её волне. 

— Дуры, — резюмировал Джастин. — Если она станет известной, она первым делом от них отделается.

— Ну чтоооо ты, — Ноэль притворно закатил глаза. — Они же подруууги. 

— Да я тебя умоляю! — Джастин не договорил, замер перед огромным белым орлом, взмывающим со скалы в небо. Его лицо болезненно скривилось. — Это... что? Это оно?

— А то! — в голосе Ноэля звучала неподдельная гордость. — А на скале стоят детки! С маленькими хорошенькими рюкзачками! Совсем как на миленьких фарфоровых статуэточках!

— Это же пиздец…

— Это ты так думаешь! — Ноэль повел рукой, как заправский экскурсовод. — А здесь представлен яркий образец скульптуры стиля кэмп!

— Чтобы браться за кэмп, нужно иметь хороший вкус! В этом смысл!

— Ты такой наивный, Джастин. Уверенности в своей гениальности — достаточно. У многих это прокатывало, и у неё прокатит.

Джастин услышал за спиной смех, и ему сначала показалось, что женский. Он обернулся — неужто Алфе? Или эти её подружки?

За спиной никого не было. По выставочному залу ходило всего-то человек пять, очень мало для его впечатляющих размеров. В дальнем углу группкой сбились студенты, кажется, зарисовывали одну из скульптур.

— Ты чего? — удивился Ноэль.

— Послышалось, — пробормотал Джастин. Ведь показалось, что кто-то смеется прямо за спиной, а тут и близко никого не было.   
Ему стало не по себе. Женский был смех? Или... детский?  
Он ведь уже однажды слышал его, и так близко, что даже обернулся...

— Пойдем отсюда, — произнес Джастин вслух. 

— Куда? — растерялся Ноэль. — До лекции ещё…

— Отсюда! — это прозвучало громко, на них обернулись другие посетители, и Джастин почувствовал, что должен сказать всем. Он должен сказать, а они пусть решают сами. Пусть посчитают его психом. Может, он и правда псих! Но даже если и так, ничего с ними не случится от небольшой прогулки к выходу. А если...

— Покиньте здание! — произнес он, повернувшись к посетителям выставки. — Сейчас, быстро!

Получилось неуверенно, люди переглядывались, но не двигались. 

— Бежим!!!! — заорал Джастин и схватил Ноэля за руку. — На улицу!!! 

— Да чего ты!!! — Ноэль уперся, для надежности даже ухватился одной рукой за ближайшую скульптуру, зеркальный треугольник с круглым отверстием по центру. 

— Скорее!! — Джастин растерялся, не зная, как уговорить людей выйти. Они были испуганы, но никуда не шли, даже немного пятились. Ему тоже стало страшно.

— Ты что, из этих, что ли?? — заорал Ноэль, вырывая руку. — Из этих??

— Каких? — Джастин увидел, что группки студентов в углу больше нет. Ушли! Хорошо! Но тут же ещё аудитория рядом… Надо предупредить! Почему Ноэль тупит, что он вцепился в эту блестящую херню? Ладно, пусть стоит… — Я сейчас!!

Джастин бросился к дверям аудитории.

— Ты сенс? — крикнул ему в спину Ноэль. 

— Ну да! — Джастина раздражали его дурацкие вопросы — чего вдруг ему приспичило об этом поговорить? Нашел тоже время! Тут, в ПИФА, сенс каждый второй. Какое это сейчас имеет значение?

Он распахнул дверь аудитории, крикнул:

— На выход!! — и бросился обратно в выставочный зал. Странно, но в нем уже никого не было. Ладно, хорошо. Джастин побежал по лестнице, посетители зала опережали его на один пролет, и теперь они мчались к выходу очень быстро, некоторые оглядывались на Джастина, но ему было не до размышлений об их странном поведении.   
На последних ступеньках он замер: на втором этаже раздались выстрелы!  
Джастин поднял голову, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и не увидел того, кто ударил его по затылку.


	15. Chapter 15

— Да пребудет, патрон, — Майкл с третьего раза дозвонился наконец до Брайана. 

— Надеюсь, это что-то срочное, Майкл, потому что…

— Знаю, знаю, тебе некогда. Брайан, это важно! 

— Майкл, там твой парень очухался! — крикнул кто-то от машин.

Он сделал жест рукой, мол, слышу, спасибо.

— Я слушаю, — голос Брайана стал жестче. 

— Тут снова этот твой Джастин. Его ударили по голове и…

— Отправь в больницу. Чего ты от меня-то хочешь, я в Вашингтоне! Или я должен прыгнуть в самолет, чтобы лично отнести его на руках?

— Да послушай ты наконец! — заорал Майкл, сообразив, что не вовремя решил подколоть Брайана этим "твой Джастин" и надо теперь отыграть назад. — Я в ПИФА, тут стрелок положил человек 15 студентов! Свидетели говорят, что Джастин пытался вывести людей до того, как началась стрельба. Даже до того, как стрелок появился в коридоре, за несколько минут. За что и получил от приятеля-студента по голове, его приняли за перерожденного. 

— Блядь, — Брайан вздохнул. — Как он?

— Стрелка мы ликвидировали, патрон, — мстительно отрапортовал Майкл.

— Майкл.

— Крови нет, сотрясение наверняка есть. Вон ребята сигналят, что очнулся. Я звоню, потому что мне кажется, это важная информация, я про такое не слышал…

— Очень важная. Майки, позаботься, чтоб он дожил до моего возвращения, я часам к восьми буду. Никуда не отпускай! Поручи его Дебби, от неё не вырвется! — Брайан, не прощаясь, отключился. 

Майкл только головой покачал — верный признак, что Брайан взволнован, уж он-то знал. Интересно, из-за чего? Из-за мальчишки или из-за новой информации? 

Он подошел к носилкам. Медики что-то делали с Джастином, потом дали сигнал грузить его в машину. Майкл поймал одного из них.

— Что с парнем?

— Да ерунда, жить будет, — молоденький медик кому-то махнул рукой и собрался прошмыгнуть мимо, Майкл поймал его за плечо. 

— Доложить по форме!

— Извините, мистер Новатны, — спохватился парень. Майкл вспомнил, это Тодд, они как-то однажды пиво вместе пили после работы. — Думаю, сотрясение, сейчас отвезем на КТ и рентген, все уточним, предварительно — легкая степень, его ударили какой-то статуэткой, а она раскрошилась. Давление в норме, рефлексы без нарушений, рвоты нет. Теперь только холод, голод и покой. Я вколол ему транквилизаторы, поспит…

— Часам к восьми он спать не должен, он свидетель и будет нужен Кинни. 

— Понял, мистер Новатны, я передам ребятам в больнице. Мне нужно…

— Да, иди, — Майкл отпустил Тодда и сам подошел к носилкам. 

Джастин, и без того бледный, лежал с пакетом охлаждающего геля на лбу, и синие отсветы полупрозрачной массы делали его похожим на Доктора Манхэттен.

— Эй, — Майкл сел рядом. — Ты как?

Джастин попытался открыть глаза, сглотнул и тут же закрыл снова. 

— Ты лежи, лежи. Я Майкл. Друг Брайана.

— Я понял, — не открывая глаз, ответил Джастин.

— Мне сказали, ты пытался вывести людей.

— Пытался, — без всякого выражения произнесли бледные губы. И сжались.

Майкл помолчал, представляя, как это могло выглядеть. Сначала не поверили, потом ещё и ударили. Парень, который это сделал, сам нашел Майкла и все рассказал, чуть не плача. Ломай теперь голову, Новатны, что с этим недогероем делать. С одной стороны, надо бы отдать полиции, чтоб соображал, прежде чем людей по голове лупить. С другой — а если бы Джастин правда был перерожденным? 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — наконец произнес Майкл. — И тому парню, что тебя ударил, очень жаль. Он просто ошибся. Люди напуганы и не всегда адекватно реагируют, понимаешь. 

— Я понимаю, — губы Джастина задрожали.

— Не раскисай, ладно? — Майкл сжал его плечо. 

— Не надо меня… жалеть. И притворяться другом. Вы же меня терпеть не можете.

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Майкл. — Ты не безразличен Брайану, значит, и мне тоже. А ма в тебя вообще влюблена, только и слышу: Джастин то, Джастин это.

По бледным щекам потекли слезы, на синей коже становясь бирюзовыми. 

— Идите вы в жопу с вашим Брайаном… — прошептал Джастин. — Все с него и началось...

— Вот это новость! Брайан-то в чем виноват? - возмутился Майкл. - Крепко тебя приложили, я смотрю! Нашел крайнего... Он, кстати, вечером приедет к тебе в больницу. И давай прекращай тут! Я понимаю, неприятно вот так ни за что получить по голове… Это у тебя реакция на травму, наверное. Тодд вколол тебе транквилизатор, сейчас успокоишься. Все, давай. Прекращай, — Майкл похлопал Джастина по плечу, второй рукой нашаривая телефон, чтобы позвонить матери. 

— Мой рюкзак, — неожиданно вскинулся Джастин, даже, кажется, попытался сесть.

— Рюкзак? — Майкл осмотрел носилки, заглянул под одеяло. — Синий? Он у тебя в ногах, все нормально. Так, ложись и не дергайся, а то у тебя эта штука с головы свалится. Сейчас тебя повезут в больницу, ма приедет, последит за тобой. А вечером Брайан. Все понял? Вот так. Давай, выздоравливай, мне пора. 

Майкл встал, жестом показал медикам — отправляйтесь, а сам открыл телефон.

— Ма, слушай, тут такое дело….

 

***

Джастин проснулся и долго смотрел в синеватую полутьму, пытаясь понять, где он. На окнах жалюзи. Кровать какая-то странная…  
Больница.   
Тошнит и хочется пить.

Он медленно повернул голову в одну сторону — пустое кресло.   
Так же медленно и осторожно в другую сторону — вторая кровать. И на ней спящий Брайан. В костюме, кое-как укрытый голубым больничным пледом. 

Джастин долго смотрел на спокойное лицо, рассыпавшиеся пряди каштановых волос, приоткрытые губы.   
Закрыл глаза.   
Надо вспомнить, что произошло.  
ПИФА. Белый орел. Ноэль.  
Потом медики, Майкл…. Все.   
В машине он вырубился, видимо. Но память в порядке, кажется. Что ж, хоть с этим повезло.

Джастин снова открыл глаза. Брайан все так же спал. И все так же тошнило и хотелось пить. Джастин помнил эти ощущения - предпочел бы забыть, но куда там, слишком похоже. Всех различий, что повязки нет на голове и что нападавшего зовут Ноэль, а не...  
Ну какой же он идиот! Что его вечно тянет на тех людей, к которым и близко подходить не стоит!  
Джастин пошарил руками в поисках кнопки. Он знал, что под руку всегда кладут пульт с кнопкой. Про больницы он знал все. Проклятье, шея как болит...  
А, вот и провод.

Через пару минут раздались шаги, дверь открылась, и полненькая медсестра, бесшумная в своих мягких туфлях, подошла к постели Джастина. 

— Всё хотел с тобой поговорить, — она покосилась на Брайана, чуть улыбнулась. — Не дождался, сам уснул.

Она поправила плед на спящем и повернулась к Джастину.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — говорила она очень тихо, кажется, будить Брайана ей не хотелось.

— Тошнит, — признался Джастин. — И пить…

— Тошнить будет первое время. И голова может кружиться, это ничего. Завтра станет получше, — приговаривая чуть нараспев, словно ребенка утешая, она поднесла к губам Джастина стаканчик с трубочкой. — Давай я измерю тебе давление, посмотрю, как ты.

После короткого осмотра она потрепала его по щеке теплой, мягкой рукой, и Джастину была приятна эта неожиданная ласка.

— У меня сын такой.

Джастин не знал, что на это ответить, просто улыбнулся. 

— Давай-ка спи дальше, — медсестра вынула из шкафчика шприц. — И этот пусть спит. Он нас тут всех достать успел… 

— Вы ему тоже что-то вкололи? — догадался Джастин.

— Да как я ему вколю, я маленькая, он здоровенный… — сестра хитро улыбнулась. — Кофе выпил да и уснул. Ему не помешает. Худющий, нервный…

— Вы знаете, кто он? — Джастин поморщился, когда игла вонзилась в плечо. 

— Да ладно тебе, тут иголочка крошечная… — продолжала мягко приговаривать медсестра, отогнутые уголки её кокетливой шапочки покачивались, как ушки. — Конечно, знаю, у нас вся Стража наблюдается и лечится. Поорет с утра, конечно… Но я в шесть сменюсь, и пусть попробует орать на Мэг, вот будет шоу. Завтра познакомишься с ней, поймешь, о чем я… Все, давай спи. Не холодно? Может, еще одеяло?

— Нет, все в порядке… — Джастин не мог перестать улыбаться. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. В памяти всплыл разговор с Майклом, и он спохватился. — Погодите, а где Дебби?

— Сидела с тобой, потом вот он её вытолкал. Ну, завтра снова наверняка явится. Не позволяй ей тебя кормить, слышишь? Тебе пока нельзя. Ну все, все, спи…

Дверь за ней закрылась, и Джастин остался один в синеватой полутьме палаты.

Он снова медленно повернул голову, чтобы видеть Брайана. Тот и не шевельнулся за весь разговор Джастина с медсестрой, спал крепко и спокойно.

Было бы хорошо дотянуться до него. Почувствовать тепло. Запах.  
Джастин почувствовал, как от воспоминания об этом приподнялись волоски на затылке, улыбнулся.  
Может, Брайан тоже из тех людей, рядом с которыми находиться небезопасно, но почему-то это не пугало.   
Джастину было тепло и бестревожно, наверняка эффект от вколотого лекарства.  
Он повернулся на бок, благо, с этой стороны голова не болела, и шее было так полегче, свернулся клубком и сквозь полузакрытые веки долго смотрел на спящего, впитывая этот покой и безмятежность.  
Так и уснул.

Ему снилось небо, а ещё что кто-то касается его волос, но не гладит, а перебирает пряди.  
И Джастин улыбался во сне.

***

_— Брайан, Брайан. Эй… ты как?_

_Как, как… Брайан поморщился, потянулся рукой пощупать затылок. Ничего себе… И даже кровь…_

_От вида крови Тед затрясся._

_— Я ничего не делал, Брайан! Я услышал грохот в ванной и прибежал, меня тут не было! Я сейчас… Сейчас! — он вскочил с колен и умчался._

_А Брайан, опираясь об унитаз, сел.  
Блядь, что это было? Он зашел в туалет поссать, потому что пива они с Тедом выпили немало… И все. Больше Брайан ничего не помнил. _

_— Вот, вот, держи, — запыхавшийся Тед сунул ему упаковку замороженного супа. — Приложи, надо холодное, когда ударишься. Очень болит?_

_— Да не слабо… — Брайан осмотрелся. Видимо, он поскользнулся на мокром полу. Он дотянулся до плитки, пощупал._

_— Сухо! — заверил его Тед. — Я уже пытался понять, что случилось. Вот, смотри, я вытру полотенцем, смотри — оно сухое! Я ничего не делал, Брайан…_

_У Теда дрожали губы. Он был напуган, кажется, сильнее Брайна._

_— Успокойся… Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю._

_— Но это же понятно! Все эти фильмы, книги… всем известно... мертвые приходят за жизнью... — Тед комкал несчастное полотенце. — Я же знаю, я бы сам подумал, что это подстроено!_

_— Я подумал, окей? — Брайан наконец нормально сел. Все-таки он очень удачно грохнулся, не упал на угол шкафчика, например. Не ударился об трубу. — И я не считаю, что это ты подстроил._

_На самом деле, он не знал, что думать. Ведь не просто так он упал. Запнуться тут вроде не об что, пол сухой… Проклятье. На Теда было смотреть жалко._

_— Давай вызовем тебе врача? — дрожащим голосом предложил тот. — Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось…_

_— Я сам заеду на обратном пути, — отмахнулся Брайан._

_— Ты что! Тебе нельзя за руль! А вдруг у тебя закружится голова! И давай вставай, — Тед помог ему подняться. — Вот так, аккуратно… Давай ты ляжешь на диван? И я сейчас принесу другую упаковку…._

_— Да прекрати ты метаться! — не выдержал Брайан. — Я не умираю! И не собираюсь никому звонить!_

_Тед сжался и притих._

_— И за руль я не сяду, — уже ровнее продолжил Брайан, — я многовато выпил. Вызову такси, заеду в больницу._

_— Я бы отвез, но я же понимаю.. — Тед махнул рукой._

_— Ты выпил не меньше. Ладно… хватит об этом, — Брайан отложил упаковку супа, с которой уже капала вода, холодильник в мотеле был паршивенький. — Ты же не идиот, ты знаешь, что каждый несчастный случай расследуют Стража и Жандармерия…_

_— Конечно, — Тед теперь не поднимал глаз от пола. — А у меня ни документов, ни жилья…_

_— Вот поэтому я на тебя и не думаю, — не допускающим возражения тоном Брайан подвел итог, и на этом они тему закрыли. Вернулись к фильму, который смотрели, потом Брайан вызвал себе такси._

_Но что-то в нем тогда дрогнуло. Он не прекратил общаться с Тедом из-за такой ерунды — шишка на затылке, подумаешь! Тед вон вообще утонул, и ничего. Ладно, плохой пример. А вот лучше - Майки однажды во время игры в футбол Брайану палец на ноге сломал, и сам ногу подвернул. Они месяц вдвоем хромали! Подумаешь, беда. Не специально же, всякое в жизни случается._

_Кроме того, общение с Тедом Брайану нравилось. Такого у Брайана ни с кем ещё не было, даже с Майки. Его лучший друг не был дураком, вот уж нет, но многое, что нравилось Брайану, он считал скучным — книги, фильмы маститых режиссеров, игры-стратегии. Теперь Брайану было с кем и книги обсудить, и фильмы посмотреть. Единственной темой, которая была неприятна им обоим, была смерть. Брайана хоть и тянуло расспросить Теда подробней, каково это, останавливали возможные последствия такого разговора, впрочем, он старался не думать, какие именно. В конце концов, смерть это очень интимно, и если Тед захочет поделиться, он это сделает, решил Брайан. Потому все, кроме смерти. А с Майки они ходили в кинотеатр и играли в бильярд.  
Все было отлично. Близилось Рождество._

_Но что-то неловкое, как мелкий камушек в ботинке, осталось.  
_  
***

— Спящая красавица, давай просыпайся, доспишь днем, — кто-то встряхнул Джастина за плечо.

— А вы его поцелуйте, — ехидно предложил другой голос, женский. 

Джастин открыл глаза и тут же торопливо прижмурился, вспомнив, что от света будет больно. Но в палате царила полутьма, как и ночью, только теперь без синевы, скорее зеленоватая от плотно закрытых бирюзовых жалюзи. И Брайан уже не спал под пледом, а сидел в кресле, прямой, собранный и жесткий, заподозрить, что он в этом самом костюме всю ночь валялся на постели было решительно невозможно. Из чего делают такие костюмы? И таких людей? 

Джастин осмотрелся. В палате, кроме Брайана, была ещё негритянка-медсестричка со смешной прической — много-много мелких, плотно скрученных узелков по всей круглой голове. Видимо, та самая Мэг. Вид у неё был, как у кошки, только что надравшей кому-то задницу и желающей продолжить в том же духе, а у Брайана — довольно мрачный. Похоже, эти двое уже пообщались, и победителем вышел не Брайан. 

— Наконец-то… — проворчал он. — Мне уже ехать пора, думал, и сегодня тебя не добужусь.

— Мне сказали, голод, холод и покой, — в горле было сухо, и Джастин посмотрел на стакан с трубочкой. Кто его поставил так далеко?

— Могу обещать только холод, — Брайан сунул ему в руку стаканчик. — Потому что тут вот-вот появится Дебби. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Мэг, покинь нас, если не трудно.

— Скорее приятно, — Мэг даже задницей сумела крутнуть воинственно .

Брайан дождался, когда за ней закроется дверь, развернулся всем корпусом к Джастину. 

— Ты мне нужен, — заявил он. — Так что больше ни в какую самостоятельную жизнь я тебя не отпущу. 

Джастин замер, как был, с трубочкой в зубах. 

— В смысле? — наконец выдавил он. Что значит нужен? Что Брайан имеет в виду? И что значит не отпущу, кстати? Это ещё что за новости?

— Спокойно, спокойно, не надо на меня так смотреть, — Брайан фыркнул. — Я не в любви тебе признаюсь. Но ты мне действительно очень нужен. Я хочу знать, как ты смог сделать то, что сделал, во всех подробностях, что чувствовал, что помнишь, как это работает. Мне нужно понять, можно ли такому обучать других...

— Понятно, — видимо, Джастину не удалось скрыть своего разочарования, Брайан вздохнул и отвернулся. 

— Послушай меня, — после паузы начал он. — Ты меня слушаешь?

Джастин слабо кивнул, в шейном фиксаторе это было непросто, опустил глаза, уже догадываясь, что сейчас услышит. Вздрогнул, когда рука Брайана оказалась у его лица, слишком неожиданным и стремительным было движение, мелькнула дурная мысль, что его сейчас ударят. Но пальцы Брайана подтолкнули его подбородок выше, заставляя смотреть в лицо. 

— Я не знаю, что творится у тебя голове, — тихо, но весомо произнес он. — Я вижу, что ты на меня дуешься. И Майкл сказал, что ты винишь меня, хотя я лично без понятия, как и чем я тебя обидел. Мне казалось, я ни к чему твою трепетную свободолюбивую натуру не принуждал. Если тебе не нравится у Деб, иди, куда хочешь.

— Нет, дело не в этом… — пролепетал Джастин.

— Да мне похуй, в чем, — Брайан смотрел ему прямо в глаза, пальцы теперь жестче упирались в подбородок. — У меня гибнут люди. Каждый день — десятками, скоро начнут сотнями. Мир катится в ад, никто не понимает, что творится, и что делать. Рушатся границы и государства. Пока не у нас, но это вопрос времени, поверь мне. Не исключено, что считанных дней. И мне похуй на любые твои обиды, идеи и прочую дребедень, которой набита твоя башка. Но в ней есть то, что мне нужно. Возможно, это способ уменьшить количество жертв. И потому ты мне нужен. Все буквы понятны?

Джастин почувствовал, как краснеет. То, что казалось таким важным и серьезным, теперь вызывало только жгучий стыд.  
Брайану тоже как будто стало неловко за такой напор, он убрал руку, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты показался мне неглупым парнем, —гораздо спокойнее продолжил он. — И мне хочется надеяться, что мы сработаемся. Я не предлагаю тебе выступать энтузиастом, ты не обязан. Будешь консультантом, помощником — кадровики придумают тебе должность. Зарплата уж точно выше, чем в кафе у Деб, хотя она, конечно, мне не простит похищение тебя из-под её опеки. 

— Ты берешь меня на работу в Стражу? — изумленно выдавил Джастин. 

— Наконец-то заговорил. Да, беру. Я не могу тебя заставить… Не хочу заставлять, скажем так. Но ты мне нужен.

— Может, это была случайность.

— Если бы ты молча слинял оттуда — да, это могла бы быть случайность. Но ты настойчиво выводил людей, — Брайан жестом попросил Джастина не перебивать. — Давай решать вопросы по порядку. Первое — работать со мной. Второе — жить со мной.

— Что? Это ещё зачем?

Брайан потер переносицу, усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, мне легко это предлагать? Я никогда ни с кем не жил и не планирую. Но ты… Я знавал неудачливых людей, случалось. Они рядом с тобой младенцы, у тебя просто дар какой-то. Ты притягиваешь неприятности, или они тебя, я ещё не разобрался. Но весь этот пиздец начался, как только мы с тобой познакомились.

— Так я и в этом виноват? — вскинулся Джастин. — Я кто, по-твоему, мировое зло? Я вообще ничего не хотел от тебя, я жил себе спокойно, это ты…

— Спокойней, Галактус*, — рассмеялся Брайан. — То есть когда тебя обвиняют во всякой херне, тебе неприятно?

Джастин невольно улыбнулся тоже. Кажется, он впервые увидел, как Брайан смеется, и ему нравилось, как он это делает. Но вот Брайан взглянул на часы, и улыбка сошла с его лица.

— Блядь, время… Ответь мне уже что-нибудь.

Джастин погрыз нижнюю губу, обдумывая ситуацию. Думать получалось плохо, в голове словно мокрая вата ворочалась.

— Давай так… Я попробую проработать с тобой один день. Может, окажется, что все это бесполезно...

— Хорошо, — Брайан быстро кивнул. — На проживании со мной настаиваю. Диван неудобный, конечно, и если тебя напрягает спать со мной на одной кровати, — он примиряюще поднял ладони, — чисто деловые отношения, обещаю, то я могу найти тебе отдельную кровать, не проблема. Поменьше моей, само собой, вторая такая не влезет.

— Да, наверное. 

— Отлично, с этим решили, — Брайан окончательно посветлел. — Тебя выпишут не раньше завтрашнего вечера, я все подготовлю. Теперь давай быстренько о вчерашнем. Как ты почувствовал? Что именно? 

Джастин задумался. Почему-то он не хотел рассказывать о мальчишке. Теперь, несколько дней спустя, история встреч с ним выглядела совершенно нелепо. Иногда Джастин думал даже, что ему все приснилось. Конечно, непонятно про смех...

— Какие-то картинки? Что-то услышал? Общее ощущение тревоги? — продолжал добиваться Брайан.

— Наверное, последнее, — подумав, признался Джастин.

— То есть ты не знал, что будет именно стрелок?

— Нет, точно нет, — ответил он быстро и поймал внимательный взгляд Брайана. Проклятье, с ним надо аккуратней. 

— За сколько примерно ты это почувствовал?

— После того как… ощущение возникло, я осмотрел зал. Потом почувствовал, что должен предупредить всех, и сказал один раз, никто не послушал. После стал уговаривать Ноэля и остальных выйти, — вспоминал Джастин. — Побежал в аудиторию, крикнул им тоже выходить… Сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж и только там услышал выстрелы.

— Минуты три-четыре?

— Пожалуй. 

— Ещё какие-то ощущения? Любые?

— Нет, вроде нет… Я только злился, что никто не слушает, и не знал, как их убедить. 

Брайан помолчал, размышляя, а Джастин смотрел, как он постукивает пальцем о подлокотник кресла — безымянным, красиво изогнув кисть руки. Брайан все ухитрялся делать красиво.

— Понятно, — он резко встал, словно приняв какое-то решение. — Скоро придет Дебби.

И вышел.

Кажется, этот человек просто не обучен прощаться, подумал Джастин.


	16. Chapter 16

День тянулся бесконечно, ещё бы, лежать и таращиться в серый потолок. Телевизор нельзя, читать тоже. Джастин немножко порисовал, но быстро устал, руку начало сводить и голова заболела.   
Пока у кровати сидела Деб, было повеселее, болтать она могла бесконечно, что в данной ситуации оказалось весьма кстати. Да только у неё свои дела, работа, и через пару часов в палате снова стало тихо, а тишины Джастину не хотелось, да и мыслей, которые приходили вместе с ней, тоже.

Сестричка предложила ему познакомиться с парнем из соседней палаты, тот лежал со сломанной ногой и тоже маялся от безделья. Оказывается, на этаже была небольшая библиотека: полупустой стеллаж около дежурного поста. Джастин долго перебирал потрепанные книжки, ни одна из них не казалась мало-мальски заманчивой. В конце концов взял наугад какой-то детектив и пошел знакомиться. Сосватанный ему парень смахивал на скинхеда, бритый и татуированный, Джастин даже засомневался, умеет ли он читать, оказалось, очень даже умеет. И он не скинхед, а панк с необычным именем Мэриан, к тому же трепло не хуже Дебби. На пару они скоротали время до обеда, за которым Джастин как мог растягивал прием пищи — но что там было есть? Немного бульона, тыквенное пюре и паровая котлетка. Все такое крошечное, словно это детское отделение.   
Зато после обеда Джастину удалось поспать.

Дурацкий, серый, бесконечный день. 

Никто даже не звонил.  
Ну а кто мог бы? Итан — вычеркнут. Ноэль, видимо, тоже. Не удосужился даже зайти проведать! Так сильно раскаивается в своем поступке, что не нашел полчаса. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему, наверное. О чем бы они говорили? Джастин рассказывал бы, где именно болит, а Ноэль — какие у него по этому поводу угрызения совести? Нет, вычеркнут.  
У Деб смена.   
Брайан… Брайану точно не до него.   
Ему нужен Джастин-шанс, Джастин-решение. А не вялое тело с постоянной головной болью и дурацким ортопедическим воротничком до ушей. 

Хотел ли Джастин оказаться шансом? Да. Он хотел.   
Вчера утром Брайан так ошарашил его своим "Ты мне нужен", а потом щелчком по носу, что в остальную часть разговора Джастин почти не вдумывался, все пытался прочитать на красивом холеном лице — даже после сна в больнице безукоризненно выбритом! — зачем Брайан так сказал.

Он догадался, что Джастин неравнодушен к нему и обижен на невнимание? Тогда это стыдно. Джастин сам понимал, что вел себя по-детски. Вот есть у него такая черта, мама её называла "дай палец, откушу всю руку". Человек хорошо к нему отнесся, помог, казалось бы, скажи спасибо, но хотелось не столько помощи, сколько… Джастин вздохнул. 

А может, Брайан и не догадался ни о чем, просто сказал, как есть, и когда Джастин все не так понял, исправился? Или, может, у него такая манера говорить? Одна знакомая Джастина имела привычку посреди спора схватить собеседника за руку, прижать её к своей груди и глубоким, проникновенным голосом произнести: "Каааак ты мне нравишься!" Оппонент любого пола мгновенно оказывался деморализован, и его можно было брать тепленьким. Может, и Брайан зашел с эффектной фразы, чтобы Джастин растерялся и согласился? Значит, Брайан не был уверен, что получит согласие? И продумывал стратегию?

От этих размышлений Джастин чувствовал себя втюрившейся школьницей, встряхивался, пытался себя чем-то отвлечь. Но чем тут отвлечешься? И он погружался в свои размышления по новой.

Вечером он немного прогулялся по больничному коридору, три раза до лифта и обратно. Больничные интерьеры вызывали неприятные воспоминания, но очень уж хотелось убедиться, что он способен самостоятельно дойти не только до туалета. Не хватало ещё падать Брайану на руки, как романтическая дева. Нет, Джастин был твердо намерен стать для Брайана если не решением, то помощью. Рассказывать о мальчишке он при этом не хотел, слишком это попахивало безумием, но зато он придумал кое-что, что могло оказаться полезным. И ещё вспомнил про отрывок из книги, который заложил рекламкой. Наконец-то можно будет обсудить.

День закончился, потянулся вечер. Уже давно были оформлены бумаги на выписку, где красным было отмечено: "Постельный режим 2 суток, ограничение физической активности 2 недели". Джастин снова посидел в палате Мэриана, чтоб время прошло быстрее, ничего они в итоге не прочитали, зато поболтали обо всем понемногу. В половине десятого Джастин вернулся к себе и переоделся из больничной в обычную свою одежду. Не то чтобы он верил в магические ритуалы, просто подумал, что если Брайан наконец придет, не нужно будет тратить на это время.  
Но никто не звонил и за ним не приезжал.   
Решив вести себя, как взрослый, он позвонил Брайану сам, только вот трубку никто не брал. Это становилось традицией. Зачем он вообще таскал с собой телефон?

В одиннадцать Джастин снова разделся и лег спать.

 

***

_Когда Брайан натолкнулся на жандарма прямо в "Вуди", он решил не как обычно рассказать байку о недавнем несчастном случае, а попытаться что-нибудь разузнать, прикинувшись пьяненьким любителем потрепаться. Тем более, что жандарм, сам молодой парень, явно был тут не по службе, тоже выпивал. Брайан заказал ещё пива, и они неплохо посидели.  
Брайан делал вид, что его страшно интересуют байки из жизни Жандармерии, но для себя он искал ответы на другие вопросы. Правда ли мертвые убивают именно того, кто их призвал? Или им все равно, чья жизнь? Многим ли удается долго скрываться от жандармов? Что будет с мертвым, если он никого не убьет? И все в этом духе. _

_Так как расспрашивать прямо было бы подозрительно, узнать удалось не так много, но и эти крохи не порадовали. Жандарм — Мозес, Брайан запомнил — утверждал, что призвавшие не выживают никогда. И тут же рассказывал про пары, где один из влюбленных призывал умершего второго, и они жили счастливо много лет. Судя по всему, жандармы понимали в этих вопросах не больше прочих. Они просто чуяли врага и устраняли его.  
"Охотятся, как на кроликов," - подумал тогда Брайан. Даже не пытаются подумать, зачем. А ведь это люди! Даже если и не живые._

_Нет, он не собирался отдавать им Теда, не видел причин. Подумаешь, поскользнулся в ванной, нетрезвый к тому же. Так и до паранойи недалеко._

_Тед с того случая был тих и подавлен, его было даже жаль. Брайан заезжал к нему все так же два раза в неделю — в понедельник и четверг. Майкл стал замечать, что Брайана регулярно нет дома, но удовлетворился ответом про арт-хаусное кино, оно-то Майкла точно не могло заинтересовать, депрессивное и нудное по его мнению. Объяснение не было ложью, фильмы Брайан с Тедом действительно смотрели, по многу и с удовольствием._

_Беда пришла под самое Рождество, на фасаде мотеля уже развесили разноцветные гирлянды, окна обложили мишурой. Как Брайан за всем этим блеском и миганием смог разглядеть в окне зелено-красные проблесковые маячки Жандармерии — чудо. Не слишком, впрочем, рождественское._

_Пока жандармы проверяли первую линию номеров, Брайан с Тедом успели быстро сгрести самое необходимое, затолкали все в машину и рванули из города.  
У них получилось, погони не было. Но Брайан понимал, что это не конец истории. Жандармы почуют, кто жил в номере. А номер этот Брайан снимал на свое имя. Значит, его станут искать. И найдут, конечно, Брайан не мог себе позволить все бросить и удариться в бега. К тому же было непонятно, куда теперь поселить Теда. Оба они теоретически знали, что существует полулегальный мир, где снять жилье за наличные не проблема, но практического опыта не имели абсолютно никакого, потому сидели в машине на какой-то загородной дороге и молчали. Брайан курил и злился, Тед тер губы и смотрел в окно._

_— Я так и знал, что так будет, — наконец выдавил он._

_— Хули толку с твоей проницательности? — Брайан ненавидел моменты, когда не мог принять решение, потому что нечего было принимать, решения просто не существовало. О чем он думал вообще? Почему не подстраховался?_

_— Я... ну... принял меры… — запинаясь, продолжил Тед._

_— Да? — вот теперь Брайан заинтересовался. — Какие?_

_— Номер уже давно числится за другим человеком… — Тед все так же сидел, отвернувшись. — Я купил фальшивое удостоверение личности._

_— Вот как? — накатившее было облегчение сменилось подозрительностью. — И каким образом?_

_— По интернету…. Я просто подумал, вдруг что-то случится… Чтобы ты был ни при чем. Я... — Тед помялся. — Я благодарен тебе, Брайан. И не хочу создавать тебе проблем._

_Брайан долго молчал, потом кивнул._

_— Оно у тебя с собой?_

_— Да._

_— Хорошо. Едем искать другой мотель. Пожелания есть?_

 

***

— Мэг, один укол, не будь стервой.

— Сон тебе нужен! Не допинг — сон! Тащи сюда свою тощую задницу, у меня все готово.

— Ещё одну ночь спать на этих ваших злоебучих кроватях? У меня до сих пор спина болит!

— Не выдумывай, кровати ему не такие. Мальчик дрыхнет с большим удовольствием, глянь, чисто ангел.

— В его возрасте можно на досках спать!

— Брайан Кинни ноет, что он старый! Славься, Двуединый, я слышала это и не умерла на месте!

— Блядь, Мэг… — Брайан потер глаза, да так и остался сидеть, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь. 

— Что, совсем хреново? — крепкие маленькие руки медсестры легли ему на плечи, сжали, прощупывая. — Ты гляяяянь… Ну-ка расслабляйся.

— Какой расслабляйся, Мэг, я тут усну. А мне надо домой.

— Что тебе там дома? Никто не ждет, у тебя даже кота нет! А мальчишка твой тут, — медсестра хихикнула. — И он получше кота! 

— Отъебись, Мэг, мальчишка мне нужен для работы.

— Конееечно, — она продолжала разминать Брайану плечи. — В полтретьего ночи ты притащился сюда и сидел его гипнотизировал исключительно для работы! 

Брайан только головой покачал.

— Жалко будить-то, — продолжала Мэг. — И ему спать нужно, и тебе. Да и чего ради потемну шарахаться? Ложись спи. Утром уедете.

— Домой хочу, Мэг. 

От того, с какой интонацией это было сказано, медсестричка вздохнула и убрала руки. Отошла к шкафчику, долго там позвякивала и шуршала. 

— Что ты мне тут рукав расстегиваешь? Штаны снимай, — проворчала она, обернувшись на Брайана. — Должно и в моей жизни быть что-то хорошее. 

Подошла, полюбовалась на открывшийся вид, отвесила звонкий шлепок и тут же сделала укол.

— Все, хорош задом светить, хватит с нас сладкого, — она обернулась к кровати и подмигнула. — Ты ведь не спишь, Джастин? 

Брайан обернулся тоже.

— Ты не спишь??!!

Джастин заморгал и покраснел, а Мэг расхохоталась.

— Да он не спал, ещё когда я вошла! Ох, мужики… В чем-то вы умные, а в чем-то чисто дети!

— И хули ты валяешься? — Брайан веселья Мэг разделять не собирался. — Мне с тобой тут полночи валандаться? Дел больше нет?

Джастин торопливо сел, потянулся за одеждой.

— Ну-ка стой! — Мэг придержала Джастина за плечо и встряла между ним и Брайаном. — Это для этого тебе укол нужен был? Орать тут? Его выписать согласились под твое клятвенное обещание соблюдать режим! Никаких вскочил и побежал, ясно тебе?

Брайан сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя не вступать в дискуссию, потом выдохнул, наставил палец на Джастина.

— Жду тебя в машине, — и вышел.

 

***

Джастин смотрел в окно на пустынные ночные улицы. Редко-редко прохожие, почти нет светящихся окон. Питтсбург, понятно, не Нью-Йорк, но это центр, тут должна быть ночная жизнь. Или здесь она тоже исчезла, как и на Либерти?

Брайан тоже молчал, смотрел строго вперед. 

— Сердишься? — Джастин решил, что проще всего спросить. 

Брайан, все так же не отрывая глаз от дороги, покачал головой. 

— Устал, — признался он. 

— Мэг сказала, действия на час-полтора, не больше. 

— Больше и не надо, — Брайан помолчал, раздумывая, потом решительно сообщил: — Я ничего не успел приготовить, не был дома два дня. Или три...

— Это мелочи. Неважно, — улыбнулся Джастин, и Брайан, заподозрив подвох в этих словах, повернулся посмотреть ему в глаза. Джастин встретил его взгляд, стараясь всем своим видом продемонстрировать, что все сказано было просто и искренне, больше никаких детских выходок. Ещё хотелось признаться, что подслушивать и притворяться спящим он не собирался, просто так получилось: он проснулся и понял, что Брайан сидит у его кровати, растерялся от неожиданности, пока соображал, как лучше поступить, вошла Мэг, и они с Брайаном начали болтать, а ему что было делать? Рукой им помахать — эээй, я тут? Может, и помахал бы, но вредина Мэг оказалась быстрее. Хотя, если честно, было интересно увидеть Брайана вот таким — человеческим, усталым, тихим. Его хотелось обнять. И сейчас хотелось тоже. Укол Мэг, может, и взбодрил Брайана, но выглядел он измученным, ему действительно нужно было как следует поспать. 

Но всего этого Джастин не сказал. Они доехали молча, так же молча поднялись в квартиру. Охранник-консьерж проводил Джастина странным долгим взглядом.

— Кажется, он думает, что стражу округа полагаются любовники пошикарней, — Джастин криво усмехнулся. Наверняка он офигенно смотрится в шейном фиксаторе.

— Ты о чем? — Брайан отпер дверь.

— Консьерж. Так на меня посмотрел...

— Забей. 

— И на твоей работе все тоже ухмылялись… Я-то думал, чего они?

— Тебе не все равно, кто что думает? — Брайан стянул куртку, майку, первую бросил на диван, вторую держал в руке. — Они и завтра будут, не сомневайся.

— Не очень приятно видеть, что меня считают одним их этих твоих... трахов. Я не один из них.

— Считай, завидуют, — Брайан салютнул ему майкой, показывая, что уходит в душ. Жест получился вялый. 

Джастин проводил его взглядом, разделся, аккуратно повесил одежду. Ему-то самому мыться незачем, после вечернего душа негде было пачкаться, даже ноги толком не размял, и вот опять в постель. Но хоть в другую, все разнообразие.

Он отогнул краешек покрывала, скользнул внутрь и повозился, устраиваясь. Конечно, Брайан прав, эта кровать не чета больничным.

Джастин обнял подушку и так лежал в темноте, слушая, как в ванной шумит вода. Спать ему совершенно не хотелось, он последние два дня только и делал, что спал, сколько можно. Но ему было хорошо, душу наполняло чувство, совершенно нелепое, но теплое - будто он дома.   
Глупости, конечно, это не его дом. Он здесь ночевал меньше, чем у Дебби, например. И уж точно меньше, чем у Итана.   
Просто ему тут нравилось. А ещё рядом с Брайаном ему было тепло. Хотя и не спокойно.   
От этой мысли Джастин улыбнулся.

Шум воды стих, щелчок открывающейся двери, шаги… Остановились. Словно Брайан замер, удивленный. Джастин лежал спиной и не видел, что происходит, но решил, что Брайан, пока мылся, успел забыть о его присутствии. Но вот он снова двинулся вперед, лег.   
Джастин подождал, надеясь, что Брайан что-нибудь скажет, но он даже не шевельнулся ни разу, лежал неподвижно, только спокойно, тихо дышал.

Решив, что Брайан от усталости мгновенно уснул, Джастин выждал ещё немного и тихонько придвинулся поближе. Ничего такого он не хотел, просто почувствовать тепло. Ну, может, запах…

— Не советую, — совершенно не сонным голосом произнес Брайан, и Джастин замер. — Ты ведь не хочешь стать одним из этих моих… трахов? 

Джастин ближе придвигаться не стал, но и обратно не пополз.

— А я не собираюсь становиться твоим очередным бойфрендом, - закончил свою мысль Брайан.

— Это ты меня сюда жить позвал! — Джастин от возмущения резко сел. И больно потянул шею, между прочим! — И уже начинаешь попрекать?

Брайан медленно повернулся на спину, и стало видно, что он улыбается.

— Давненько в этих стенах не звучали твои возмущенные вопли. Не могу сказать, что скучал по ним. 

— Вот и нечего начинать тогда, — буркнул Джастин, снова укладываясь.

— Я начинал засыпать. А ты ко мне подбирался, — Брайан откровенно веселился. — Уж не знаю, с какими целями.

— Мне просто нравится спать с кем-то, ничего личного, — и в нелепом приступе откровенности добавил. — Мне так спокойней.

— Я тебе не мамочка, — Брайан отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — И дай мне поспать наконец.

От такой внезапной перемены настроения Джастин растерялся. Только что ведь шутил, и на тебе.  
Уже который раз с Брайаном так: вроде бы все нормально - бац, и у него уже плохое настроение. Правильно сестрички говорили, психованный.

Отодвигаться на свою половину кровати Джастин из принципа не стал, так посредине и заснул.


	17. Chapter 17

Брайан исподтишка поглядывал на сослуживцев, пока шел с Джастином через вестибюль Управления. Похоже, мальчишка прав, он создает ажиотаж. Дурацкая штуковина на его шее тоже играла роль, конечно, но не главную. При этом на него, Брайана, смотреть никто почти не решался, а вот Джастину доставался весь ассортимент — от беззастенчивого глазения до ухмылок. Ну надо же, как все любят своего начальника.

А вот Таппель — чужак. И он уставился не на Джастина, а на Кинни. Стоял у двери своего кабинета, заложив руки за спину, занимал собой половину ширины коридора и молчал.

— Что-то хотите сказать, генерал? — лениво поинтересовался Брайан.

— Не знал, что у вас это тоже распространено.

— Что именно, и у кого у нас? — Брайан смотрел ему в глаза открыто и равнодушно. — Ну же, Таппель, вы мне казались человеком прямым.

— У геев, — генерал не заставил себя упрашивать. — Это ваш новый... секретарь?

От яда в его голосе Джастин дернулся к Таппелю и наверняка начал бы говорить, но Брайан успел сделать плавный шаг вперед и вбок, заслоняя его собой. 

— Советник, генерал. Как и вы, — Брайан не сводил с Таппеля глаз; спокойный, никакого напряжения, он даже чуть улыбался генералу. — Надеюсь, мы обойдемся без сцен ревности?

Таппель побагровел.

— Вы забываетесь! Я…

— Забываетесь вы! — Брайан рявкнул так, что вздрогнули и Таппель, и снова пытавшийся вмешаться Джастин. — Не слышу приветствия по форме, генерал!

— Да пребудет Порядок, патрон, — Таппель окаменел лицом и уставился в пространство за спиной Брайана.

— Да пребудет. И ради этого Порядка, генерал, мы с вами будем делать все, что можем и не можем, — Брайан чуть надавил и увидел, как сжались челюсти генерала и напряглась шея. — Потому что Порядок и безопасность важнее предрассудков и сплетен. Возражения?

— Нет, патрон. 

— Рад слышать, — Брайан прекратил давление. По лицу Таппеля скользнуло облегчение, почти блаженство, он, стараясь себя не выдавать, медленно выдохнул. За спиной тяжело дышал Джастин. 

Плохо, плохо, не следовало этого делать. Именно при таком раскладе, в присутствии Джастина, не следовало, Таппель этого не простит. И никто бы не простил. Ладно, Брайан потом разберется, кто стал источником слухов, и как так вышло, что они опередили появление Джастина в Управлении. Сейчас не это главное.

— Предлагаю всем пройти в мой кабинет, — ровным голосом произнес Брайан. — И вместо произошедшего недоразумения подумать о стоящих перед нами задачах. 

Никто не ответил, но оба молча последовали за Брайаном, а когда он устроился за своим столом и жестом предложил им сесть в кресла, подчинились. Джастин очень старался держаться молодцом, но видно было, как тяжело ему это дается - он, в конце концов, вдвое меньше и втрое моложе соперника. А ещё он совершенно не ожидал такого приема. Что ж, Брайан тоже. Ему хотелось как-то приободрить свежеиспеченного советника, но сейчас любой знак внимания был бы неуместен. Вместо этого Брайан попытался сгладить принесенное из коридора в кабинет напряжение.

С минуту все молчали.

— Мистер Таппель, — произнес наконец Брайан. — Это наш новый сотрудник, мистер Тейлор. Он сенс.

Генерал сидел все с тем же каменным лицом, но теперь ему это давалось без усилия. Вот, он даже кивнул. Неплохо для человека, много лет возглавляющего комитет антисенсовской "Чистой крови" и только что публично униженного перед носителем "дефектных генов", как они это называют.

— Мистер Тейлор, бригадный генерал Таппель — мой военный советник. 

Джастин тоже кивнул, ни на кого не глядя.

— Мистер Тейлор располагает ценной информацией и навыками, которые могут быть нам очень полезны. Мы проведем ряд экспериментов и тестов, все утро я буду занят. Генерал, прошу вас сегодня провести совещание с командирами бригад вместо меня. И решить вопрос с переформированием отдела инспекций.

— Слушаюсь.

— В таком случае не будем терять время, ни у кого из нас лишнего нет, — Брайан поднялся. 

— Я бы хотел узнать, — снова заговорил Таппель, вставая тоже. — Какого рода навыками обладает мистер Тейлор. Если это не закрытая информация.

Лицо и голос его были бесстрастны, но Брайан про себя усмехнулся — до чего же ядовитый и настырный мужик этот Таппель. Молодец.

— Это информация ограниченного доступа, которым лично вы располагаете. Мистер Тейлор способен предсказывать нападения перерожденных. 

Джастин покраснел и зачем-то сунул руки в карманы. Вытащил. Генерал с непроницаемым лицом следил за этими его манипуляциями.

— Такой навык действительно может быть нам полезен, — резюмировал он.

Джастин под его взглядом нервничал все сильнее. Брайан вышел из-за стола и встал перед двумя своими советниками.

— Согласен с вами, генерал. Нам нужно как можно быстрее понять, как мы можем это использовать. Данную информацию прошу не распространять до особого распоряжения, — последние слова прозвучали с нажимом, и Таппель наконец отвел глаза от Джастина, выпрямился. — Я буду внизу, проследите, чтобы мне доставили сводки и статистику.

— Слушаюсь. 

— Мистер Тейлор, нам сюда, — Брайан указал рукой на дверь личного лифта. 

Джастин постарался пройти мимо Таппеля с гордо поднятой головой, но макушка его все равно была на уровне генеральского плеча.

Когда двери лифта закрылись, Брайан позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Тебя все ещё волнуют выражения лиц охранников?

Джастин состроил гримасу, но промолчал.   
Брайан смотрел, как он заставляет себя успокоиться и начать ровно дышать. А мальчик-то в бешенстве. И даже если это слезы блеснули — это злые слезы.  
Ну же, давай, Джастин. Ты ведь у нас боец. Ты после того, как попался под горячую руку стражу округа, остался в сознании. У тебя отличная защита. Я совсем немного тебе помогу... Ты не заметишь.

Но вот Джастин выдохнул, поднял голову , и Брайан быстро отвел взгляд, будто все это время задумчиво смотрел в стену.

— А что если это все-таки случайность? — спросил Джастин. — И нет у меня никаких способностей?

— А вот сейчас и проверим.

Лифт остановился, и двери открылись.

 

***

Они проверяли до самого обеда.   
Брайан водил Джастина мимо камер с перерожденными, которых специально доставили ради такого случая, и за привлечение части личного состава на удержание которых ему пришлось вчера повоевать. Да, люди наперечет! Но что если есть хоть какой-то шанс увеличить количество тех, кто способен чуять опасность? Что если удастся привлечь сенсов на эту работу? Да, будет скандал, потому что огромный риск, полагаться на тех, кто сам в любой момент может переродиться. Но ведь это и шанс спасти людей. А ещё это возможность переломить отношение к сенсам, как к хищникам и предателям рода человеческого. Людей можно понять, они испуганы, ищут врага, но не могут дотянуться до тех, кто их убивает, упивается их мучением и страхом. Зато люди могут выместить свой страх на том, кто доступен. Только за прошлые сутки убийства сенсов составили четверть от всех убийств по округу. А скольких убили, ошибочно приняв за сенсов? Нарастают паранойя и панические настроения. Брайан старался им не поддаваться, но иногда и на самого так накатывало — хоть беги. Не находилось ни решений, ни объяснений происходящему, от бессилия сводило челюсти, а страна медленно и неуклонно сползала в тот ад, в который рухнули уже более слабые — массовые беспорядки, толпы народа, штурмующие транспорт и границы в наивной вере, что где-то лучше, убийства и самоубийства уже безо всякого участия перерожденных, страх все теперь делал сам, но на нем они жирели.   
А тем временем через перерождение прошли менее 30 процентов Децимы! Как было не думать о том, что, возможно, все ещё только начинается? 

Брайан думал.   
И хотя очень старался не возлагать на Джастина слишком много надежд, все-таки ему жадно, страстно хотелось хоть какого-то просвета. И ещё — поговорить.   
Целыми днями пропадая на работе в окружении множества людей, от маялся от того, что поговорить ему не с кем. Да, были бесконечные совещания и конференции с привлечением специалистов всех возможных областей, от генетиков до физиков-ядерщиков. Именитые и не очень, они излагали теории, зачитывали доклады, сыпали цифрами, но все это не давало ни малейшего выхлопа. Слишком стремительно все развивалось, слишком напуганы все были, слишком много сенсов-ученых выбыло из строя. И потому вся эта бурная околонаучная возня имела одно-единственное практическое применение — она немного успокаивала причастных. Пока им было чем заняться, они не опускали руки, их поддерживала иллюзия хоть какого-то контроля над ситуацией.  
Но больше — ничего.  
Порой, от отчаянья, Брайан страдал той же ерундой, он уже несколько раз созванивался с Маргарет, выпытывая у неё все новые детали, консультировался с другими специалистами по истории религии. Это немного успокаивало, казалось, что надо просто понять, сложить кубики нужным образом…

Если бы теорию Маргарет о взаимосвязи с возвращениями мертвых можно было проверить! Увы, Жандармерия никакой статистики дать не могла, просто потому, что её не существовало: никто и никогда не знал, сколько в мире мертвых. Как их можно было учесть? Да, по ощущениям жандармов, работы стало больше, но уже после того, как начались массовые перерождения. Что было причиной, а что следствием, теперь не понять.   
Но по крайней мере, эти размышления отвлекали на какое-то время.

Поговорить с кем-то, кроме ученых, не удавалось. Ситуация достигла той точки, когда все, включая стражей, предпочитали не думать о плохом. Люди держались за остатки нормальности, делали вид, что все ещё не так плохо, потому что им так легче, нельзя было их за это винить и лишать этого. Майкл сказал прямо: "Я обо всем этом не буду ни говорить, ни думать, потому что не могу повлиять на ситуацию. Я буду стараться прожить столько, сколько получится, так хорошо, как получится." И Брайан уважал его позицию — это не трусость. Это, наверное, даже мудрость. Эммет реагировал несколько иначе, он не отказывался говорить, но все обращал в шутку, причем не слишком веселую, что и понятно, для веселья поводов не было, хотя Эммет очень старался их найти. И после его клоунады с Символом Стражи в роли двойного дилдо Брайан сам отказался от мысли обсуждать с ним что-то серьезное.

А сегодня он часами водил Джастина по допросным. В результате выяснилось много интересного: он не чуял стражей, но чуял перерожденных примерно так же хорошо, как розыскники. То есть при определенной подготовке сенсы могут работать стражами, по крайней мере, некоторые из них. Очень долго не удавалось проверить предчувствие, пришлось провести несколько допросов так, чтобы спровоцировать перерожденных на нападение, и Джастин с каждым разом все уверенней их предсказывал. Но не мог объяснить, как. Ощущение. 

Это все равно был успех — навык тренируется! Вряд ли Джастин уникален, видимо, из-за того, что он несколько раз попадал под воздействие перерожденных, он научился его чувствовать. Если это так — как подготовить других сенсов? Водить группу по городу в ожидании нападений, отбивать их, а потом снова? И так до тех пор, пока не научатся? Или можно вот так, присутствием на допросах?  
Сколько это займет времени?  
Многие ли согласятся сотрудничать?   
Брайан вспомнил Мойру Эванс. Он узнавал, старуха пережила нападение на театр. Она, сама сенс, не раздумывая бросилась помогать людям — и помогла! Так что желающие должны быть.   
Но нужно было продумать методику обучения, это первое. 

Второе — хуже. Допустим, сенсов удастся обучить. Как ими пользоваться? Тот же Джастин, к примеру. Да, он может за несколько минут предсказать нападение, но что это дает в практическом смысле? Даже если он целыми днями будет курсировать по местам массовых скоплений людей, то при определенной удаче он всего лишь вызовет бригаду на пять минут раньше, но предотвратить ничего не сможет! Конечно, можно дать ему оружие, он же чует перерожденных. Или дать ему в пару военного. Неизвестно, выйдет ли из этого хоть что-то… Но упускать нельзя даже такую сомнительную возможность! И вдруг со временем время между предсказанием и событием увеличится?

Вилка упала на кафельный пол, Брайан вздрогнул и очнулся от своих размышлений.

— Извини, — Джастин проворно убрал правую руку под стол, но Брайан уже вспомнил, о чем ему удалось узнать в больнице.

— Мне сказали, у тебя была серьезная травма головы.

Джастин неопределенно двинул плечом и поднялся.

— Схожу за чистой вилкой.

Брайан дождался, когда он вернется.

— Это случилось на выпускном, так? — он не собирался позволить Джастину отмолчаться.

— Не вижу, как тебя это касается. 

— Ещё как касается, — заверил его Брайан. — Поэтому ты оставил учебу в ПИФА? Ты истратил на реабилитацию часть денег, предназначенных на колледж, потому что её не покрывала страховка, так?

— Зачем спрашивать, если ты уже все узнал, — проворчал Джастин.

— Мне нужно знать про тебя все. Ты первый человек, способный предчувствовать, важна каждая мелочь. 

— И ты решил, что от удара по башке у меня открылся дар? — Джастин хмыкнул и подвинул к себе тарелку с картофельным салатом. — Дело вообще не в этом. А от этого у меня только руку иногда сводит, никаких чудес.

— А в чем тогда дело? Ты знаешь? — Брайану не удавалось поймать взгляд Джастина, тот делал вид, что очень сосредоточен на еде. — Я вот все думаю... Почему ты тогда побежал из "Вавилона"? Ты один побежал оттуда.

— Тоже предчувствие, наверное. Только я тогда его не понимал.

— Значит, оно уже тогда у тебя было? До первого контакта с перерожденными? Или они у тебя случались раньше? — допытывался Брайан.

— Да что ты пристал?

— Потому что мне нужно понять, как можно научить других тому, что умеешь ты!

— Не знаю, как! — Джастин упорно не поднимал глаз от тарелки.

Брайан решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Ты что-то скрываешь, Джастин, я чувствую, — начал он осторожно. — Но я не хочу на тебя давить. Может, это что-то ваше, сенсовское, откуда мне знать. Не воспринимай как попытку влезть тебе в душу или любопытство, я же сказал, ничего личного, чисто деловые отношения. Мне важно все, просто потому что я не знаю, что я ищу.

— Ну да, — глаза Джастин так и не поднимал. — Я твой единственный подопытный кролик. 

— Ты не подопытный кролик. Ты очень полезен!

— Понятно.

Брайан задумался. Разговор съехал не туда, Джастин окончательно закрылся и теперь методично, по кусочку подъедал салат, а молчание затягивалось.  
Устал? Плохо себя чувствует? Обижен? На что?

Брайан отодвинул свою тарелку, аппетит пропал. Он надеялся обойтись без этого всего. Он, может, потому и не позволял себе даже думать о Джастине в сексуальном плане, чтобы это не мешало их… сотрудничеству. Но нет, Джастин опять надулся. Что с ним такое вообще? То он отказывается с ним даже здороваться и дуется, то лезет к нему посреди ночи! 

— Ты можешь мне как-нибудь попроще объяснить, чем ты недоволен? — Брайан решил спросить, раз уж понять не получается. 

— Тебе же похуй.

— Мне, вообще, казалось, — осторожно, словно по мокрым камушкам через ручей, начал пробираться Брайан, — что мы это уже обсуждали. Но как я вижу, что-то продолжает тебе мешать со мной сотрудничать. А мне твое доверие очень важно. Ты можешь мне сказать — в чем дело?

Джастин помолчал, вздохнул.

— Да просто устал, наверное. 

То есть ответа не дождаться.   
Может, Джастин из тех людей, которых обязательно нужно хвалить? Или действительно устал? Или тема прошлой травмы и брошенной учебы для него слишком болезненная? Или он плохо себя чувствует?  
Проклятье, ещё и над этим голову ломать?

Брайан решительно протянул руку, сжал предплечье Джастина. Почувствовал, как напряглись под рукой мышцы, потом расслабились.

— Мне важно, понимаешь? У меня ничего нет. Ты сам видишь, что творится, а я тот, кто должен знать лучше других, понимать больше, говорить всем, что делать. Я не могу отсидеться или удрать в Канаду! Мне нужно что-то делать, нужно понять… Хоть что-то!

Джастин медленно повернул ладонь, и она легла на руку Брайана.

— Я слышу смех, — тихо сказал он. — И я знаю, чей он. 

Брайан не сразу понял, о чем речь, потому что смех он слышал тоже: сидящие у окна парни что-то бурно обсуждали. Удивленный, он последил за ними несколько секунд — нет, они о чем-то своем, кажется, опять прикалываются над носатым детиной, как там его зовут… Над ним все ржут, у него четыре дочери от трех разных жен, но он продолжает верить, что женщины специально так подстраивают, потому что есть особые диеты, определяющие пол ребенка.   
Брайан повернулся сказать Джастину, чтоб прекратил загоняться, что за детский сад, в конце концов, как будто думать больше не о чем, но натолкнулся на взгляд, который Джастин торопливо отвел — поздно! У Брайана в голове мгновенно, звонко щелкнув, сложился паззл: горячая даже сквозь рубашку ладонь, приоткрытые губы, румянец на щеках и эта вот мечтательность в голубых глазищах… Блядь! То, от чего он всю жизнь старательно уворачивался, настигало его слишком часто, чтобы не опознать вот так, в упор. Джастин влюбился. Нет бы просто хотеть, это бы как-то можно было решить, но нет, тут дело много хуже. Слишком далеко зашло!

Брайан резко отдернул руку и откинулся на спинку стула. Помолчал.   
Джастин смотрел куда-то вбок с деланным безразличием на лице.

Пес, пес, как все не вовремя!

— Джастин… — Брайан дождался, когда Джастин на него посмотрит. — Давай я тебе скажу прямо, чтобы не было иллюзий и недопонимания. Я не сплю с теми, с кем общаюсь. И не общаюсь, с теми, с кем сплю. Для меня это разные сферы. Без вариантов. Я. Живу. Один. Ясно?

Во время его тирады Джастин смотрел на него сначала все с тем же деланным безразличием, его сменило, коротко мелькнув, то ли смущение, то ли стыд, а потом губы скривились в усмешке, а голубые глаза ехидно сощурились.

— Брайан. Это ты взял меня за руку. И настоял, чтобы я жил у тебя.

Брайан смотрел в нахальную мальчишечью физиономию, стараясь не отвести глаза первым, потому что это было бы… Это был бы пиздец.   
А ещё нельзя было думать, как к лицу Джастину эта веселая наглость, но Брайан думал. И ещё что Итан все-таки идиот.

— Давай будем придерживаться исключительно рабочих отношений, — мягко предложил Брайан, добавив про себя восхищенное "мелкий ты засранец". 

Джастин улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Я с тобой как раз говорил о твоей работе. А ты о чем?

Брайан постарался, не изменившись в лице, отмотать назад. Когда это Джастин говорил о работе? Последняя его реплика была про смех. 

Брайан встал.

— Давай вернемся в мой кабинет и ты расскажешь, что знаешь. 

Так и не поняв, удалось ему сохранить лицо или нет, потому что на Джастина он смотреть не рискнул, Брайан вышел из столовой первым.


	18. Chapter 18

_Понятно, что с фальшивым удостоверением, к тому же засвеченным в мотеле, никуда больше соваться нельзя было, жандармы наверняка продолжат искать этого Энтони Кавера. Поэтому удостоверение Тед сжег прямо тем же вечером, свою роль этот кусочек картона выполнил, сбил со следа, и на том спасибо, а Тед знал теперь, где и как раздобыть новое. Он, оказывается, основательно подошел к вопросу: научился отличать хорошую фальшивку от плохой, вызнал, как можно снять жилье на чужое имя, в каких районах лучше селиться и прочие подробности. Само по себе Брайана это ничуть не удивило, Тед всегда отличался продуманностью и предусмотрительностью. Но все-таки неприятно ворочалось внутри подозрение — зачем? Тед готовился бежать? Брайан не был уверен, что ему нравится такая перспектива, было в ней нечто тревожное. Хотелось все-таки сначала разобраться в ситуации, которая в очередной раз поменялась, сделать какие-то для себя выводы._

_Уже поздно ночью они с Тедом получили ключ от маленькой квартирки на пятом этаже старого кирпичного дома. После обсуждения было решено - никаких больше мотелей, о чем они вообще думали. Конечно же, их периодически проверяет Жандармерия! Теду ещё повезло прожить в том мотеле так долго. Квартирка гораздо безопаснее, тем более в таком доме, как этот, где жильцы постоянно меняются, и никакая пожилая любительница собачек не проявит ненужную бдительность._

_Брайан помог занести вещи из машины в новое жилье Теда и уехал домой. На душе у него было неспокойно. Что, если Тед действительно планирует податься в бега? Теперь Брайан своими глазами увидел, что это совсем несложно сделать. Даже заманчиво: начать новую жизнь, придумать себе имя, прошлое, найти новую работу... Тед быстро всему научился даже при том, что ему никто почти не помогал, участие Брайана было довольно скромным, ведь хотя ему нравился Тед, но все-таки он ему не любовник, не брат, не сын. Может быть, друг.  
Мертвый друг, помилуй Двуединый._

_Поневоле задумаешься — сколько же их таких, мертвых, живет среди живых?_

_Все-таки не хотелось, чтобы Тед сбегал. При всех подозрениях - не хотелось. Брайан не хотел думать, почему, говорил себе, что привык к Теду, к тихим вечерам вдвоем, к разговорам под пиво и ровному, спокойному молчанию под фильмы, потому что оба они терпеть не могли комментарии по ходу просмотра. В моменты плохого настроения Брайан упрекал себя за то, что завел, по сути, выдуманного друга, ведь никому нельзя было сказать о том, что Тед… Ну, может, и не жив, но существует. Они обсуждали пару раз, не сказать ли матери и сестре, Тед по ним очень скучал, но Брайан был против. В конце концов, раз они его не призвали, значит, они с ним попрощались. И очень жестоко было бы бередить им душу. К тому же, попадись Тед жандармам, маме с сестрой придется прощаться с ним ещё раз. Такого врагу не пожелаешь.  
В конце концов, они с Тедом закрыли эту тему. _

_Прямо под Новый год Брайан заболел гриппом, да так серьезно, что пришлось согласиться на госпитализацию. И хотя Тед звонил ему почти каждый день, Брайан был уверен, что он уже не живет в той своей новой квартирке, наверняка сменил. Может быть, он даже на это надеялся немного, все-таки это было бы очень разумно, ведь дежурящие в больнице жандармы неоднократно пытались уговорить Брайана сдать "контакт". Заставить не могли, но вдруг они бы затеяли следствие? Брайан мало знал о возможностях Жандармерии. Поэтому даже после больницы Брайан долго не навещал Теда из соображений безопасности и ещё потому, что был очень слаб. Он отстал по учебе, тесты личных показателей давали такие низкие значения, каких у него никогда в жизни не было. И это в выпускной год! Здорово помогал Майки, они с Эмметом таскали Брайану конспекты лекций, относили в колледж задания, которые он делал дома, Майки ещё и еду доставлял ему прямо к кровати, заставлял съедать, коротал с Брайаном вечера, бегал в аптеку с рецептами и подбадривал, как мог._

_Только в феврале Брайан вернулся на учебу, и тогда же, дождливым слякотным вечером, доехал до квартиры Теда, уверенный, что в ней давно живет кто-то другой. Он сам не знал, чего бы ему хотелось - убедиться в этом или же обмануться.  
И он искренне поразился, когда дверь ему открыл Тед, смущенный, но улыбающийся. Брайан был готов его обнять — не сбежал! Тед по-прежнему его друг. И полной ерундой казались все разговоры жандармов, что болел он из-за Теда. Брайан достаточно разбирался в людях, чтобы видеть искреннюю, хоть и застенчивую симпатию.  
Если бы Тед хотел забрать его жизнь и сбежать, у него для этого было полным-полно и времени, и возможностей. Но он этого не сделал, он стоял на пороге, бестолково всплескивал руками и лепетал что-то там про беспорядок, пиво и что Травиату он сию минуту выключит.  
У Брайана было такое ощущение, что он вернулся домой._

_После того жизнь встала на привычные рельсы — два вечера в неделю, книги, пиво и фильмы._

_Вспоминая то время, Брайан думал, что был тогда счастлив.  
_  
***

Джастин зашел в лифт за Брайаном, и только здесь смог заглянуть ему в лицо. Безо всякой, впрочем, пользы, в плане выразительности лицо Брайана оказалось ничем не лучше его же спины, в которую Джастин пялился всю дорогу от столовой. Невозможно было понять, сердится Брайан, смущен или… рад? Джастин раздумывал, не переборщил ли он с нахальством, все-таки вести себя так с человеком старше себя, в такой должности, да ещё и своим начальником, это уже не просто нахальство, это где-то даже хамство. Тем более, в столовой, при подчиненных Брайана. Так можно с другом, с родственником… Нашел тоже место и время. Джастин осторожно покосился на Брайана снова — бестолку, совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица.  
Но ведь там за столом он правду сказал! Это Брайан взял его за руку. И не в первый раз, между прочим. И сам позвал к себе жить. Что у него за дурацкая манера, чуть про чувства, сразу на дыбы? Не привязывайся, живу один… Впрочем, Джастин догадывался, что причины для такой нервной реакции у Брайана должны были быть. Наверняка! Он красивый, успешный, умный… Да ещё такая должность. Наверняка отбоя нет. Не то что у белобрысого маломерки, которого все принимают за школьника. Нет, для секса-то парня найти Джастину сложно никогда не было, но он понимал - в нем и близко нет Брайановского шика. Гоняться за ним никто не станет. Джастин покосился в зеркало. Откуда шик у бездомного и безработного недохудожника? И ещё дурацкий этот ошейник. А от вида Брайана в черном с серебром хотелось замереть и впитывать, впитывать, вбирать в себя, навсегда запомнить эти плечи, шею, губы, бесконечные ноги. А ещё лучше нарисовать… или…

Джастин чуть не треснул себя по лбу, когда вспомнил, что под матрасом в доме Дебби так и осталась лежать пухлая пачка рисунков, где только Брайан, Брайан, Брайан. Проклятье, совсем забыл про них! А ведь стоит Дебби решить сменить постель, и она обязательно их найдет! Нужно будет съездить и забрать их оттуда. Непозволительно он расслабился, начал оставлять где попало вещи. Нет-нет, так не пойдет, все свое следует носить с собой. Этот принцип никогда его не подводил. 

Вслед за Брайаном Джастин вышел из лифта в антрацитово-геометричный коридор, привычно ему ужаснулся, но далеко не ушел, помешал звонок телефона. Конечно же, звонили не ему.   
Брайан с кем-то коротко переговорил, молча взял Джастина за рукав — за рукав!!! — и повел обратно к лифту.

— Поговорим в машине, — коротко бросил он, нажимая на кнопку нижнего этажа, и Джастин не решился ни спорить, ни расспрашивать, слишком резко Брайан помрачнел.

Они почти бегом добрались до огромной черной машины, Джастин ни черта в них не смыслил, помнил только, что это на ней Брайан тогда приехал к Голдам. Сколько прошло с тех пор? Неделя? Всего-то? А полюбуйтесь на него - Джастин Тейлор, свободный и независимый… где он? Послушно трусит за стражем, да не за каким попало, а за самым главным! Как верный песик… И никто его не заставляет, сам хочет быть полезным! Бежит, не спрашивая, зачем и куда! Впрочем да, он же теперь работает в Управлении. И это сенс, который возмущался угнетением...

Джастин забрался на сиденье и едва успел захлопнуть дверцу, как машина сорвалась с места, и он улетел лбом вперед.

— Пристегнись, блядь! — рявкнул Брайан. Увидел краем глаза, что Джастин с непривычки никак не попадет в замок, отбил его руку и застегнул сам.

— Да что случилось-то? — не выдержал Джастин.

Ответом ему было молчание, и Джастин решил уже, что другого не дождаться, когда Брайана вдруг прорвало:

— Ты живешь как принцесса в хрустальной башне, ты нихуя, вот просто нихуя не понимаешь. И не хочешь понимать, что творится! Тебе все игрушечки, влюбляшечки, сложные отношения с коллегами. А это все уже мимо, попробуй же ты понять наконец! Все это никому уже не нужная шелуха! Потому что творится такой пиздец… И ты не один такой, все суют головы в жопы и надеются, что пронесет. Что оно как-то само решится! Цепляются за свою маленькую привычную жизнь… Вон, любуйся! — он ткнул пальцем в окно. — Они косят траву! Они, блядь, косят на газонах траву!! Они считают, что в этом есть смысл!!

— Он есть, — тихо сказал Джастин. Он думал, что Брайан сейчас разорется пуще прежнего, но он только качнул головой и тяжело, угрюмо замолчал. 

Джастин попытался понять, куда они едут. Кажется, к Алегейни. Ну да, теперь вдоль реки. В сторону Либерти? И кстати, за ними едут ещё две машины, такие же черные громадины. Да что случилось?

— Ты прав, — Брайан сказал это тихо, но совершенно неожиданно и Джастин повернулся к нему, удивленный. — Паника тоже ни к чему. Ты знаешь, что целые отряды уходят в леса к канадской границе? В городе, говорят, уже топор купить невозможно и нож длиннее фруктового. Выживальщики, как они себя называют. Только люди, конечно, никаких сенсов. Пытаются уйти в безлюдные места, подальше от децимы, организуют общины. Уж не знаю, как они там в лесах будут выживать, городские жители. Но что я… Я даже не знаю, правы они или нет.

— Тебе кажется, что становится все хуже? 

— Мне не кажется, я знаю. В цифрах, — Брайан снова помолчал, потом вздохнул. — Ты хотел что-то рассказать. Давай, у нас есть несколько минут. 

— Я не говорил тебе, потому что это, ну... глупо как-то…

— Просто скажи.

— Я… в общем, пару раз я встречал странного мальчишку, он, ну… вроде как уговаривал меня стать перерожденным, про долг говорил... звал куда-то… не знаю, я не понял. Я с ним не пошел.

Брайан посмотрел на него пристально, ожидая продолжения. Джастин набрал воздуху в грудь:

— Ну и теперь я слышу его смех перед тем как... ну, что-то случится… в голове слышу.

— Ты слышишь смех этого пацана?

— Вроде да. На женский тоже похоже. Глупо, но…

— Сколько раз ты его слышал?

— В "Вавилоне" был первый раз, — признался Джастин. — Потом у театра, третий раз в ПИФА. Ну и на этих твоих допросах…

— Смех, долг, мальчишка… — Брайан покачал головой, но продолжать не стал.

— Это что-то значит? — с надеждой спросил Джастин. В конце концов, Брайан страж, он должен разбираться в таких вещах. Кто, если не он? 

Но Брайан только прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. 

— Понятия не имею, — признался он. — У меня уже голова лопается от разных версий, обрывков информации, мнений, но я не в состоянии ничего из этого выжать, это ничего не дает…

— Давай я помогу? — Джастин сказал это не просто так, он хотел помочь. В конце концов, он теперь работал в Управлении Стражи! Это и его дело! — У меня свободного времени просто уйма, не то что у тебя, я в больнице чуть с ума от безделья не сошел! Давай я буду тебе помогать с информацией и версиями? Я не помешаю!

И сам смутился, как по-детски это прозвучало, ни дать ни взять маленький мальчик просит отца позволить ему прокатиться на велосипеде до соседнего дома.  
Но Брайан только плечами пожал. 

— Ты мой советник, в конце концов.

И Джастин чуть не кинулся к нему обниматься, остро благодарный за то, что Брайан не отнесся к нему как несмышленышу, не стал насмехаться и так произнес эти слова, словно уверен, что Джастин точно поможет. Но обнимать Брайана сейчас было бы не лучшей идеей, тот снова помрачнел и тяжело, плотно сжал губы, видимо, вернулся к своим невеселым размышлениям. 

Упаси Двуединый от такой работы, думал Джастин, стараясь посматривать на Брайана как можно незаметней, хватит с них на сегодня неловкой ситуации в столовой.   
Какими же нелепыми казались теперь его собственные идеи про свободу сенсов от угнетения Стражи... Это он сильно повзрослел за прошедшую неделю, или все так стремительно изменилось?

Машина затормозила, и Джастин посмотрел, куда они приехали. Кафе, где работает Дебби! Это же Майкл выскочил из ехавшей следом черной машины и скрылся в дверях!  
Джастин вопросительно уставился на Брайана, но тот смотрел в пустоту, сосредоточенный, казалось, он собирается с духом.

— Ты ведь знал Вика? — неразборчиво, словно губы разжимались с трудом, спросил Брайан. 

Джастин кивнул. Он жил в доме Дебби, хоть и недолго, и конечно же познакомился с её братом. А ещё он чувствовал...

— Значит, идем, — сказал Брайан, но с места не сдвинулся. От нехорошего предчувствия Джастина начало подташнивать, он готов был сам броситься в кафе, лишь бы не сидеть и не смотреть, как Брайан не может заставить себя выйти из машины. Сильный, решительный Брайан, который умел быть страшным...  
Джастин осторожно потянулся к его руке, но Брайан заметил его движение, дрогнул и отмер, пошевелился наконец. Проверил кобуру. Открыл дверцу. 

— Идем, — на этот раз Брайан вышел из машины, обернулся. - От меня ни на шаг.


	19. Chapter 19

— Тихо, тихо… Давай, вот сюда… — Джастин попытался аккуратно завести Брайана в квартиру, не вышло, об косяк они все равно ударились. Отбитые пальцы теперь болели, но Джастин не решался выпустить плечо Брайана, он его и так еле удерживал в вертикальном положении, слишком высокий и слишком пьяный, головой вон тюкнулся, даже не заметил.  
Нужно тоже выпить. Не так много, как Брайан, столько Джастин и не сможет, но выпить.

— Это моя квартира, — невнятно пробурчал Брайан. — Не указывай мне.

— А ты не виси на мне, в тебе весу сто килограмм!

— Семьдесят девять… 

Джастин, наконец, сгрузил Брайана на кровать, хоть и не слишком удачно, ноги не уместились. Точно, обувь надо снять. Джастин стащил с Брайана туфли, кое-как выпутал его из пиджака, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки — все, больше сил нет. Накрыл бесчувственное тело одеялом и, шатаясь, побрел в кухню. Где-то тут у Брайана в прошлый раз была бутылка… А, вот. Джастин налил себе вслепую, выпил, содрогнулся.  
Все, теперь спать. Надо как можно быстрее лечь и уснуть, ни о чем не думать, просто упасть и вырубиться.  
Он вспомнил про воду, взял из холодильника пару бутылок, поставил у кровати, сам разделся и рухнул на кровать. Почувствовал, как натер плечо шейный фиксатор, отстегнул его и бросил на пол.

Полежал, глядя в темноту над собой и чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.   
Это хорошо, пусть кружится. Нужно срочно уснуть. Не вспоминать убитых прямо за столами в кафе Либерти, кричащую Дебби и Кики, которая все пыталась встать, скользила в крови и падала, а Вик смеялся. Он никуда и не думал уходить, он стоял и смеялся. Майкл что-то пытался говорить Вику, тряс его за плечи, а Брайан вошел и выстрелил прямо от двери. В голову. И Майкл долго стоял, забрызганный кровью, глядя себе под ноги, а Дебби била Брайана по лицу и снова кричала. Он молчал, не двигался и не пытался уворачиваться. Когда она устала кричать и тихо завыла, обнявшись с Майклом, он убрал пистолет в кобуру, развернулся и вышел. 

Джастин — следом, ошарашенный произошедшим, онемевший, он боялся отойти от Брайана и цеплялся за него, как за опору. Брайан казался очень спокойным и уверенным в себе. Он раздавал указания прибывшим стражам, медикам, оформлял какие-то бумаги, о чем-то говорил по телефону. А Джастин молчал и смотрел на всю суету вокруг себя как на фильм, который включил на середине - ничего не понятно, и не хочется разбираться.  
Брайан с ним тоже не разговаривал. Если нужно было куда-то пойти, он брал Джастина за локоть и вел. Так же молча отвез его в Управление, там продолжалась та же суета — люди, звонки, бумаги. Джастин чувствовал себя призраком и так надежно застыл в своем холодном оцепенении, что не заметил, когда Брайан напился. Было уже темно, в Управлении почти никого не осталось. Высокий парень — Эммет, Джастин теперь знал имя — помог усадить Брайана в машину и сказал Джастину вести его домой.   
Джастин повез.  
В машине Брайан не спал, сидел неподвижно, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами. Послушно вышел из машины, повис на Джастине… Так и добрались.

Теперь оба они лежали на спине и молчали. Джастин догадывался, что Брайан тоже не спит, повернулся и обнял его, уткнулся лицом в плечо. Он чувствовал, что Брайан не возразит, им обоим сейчас это было нужно. И Брайан действительно промолчал, даже чуть подвинулся, прижимаясь к нему плотнее. От него разило перегаром и сигаретами, потом и порохом, одеколоном и совсем слабо тем запахом, что помнил Джастин.

— Они были моей семьей, — голос Брайана прозвучал хрипло, невнятно. 

Джастин догадывался об этом. О родителях Брайана он ничего не знал, но видел, что Дебби относится к нему, как к сыну. Ко всем троим, к Брайану, Эммету и Майклу, хоть и видно было, что последний — самый любимый. Какую роль в жизни будущего Стража округа сыграл Вик, Джастин не знал, но достаточно было вспомнить, как Брайан не мог собраться с силами, чтобы пойти и сделать то, что должен, чтобы не задаваться этим вопросом.

— Она никогда меня не простит, — Брайан зажмурился.

— Ты правильно поступил. Дебби не может не понимать, её саму ранили! Она просто… это был шок…

Но Брайан уже не слушал, он зашелся нервным пьяным смехом:

— Ты... Правда думаешь, кому-то есть дело? Правильный поступок или нет? Никому! Этим даже себя не успокоишь... а другим вообще похуй. Им важно знаешь что? Хорошо им от этого или плохо. А ей плохо! Вот и всё!

— Она поймет, — упрямо повторил Джастин. Он не был в этом уверен, но готов был пойти и объяснить Дебби, как непросто было Брайану, и что винить его - это нечестно! А ещё он не знал порядков Стражи, но считал, что Майкл должен был не пытаться привести Вика в чувство, а спасать людей, там восемь человек погибло, а сколько ещё было ранено. Хотя когда в Управлении Таппель завел об этом разговор, Брайан тут же его оборвал, сказал, что это была его, Кинни, ошибка как руководителя, но так как он не объяснил, почему, Джастин остался при мнении, что Брайан просто выгораживает друга. 

Брайан лежал теперь тихо-тихо, но Джастин чувствовал горячий влажный запах и слышал, как он сглатывает и сдерживает дыхание, стараясь себя не выдать всхлипом или судорожным вдохом. Джастин обнял его ещё крепче, почти лег сверху, стараясь окружить его своим теплом, закрыть собой — что ещё он мог?

Кажется, так они и уснули. 

А проснулся Джастин от того, что тяжело было дышать от навалившегося сверху тела, сухие губы требовательно и зло впивались в шею, жесткая ладонь оглаживала живот и бедро.

— Ты что творишь? — Джастин испуганно рванулся, уперся Брайану в грудь, ударил - бесполезно, слишком сильно прижат. — Слезь!

— Ты же хочешь… — губы переместились к щеке, язык влажно пощекотал мочку уха, и Джастин задохнулся. Член моментально отвердел и теперь упирался Брайану в бедро, пришлось поерзать, отодвигаясь. — И я хочу… Почему нет?

— Я не хочу!!! — Джастин забился снова, вывернулся, отполз. — Сам же говорил, что общаться со мной потом не будешь! И вообще, ты пьяный!

— Это да, — к облегчению Джастина, Брайан не стал за ним гоняться по кровати, только вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. — Правда не хочешь?

Это прозвучало как-то жалобно. 

— Не хочу так, — признался Джастин. — И ты меня не хочешь, тебе просто хреново сейчас, вот ты и полез. Чтоб отвлечься.

— Умный? — голос Брайана стал совсем тоскливым.

— По-моему, да, — Джастин решительно к нему придвинулся и обнял. — Спи давай. Договорились?

Брайан замер, словно не веря в произошедшее, потом выдохнул и кивнул.  
Джастин поцеловал его в плечо, повозился, устраиваясь, и закрыл глаза.   
Он лежал и слушал, как Брайан дышит. Ровно.

И Джастину от этого стало так спокойно, что он улыбнулся в темноте. Кажется, произошло что-то правильное и важное для Брайана, прямо здесь и сейчас, Джастин чувствовал это. Сделал это.

Он снова улыбнулся и позволил себе заснуть.

***

Следующий раз он проснулся от того, что щелкнул замок на двери, и она откатилась. Джастин испуганно привстал, моргая и пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в предутреннем полумраке комнаты.  
Покосился на Брайана, тот даже не шевельнулся.  
Кто может зайти к нему среди ночи? У кого-то есть ключ или…

В дверях спальни появился Майкл, и Джастин с облегчением выдохнул, а вот вошедший, кажется, был ошарашен тем, что увидел.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — шепотом спросил Майкл. — Тебе кто разрешил?

— Брайан, — тоже шепотом ответил Джастин, совершенно не ожидавший такого вопроса. — Я его сюда с работы привез… 

— Ну и все, выметайся.

— Куда? — растерялся Джастин.

— Да мне какая разница? Отсюда. 

— Я никуда не пойду, — Джастин хотел сказать это решительно, глядя в глаза, но почувствовал, как ноги сами собой спускаются с кровати, испуганно вцепился обеими руками в изголовье. — Прекрати на меня давить! Ты тут не хозяин!

Он ожидал, что Майкл раскричится или даже ударит его, но тот о нем уже словно и думать забыл, обошел кровать и сидел теперь рядом с Брайаном, ссутулившись.

— Он все правильно сделал! — на всякий случай не выпуская пока изголовья, прошептал Джастин.

— Что ты в этом можешь понимать… — пробормотал Майкл. — Что ты вообще можешь понимать… 

— Достаточно! Я его хотя бы не бросил! И… ему плохо… Не надо его будить.

Майкл рассеянно, думая о чем-то своем, кивнул, погладил Брайана по волосам, и тот вздохнул во сне, повернулся к нему и прижался лбом к бедру Майкла. 

Джастину неприятно стиснуло горло. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, он поднялся и пошел собираться. Все верно, он здесь чужой, это Майкл должен был… А пьяному Брайану просто все равно... Джастин почувствовал себя идиотом.

Уже выйдя с рюкзаком на полутемную лестничную клетку, на которой при его появлении со щелчком зажегся яркий свет, Джастин вспомнил слова Брайана, мол, из подъезда ему самостоятельно не выйти. Понадеявшись, что это неправда, Джастин тихонько спустился на первый этаж и попытался открыть дверь. Бесполезно. Он потыкал в кнопку на стене, что-то пискнуло, и дверь открылась, но не та, что ему была нужна, а боковая, Джастин обернулся на звук. Немолодой мужчина с военной выправкой встал в проеме, хмуро осмотрел ночного визитера.

— Джастин Тейлор, я не ошибаюсь? — так же недовольно уточнил он.

— Нет. То есть да, Тейлор. 

— На ваш счет особое распоряжение. Только в сопровождении Стражи или после личного звонка Брайана Кинни.

— Я что, арестован? — вскинулся Джастин.

— Арестованные сидят в тюрьме, — не меняя ни выражения лица, ни позы, сообщил охранник. — А тут спецрежим. У меня приказ.

— Я могу позвонить в полицию, что вы меня насильно удерживаете! — конечно, глупость, но ничего умнее в голову не пришло.

— Звоните. Только они в дела Стражи лезть права не имеют. Вот телефон, прошу.

Джастин стиснул зубы и потопал по лестнице обратно.  
Надо попросить Майкла, пусть он его выпустит и остается со своим Брайаном, он же лучший друг, в конце концов, вот пусть и нянчит. А то Брайан его защищал, а Майкл весь день носу не показывал и вообще встал на сторону Дебби, которая совершенно не права! Чего она хотела, чтобы Майкл так и уговаривал Вика, пока тот парень с карабином все патроны не истратит? У него оставалось ещё три, насколько Джастин знал. Мог бы и Майкл погибнуть, об этом она не подумала? А стоило бы! Хотя, конечно, кто там в такие моменты думает…

Джастин уже на втором этаже задохнулся, остановился успокоить сердце. 

Майкл, наверное, тоже только сейчас начал соображать, что к чему, вот и пришел. И Дебби не мешало бы! Хотя нет, она ведь ранена, говорили… Джастин этого не заметил, но там все были перемазаны кровью… И Кики… От воспоминаний он содрогнулся. Надо будет навестить Дебби, она хорошая. С ней просто надо поговорить, объяснить… Она поймет… Расстроена, конечно...

Сердце колотилось, подташнивало. Проклятье. Зря он так быстро поднялся.  
Джастин бросил рюкзак у стены и сел на него, привалился спиной.  
А собрался убегать… Какой из него сейчас беглец, еле ноги таскает.  
Джастин прикрыл глаза рукой от яркого света. Погасни наконец, гребаная лампочка!  
И не будет он ни о чем просить Майкла. Что он распоряжается вообще? Вот Брайан проснется и решит, кому куда идти, это же его дом.  
А Джастин пока посидит здесь.  
Ничего, скоро утро.

Лампочка щелкнула и отключилась, зато на лестнице раздались тяжелые шаги. Джастину сначала показалось, что кто-то спускается, он выглянул из-под пальцев и увидел охранника.

— У вас все нормально? — все так же хмуро осведомился тот. У этого парня одна интонация на все случаи жизни, что ли? Проклятая лампа от движения снова зажглась.

— Да, — как можно уверенней ответил Джастин, но невольно поморщился.

— У вас ведь была такая штука на шее, — охранник обхватил ладонями свою шею, показывая.

— Была, — уже с вызовом повторил Джастин.

— Пойдемте, — охранник сделал шаг вперед и протянул Джастину руку.

— Куда?

— Отведу обратно.

— Мне и тут прекрасно! — Джастин уже готов был начать орать от злости. Да можно его наконец оставить в покое? Он что, слишком много хочет — просто спокойно посидеть?

Охранник так и стоял над ним с протянутой рукой. 

— У меня есть диван, — с неизменной своей угрюмостью сообщил он. — И кресло. Можешь там подождать. А тут не дам, извини. Скоро люди начнут на работу собираться, а ты на полу.

Джастин обратил внимание, что охранник перешел на ты, но это его не разозлило, а успокоило почему-то. 

— Они ж тебя расспросами замучают, — прозвучал последний аргумент.   
Джастин посмотрел снизу в угрюмую тяжеловесную физиономию и протянул руку. 

— Я посижу в кресле, — решил он. 

Охранник молча вздернул его на ноги, подхватил рюкзак и начал спускаться.

***

 

_Вечер у них с Тедом не ладился. Такое иногда случалось, хоть и редко. Тед был вялым и молчаливым, ходил за Брайаном хвостом и все маниакально поправлял — диски на полочке, кружки в шкафчике, пульт на столе. Это страшно раздражало. А Брайан, напротив, был взвинчен, он этим утром в очередной раз очень слабо сдал тесты, до выпуска оставались считанные месяцы, и ясно было, что с такими результатами ему только бумажки перебирать доверят. К нему лезли кто с сочувствием, кто со злорадством — ну как же, Брайан Кинни! Звезда и главная надежда выпуска. Он в начале осени так резко поднялся, его так хвалили, ставили в пример, и вдруг провал, полный и оглушительный. Брайан и сам не понимал, в чем дело. Он полностью выздоровел, у него не было никаких проблем и отвлекающих факторов, но воля, честолюбие, стремления — все висело мокрой тряпкой. Он не мог сосредоточиться, постоянно что-то забывал и путал, плохо спал. Впрочем, никому в этом не признавался, опасался, что забракуют по здоровью и отправят куда-нибудь в охрану.  
На утренних тестах он старался, как мог, и результаты были лучше тех, что он показал в прошлом месяце, но относительно его собственных сентябрьских показателей они выглядели просто жалкими. _

_Устав от несовпадения своего внутреннего нервного метания с апатичным педантизмом Теда, Брайан остановил фильм, в который за прошедший час так и не смог врубиться, накинул куртку и пошел курить на небольшой балкончик, где Тед для него давно уже прикрутил к столбику аккуратную пепельницу, такую, чтобы ветром не раздувало.  
Вот Тед думал обо всем!  
Брайан, конечно, тоже думал. Например, о том, что такой его провал по всем показателям не следствие болезни. Ну то есть и болезни тоже, все это могло быть звеньями одной цепи, которую каким-то образом создал Тед... И тут же себя одергивал: Брайан терпеть не мог людей, которые оправдывали свои неудачи какими-то внешними причинами или, что ещё хуже, винили в них других. Это так удобно и соблазнительно! Но ни к чему не приводит, это путь в никуда, потому Брайан себе такое запрещал категорически. Не было ни малейших доказательств причастности Теда. Причину следовало искать в себе. Например, грипп мог дать какие-то осложнения на сосуды, на нервную систему…_

_Закуривая, Брайан привычно навалился бедрами на решетчатые перила балкона. От резкого металлического звука и от того, что опора под животом вдруг пропала, Брайан взмахнул руками, зажигалка улетела за спину, он поскользнулся на обледенелом краю и потому упал не вперед, а вбок, ногами в пустоту, ударился так, что в глазах потемнело, но все-таки вцепился в полуобвалившиеся перила, лесенкой торчащие у него перед лицом, и теперь вся ржавая, холодная до боли в пальцах конструкция под весом Брайана со скрипом и хрустом прогибалась вниз, рискуя вырвать из бетона последние крепления.  
"Пятый этаж, пятый этаж," - пульсировало в голове._

_Он даже не сразу понял, что его кто-то тащит за шиворот, пусть железо было ледяным и угрожающе скрипело, Брайана ничто не могло заставить его выпустить.  
Чужие руки просунулись ему подмышки, что-то сделали, исчезли, грудь теперь резало какой-то веревкой.   
Ополоумевший от ужаса, Брайан далеко не сразу смог заставить себя сдвинуться туда, куда тащила его внешняя сила, переставил одну руку по перекладинам перил выше, вторую, ещё, ещё, вполз на бетон и дальше, кого-то оттолкнул и бросился в комнату, забился в угол.  
Тут было тепло, но Брайана трясло так, что пришлось зажать себе руки коленями. Он уткнулся в них лицом, зажмурился и так сидел._

_— На, вот…_

_До него не сразу дошло, что кто-то рядом говорит.  
Тед.   
Протягивает ему бутылку.  
Брайан шарахнулся прочь.  
Ему уже все стало ясно. Вот в тот момент, когда перила с противным скрипом распались надвое под тяжестью его тела — все и сразу стало ясно.  
Брайан смотрел на Теда расширенными от ужаса понимания глазами и боялся их отвести.  
Он не хотел умирать.  
А перед ним сидел тот, кто пытался его убить. _

_Тед был странно спокоен. Он казался даже торжественным, словно наступил момент, которого он давно ждал._

_— Наконец поговорим начистоту, — с кривоватой улыбкой сказал он._

_Брайан покосился на дверь. Можно попробовать проскочить мимо Теда и выбежать в подъезд. Его взгляд не остался незамеченным._

_Тед достал телефон и показал Брайану:_

_— Вот, смотри, я вызываю тебе такси. Я бы предложил тебя отвезти, но ты ведь побоишься пускать меня за руль._

_Он действительно вызвал такси и отложил телефон._

_— У нас есть пять минут. Потом пусть отвезут тебя в больницу._

_— Мне не нужно! — у Брайана все ещё стучали зубы, пришлось их стиснуть, чтобы хоть что-то сказать._

_— У тебя кровь. Ты сильно ударился, — почти ласково, успокаивающе улыбнулся Тед. — Я хочу поговорить, пока ты здесь. Ты ведь не вернешься больше._

_Брайан подумал и кивнул. С чем он согласился, с предложением поговорить или с тем, что больше сюда ни за что не придет, он сам не знал._

_— Ты мне врал, — все так же, сквозь стучащие зубы, произнес он._

_— А ты мне, — Тед медленно, чтобы не пугать Брайана, тоже сел на пол и вытянул ноги. — Я ведь не сразу понял, что это ты меня призвал. Думаешь, мы возвращаемся и знаем, что делать? Может, другие знают… а я не знал ничего. Я понимал, что я умер, но что с этим делать я даже не представлял, просто чувствовал, что рядом с тобой мне лучше. Вообразил даже, что я влюбился. Ужасно нелепо, правда?_

_Брайан все так же не сводил с него расширенных глаз._

_— Ты мне всегда нравился, — с печальной улыбкой продолжил Тед. — Но я понимал, что у меня нет шансов, ты слишком… ты не для таких, как я, к таким я даже не подхожу, потому что… Ну понятно же. И как так смешно все-таки получилось, что после смерти мы с тобой как-то… сдружились. Я сначала даже думал, может, и неплохо, что я умер._

_— Что ты несешь, — прошептал Брайан. — Ты меня пытался убить._

_— Ну да, — Тед признал это так легко, будто ничего естественнее и быть не может. — А как мне ещё было жить? Я ведь не сразу понял, как все устроено… И меня это открытие не обрадовало, если тебе интересно... Я не хотел тебя убивать._

_— Но пытался!_

_Тед пожал плечами._

_— Выбор на самом деле не очень большой. У нас с тобой у обоих, ты понимаешь? Мне кажется, ты не думал об этом._

_— Я не знал!_

_— Или не хотел об этом думать… — Тед задумчиво поправил пробку на бутылке и закрутил её._

_— Скажи мне, — потребовал Брайан. — Я и сейчас не понимаю._

_— Ты меня призвал и тем создал связь... — Тед нервно хохотнул. — Вот так на самом деле выглядит "пока смерть не разлучит нас"! Оказывается... Видишь ли, из нас двоих жизнь есть только у тебя, у меня нет ничего, я ведь даже не Тед Шмидт, я всего лишь возможность снова им стать, забрать твою жизнь себе и жить. Или поделить её на нас двоих._

_До Брайана начало доходить._

_— Ты выбрал второе?_

_Тед кивнул._

_— Я брал понемножку… половину. Так мы могли бы протянуть довольно долго…._

_— Протянуть… — повторил Брайан._

_— Ну да, — Тед пожал плечами. — У тебя тоже был выбор, Брайан, и ты его тоже сделал. Делал снова и снова, если быть откровенным, ведь ты в любой момент мог меня сдать._

_Брайан обхватил голову руками и только сейчас заметил, что волосы у него мокрые от крови._

_— Мне неприятно говорить тебе, — глядя в пол, продолжал Тед, — но это ты поставил меня в такую ситуацию._

_— А в какую поставил меня ты, не думал? — заорал Брайан. — Просто выдерни вилку из розетки, да? Совсем не трудно?_

_— Конечно, думал, — пробормотал Тед. — Но уже потом... После смерти. Когда понял, что меня призвал именно ты. Тогда только я задумался, почему._

_— Я не хотел тебя призывать! На кой мне все это нужно?_

_— Я понимаю… — чем громче орал Брайан, тем тише говорил Тед. — У нас много общего, на самом деле… Видишь, мы даже смогли побыть друзьями… И я давно уже понял, что ты меня не сдашь. Хотя, может, ты и правда не понимал…_

_— Не понимал. Я думал… все нормально, — признался Брайан._

_— Хорошо было бы, правда? — Тед наконец поднял на Брайана глаза, и тот впервые в жизни своими глазами увидел, что значит выражение "тоска смертная". — Если бы не нужно было ничего решать… просто жить… Да?_

_— Да, — почему-то шепотом признался Брайан. — Но я не мог… Второй раз…_

_— И я не мог..._

_Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем. От звякнувшего телефона оба дрогнули._

_— Тебе пора, — с видимым трудом улыбнулся Тед. — Давай я помогу спуститься. Или ты… боишься?_

_Брайан покачал головой. Он не боялся. Ему совсем не страхом стискивало горло.  
Он с трудом, по стене, поднялся, оставляя на обоях кровавые разводы. Теперь все это было не важно._

_Молча, осторожно ступая, спустились к выходу из подъезда, остановились у машины._

_— Прости меня… если можешь, — Тед нервно улыбнулся. — Наверное, можно было как-то по-другому… Если бы знать..._

_— Ты меня прости, — оборвал его Брайан. — Мне же казалось, я делаю как лучше…. Я не понимал. Ни черта не понимал..._

_— Ты не понимал, — согласился Тед. — И не все знал… Это ничего… Мы неплохо… прожили эти месяцы... Ну, мне так кажется. Хотя ты наверняка так не считаешь…_

_— Считаю. Мне… — Брайан выдохнул и решительно закончил. — Жаль, что мы больше не увидимся. Мне будет тебя не хватать, я очень привык..._

_— Все равно уже пора было решать, — Тед кривил губы, пытаясь улыбнуться, но на улыбку это не было похоже. — Это не могло продолжаться бесконечно._

_Брайан сделал шаг навстречу и обнял Теда одной рукой, вторая уже совсем плохо двигалась._

_— Не будем затягивать прощание._

_— Согласен, — Тед наконец улыбнулся. — Удачи, Брайан._

_Брайан чуть не ответил было тем же, спохватился и замолчал, не зная, что можно пожелать в такой ситуации._

_— Прощай, Тед, — наконец произнес он. — Ты…_

_— Вот, возьми, — Тед набросил ему на плечи полотенце, которое, оказывается, притащил с собой. — А то запачкаешь сиденье… Давай я помогу тебе сесть._

__


	20. Chapter 20

**_Война со всех сторон, а я опять влюблен,  
Что ты будешь делать_ **

А. Васильев

_  
Странно, но завершение истории с Тедом не принесло Брайану ничего, кроме огромного облегчения. Ни боли, ни тоски. Словно что-то тянулось бесконечно долго, впиваясь в тело и мешая дышать, а теперь лопнуло и лоскуточками осыпалось, почти невесомое, полуистлевшее._

_Дежурный жандарм в приемном покое впился в Брайана острым взглядом, но тот только отмахнулся — не лезь. Потом, впрочем, Брайан сам подозвал его и спросил, не знает ли он такого здоровенного негра, а если знает, то нельзя ли с ним как-то связаться. Оказалось, можно, жандарм приехал сам и довольно быстро, Брайану успели только промыть рану на голове и сделать рентген._

_От присутствия здоровяка — жандарма звали Иеремией — Брайану стало спокойней. Постепенно, в перерывах между наложением шины на треснувшую кость плеча и тугой повязки на два сломанных ребра, Брайан рассказал ему всю историю.  
Иеремия сидел, как изваяние, сложив руки на коленях, только ноздри чуть шевелились, но теперь это Брайана не раздражало.   
Дослушав, жандарм вышел позвонить, вернулся и снова сел у постели Брайана. _

_— Был вызов по тому адресу, что ты назвал. Мужчина среднего роста, белый, около двадцати, темные волосы._

_На вопросительный взгляд Брайана он ответил:_

_— Вызов отработан._

_На его толстом, лоснящемся лице не было ни торжества, ни радости, только спокойная уверенность человека, который поступает правильно. И Брайан не сводил с Иеремии глаз, пытаясь впитать её в себя, научиться воспринимать все вот так. Во имя Порядка. И никак иначе._

_— Такое вообще бывает? — спросил он._

_— Чтоб они сами нам звонили? Конечно, — Иеремия степенно кивнул. — Достойные люди такими и остаются, просто их мало, что среди живых, что среди мертвых. А так-то всякое бывает. Ты вон все думаешь, сомневаешься. А бывает, специально умерших призывают и нам сдают. Чтоб, значит, ещё раз помучились. Или чтоб кто другой не успел призвать. Люди-то разные._

_— Для чего все так? — прошептал Брайан. — Почему нельзя просто умереть?_

_— Воля Двуединого, — Иеремия поднялся и чуть склонился вперед, чтобы коснуться здорового плеча Брайана. — Он всем нам дает возможность сделать выбор и увидеть плоды его. Научиться на ошибках и так понять, какой поступок правильный. Он хочет, чтобы мы, дети его, стали взрослыми._

_Брайан моргнул — он столько раз слышал от своей матери эту фразу про выбор и плоды, что перестал вдумываться в смысл, в её устах это всегда звучало, как упрек: сам виноват! Господь дал тебе шанс, а ты...  
Слова Иеремии придали этой фразе совершено иной смысл. Кажется, у этого здоровяка был другой бог._

_— Рад, что ты выжил, парень. Ну, надеюсь, не свидимся больше._

__

***

— Брайан, просыпайся, давай, ну, — Майкл дергал его за плечо, и Брайан открыл глаза, но продолжал болтаться безвольным мешком, тупо глядя в пространство.

— Прекрати… трясти… — наконец выдавил он.

Майкл, который совмещал побудку с набиранием смс, потянул Брайана за руку. 

— Вставай, на работе срочное совещание.

— Почему мне не звонят… — пересохшими губами прошептал Брайан и приподнял голову. — А ты откуда здесь? Был... Где Джастин?

— Он ушел, — отмахнулся Майкл. — Давай живо, ну! Что-то случилось ночью, телевидение не работает.

— Ку.. да ушел? — Брайан с трудом сел.

— Да я откуда знаю? Я ему нянька, что ли? Слушай, дозвониться до Бена не могу… И до ма тоже…

— Майкл! — Брайан вышиб у него из руки телефон. Злость помогла сесть. — Куда ушел? Когда?

— Часа два назад! Когда я пришел! Дел нет важнее твоего пацана, что ли? Я сам только проснулся, нихрена не понимаю! Я вообще зашел узнать, как ты.

— Прекрасно, — Брайан с трудом поднялся. — Изумительно. Сказочно. Все, можешь бежать, куда тебе там надо.

— Нечего на мне зло срывать! — заорал Майкл. — Я не виноват, что так вышло!

— А кто тебя винит? Ты ни в чем не виноват! Ничего не делать — самый лучший способ не остаться виноватым!

— Брайан… — Майкл примирительно поднял руки. — Ты тоже не виноват. Ты все правильно сделал. Но маме тяжело с этим смириться! Это же её брат, мой дядя, это Вик, разве ты не понимаешь! Если бы ты…

— Если бы я что? — Брайан сделал шаг вперед, и Майкл невольно попятился. — Если бы я что _ещё_ , Майки?

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга в упор.

— Я потому и пришел, — Майкл сказал это гораздо мягче и тише. — Я же знаю, что тебе тоже тяжело.

— У меня все в порядке, — из Брайана тоже словно выдернули струну, которая держала его тело, он ссутулился и тяжело привалился к шкафу. — И хватит душеспасительных бесед. Раз уж ты здесь, принеси мою "аптечку", я пока в душ.

— Мне кажется, в такой ситуации нужна ясная голова… — попытался возразить Майкл.

— Я похож на человека с ясной головой? — поморщился Брайан. Он даже в зеркало смотреть не стал, прекрасно зная, что там — щетина, покрасневшие и опухшие глаза, слипшиеся волосы. Неудивительно, что Джастин дал деру.

Через несколько минут Майкл вошел в ванную, поставил на умывальник коробочку, которую Брайан называл "аптечкой": от официальной, что была в шкафчике над раковиной, эта отличалась тем, что не все вещества в ней были лекарствами, не все лекарства были легальны и не ко всем легальным имелись рецепты, потому хранил её Брайан в тайнике на кухне.

— Я поехал, встретимся в Управлении, — сообщил Майкл в спину Брайану, который неподвижно стоял под душем.

— Погоди, — Брайан выключил воду и взял полотенце. — Как там Деб?

— Ничего опасного, пуля прошла навылет. Сказали, что днем выпишут, будет дома лечиться.

Брайан медленно кивнул, вытираясь и заворачиваясь в полотенце.

— Я позвонил на охрану, — продолжил Майкл. — Сидит твой пацан у них там на первом этаже, никуда не делся, не переживай. 

— Спасибо, Майки, — Брайан притянул его к себе, обнял. — Хреновые творятся дела…

— Куда уж хреновей… — Майкл похлопал его по мокрой спине. — И судя по всему, ждут нас сегодня в Управлении новости не лучше.

— Говоришь, не работает телевидение? — со значением переспросил Брайан.

— И интернет пропал, — в тон ему отозвался Майкл. — Ну что, началось?

— Похоже на то. Что ж, пиздец только крепнет… — пробормотал Брайан, открывая коробочку. — Может, тоже что-нибудь хочешь, Майки?

— Нет, — Майкл усмехнулся, глядя на друга, но глаза остались невеселыми. — Брайан, как ты думаешь…

Брайан поймал его взгляд в зеркале, перестал рыться в "аптечке".

— ...это вообще... закончится? — тихо спросил Майкл.

— Конечно, — Брайан смотрел ему в глаза уверенно и спокойно. — Все заканчивается, Майки. Но если ты хочешь знать, будет ли все, как раньше…

— Это я и сам понимаю, — Майкл улыбнулся в этот раз теплее. — Ну давай, не тупи здесь, звонили ещё полчаса назад! Эмметт вообще вчера уехал в Стэнфорд, не могу дозвониться, где его носит… Да ещё и со связью хреново.

Он махнул рукой на прощанье и вышел.

***

Спать в каморке охраны Джастин не стал, забрался в большое потертое кресло и вытащил альбом с карандашами. Рисование всегда успокаивало, с ним время летело незаметно. Тут главное, чтоб пошло, загорелось, тогда хоть весь день просидеть можно, а именно это Джастин и ощущал, несмотря на ранний час: у него появилась идея нарисовать иллюстрации к прочитанной книге, и он уже набросал несколько вариантов, два ему особенно нравились. Великий инквизитор, правда, все время получался похожим на Брайана, но Джастин все равно не собирался ему эти рисунки показывать. Да и вообще никому. 

Охранник с разговорами не лез и никакого любопытства не проявлял, сидел тихонько с ноутом, только один раз предложил заварить кофе, Джастин согласился, каждый из них взял по кружке и сел на свое место, вот и все общение. Кажется, обоих это устраивало. 

В комнатке было тихо. Иногда кто-то из жильцов выходил из подъезда, иногда звонили по телефону. Джастин догадался, что один из звонков касался его, но не стал задавать вопросов. Кому надо — пусть приходит. Охранник тоже ничего не сказал, повесил трубку и снова уткнулся в свой ноут.   
Через какое-то время завозился, стал проверять провода, под стол полез. 

— Интернет пропал, — сообщил он минут пять спустя. 

Джастин достал свой телефон, попытался выйти с него. Точно, нет доступа.

— Авария, наверное… — пробормотал он. — Вышки, ретрансляторы, что там у них… спутники...

— Это у тебя вышки. А у меня здесь кабель, — возразил охранник. — И тоже глухо.

— Я в этом ничего не смыслю, — пожал плечами Джастин, но помрачнел. 

Если разобраться, он этим интернетом и не пользовался почти в последнее время, там бурлило то же безумие, что и на телевидении: наслушаешься, начитаешься и впору бежать искать, кого бы убить — хоть кого-нибудь, ненависть оказалась пугающе заразна, и все, просто все горели желанием "принять меры", от некоторых вариантов этих "мер" волосы вставали дыбом. Джастин узнал, к примеру, что за "не слишком гуманные" способы превращения сенсов в нормальных людей предлагали некоторые политики. Речь шла о физических и медикаментозных методах разрушения личности. Доведенные шоковой терапией или препаратами до состояния овощей сенсы действительно не перерождались. Но называть их "нормальными людьми" было невероятным цинизмом. В итоге Джастин запретил себе сначала смотреть новости, потом вообще перестал заходить в сеть. Но теперь, когда она исчезла, возникло неприятное ощущение отнятой возможности. Или огромной катастрофы. 

Дверь без стука распахнулась, и на пороге появился Брайан в черных джинсах и такой же футболке. Джастин изумленно на него уставился: оживлен, волосы мокрые, глаза блестят. Для человека, который вчера на ногах стоять не мог, Брайан был неприлично бодр, если не сказать весел. Может, у Стражей похмелья не бывает?

— Не получилось удрать? — ухмыльнулся Брайан, вошел, протянул руку охраннику. — Привет, Уинки.

Джастин не собирался устраивать шоу при посторонних, потому неторопливо сложил свои вещи в рюкзак и вышел в фойе. Брайан следом.

— Что молчишь? — поинтересовался он.

— А я что-то должен говорить? — вяло огрызнулся Джастин. 

Брайан пожал плечами и поскакал через две ступеньки наверх. Он только на втором этаже заметил, что Джастин сильно отстает, вернулся. Постоял, оценивая, как тяжело Джастин дышит после одного лестничного пролета, сбегал наверх нажать кнопку лифта, вернулся и, не делая паузы, подхватил Джастина на руки. Тот от неожиданности рванулся спрыгнуть, от чего Брайан покачнулся, и Джастин тут же вцепился ему в шею, восстанавливая равновесие.

— Ты пьяный, что ли? — прошипел он.

— Вроде того, — в лифте Брайан поставил Джастина на ноги, ткнул в нужную кнопку. — Немного не угадал с дозой, теряю навык.

Он притиснул Джастина всем телом к стене, прижался губами к его уху.

— Не смей от меня сбегать, ясно тебе?

От неожиданности, запаха Брайана, его близости и горячего дыхания у Джастина сердце оборвалось и, кажется, исчезло где-то в животе. Замерев, он стоял под тяжелым взглядом неподвижно, пока две очень горячие ладони двигались по его телу, одна к затылку, другая за спину.   
Как-то не так он представлял себе их с Брайаном утренний разговор. 

— Это ещё почему? — все-таки сумел выдавить из себя Джастин, уже понимая, что всё, сейчас, вот сейчас — и обмирая от предвкушения.

— Вот поэтому.

Они ударились друг о друга, потому что Джастин бросился Брайану навстречу, вцепились в одежду, плечи, волосы, что попалось под пальцы, вжимаясь до сладкой боли, растворяясь, дурея от запаха, скольжения губ и языков, поцелуев сухих и жестких, как укусы, и влажных, мягких; задыхались, хватали воздух и ныряли в горячечное безумие снова, пока наконец не замерли, ошарашенные произошедшим.   
Джастин тяжело дышал Брайану в шею, но рук не разжимал. Ни за что. Но он бы лучше сел, пусть даже на пол лифта, куда угодно, у него кружилась голова и, кажется, дрожали ноги. Стоял он только потому, что Брайан держал его крепко, и Джастин был этому рад. Даже если от этого трудно было дышать, пускай.

— Хорошо, что ты ещё… здесь, — прошептал Брайан. Лифт давно остановился, но они так и стояли, обнявшись.

— Я не собирался убегать, я просто… — попытался объяснить Джастин, Брайан рассеянно улыбался, как несмышленышу, скользил губами по его лбу и щекам.

— Я не об этом… Ты не понимаешь ещё, — с нервным смешком в голосе прошептал Брайан ему в ухо. — Но мы с тобой покойники. Не только мы. Вообще все. Это конец. 

Он отстранился и ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— И терять время мы больше не можем. У нас его нет!

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? Ещё что-то случилось? — нахмурился Джастин.

— Случилась финита. Абшлюс! Лас финалес! — Брайан с истеричным пьяным смехом потянул его за руки из лифта. — Но пока… Пока мы живы. И черта с два я буду тратить время на разговоры!

Растерянный Джастин позволил выдернуть себя из лифта и быстро втащить в квартиру.   
Дверь захлопнулась за спиной, и Брайан, не давая Джастину и слова сказать, обнял его снова, теперь мягче.

— Выкинь из головы все, что я сейчас говорил.

— Да что происходит? — Джастин вывернулся, чтоб поднять голову и поймать взгляд Брайана — жесткий, собранный. — Ты ведь не обдолбан.

— Умный, — Брайан коротко поцеловал его в лоб. — Уинки должен был поверить, что я все ещё в загуле. И что я какое-то время буду дома.

— А Уинки он кто? В смысле… в лифте есть камера???

— Конечно, и микрофон. А Уинки человек Таппеля, — Брайан повлек Джастина в сторону спальни, но тот возмущенно уперся.

— То есть это всё было шоу для охранника???

— Вот это? — Брайан быстро толкнул его к стене, прижался пахом к бедру, давая почувствовать стояк, и Джастин, охнув, жадно обхватил его за талию, не позволяя отстраниться. Осмелел, скользнул руками ниже, попытался даже запустить ладонь за ремень, правда, она не пролезла. Брайан рассмеялся, обеими ладонями под ягодицы приподнял и чуть забросил Джастина на себя, так что члены прижимались один к другому, разделенные только одеждой, и если толкаться бедрами, то... Джастин обхватил Брайана за шею, с лету подхватывая ритм и жадно сминая в поцелуе теплые губы. Какие бы ни были у Брайана причины столь кардинальной смены настроения — плевать! Сейчас Джастин был намерен взять все, что можно, максимум. Дальше — по ситуации, но сейчас — всё.   
Темп нарастал, дыхание становилось короче и резче.

— Нет, не так… — Джастин заставил себя оторваться от Брайана. Не так, это все слишком быстро закончится, а он хотел намного, намного больше. Он столько всего хотел — немедленно, сейчас! Джастин высвободился, уперся Брайану в плечи, не подпуская к себе, но и не сводя глаз — он в жизни не видел ничего более красивого, чем этот влажный рот, лихорадочный румянец на смуглом лице и глаза… Это нужно было запомнить, каждую деталь, и нарисовать, обязательно нарисовать Брайана таким, с припухшими губами, темными, шальными глазами и упавшей ресничкой на щеке… чьей?

— Опять не так? — Брайан разбил очарование момента, требовательно и зло толкнувшись грудью навстречу, Джастин порывисто обнял его за шею, быстро поцеловал и снова отступил. 

— Я хочу… больше, чем за две минуты кончить в штаны… намного больше.

— У тебя до сих пор не появились запасные трусы? — ухмыльнулся Брайан, но моментально стянул с себя футболку, расстегнул джинсы и теперь подталкивал Джастина в спальню, а тот хоть и пытался на ходу раздеваться, толку было чуть: от Брайана ни глаз отвести, ни руки убрать не получалось. Кончилось тем, что толчок в грудь опрокинул Джастина на кровать, после чего Брайан буквально в два движения содрал штаны с него, затем кое-как с себя и рухнул сверху. 

Странным образом тяжесть горячего тела напомнила им обоим ночную сцену, и Брайан на мгновенье замер, испытывающе глядя на лежащего под ним, а потом наклонился и прошептал:

— Если ты сейчас начнешь умничать, что я всего-то хочу отвлечься от неприятных мыслей…

— Если ты сейчас начнешь рассказывать, как ты не общаешься с теми, кого трахнул… — в тон ему прошептал Джастин, очень серьезно глядя во внимательные карие глаза, но не выдержал, улыбнулся, и Брайан тоже фыркнул смехом.

— Наглый мелкий... — Брайан не договорил, потому что Джастин рванул его на себя и закрыл рот поцелуем, для надежности обеими руками обхватив за шею, а ногами за бедра. Хватит с него разговоров, догадок, размышлений. Сейчас было важно другое - тяжесть этого длинного сильного тела, жадность языков и нежность, нежность... Мучительно неторопливая нежность рук и губ. От неё хотелось плакать, выдыхать со стоном, а ещё раскинуть руки и пропасть, раствориться в этом безмолвном восхищении одного тела другим.


	21. Chapter 21

Брайан скатился набок, уткнулся лицом во влажные от пота волосы на виске Джастина и закрыл глаза. Он бы мог лежать так вечность, чувствовать губами биение пульса под кожей и ещё как Джастин одним пальцем поглаживает старый шрамик на его пояснице.  
Пусть все катится к псам, даже презерватив снять лень.  
Джастин дышал тихо-тихо, кажется, он засыпал.  
А вот это непозволительная роскошь. Брайан заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на часы.   
Блядь.

— Я бы с удовольствием повторил… — прошептал он Джастину в ухо, — но у нас осталось минут пять от силы…

— До чего? — сладкую истому с Джастина как ветром сдуло.

— Одевайся быстро, мыться некогда. Собирай свое барахло, захвати из холодильника, что там есть попить и пожрать… Если есть. Давай! — Брайан встал сам и поднял за собой Джастина, шлепнул по заднице, придавая ускорение, и принялся собирать свою одежду.

— Что происходит?

— Надо уходить, детали по дороге, — Брайан уже рылся в шкафу.

Джастин не знал, что думать, от такой стремительной смены событий голова шла кругом. Им надо бежать? От кого? И куда? Что это было про покойников, и почему Брайан надумал бежать только теперь, после того, как…

Брайан, появился из-за спины, за локоть развернул Джастина к себе, поцеловал и мягко оттолкнул.

— Не тупи. Мы действительно спешим. Я скоро все объясню.

Джастин кивнул и бросился в ванную, хотя бы вытереться. Кое-как оделся, закинул свою одежду из сушки в рюкзак, помчался к холодильнику. Вода, пиво, какая-то еда в контейнере… Её Джастин не взял, остальное распихал по карманам рюкзака и брюк.

— Все? — Брайан уже был одет, даже с кобурой. — Давай сюда, живо.

И первым вошел в шкаф.  
Джастин нервно хохотнул — такого сумасшедшего утра в его жизни ещё не случалось! — и двинулся следом. Что у него там? Лифт?  
Оказалось, что одна из стен шкафа сдвинута, и за ней нечто вроде вентиляционной шахты со скобами-ступеньками.

— Ебааать… Я в фильме про шпионов….

— Добро пожаловать в Нарнию, сынок, — подмигнул Брайан. — Спускайся первый, жди меня внизу. И ни звука! Дай сюда банку из штанов. Все, пошел.

Джастин заглянул в темную шахту. Хорошо хоть, что она очень узкая, даже если оступишься, падать особо некуда. А оступиться он опасался, потому что прежде никогда по таким лесенкам не лазил. Джастин решительно поставил ногу на ступеньку и начал спуск. Вскоре на лесенку перебрался Брайан и закрыл за собой дверку шкафа, стало совсем темно, но тут включился маленький фонарик, и Джастин вздохнул с облегчением. В темноте было страшно. И трудно не думать, что все-таки третий этаж…

Спустились они довольно быстро, Брайан схватил Джастина за руку и потащил за собой по коридору. Когда попадались двери, он набирал на кодовых замках какую-то комбинацию, открывал, а за собой закрывал снова. Только теперь Джастин разглядел на спине у Брайана компактный, но плотно набитый рюкзак — когда он успел его собрать, да ещё так аккуратно? Джастина хватило только на то, чтобы всё кое-как затолкать и закрыть.   
Он помнил просьбу молчать и рта не открывал, хотя вопросы прямо-таки рвались наружу, все происходящее казалось то ли фарсом, то ли фильмом, то ли дурным сном.  
Коридоры закончились выходом на обычную парковку, на которой Брайан с сожалением мазнул ладонью по крыше темно-зеленого корвета, но открыл дверь соседней неприметной серебристой машины и забросил внутрь рюкзак.

— Все, отомри и садись.

Машина вырулила на улицу, и Джастин понял, что тайными ходами они пробрались на подземную парковку супермаркета на Тремонт, это с неё теперь они выезжали.  
Брайан нервно оглядывался по сторонам, Джастин тоже вертелся, хотя понятия не имел, чего следует опасаться. На его взгляд, улица выглядела довольно обычно, только круглосуточный супермаркет был закрыт и людей для раннего утра было многовато, пожалуй. Причем эти люди не шли на работу, а занимались какими-то делами — таскали, грузили, рыли... Когда мост на другую сторону реки остался позади, Брайан немного расслабился и сам, без просьбы, начал говорить.

— Всю историю государство пытается подмять под себя Стражу, поэтому у нас в колледже отдельный предмет был на эту тему, "Обеспечение автономии". Мы всегда готовы к нападению... А сегодня на нас напали.

— Кто?

— Деталей не знаю, — пожал плечами Брайан. — Да и не важно. Ночью в стране случился военный переворот.

— Это тебе Майкл сказал? — Джастин все-таки ничего не понимал. Он оставил спящего Брайана с Майклом, а через пару часов начался сумасшедший дом. — Это поэтому он меня выгнал?

— Выгнал? — удивился Брайан. — Не драматизируй, он сам ничего не знал. Нас разбудили звонком об экстренном совещании, Майкл уехал, я задержался, пока приходил в себя после вчерашнего. И тут позвонил Олс, сказал кодовую фразу. Я так понимаю, Управление захвачено, и те стражи, кто приехал на совещание, задержаны. 

— И Майкл?

— Ему я успел позвонить.

— Но зачем они это делают? А кто будет бороться с перерожденными?

— Скорее всего, они планируют провести массовые задержания сенсов и стражей, чтобы увезти куда-нибудь… Часть стражей принудят сотрудничать. Будто они первые это придумали! Ничего из этого не выйдет, — криво усмехнулся Брайан. — У нас все свои роли знают, кто будет сотрудничать и как именно. Хотя в такой ситуации самозванные герои найдутся, конечно... Но, надеюсь, не много.

Джастин изумленно на него вытаращился.

— Роли? Вы и это продумали?

— Я так понимаю, побег крысиными тропами тебя не впечатлил?

— Впечатлил! Погоди, я пытаюсь понять… Ну увезут они куда-то всех сенсов. Нет, стоп, а как они нас будут ловить? У нас печати на лбу нет. И резервная Децима? Как они собираются с ней бороться? — Джастин просто места себе не находил от волнения. Он никак не мог взять в толк, как, например, можно без стражей понять, кто в толпе народа источник катастрофы. Ведь перерожденные ничего не делают своими руками, они понуждают к этому других. И что делать? Убивать всех? А чем тогда военные будут отличаться от перерожденных? Ведь по сути…

— Ты тоже об этом подумал? — подмигнул Брайан. Джастин не понимал все-таки, почему он так радостно взвинчен.

— Но ведь получается, что военные будут делать то, что сейчас делают перерожденные…

— В точку, — Брайан дотянулся до бедра Джастина, сжал, и тот невольно улыбнулся тоже, накрыл его руку своей. — Возможно, кто-то из перерожденных стал силен настолько, что от аварий и массовых психозов перешел к масштабным военным действиям.

— Но это же… Я просто… не могу все это осмыслить, — признал Джастин. — Зачем они это делают? Это же катастрофа… Они ведь и сами погибнут! Чего они добиваются?

— Да никто не понимает, — фыркнул Брайан.

— Только перерожденные…

И вот тут Брайан помрачнел.

— Это не повод перерождаться, — тихо предупредил он. — Я страж. И я им останусь.

— Я тоже хочу остаться тем, кто есть, — Джастин торопливо сжал пальцы Брайана.

— Меня бы это устроило, — Брайан теперь улыбался задумчиво. — Списки сенсов и стражи в защищенных хранилищах, но даже если вояки их получат, что это даст? Кого сейчас можно застать дома? Вон, полюбуйся, какой творится бардак. Магазины позакрывались, потому что их грабят, учреждения - потому что служащие разбегаются. Половина домов пустует. И это только самое начало. А если пройдет слух, что военные проводят массовые задержания…

Джастин смотрел, как он говорит, чуть улыбаясь, иногда прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце. Страшно хотелось схватить Брайана в охапку, забиться с ним куда-нибудь и не выпускать — никогда, ни за что. Пусть тут снаружи мир сходит с ума, пусть делают, что хотят, а он был бы просто счастлив…  
Брайан почувствовал его взгляд, быстро наклонился и поцеловал устремившегося к нему Джастина.

— Почему ты такой радостный, я не могу понять, — проворчал Джастин, уткнувшись Брайану лбом в плечо. Сидеть так было неудобно, но он не мог заставить себя отодвинуться.

— Потому что все стало ясно. Я столько дней ломал голову, какие только теории ни строил, о чем только ни думал… А теперь все просто.

— Да где тут хоть что-нибудь просто? — возмутился Джастин. — Ничего же не понятно!

— Понятно самое главное, — Брайан потерся щекой о его макушку. — Что все это скоро закончится. 

— Да? А почему я этого не понимаю?

— Просто у тебя было меньше времени на размышления, и ты не дошел до пункта "Оружие массового поражения". 

— Что? — ошарашенный Джастин распрямился. — Это такой конец ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну да, — весело кивнул Брайан. — Сам подумай. Военные захватили власть, остановили работу Стражи, и, возможно, Жандармерии заодно. По всей стране — раз, и выключили! Все эти дни мы били по хвостам и понемногу проигрывали перерожденным, но все-таки держали некий баланс. А теперь у перерожденных огромный перевес. А у нас пиздец. Мы могли бы за сутки-двое восстановить автономию Стражи, у нас все для этого есть — резервные линии связи, склады, запасное Управление, отработанная методика. У нас нет столько времени, возможно, нет даже этих поганых суток. К такому, что творится сейчас, никто не готовился… Одно хорошо, все это очень быстро закончится.

Джастин сидел молча, потрясенный и подавленный обрушившейся на него информацией. Брайан ехидно улыбнулся.

— А ты думал, мы едем побеждать Самого Главного Злодея? Цифры Страшно Опасной Бомбы замрут на последних секундах и мир будет спасен?

— Нет, но… — да, пусть это смешно, но он думал. Может, не про Злодея и кнопку, но про спасение мира точно. А иначе зачем все это? Зачем они вообще куда-то едут? Надо же что-то делать! Спасать людей!

— Не пугайся ты так, — Брайан потрепал его по колену. — Думаю, сутки у нас есть, может, даже больше.

— Это что, повод для радости, по-твоему?

— Конечно. Мы живы. И у нас есть немного времени. 

Джастин сглотнул, закрыл глаза. Это все не могло быть правдой. Это безумие! И ведь если подумать, он обо всем знает только со слов Брайана… Который ведет себя очень странно… Джастин скосил глаза и наткнулся на взгляд внимательных карих глаз.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Джастин сел ровно, прокашлялся. — А куда мы едем?

— На нашу резервную базу, уже близко. Там еда, вода, связь. Ну, я на это рассчитываю, по крайней мере. Если что, она не единственная, поедем к следующей. 

— А стражи не будут против, что ты привезешь меня? Я же все-таки…

— Думаю, ваших там уже полно, — Брайан закурил и сунул пачку обратно в карман. — Знаешь, сколько стражей женаты на сенсах? 

— Серьезно? — Джастин действительно не слышал об этом. 

— Половина точно. Тянет нас друг к другу, что ли... Кстати, помнишь клинок у меня в кабинете?

— Двусторонний? Ну да! Я ещё спросить хотел, зачем он такой. Им же невозможно пользоваться!

— Я тоже так думал, — Брайан стряхнул пепел за окно и продолжил. — Нам говорили, Символ Стражи — оружие, которое нельзя взять в руки, потому что Стража никому не подчиняется и ни под чью власть не идет. Красиво, правда? 

— Вон оно что… Красиво! А разве это не так? 

— Так. Но оказывается, похожего вида двусторонние клинки и копья есть даже у самых примитивных племен, у которых государства и в зачатке нет. Знаешь, как они их называют?

Ухмылялся Брайан так, что Джастин понял — лучше не знать. Но, конечно же, слушать все равно пришлось.

— Двуединством. Или воплощением Двуединого. Как-то так, в общем. Они, видишь ли, считают, что мира два, и умерший в этом мире попадает в тот. Жизнь и смерть как две стороны монеты, понимаешь? И у них такой клинок ритуальный предмет.

— Они им убивают перерожденных? — Джастин поморщился. — Спасибо, что поделился! 

— Ты не дослушал. Для перерожденного один клинок, второй — для того, кто хочет уйти с ним. Двуединство, понимаешь? В смерти в этом мире и в жизни в том, другом. Потому что перерожденный уже принадлежит не земле, а небу, и может забрать с собой туда того, кого любил… но только если они умрут вместе.

Джастин думал, его после событий сегодняшнего утра трудно чем-то изумить. Он ошибался. 

— Это как? — выдавил он.

— Как они умирают одновременно? — Брайан поднял на него бровь. — Ты действительно хочешь знать?

— Нет, нет… Не хочу.

— Давай я лучше расскажу тебе про другие племена. Там просто приносят жертвы Двуединому. Набор у них немного другой — перерожденный и страж. Никакой романтики про забирание с собой, просто жертва миропорядку. Но все с тем же клинком, и механика та же... 

— Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? — перебил в конец помрачневший Джастин.

— Развлекаю. Нам ещё ехать минут пятнадцать, мне казалось, что тебе интересно. Ты же, помнится, хотел помогать с теориями.

— Хотел! Я даже место в той твоей книжке отметил, там сенсов сравнивали с осами: они с виду каждая сама по себе, хотя все они ведут себя одинаково и незаметно делают общее дело. Только когда наступает время создать новый рой, можно увидеть, что осы — едины… И я думал…

— ...спасти мир этой догадкой? — хмыкнул Брайан. — Ну, не дуйся, я ведь тоже хотел, и даже вроде как обязан был спасать. Знаешь, сколько у меня было теорий? Про эту, с осами, я совсем забыл, кстати. Она интересная, красивая даже. Но как и все прочие, не объясняет, что за общее дело у всех перерожденных. И почему раньше такого никогда не случалось.

— У Стражи есть свои архивы?

— Конечно. Огромная масса информации… — Брайан задумался и снова прикусил ноготь. — Но почему-то статистика Стражи плохо стыкуется с историей, она охватывает всего лет 350-400.

— Как это? Стража ведь существует тысячи лет?

— Да. Но более ранних документов нет, считается, что они были уничтожены в Темные века.

— Зачем??

— Кто же теперь скажет. Теорий много, информации о том времени мало, буквально крохи… — Брайан увидел, как догадка озаряет лицо Джастина и улыбнулся. — Думаешь, тогда, 400 лет назад, случилось нечто подобное?

— Это бы все объясняло! Тогда был мор, чума, войны…

— Были, были, — Брайан объехал по обочине две столкнувшиеся машины. Под колесами одной из них лежало тело. Джастин напрягся, провожая взглядом место аварии, и Брайан потрепал его по бедру, возвращая к разговору. — Но почему в истории нет ничего о каких-нибудь Окаянных днях? Нигде, ни у кого не говорится о повсеместных массовых смертях. В разные годы и в разных странах гибло до двух третей населения, было такое. Но не везде, не разом, хотя упадок был чудовищный. Что ты думаешь?

Джастин ничего не думал, может быть, даже не слушал, он был погружен в свои невеселые размышления.

— Значит, все? Ничего нельзя сделать? — пробормотал Джастин невпопад. Он внезапно понял, как устал от всего этого. Ему хотелось оказаться где угодно, пусть бы даже в каморке охранника, и просто сидеть… рисовать! Ни о чем не думать. Ничего не знать. Оружие массового поражения? Пускай! Одно удачное попадание и все! Лишь бы не думать о том, что можно сделать, что _следует_ делать в таких случаях… Вспомнилась мама. Думает ли она о нем? Жива ли она вообще...

— С чего бы? Мы едем восстанавливать работу Стражи, если ты не понял. Но уже очевидно, что мир я не спасу, и мне, знаешь, от этого понимания стало намного легче. Столько всего, что казалось важным, потеряло всякий смысл… И наоборот. Разве это не смешно? — Брайан с улыбкой повернулся к Джастину и окончательно убедился, что его веселья тот решительно не разделяет. Брайан съехал к обочине, заглушил двигатель и какое-время сидел молча, докуривая сигарету. 

Джастин следил за ним искоса, ожидая выволочки за свое детское поведение. Наверняка Брайан сейчас скажет, что он ни черта не смыслит и думает только о себе. И о мамочке! Напомнит, что со службы его никто не увольнял. И ещё что-нибудь про долг… И тут долг.   
Джастин вздохнул.   
Наверное, не стоило портить Брайану настроение, пусть бы лучше веселился, болтал. Только вот Джастину сейчас ничего веселым не казалось. 

— Чего бы ты хотел, Джастин? — неожиданно спросил Брайан, отстраненно глядя в окно. — Понятно, что прекращения всего этого пиздеца, но этого нет в меню. А чего бы ты хотел из того, что в наших силах?

Он повернулся к Джастину и смотрел теперь ему в глаза.

— Хочешь, обнимемся и поплачем? Или будем бегать по улицам с криками "Все пропало! Мы все умрем!"? Выпить, кроме пива, нечего, но у меня есть кое-что с собой… дать?

— Я понял, — Джастин отвел глаза. Ну вот, началось.

— Да ни хрена ты не понял... Для этого нужно время. Я вчера по сводкам догадался, к чему дело идет, военные ещё вчера подмяли под себя Стражу в нескольких округах. Что со мной было дальше, ты видел. А сегодня я могу смеяться.

Джастин не сводил с него глаз.

— Ты вчера понял?

— Заподозрил, — поморщился Брайан. — Принял кое-какие меры. Но надеялся, что этого не случится...

— И напился, — тихо закончил за него Джастин. — Ничего мне не сказал… Я думал, ты из-за Вика так расстроился.

Брайан пожал плечами, но глаза не отвел.

— Знаешь, как говорят, "страх смерти хуже смерти"? — сказал он. — Это правда. 

Джастин покачал головой, не зная, что на это ответить, потом принялся растирать себе лицо. Пауза. Вот чего он бы хотел. Поставить все на паузу и спокойно обдумать происходящее. 

— Иди сюда, — Брайан потянул его за плечо, и Джастин с облегчением прижался к нему, уткнулся лицом в теплую шею, обнял обеими руками и сжал так крепко, что не вдохнуть. Вот так. Выключить все это безумие и просто сидеть…

— Если бы ты спросил меня, чего я хочу, я бы ответил сразу, — дыхание Брайана щекотало ухо, и Джастин улыбался. — Я хочу тебя ещё раз трахнуть. Затрахать до смерти, до потери сознания… и нахуй все.

— Да, — Джастин запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под губы Брайана, спеша найти их своими губами, и не сразу понял, что за сила швырнула их обоих вбок, машина качнулась и от дикого грохота заложило уши. Небоскреб "Золотого треугольника" на их глазах начал складываться и погружаться в огромное облако дыма.


	22. Chapter 22

— АААА, блядь…. — Брайан пришел в себя первым, пока Джастин отползал на свое сиденье, он завел машину и с визгом шин сорвался с места.

— Что это было? — Джастин почувствовал, как что-то щекочет подбородок, провел ладонью — кровь. Пошарил языком во рту, проверяя — вроде бы, все в порядке. Наверное, губу прикусил.

— Началось, как я понимаю. Секс придется отложить, — Брайан бросил на него короткий взгляд. — Ударился? 

Джастин кивнул.

— Стреляют, — в подтверждение слов Брайана грохнуло во второй раз. — По-моему, пока артиллерия.

— Они стреляют по городу? То есть как... из пушек? — Джастин видел, что Брайан взвинчен и что лучше помолчать, но не мог остановиться, в голове не укладывалось. Откуда в Питтсбурге пушки? Почему это не остановят другие военные? 

— А что, не похоже?! — на перекрестке Брайан едва разъехался с летящей на красный фурой, а потом со столбом, и Джастин резко захлопнулся, вцепился в ремень безопасности. Грузовик прогрохотал мимо, вышиб с дороги две легковушки разом и помчался дальше. — Блядь…

Воздух снова дрогнул и обрушился угол другого высокого здания за рекой.

— Там же люди… — пробормотал Джастин.

— Да, — Брайан сдал от столба назад, и машина снова рванула на юг. — Пес, ничего не успеваем… Сейчас начнется паника, и по городу станет невозможно передвигаться. 

Джастин достал телефон, посмотрел на экран — нет сети. Что ж, теперь-то звонков ему точно не дождаться. Надо было выбросить эту бесполезную хрень ещё тогда, когда уходил от Итана. И заряда уже совсем мало… есть ли ещё в городе электричество?  
Как странно, прошло всего несколько часов и вещь, которая казалась такой нужной, с которой он не расставался, превратилась в сувенир из прошлого. Красивый и бесполезный артефакт.   
Так, с телефоном в руке, Джастин доехал до ворот, за которыми было нечто вроде загородного клуба — лужайки, прудики и невысокое краснокирпичное строение вдалеке. Нелепо умильная картина для этого сумасшедшего утра. 

Брайан кому-то подал сигнал, и ворота открылись, пропуская машину, затем закрылись снова.

— Это что, ваша резервная база? — поразился Джастин. 

— Не совсем. Но тут в неё вход.

Машина обогнула пышную розовую клумбу и въехала в гараж, который оказался съездом под землю. Долгий серо-бетонный коридор открылся на подземную парковку, где уже стояло ровными рядами несколько десятков машин, и куда спускались ещё три таких же коридора-проезда.

— Прибыли, — Брайан схватил рюкзак и вышел первым, Джастин следом. Снова стальные двери, бетонные коридоры и кодовые замки, начинало уже казаться, что они два последних человека на серой планете со звонким эхом. Когда очередная дверь открылась в просторную комнату, шумную и полную людей, Джастин даже замер от неожиданности. И пока он таращился на это сборище, Брайан с кем-то поздоровался, а потом исчез. Бежать искать его Джастин посчитал для себя недостойным, он не ребенок, потерявший в магазине мамочку. Вместо этого осмотрелся. В этой комнате можно было бы устроить спортзал, размеры позволяли. Хотя нет, колонны мешали бы, да и потолок низковат, толстые металлические балки. Все пространство вдоль стен было разделено на мелкие отсеки с двухъярусными кроватями, посредине столы и стулья: серо, аскетично, по-армейски. Тем неожиданней смотрелось на этом фоне обилие детей и женщин. Кажется, тут вообще не было мужчин. Может, несколько человек. Ну да, наверное, какое-нибудь совещание или что там у них. 

Джастин выбрал себе стул подальше от основной толпы и сел подумать, что ему делать в этой ситуации. Тут все были при деле, кто-то из женщин пытался организовать детей, кто-то готовил. Таскали коробки, сумки… Джастин ничего не понимал и не имел никакого желания вливаться в общую суету и как-то в ней участвовать. Зачем? Ему что с ними, жить долго и счастливо? Они, эти люди, не понимают, что их город бомбят и что это конец?  
"Говорю, как Брайан, а ведь считал, что он умом двинулся", - подумал Джастин и все-таки осмотрелся. Остро захотелось наплевать на все и пойти искать Брайана, быть рядом. Пожалуй, это единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, раз уж нельзя проснуться и сказать: «Слава Двуединому, просто сон!». Ну и пусть он маленький мальчик. Если наступает конец всего – кому какое дело? Нет уже времени думать о других, только о себе. Всем вон некогда, все придумали, чем себя занять, чтобы когда тот самый снаряд прилетит – раз, и все! А он сидит тут со своим рюкзаком, как нашкодивший ученик перед кабинетом директора…

— Какие люди, — ехидно произнес кто-то за плечом, и Джастин рывком обернулся, голос был смутно знаком. За плечом стоял Колин и презрительно кривил губы. — И сюда пролез? Это как, интересно? Поделись ценным опытом.

— Никуда я не лез, меня привезли, – Джастин выпалил это и тут же понял, что зря, какого хрена он оправдывается? И перед кем?

— Привезли в убежище для своих, надо же, как тебе повезло! — глумливо всплеснул руками Колин. — Пока там бойня, рушатся дома! Затопило метро! Знаешь, как там весело было? Тебе могло бы понравиться. Кого не задавили в толпе, те тонули! Десятки тысяч людей! Ты знаешь, какой крик там стоял? Они ведь не сразу утонули! Они, может, ещё до сих пор! А эти смеялись! Им было весело! Тебе тоже весело, да? Ну посмейся! Давай!

Джастин был не в силах отвести взгляда от перекошенного лица жандарма и даже отстраниться, чтобы не долетали брызги слюны. Он никогда не видел вблизи такой ярости. У Колина подергивался уголок глаза и на шее багровел свежий поперечный синяк, будто его душили.   
Нужно было уйти, не слушать, хотя бы отвернуться, но Джастин не мог. И когда две женщины куда-то повели Колина, приговаривая: «Тише, тише, не нужно пугать детей», - он так и остался стоять столбом.

Он не просил Брайана его сюда везти. Он не хотел! Он вообще ничего не хотел! И ничего никому плохого не делал! И не выбирал родиться сенсом! Но, видимо, все тут думают иначе… Иначе кто-то бы вступился, наверное, многие слышали крики Колина. Сказали бы: «Он же не перерожденный, чего ты на него орешь?» - или ещё что-то… А они все просто обтекали его, как препятствие.  
Джастин сделал шаг вперед, потом второй, к двери. Но за несколько метров до неё увидел кодовый замок. Не выйти.  
Он развернулся и пошел в угол, к отсекам. Ноги плохо двигались, тошнило. Он лег на первую попавшуюся кровать и закрыл глаза.

***

Брайан поглядывал на часы. Совещание шло уже больше часа, и он весь извелся. Нелепость, если подумать — столько всего происходило, казалось бы, о Джастине он должен был забыть начисто. Одно затопление метро чего стоило… Были и хорошие новости: арестованные стражи смогли заставить конвоирующих их военных сложить оружие и отбили сенсов, после чего разделились на 4 отряда и ушли. Правда, потом связь с тремя из них была потеряна, всего один отряд добрался до резервной базы, около трехсот человек. Что происходило сейчас в городе и чем занимались военные, никто не понимал, мобильная связь перестала работать, городские стационарные сети были повреждены, как и все прочие коммуникации, частоты военных пока не удалось перехватить, резервная связь Стражи работала, но связывала только базы, никакой информации это не давало. Было о чем подумать, было чем заняться, но он не мог сосредоточится, все казалось неважным. Больше всего Брайана заботило, что с Джастином. Понятно, что в убежище ему ничего не грозило, оно защищало от всего... кроме перерождения. И Брайан нервничал. Слушал доклады. Обсуждал решения. Отдавал распоряжения. И хотел, чтобы рядом был Джастин — просто, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойней. Хотел того, что делать было категорически нельзя. Ведь если командир притащит на совещание своего... Кого вообще? Любовника? Что за мерзкое слово... То и все остальные сейчас кинутся к своим семьям, и гори оно все огнем, Стража просто перестанет существовать! Наступит полная анархия, каждый сам за себя. 

Откровенно говоря, и так было сложно мотивировать людей на какие-то действия. Даже стражи перестали понимать, зачем они защищают Дециму. Конечно, долг. Но выполнение долга должно было гарантировать Порядок, а его не осталось уже ни в чем, может, резервные базы были последним его оплотом. Мир рушился, и даже людям невеликого ума становилось очевидно, что Децима переродится вся и утащит в мир иной огромный процент населения. Трудно было не увидеть её стремление уничтожить вообще всех, и это нечем было объяснить или оправдать. С этим невозможно было примириться. Это не было войной, техногенной или природной катастрофой, это было бессмысленным и беспричинным истреблением.  
Брайан не знал, какие слова можно найти, чтобы сказать людям — бросайте на произвол судьбы тех, кто вам дорог и идите спасать тех, кто их уничтожит. Тем более, он не знал, что сказать тем, чьи близкие были сенсами. Догадывался, что эти стражи хотят уже только одного — провести оставшееся время вместе с ними. Он и сам ни в чем больше не видел смысла.

Ситуацию спасало то, что большинство стражей рвалось в бой, они хотели вцепиться в глотку хоть кому-нибудь вместо того, чтобы забиться в нору, трястись от ужаса и ждать конца. Брайану было близко и понятно это желание умереть на бегу, умереть не напрасно, забрать врага с собой. Пожалуй, в этом он тоже видел смысл. И почему он должен оставлять Джастина, в конце концов? Он его советник! У него способность предчувствовать. Он полезен!  
Определившись для себя с этим вопросом, Брайан быстро привел общее собрание к решению. Скомплектовали охрану базы, несколько разведывательно-боевых бригад и групп коммуникации, себя Брайан определил в одну из них, Стража нуждалась в информации и связи.

Сбросив с себя задачу первичной организации работы базы, Брайан вернулся в общий зал. Народу ещё прибыло, но никакого бардака и суеты не наблюдалось, тут кипела хозяйственная деятельность, все были чем-то заняты, пахло едой. Брайан обратил внимание на написанные от руки плакатики: расписание дежурств по кухне, распределение по бригадам, места выдачи пайков… Он улыбнулся. Понятно, что для людей это способ справиться с безумием реальности, как-то её упорядочить и занять себя делом, но какие все-таки молодцы.   
Вот только Джастина он нигде не видел.  
Брайан прошелся, оглядываясь, по залу… куда он запропастился? Он ведь не мог уйти?  
В одном из углов началась какая-то возня, Брайан увидел, как туда бросились сразу несколько стражей. Проклятье, перерождение? Да, точно. Он кинулся туда тоже и остановился, увидев, как стражи плотной группой повели какую-то женщину за дверь.   
Брайан вздохнул. Хорошо, конечно, что здесь не слышно выстрелов, но все-таки просто не будет. Одно дело, когда перерожденные чужие люди, но здесь-то сейчас чужих не было. Никого. Тут все чьи-то жены, дети, родители...  
Просто не будет.  
На самом деле, стоило подумать вот о чем: Брайан не сомневался, что в ближайшие день-два сенсы переродятся все, сколько к тому времени в живых останется стражей — неизвестно. В любом случае дети будут составлять все больший процент выживших, они ведь не перерождаются. Что с этим делать? Что тут вообще можно сделать? Проклятье…  
Брайан задержался взглядом на Символе Стражи, висящем на стене. Их тут довольно много, десятка два, все новенькие, блестящие, в специальных подставках. Почему инструкция предписывала наличие двусторонних клинков в любых помещениях Стражи? Брайан вспомнил их разговор с Джастином по этому поводу, покачал головой.   
Нет, к псам такие размышления. Надо найти Джастина.

Брайан увидел знакомую круглую голову в узелках темных волос, махнул рукой: 

— Мэг! Ты здесь! Джастин не попадался?

— А он тут? — она не удивилась, только бросила взгляд по сторонам, надеясь его обнаружить. — Нет, не видела, а я тут давненько. Некоторым кололи успокоительное, посмотри по кроватям.

Брайан не мог себе представить, чтобы Джастин закатил истерику, и его пришлось бы обездвиживать, но вспомнил о сотрясении мозга и кивнул. Может быть, Джастин не очень хорошо себя чувствует и лег отдохнуть? Он двинулся в ближайший угол и совершенно не ожидал, что Мэг пойдет следом.

—У тебя ко мне разговор?

— Да, — Мэг за локоть отвела его подальше от остальных. — Нам нужно что-то решить с лекарствами.

— Их не хватает?

— Их достаточно, — Мэг говорила тихо, но в глаза смотрела остро, почти зло. — Я беру трех сестер в помощь, и мы начинаем подготавливать шприцы для инъекций. 

Брайан вздохнул, потер лицо. 

— Это то, что я думаю?

— А какие тут могут быть варианты? — Мэг раздраженно дернула плечом. — Подготовим столько упаковок готовых шприцов, сколько сможем. Тут не в этом вопрос-то. Почему делать к ним свободный доступ нельзя сам понимаешь или объяснить?

Брайан кивнул.

— Я соберу стражей охраны, приглашу тебя, и мы этот вопрос решим.

Лицо Мэг смягчилось. Она, кажется, ожидала более сложного разговора. Брайан коротко привлек её к себе, поцеловал в лоб.

— Дай мне найти Джастина, потом я этим займусь, хорошо?

Мэг сердито толкнула его в грудь, но видно было, что она скорее не хочет размякнуть, чем злится.

— Куда там мой драгоценный записался, говори сразу, — проворчала она.

— Дермот? А ему можно ходить куда-то без твоего разрешения? — за свое ехидство Брайан снова получил жестким кулачком, но теперь в плечо. — Да здесь он будет, в охране, я же помню про его ногу.

— Смотри у меня, — Мэг погрозила пальцем. — И быстро пошел мальчишку искать. Он тебе под роспись выдан, а ты его оставил неизвестно где!

— Сучка, — улыбнулся Брайан, поймал ответную улыбку и вернулся к поискам. 

По закону подлости Джастин оказался в том углу, в который Брайан сунулся последним, обойдя уже весь зал по периметру. Казалось, Джастин спит, свернувшись вокруг своего синего потрепанного рюкзака.  
Брайан сел рядом с ним на краешек кровати, взъерошил светлые волосы, пропустил их между пальцами и не смог удержаться, нагнулся, прижался к теплому затылку губами. Тело оказалось не сонным, а жестким, напряженным, и Брайан за плечо развернул Джастина к себе. Нет, он не спал, он пытался свернуться обратно и отводил глаза, но Брайан успел увидеть мокрые щеки и прикушенную губу.

— Что случилось? — Брайан заставил Джастина лечь на спину, придерживая за плечи уже двумя руками.

— Ничего… Просто…

— Напиши уже, блядь, книгу "Джастин Тейлор. Просто", — Брайан вздохнул и быстро лег рядом, так что Джастин не успел отвернуться снова. Или уже не очень-то хотел. Наверное, второе, потому что вскоре он сам повернулся к Брайану под его рукой, уткнулся лицом в грудь. — Скажи мне. 

— Это не важно, — прошептал Джастин. — Ты вернулся.

— Я что, недостаточно ясно дал понять, что тебе от меня не отделаться? Ты решил, что я тебя бросил и из-за этого раскис? — изумился Брайан. Вроде бы он не замечал за Джастином такой чувствительности. Хотя, конечно, ситуация экстремальная...

— Нет, — Джастин шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся, Брайан не видел его лица, но чувствовал это буквально кожей. — Тут другое. Не важно. Но просто… блядь! Я рад, что ты вернулся, вот и все.

— Ты идиот, — Брайан нашел ртом его губы, влажные, солоноватые, скользнул меж них языком и застонал от острого, болезненного счастья, когда руки Джастина обвились вокруг его шеи, вцепились в волосы. Тот не мог толком целоваться, задыхался, но никакая сила его сейчас не оторвала бы от Брайана, а тот и не думал вырываться. Короткие горячечные поцелуи не утоляли жажды, делали её только острее, и пальцы Брайана принялись расстегивать Джастину брюки.

— Тут же люди… Дети… — спохватился Джастин, попытался сесть, но Брайан снова опрокинул его на спину, придавил собой.

— За мной тебя не видно! — сдаваясь, вжикнула молния, рука Брайана скользнула внутрь, ловко подобралась под трусы, ладонью обернулась вокруг члена и мягко, примериваясь, скользнула вверх-вниз — и Джастин перестал сопротивляться, обмяк, только на всякий случай крепко зажмурил глаза: пока чего-то не видишь, этого нет, ведь правда?  
Он не видел, как Брайан не сводил глаз с его лица, пока пальцы ловко и умело делали свое дело: собирали смазку с головки, распределяли по стволу, сжимались кольцом то сильнее, то мягче, щекотали складочки и ласкали венки по всей длине. Каждое движение бровей, ресниц, губ Джастина Брайан ловил так, словно он сейчас жил этим, словно это он сейчас разметался по узкой казенной постели, бесстыдно подставляясь под чужую руку и стараясь не застонать, пока ритм движений становился все жестче, резче. И только когда тело под рукой замерло, выгнувшись, дрогнуло и выплеснуло сперму на светлый впалый живот, Брайан толкнулся пахом в бедро Джастина и тоже зажмурился, содрогаясь раз за разом, пока не замер, тяжело дыша.  
Джастин притянул его голову к себе, уткнулся в волосы и долго лежал, не открывая глаз: не хотелось разрушать этот тонкий, невозможный и неуместно счастливый покой. Он слышал, что мимо ходят люди, слышал, как с лязгом открылась и закрылась дверь, но это казалось таким незначительным. Гораздо важнее было сохранить этот покой ещё хотя бы на минуту.

— Жаль, что нельзя здесь остаться, — прошептал Брайан.

— Нам нужно идти? — Джастину хотелось сказать это ровно, хватит уже на сегодня драм, но получилось скорее жалобно.

— Если ты согласен пойти со мной. 

— Конечно.

— Ты не спросил, куда, — улыбнулся Брайан.

— С тобой.

Брайан поцеловал его в висок и приподнялся, оглядывая произведенный бардак. Где бы раздобыть полотенце? Или хотя бы салфетки... Ладно, краешек одеяла сгодится. Кое-как ликвидировав последствия произошедшего, он поднял глаза на Джастина и заметил, как тот виновато зыркнул в сторону. Брайан заподозрил, что кто-то есть за его спиной, но оглядываться не стал, наклонился ниже и прошептал Джастину в лицо:

— Это было охуенно красиво. А красотой нужно делиться. 

— Ну да… — Джастин запоздало покраснел и с нервной бодростью спросил: — Так какой у нас план?

— Сейчас покажу тебе, где тут душ, сразу говорю, он семиминутный, экономия ресурсов. Потом сделаю пару небольших дел, после чего мы с тобой прогуляемся кое-куда. Если ты предпочел бы остаться…

— Нет.

Брайана поразила такая уверенность. У него все-таки не было четкой позиции, чего он бы хотел для Джастина — чтобы он остался в безопасном месте или чтобы пошел с ним. Во всем были свои плюсы и минусы, разные, но попробуй пойми, что меньшее зло.   
Джастин, кажется, уловил колебания Брайана, занервничал и повторил настойчивей: 

— Я еду с тобой.

Брайан поцеловал его в висок и встал. 

— Тогда пошевеливайся.


	23. Chapter 23

Вышли они только через час с лишним, хоть и спешили. Пока Брайан решал какие-то организационные вопросы, Джастин перекладывал их рюкзаки: вытаскивал запасную одежду, утрамбовывал в каждый воду, аптечку и два суточных пайка. Он понятия не имел, в какое место и с какой целью они отправятся, но согласен был убраться куда угодно, лишь бы отсюда. Казалось бы, остаться здесь было разумней, но Джастин не мог, просто физически не мог больше тут находиться. Только за то время, пока он занимался сборами, за дверь дважды кого-то выводили, позже стражи возвращались без этого человека, и у Джастина не было ни малейших иллюзий насчет происходящего, он прекрасно натренировался чувствовать перерожденных. Он не знал, сколько тут сенсов, Брайан говорил, что половина. Такими темпами стражи их за сутки перебьют, но ведь это же не чужие люди! У них у всех тут родственники, дети, родители. Джастин содрогался, представляя себе, какой станет обстановка в убежище к вечеру, например. А что если он… Нет-нет, отсюда нужно уходить. Там, снаружи, наверняка опаснее, но там хотя бы можно что-то сделать, там ты не заперт. Пусть Колин здесь отсиживается, если ему это место кажется таким заманчивым!

Брайана пришлось подождать, появился он встревоженный, хмурый, но Джастину улыбнулся. Быстро подхватил свой рюкзак за лямки, Джастина за руку и пошагал к двери.  
Когда она закрылась за спиной, Брайан выдохнул:

— Ещё полчаса там, и я бы умом тронулся.

Джастин посмотрел удивленно — так это не у него одного такое неприятное чувство?

— Все ведь должно было быть не так, — Брайан забросил рюкзак на спину. — Это место должно было быть убежищем на время заварух, а не гребаным хосписом…

Джастин нервно заглянул в один из боковых проходов - куда-то ведь складывают трупы? Коридоры, впрочем, были все так же пусты и безмолвны. Ни следов от пуль, ни пятен крови. Что ж, наверное, и для трупов имеется специальное место, у них тут все продумано. 

— Что-то ищешь? — поинтересовался Брайан.

— Нет, я… Не хочу обо всем этом. Скажи лучше, куда мы идем.

— На самом деле, это всего лишь короткая вылазка на соседнюю базу, с ней почему-то нет связи, надо узнать, что там происходит, и вернуться сюда. Это ведь мой корабль, я не могу бросить его и сбежать, — невесело усмехнулся Брайан. — Поэтому боевые группы уйдут на задание, а мы с тобой просто немного погуляем.

— Ты хотел бы с ними?

— Конечно. Они попытаются пробраться в расположение военных частей, вычислить перерожденных, остановить стрельбу. Пес, там бы я мог работать в полную силу! Я создан для этого! 

Джастин потянулся было к руке Брайана, но передумал, не стал касаться. Ему показалось, что жалость Брайану не требовалась, он злился, а не ныл.

— Майкл тоже там?

— Не знаю. Я потерял с ним связь, — нехотя признался Брайан. — Думаю, он от меня бросился в больницу, к матери. Правда, Мэг его там не видела. Может, они где-то с Беном… Я не знаю. 

— Он умный, — Джастин постарался произнести это убедительно. — Он справится.

— А вариантов ни у кого из нас нет. 

По длинному бетонному коридору от парковки они поднимались на поверхность молча, и подумать каждому было о чем, и дыхание сбивать не хотелось, а Джастин ещё и побаивался выходить, все-таки кто его знает, что там наверху произошло за те несколько часов, которые они провели в убежище. Воображение рисовало картины постапокалиптического мира, такого, каким он изображается в кино — все тускло-желтое, драные тряпки, пыль и ветер. 

Выйдя из гаража, они остановились осмотреться. Свет оказался не тускло-желтым, а скорее красноватым — солнце четким багровым кругом просвечивало сквозь дым и пыль, не было ни малейшего ветра и мутноватая взвесь висела в воздухе. Город за этой пеленой было не разглядеть, масштаб разрушений не оценить, потому Джастин сосредоточился на том, что ближе. Местная пастораль в жутковатом свете выглядела не так умильно, как утром, но никаких пугающих черт не приобрела. 

— Нам далеко идти? — Джастин заглянул в экран приборчика, на который смотрел Брайан. Что-то вроде навигатора, кажется. 

— Нет, километра четыре. Пойдем пешком, это безопасней и быстрей. 

Джастин не понял, почему, но спорить не стал.

— Мы тут сейчас, — Брайан показал на карте место на юге Питтсбурга. — Запомнил? А двигаться будем вот сюда, к Саут-парку. 

Джастин кивнул. С какой целью Брайан показывает ему места убежищ? Думает, он в какое-то из них без него вернется? Зачем, к страже поближе? Единственный страж, который Джастину был нужен, находился сейчас с ним. А район этот Джастин знал получше многих, на Карлтон-роуд был дом его родителей, между прочим, за Саут-парком стадион, куда они ходили с отцом...

— Все равно без тебя я никуда не пойду, — буркнул он.

— Я не собираюсь тебе указывать, как поступать, — Брайан убрал навигатор и первым двинулся вперед. 

Кажется, Брайан тоже неплохо тут ориентировался, шли они малолюдными местами. Джастин решил, что Брайан опасается людей, бегущих в панике из города, но нигде этих людей видно не было. И без того неплотно застроенный пригород словно вымер - пыльная листва, безмолвные дома. Только когда они выбрались на Брайтвуд-роуд, широкую улицу, ведущую из центра города на юг, стало ясно, где все. Таких огромных пробок Джастину видеть ещё не доводилось. Ограниченная с одной стороны полотном железной дороги, с другой — заборами домов, улица была залита машинами до горизонта в обе стороны, боковые улочки представляли собой ничуть не лучшее зрелище.

— Вот это да… — не удержался Джастин.

Брайан попытался разглядеть южный горизонт, занятие в целом бесполезное, видимость была слишком плохой.

— Похоже, что-то случилось на перекрестке с Вест-Манро, и все оказались заперты.

Джастин думал о людях в этих машинах. Они схватили все самое нужное, пытаясь спастись, а в итоге они намертво заблокированы на этой улочке — да многим тут и двери не открыть! Ни вперед, ни назад. И что делать? Бросать машину и с детьми, с вещами идти пешком? Куда?  
Некоторые так и поступили, пробирались между машинами, но их было мало. Остальные ещё ждали, надеялись. И наверняка думали о том, что будет, если сюда попадет снаряд…   
Джастин содрогнулся.   
А ещё тут дышать было нечем от выхлопных газов, и у него закружилась голова. 

— Все не так плохо, — Брайан тронул его за плечо, отвлекая от размышлений. — У всех тут пока что общая цель. Я готов спорить, очень скоро самоорганизуется отряд мужчин покрепче, и они уберут с улицы то, что её блокирует. Ну или повалят пару заборов и организуют объезд. Все хотят ехать — и поедут… Страшно будет, когда цели станут разными. А пока ещё ничего.

— А вдруг снаряд?

— Значит, снаряд. Идем, какой смысл тут стоять.

— А ведь стрелять перестали! — заметил Джастин.

— Это временно. Наши не могли так быстро добраться, значит, военные сами пока пытаются восстановить контроль, да только долго они не продержатся. Хотя, может, это потерянные группы стражей сориентировались на местности.

— Потерянные?

— Те, которых военные захватили с утра. Они освободились сами и освободили сенсов. После чего разделились на группы, одна прибыла на базу Джи, остальные пропали.

— А там много человек? 

— Сотни, — Брайан остановился перед забором, разделяющим железную и автомобильную дороги, оценивающе взглянул на Джастина. — Давай подсажу.

Преодолев кое-как забор, Джастин мысленно похвалил себя за то, что пару часов отдохнул в убежище, пускай хотя бы телом. Все-таки голова кружилась и побаливала: бессонная ночь и такое количество эмоций - серьезная нагрузка для человека, который позавчера ещё был в больнице. И позапозавчера. И ещё перед этим… Брайан прав, это же надо быть таким невезучим!

— Не знаю только, как стражи смогли бы так быстро узнать расположение военных баз, — рассуждал вслух Брайан, пока они пробирались на запад. 

— Может, военные перешли на сторону стражей? Ну не идиоты же они, в самом деле?

— Может быть. Вряд ли мы узнаем, что там случилось. Хотя на базе Си, на которую мы идем, может быть какая-то информация.

— А где она там? В самом парке? — спросил Джастин, хотя уже догадывался, каким будет ответ.

— Ты знаешь этот район?

— Я тут вырос, — признался Джастин. — И я думаю, что под стадионом.

— Умный, — Брайан притянул его к себе, поцеловал в щеку, и Джастин разулыбался. Пытался себя одернуть, такое творится, а он… Но улыбка отказывалась сходить с лица. Удивительно, как мало иногда нужно для счастья.

— А твои родители живы? — рискнул он сменить тему. 

Брайан поморщился.

— Отец умер пару лет назад, мать была жива. Мы мало общаемся.

— Да мы тоже, — признал Джастин. — В общем-то, совсем не общаемся, но это я так решил. 

— Обиделся, что родители не помогли тебе с колледжем?

— Не то чтобы обиделся… — Джастин уже пожалел, что свернул на эту тему. — Хотя, может быть. У отца новая семья, у мамы новая семья. А я лишняя деталь.

— Сами не предложили, а ты ничего не просил? — продолжал демонстрировать свою проницательность Брайан.

— Если они считают, что я их бракованный сын — сенс, гей, да ещё с дырой в башке — это их право. Не считают нужным в меня вкладываться, пускай. Но я не ничтожество. Я докажу. 

— Не нужно, — Брайан снова его обнял. — Не нужно доказывать им. И вообще никому. Только себе. Понял?

Джастин кивнул. Вот нахрена он завел этот разговор? Но рука Брайана сжимала его плечо, и это было приятно. 

— Я смог, и ты сможешь, — подвел черту Брайан. — Ты умеешь стрелять, кстати?

Резкая смена темы Джастина устраивала, хотя он был бы не против узнать, что значит "я смог", но о себе говорить точно больше не хотел, потому честно покопался в памяти.

— В тире только. Ну и в кино видел.

Брайан кивнул, о чем-то задумавшись.

Через полчаса блуждания по пустынным улочкам они остановились перед аккуратным двухэтажным домом, совершенно стандартным для этого района — газон, щеточка кустов, веранда с креслами. Брайан уверенно прошел к задней двери, где за досочкой обнаружился уже сто раз за сегодня виденный кодовый замок. Дверь пискнула и открылась.

— Может, хотя бы постучать? — Джастину было неловко вот так вламываться в чужой дом, он явно не был декорацией, тут жили: трава подстрижена, в гриле не убраны угли, в клумбу с оранжевыми и алыми цветами воткнута табличка с детскими каракулями "Цыннеи Клэр нервать".

— Думаешь, там всей семьей смотрят мультики? — Брайан вошел внутрь, Джастин следом. В кухне явно чувствовался запах газа, а когда Брайан открыл дверь в гараж, он стал просто нестерпимым. Джастин заглянул внутрь и успел увидеть белую машину, в которой сидела вся семья, у мальчика на руках было что-то рыжее, то ли собака, то ли кошка…  
Брайан захлопнул дверь и быстро вышел обратно к веселеньким цинниям на заднем дворе.

— Нужно либо как следует проветривать, либо раздобыть противогазы, просто так через гараж не пройти.

— Может, они ещё… — Джастин замолчал. Ну допустим, они только уснули, но не умерли. Что, примчится скорая и увезет их в больницу? 

— Они приняли не худшее решение, — ровным голосом произнес Брайан. — Может, гораздо лучшее, чем пытаться бежать и ждать решения своей судьбы в затертой машине на Брайтвуд-роуд.

Джастин молча кивнул.

— Другой вход тут недалеко, давай попробуем через него, — Брайан махнул рукой, указывая направление. — Эта база меньше той, с которой мы начали, всего два входа.

Второй вход оказался через небольшое строение за стадионом, но оно сгорело и полуобрушилось, так что заставить замок сработать им не удалось.

— Блядь… — Брайан с досадой отряхнул руки. — Придется вернуться и проветривать. Наша короткая прогулка затягивается.

— Слушай, но раз этот вход обвалился, а там машина… Значит, на базе никого нет, верно? 

— Скорее всего. Но все-таки надо войти, — в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Брайан неохотно продолжил. — Заберем лекарства, рации, оружие… Сколько утащим.

— Я тебя не понимаю. То говоришь, что остались сутки-двое, то тебя заботят лекарства… — Джастин сам не знал, чего ворчит, он же не хотел возвращаться в убежище. Но и в гараж с мертвой семьей ему не хотелось. К тому же он чувствовал, что устал, голова начала неприятно пульсировать болью. Может, идея добраться до лекарств вовсе и не плохая.

Брайан не стал ни убеждать его, ни спорить, молча пошел обратно, Джастин следом. Битых полчаса они сидели на заднем дворе, дожидаясь, пока в гараже станет больше воздуха, чем сизого выхлопного газа. Брайан время от времени переговаривался с кем-то по рации, веселее от этого не становился. Когда в центре города снова стали раздаваться взрывы, никто из них ничего не сказал. Они просто сидели бок о бок на голубой скамеечке у стены и смотрели, как вдалеке поднимаются новые клубы дыма. Так они могли бы смотреть на закат, следить за полетом птиц, вглядываться в тлеющие угли костра. Оказывается, взрывы были все разные — легкими белыми фонтанчиками, жирной черно-пламенной густотой, кудрявыми серыми облаками, широко расползающимися в стороны.   
В уничтожении мира была своя красота.   
Джастин открыл рюкзак и вытащил две банки пива, те, что захватил из лофта. Брайан с усмешкой открыл одну, поднял в салюте.

— За хэппи-энд!

Джастин невесело фыркнул, но на салют ответил.  
Пиво закончилось раньше, чем стрельба. 

— Попробуем войти? — предложил Брайан, Джастин только кивнул. Величие и трагизм происходящего на их глазах не располагали к болтовне.   
Они прошли мимо машины, и на этот раз Джастин разглядел — вместе с детьми на заднем сидении вечным сном спал крупный рыжий кот.

Вход из гаража открылся без проблем, в коридоре автоматически включилось освещение, и Брайан с Джастином двинулись вглубь, под землю.

Это убежище было намного меньше, но внешне ничем не отличалось — серый бетон, металлические колонны, аскетичная обстановка.

— Странно, но здесь, кажется, никого не было, — осмотревшись, резюмировал Брайан. — Ладно, давай упакуем, что сможем унести. 

Джастин помедлил, не решаясь произнести вслух то, о чем думал. 

— Ты ведь тоже не хочешь возвращаться? — наконец спросил он.

— Нет, не хочу, — против ожидания Джастина, Брайан ответил совершенно спокойно. — Но должен. Поэтому ответ — нет.

— Я ещё ничего не предлагал.

— Как будто трудно догадаться, — Брайан снял и отставил рюкзак, осмотрел содержимое шкафчика и принялся деловито выкладывать стопками какие-то коробочки. — Мы не останемся. Если ты думаешь, что вдвоем тут можно протянуть довольно долго, ты ошибаешься. 

— Я просто не хочу возвращаться туда, — пробормотал Джастин, на что Брайан только плечами пожал.   
Джастин смотрел, как он укладывает коробки в неизвестно откуда добытую сумку.

— Это ведь не лекарства? — вдруг озарило его.

— Лекарства. Я беру снотворные, сердечные, обезболивающие. Их недостаточно на той базе, на всех не хватит.

От понимания этого "на всех" Джастин замер, пораженный. Он как-то пропустил мимо ушей, что Брайан уже называл убежище хосписом, и только сейчас понял, о чем речь. 

— То есть вы… Вы…

Брайан прервал работу по упаковке лекарств в сумку, потер переносицу, явно подыскивая слова.

— Джастин… Мои парни ушли на военные базы, откуда они вряд ли вернутся, как все мы понимаем. Несмотря на безнадежность ситуации, они хотят попытаться что-то сделать. Оставили мне своих детей, жен, родителей, и я обещал им, что о них позабочусь. Скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь в этой ситуации?

Джастин хотел перебить его, объяснить, что среагировал так от неожиданности, он просто не думал об этом. И вообще ничего об этом не знал! Но, конечно… Это правильно. Он примирительно поднял ладони, на что Брайан кивнул и снова принялся за работу.

— А где… — Джастин прокашлялся, тоже снял рюкзак и под вопросительным взглядом торопливо закончил, — есть ещё такие сумки?

Брайан протянул ему вторую.  
Какое-то время они молча занимались укладкой коробок.

— Скажи… — снова нарушил тишину Джастин. — А вы… Ну… Извини, я же не знаю…

— Да спрашивай уже.

— Вы… ну, стражи, вы не боитесь смерти? Вы к ней приучены? — он ожидал, что Брайан опять рассердится, а тот повернулся и смотрел долго, задумчиво.

— К чужой, наверное, да. Но своя смерть или кого-то близких — это другое. 

Джастин опустил глаза и снова зашуршал коробками. Брайан потянул его за руку к себе, они обнялись, и молчание между ними теперь не было злым.

— Бояться смерти нормально, — пробормотал Брайан Джастину в макушку. — И не хотеть умирать нормально. Я не жду от тебя супергеройства, понимаешь? Просто не хочу тратить время на неважные вещи, все эти рассуждения, слезы… 

— Я тоже…

— Ну вот видишь, у нас полное взаимопонимание, — Брайан улыбнулся и прижался губами к виску Джастина, туда, где пульсировала жилка. — Голова не болит?

— Болит, — признался Джастин.

— И чего молчишь? — Брайан порылся в кармане. — На, мне Мэг вручила как раз на этот случай. 

— Где ты её видел?

— В убежище, где ещё. Ты её очаровал, забыть не может.

— Ой ладно, — улыбаясь, Джастин закинул таблетку в рот. — Она и тебя обожает, это слепому видно. И по-моему, взаимно. 

— Ну так давай принесем ей подарки, — Брайан кивнул на сумки. — Уж какие есть.

— А их не попытаются отнять у нас по дороге?

— Вряд ли. Сейчас все озабочены спасением, никакой нехватки ресурсов ещё нет. Банды, мародерство, это начнется позже, я вообще думаю, что…

Взрыв чудовищной силы рванул из-под ног пол, заскрежетали опорные колонны и перекрытия потолка с грохотом провалились внутрь.


	24. Chapter 24

***  
Первое время, пока ещё не осела пыль и не верилось в произошедшее, они пытались выбраться, отодвинуть рухнувшую плиту, найти выход. Но перекрытие ровной наклонной стеной от пола до потолка отсекало их от мира. Они орали и матерились в темноте, иногда плакали, обнявшись, потом пытались найти выход снова. Уставшие, засыпали на покореженной, но уцелевшей кровати. Просыпались, чтобы продолжить.

Потом пришло спокойствие.   
Большая часть рюкзака Джастина оказалась по эту сторону плиты, они добыли из него три бутылочки воды, часть пайка и фонарик. Его повесили на кусок арматуры, и косой луч тусклого света на бетонной стене немного скрасил их существование. Тщательно обследовав выделенный им судьбой треугольный отсек и собственные карманы, они выложили все имеющиеся у них вещи на приступок стены. Зажигалка и сигареты, два телефона и наглухо замолчавшая рация. Несколько таблеток, ключи, бумажник, карандаш, бумажные салфетки и презервативы. Кобуру с пистолетом Брайан выкладывать на полочку не стал.

Они много говорили. Например, о том, что обычный артиллерийский снаряд даже при прямом попадании не мог разрушить это укрытие, значит, война наверху вошла в финальную стадию, и выбираться наружу смысла нет. Тишина в радиоэфире говорила о том же.   
Брайан рассказывал Джастину о Теде. В основном затем, чтобы успокоить, показать, что в послесмертье нет ничего страшного, человек практически не меняется. Джастин внимательно слушал, вызнавал подробности. Удивительно было спустя столько лет с кем-то поговорить об этом.

Джастин много рассказывал себе, о родителях, сестре, своей недолгой самостоятельной жизни.

Они говорили и говорили обо всем, кроме своих перспектив. Ни у кого не было иллюзий на этот счет.

Ещё они много трахались. Удивительно, но сложившаяся ситуация от секса их не отвратила, наоборот, его хотелось снова и снова. Он отвлекал, успокаивал, и они засыпали. Несколько раз Брайан оставлял пистолет на постели так, чтобы можно было дотянуться. Ему всегда казалось, что умереть во время оргазма — лучшая смерть из возможных, и все-таки он этого не сделал. Не смог. Джастин, кажется, понимал, что происходит, но молчал и пистолета тоже не касался. Между ними установилось странное понимание, не требующее слов, бесконечно спокойное. Только когда закончились презервативы, и Брайана это несколько обескуражило, Джастин зашелся истерическим смехом.

— Ты боишься СПИДа? — еле-еле проговорил он сквозь хохот. — Через сколько там от него помирают? Лет через пять? 

Смех был неприятный, с взвизгиваниями, и Брайану пришлось раза три ударить Джастина по лицу, чтобы он замолчал, но тот, перестав хохотать, кинулся в драку. Узкое помещение с железными кроватями превратило её в бестолковую остервенелую возню, а потом в такой же бешеный секс, после чего оба снова уснули в обнимку.

***

— Сейчас-то что тебя веселит? — Брайан проснулся от хихиканья и обернулся на Джастина. Тот стоял напряженный, опустив руки, и словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, его огромная тень пересекала стену. Брайан поднялся и встал рядом, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль о каком-нибудь спасательном отряде, и тут же исчезла, как абсолютно нереальная. Тогда к чему Джастин прислушивается? 

— Что такое? — поинтересовался он тихо. 

Вместо ответа Джастин рассмеялся снова, и Брайан начал встревоженно оглядываться, он теперь тоже чуял перерожденного, но слабо, словно издали, ощущение пока было трудно вычленить и понять, где его источник.   
А потом оно ударило волной, и Брайан окаменел.  
Он знал, что это случится, знал, но никогда не присутствовал при перерождении, да и если уж быть откровенным, надеялся, что…  
Он плавно развернулся к Джастину уже с пистолетом в руке.

В первое мгновение ему показалось, что перед ним другой человек. Те же светлые волосы и голубые глаза, тот же светлый от поцелуев ободок вокруг губ на чумазом лице. Но этот человек, кажется, впервые видел Брайана и потому смотрел со спокойным, если не веселым интересом, а потом потянулся своей волей, легонько толкнул стража, словно пробуя силы, привыкая к новым ощущениям, отступил и улыбнулся обычной улыбкой Джастина.

— Ты же понимаешь, что застрелить меня - значит ничего не узнать? — Джастин расслабился и стал совершенно обычным собой, что окончательно сбило Брайана с толку. И голос был прежний. Где-то в глубине души Брайан надеялся, что он станет другим — ну, как это бывает в кино. Что-то должно стать другим! Голос, движения… Что-то должно… Но он не видел ничего, что подало бы команду "Фас!". Ни единого знака, что перед ним чужой.   
Человек, который ему улыбался, фонил совершенно жутким уровнем силы, Брайану больно было даже пытаться его определить, но это был Джастин. И он не нападал. 

— Если это твой выбор, давай, — Джастин раскинул руки. — Мы оба знаем, что отсюда не выбраться, быстрей закончим, вот и все. Мне ведь от тебя, кроме смерти, ничего не нужно.

— Чьей? — рот пересох, получилось хрипло.

— В идеале нас обоих, — весело сообщил Джастин. — Ты не рассчитываешь жить долго и счастливо, надеюсь? Ну и пошли отсюда.

— Куда?

И вот тут Джастин помедлил, знакомо прикусил губу, кажется, вопрос его озадачил.

— Не помню, — наконец признался он. — Отсюда. Да и какая разница, выбора особого нет, сам понимаешь. 

— А если я не соглашусь? Заставишь?

— Вообще-то, могу, — Джастин снова засиял. — Я не пробовал, но мне кажется, я сильнее.

Брайану тоже так казалось.

— Ну так вперед, — буркнул он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Погоди… — Джастин знакомым жестом потер висок. — Как-то не заладился у нас разговор. Мне надо, чтобы ты меня убил. Ты же страж, верно? Ты должен. И ты можешь, у тебя пистолет. Остальное - по твоему желанию. Я могу тебя заставить, конечно, но...

От таких рассуждений хотелось заорать, но Брайан был слишком насторожен и потому никаких лишних движений не делал. Он бы предпочел думать, что Джастин просто умом двинулся, если бы не чуял чудовищную силу, которая ворочалась совсем рядом. И не нападала! Проклятье, что происходит? Перерожденные убивают людей, но людей тут нет. Стражи убивают перерожденных. Значит, он, Брайан, должен стрелять.   
Но стреляют, чтобы предотвратить вред.   
Какой смысл убивать Джастина? При всей своей адской силе вред ему нанести было просто некому, кроме Брайана. И он мог это сделать, но вместо этого просил о смерти.

— Тоже начинаешь понимать? — криво улыбнулся Джастин. Он попятился и сел на краешек кровати.— Ситуация патовая.

Брайан вздохнул и сел тоже, напротив, чтобы не выпускать Джастина из виду.

— Не понимаю, — наконец признался он. — Но чувствую, что ты врешь. Вы всегда так делаете.

— Тебе лучше знать, — совершенно мирно пожал плечами Джастин. — Я не общался с перерожденными. Но в чем тут может быть ложь, скажи мне?

— Ты вообще Джастин? — Брайан решил сменить тему, попытаться узнать побольше. — Ты помнишь себя?

— Конечно, — Джастин явно удивился предположению, что может быть иначе. — А ты Брайан. Просто я знаю теперь, что это не важно. Вот это все неважно. 

Он взмахнул рукой, очерчивая пространство вокруг себя, и улыбнулся, несколько покровительственно, как непонятливому ребенку. От руки по стене скользнула огромная, крылом, тень.

— То, что нас завалило? — нахмурился Брайан.

— Нет. Весь этот мир. Он закончился, — и доверительно добавил. — Мне страшно жаль, что я не смог никого из него забрать. Ты был прав, я ужасно невезучий. С такими возможностями умру в этой норе с тобой, а мог бы спасти тысячи...

— Всегда знал, что вы просто ебанутые, — Брайан испытал острый укол досады. Это и есть их загадочное понимание происходящего? Мир кончился, и надо всех осчастливить смертью? Какое убожество.

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Да уж куда мне! Зато ты у нас тут спаситель! Знаешь, я, может, не самый удачливый человек на свете, но считаю, мне о-ху-ен-но повезло, что хотя бы лично ты сдохнешь без чужой крови на руках! Пусть мое участие косвенное, я рад, ясно тебе? 

Джастин, которому Брайан все это буквально выплюнул в лицо, огорченно вздохнул. 

— Мне казалось, ты понимаешь больше…

— Нет!

— Ты понимаешь, — упрямо повторил Джастин. — Ты сам сказал про ту семью, что они приняли верное решение. Ты хотел отнести лекарства в убежище, чтобы люди умерли быстрее и легче. Ты хотел их спасти.

— Я? — Брайан от неожиданности не сразу смог найти аргументы. — Я вынужден на это пойти! Но вы это начали! Это не то, чего я хочу, не мой личный выбор, просто меньшее зло в той ситуации, которую вы создали.

— Видишь, — Джастин с улыбкой протянул руку к колену Брайана, но тот её отбил. — Основное ты понимаешь. Но думаешь, что перерожденные убивают, потому что им это нравится и они этого сами хотят. Это не так. Это не мы начали. Просто мир закончился...

— Ты мне про Двуединого сейчас будешь рассказывать? 

Джастин подумал немного.

— Нет, про Двуединого я ничего не знаю. Только что из этого мира пора уходить.

— В другой?

— Я не помню, — улыбка Джастина была такой растерянной и жалобной, что у Брайана защемило в груди. Он быстро, не давая себе времени передумать, сунул пистолет в руки перерожденного. 

Джастин замер с оружием в ладонях. Потом положил себе на колени, убрал от него руки.

— Это… зачем? — наконец пробормотал он.

— Ты же хотел умереть? Вот, я даю тебе возможность. Можешь в меня тоже выстрелить, — Брайан усмехнулся, — сам же говоришь, быстрее закончим, вот и все. 

— Нет, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня убил, — как непонятливому ребенку пояснил Джастин. — Ты же страж!

— Я помню. Но раз ты так хочешь — бери и стреляй. 

— Я не могу, — помотал головой Джастин и попытался вернуть пистолет Брайану.

— А мне похуй! Я, может, тоже не могу!

Джастин посидел молча, задумчиво покусывая губу. 

— Тебе не хочется меня убивать? Но поверь мне, я буду только благодарен…

— Блядь! — Брайан не мог больше вести этот идиотский разговор. Вскочить было некуда, он со всей силы ударил по стене кулаком, боль оглушила, скрючила, вырвалась сквозь зубы рычанием.

— Брайан, послушай, — Джастин опасливо коснулся его плеча. — Слышишь?

— Слышу… — прошептал Брайан. 

— Я не могу себя убить, — Джастин так и не убрал руку, но у Брайана не было сейчас сил на то, чтобы её стряхивать. — Потому что перерожденные этого не могут сделать, для этого есть стража. Ты ведь это знаешь? Разве нет?

— Я уже ничего не знаю…

— И я не все понимаю, — признался Джастин. — Но этот день последний, надо уходить. Если тебе так будет легче, давай я тебя заставлю выстрелить. Просто не сопротивляйся. Или сопротивляйся, как тебе лучше?

— Пиздец, а не разговоры, ты сам себя слышишь? У меня мозги уже в узел скрутились! Блядь, да меня не надо заставлять! Я страж, и я сделаю все, что должен! Я делал это тысячу раз!

— В чем тогда проблема? — Джастин долго ждал ответа, но он так и не прозвучал. 

Брайан сидел, обняв больную руку, чуть покачиваясь, и когда рядом скрипнула, прогибаясь под весом, кровать, он даже головы не повернул.  
Все худшее, что могло случиться, случилось.   
Бояться уже было нечего.  
Он смотрел на двусторонний клинок и молчал.

— Они для того, чтобы могли уйти последние, — проследив его взгляд, сообщил Джастин так радостно, как ребенок, который только что узнал, почему зимой идет снег, и жаждет поделиться этим знанием. — Я теперь понимаю, как ими пользоваться. Можно воткнуть куда-то и упасть сверху.

Брайан только головой покачал.  
О чем ему было говорить?   
С этим...  
О том, как он боялся, что останется один? Он остался. Тот, кто сидел рядом, не был Джастином.  
А с ним они даже не попрощались… Брайан пытался вспомнить, какими были последние слова настоящего Джастина, и не мог, в голове пульсировала ватная, глухая пустота.  
Брайан стиснул зубы, выдыхая.

Этот… кто бы он ни был, он прав, незачем тянуть. Быстрей закончить и все.   
Страх смерти хуже смерти, это проверено, и это по-прежнему правда. Что ж…

Брайан вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Джастин прижался к нему со спины, уткнулся лицом и замер, не обнимая, просто разделяя тепло.  
От мощи того, кто сидел рядом, сводило горло и болела голова, но Брайан не отстранился. Пусть это не Джастин, но он хотя бы живой. Его дыхание щекотало Брайану шею. 

— Почему ты просто не сделаешь так, как тебе нужно? Пистолет, клинок, да похуй,— тихо и зло спросил Брайан. — Ты же можешь. Растягиваешь удовольствие?

— Ты не веришь, что это все ещё я, — не вопросом, грустным утверждением отозвался из-за спины Джастин.

— Не верю, — согласился Брайан и тут же почувствовал чужую волю: она не набросилась на него, совсем нет, она подкрадывалась мягко, тыкалась, как ласковый зверь под руку, и он привычно ей воспротивился, ожидая, что его заставят что-то делать, но воля ничего не требовала, она гладила, обволакивала, успокаивала, и он заставил себя расслабиться и пропустить её внутрь. Получилось не сразу, пришлось направить собственную силу на себя, чтобы испуганное, напряженное тело подалось.  
Какими бы ни были мотивы того, кто сейчас целовал его в шею, он был нежен. 

— Все будет хорошо,— шептал ему в волосы Джастин, и Брайану хотелось ответить чем-нибудь ядовитым и колким, но медленно, неотвратимо заливавшее его изнутри тепло было слишком приятным, чтобы шевелить губами — не хотелось вспугнуть это волшебное полусонное оцепенение. Постепенно растаяла пульсирующая боль в руке, перестало ломить виски, отпустило горло, и сердце теперь билось ровно и легко.   
Наверняка морок, краешком сознания понимал Брайан, но не противился — кому он теперь мог навредить? Чем?  
Вместо этого он прислушивался, как страх, боль, напряжение стекали по коже щекотно вьющимися ручейками, и в груди росло и разворачивалось торжественное, светлое, оно звенело тонкой струной, пело, зудело в кончиках пальцев.

Джастин плавно поднялся сам и за руку поднял Брайана на ноги. 

— Все будет хорошо, — повторил Джастин с улыбкой, и она была искренней. Он посмотрел Брайану в глаза, погладил по щеке, и Брайан улыбнулся ему тоже.  
Конечно же, это Джастин, почему он засомневался? Немножко другой, но не чужой.

Клинок с металлическим шорохом выскользнул из подставки, Джастин аккуратно положил его на кровать и снова встал перед Брайаном, погладил кончиками пальцев виски, скулы, губы. 

— Я все ещё здесь, чувствуешь? — прошептал он, глядя Брайану в глаза. 

— Да, — тоже шепотом.

— Знаешь, чего мне жаль? Что не видно неба, — Джастин мягко засмеялся при виде растерянности в глазах Брайана. — После каждого из этих десяти дней мне снилось, что оно вращается… темное звездное небо… Один и тот же сон. Я уверен, оно сейчас там кружится, наверняка это очень красиво… Я хотел бы увидеть, испытать восторг и гордость. Это же мы, Децима, вращаем небо, а мертвые вращают землю, и мы смелем этот мир в пыль… в прах… Чтобы родился новый. Тебе, наверное, все это кажется воспаленным бредом?

Брайан покачал головой, медленно произнес:

— Ещё Сократ сказал — живые возникли из мертвых ничуть не иначе, чем мертвые из живых, — произносить слова было приятно, от этого мурашки пробегали по телу, и Брайан добавил: — Мне тоже снилось небо… раз или два. 

Джастин поцеловал его в уголок рта и улыбнулся.

— Может, в том новом мире мы успеем больше, — Брайан погладил светлые, жесткие от пыли волосы, кивнул на клинок. — Ты веришь в это?

— Не знаю, — Джастин прижался губами к тому месту над ключицей, где чувствовалось биение пульса, ровное, четкое. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один. И оставаться без тебя тоже.

Брайан улыбнулся — искренне, широко, и прижал Джастина к себе крепче.

— Значит, пойдем вместе, — прошептал он в пыльные волосы.

— Немножко страшно, — признался Джастин.

Брайану страшно не было, в нем было столько покоя и радости, что хотелось делиться ими, и он, не раздумывая, потянулся волей к Джастину, почувствовал, как после легкого сопротивления вначале его пропускают внутрь, и это было так похоже на секс, что он застонал.

— Ложись, — он потянул Джастина к постели, на которой лежал клинок. — Не бойся больше… Все будет хорошо.

— Все будет хорошо, — повторил, улыбаясь, Джастин.


	25. Chapter 25

— Отключаем. Отключаем макет!

Изображение на экранах замерло, мигнуло, потемнело и погасло.  
Все молчали.

— Мир поморгал монитором и кончился, — пробормотал себе под нос Джейми.

Никто не среагировал, даже Тинни, чью любимую песню цитировали. Не до разговоров, настроение у всех было подавленное.

— Это ведь провал? — робко уточнил Марти.

— Вот на разборе и узнаем, — Эндрю отключил разъем и встал. — Незачем дожидаться приглашения, идем все к шефу. Инженеры, разработчики, макетчики… Все, кроме технического персонала. К ним никаких претензий, сбоев не было.

— Немножко были, — поморщился один из техников. 

— На фоне общего пиздеца считай не было, — Джейми хлопнул его по плечу и вышел вслед за Эндрю, остальные причастные тоже принялись отключаться и вставать с мест. Вид у всех был подавленный.

В кабинете шефа все молча расселись вокруг овального стола. Хозяин кабинета дождался, когда вошедшие будут готовы к разговору, и в наступившей тишине глухо и веско произнес:

— Только что сообщили об аварии блока Nix-17, бывший штат Невада. Неудачная попытка закрыть его на карантин, дефект купола. Пока неизвестно, сколько там заразившихся, и выживет ли кто-то. Они, как и мы, разрабатывали и испытывали свой макет эвакуации, как вы знаете… — он не смотрел на подчиненных, давая им возможность осознать серьезность произошедшего, они тоже не поднимали взглядов от стола.

Тишина в кабинете стала оглушительной. 

— Восемь машино-лет, — так же веско сообщил шеф, взгляды собравшихся метнулись к нему и снова опустились к матово-серому пластику, а сидящий во главе стола продолжал: — Восемь машино-лет потратили на действующую модель мира, просуществовавшего сколько?

— 374 года, — пискнула Луан. — Гораздо дольше, чем мы…

— Давайте общий отчет, — перебил её шеф. — По пунктам. Цели, методы, результаты.

— Что ж, я начну, — Эндрю разложил по столу какие-то бумажки, долго их двигал, явно пытаясь выгадать себе немного времени, прокашливался, двигал снова. — Извините, что без подготовки… Прямо с колес… Если что, поправляйте. Итак. Перед нашей группой была поставлена задача создать жизнеспособную, устойчивую модель мира со следующими общетехническими параметрами: максимальное сходство с миром метрополии, полная автономность, в том числе информационная, с возможностью размещения до 10 миллиардов человек при средней человеческой жизни 60-80 лет, продолжительность стабильного существования мира в целом должна была составить не менее 300 лет. Особыми условиями были выставлены следующие цели. Первое. Белковые тела носителей должны быть устойчивы к AH-D7. Второе. Отступление по истории на 300 лет назад, чтобы к моменту окончания карантина и появления возможности вернуться в метрополию население находилось на том же образовательном и социальном уровне развития, что и сейчас. Третье. Создание таких социальных структур, которые позволят пронести через века необходимую для проведения общей эвакуации информацию при любом уровне развития общества и любом варианте развития событий в этом мире. Четвертое. Гарантированная способность общества автономно и быстро, в срок не более 10-ти дней, выполнить общую полную эвакуацию с планеты. С потерей белковых тел, разумеется. Пятое. Обеспечить выживание, воспроизведение и стабильность эвакуационной группы, которую мы для краткости назвали Децимой. Ну, почему срок именно 10 дней я не буду объяснять, все в курсе...

— Не надо. Давайте по пунктам. 

— Хорошо, начнем с инженеров и макетчиков, — Эндрю нашел взглядом Джейми, тот кивнул.

— Ну, вот вы говорите восемь машино-лет, хотя это не совсем верно, — Джейми не нуждался в бумажках, потому встал, ему так было удобней жестикулировать. — Все-таки основная трудность была в перенесении человечества в цифровую форму. Мы не стали придумывать персонажей для нашей модели мира, это же уйма работы, придумать столько личностей, да и какой смысл, все равно пора было начинать всех в базу грузить. И мы успели, видите… Удачно вышло. Ну так вот, база человечества создана, апдейтится, работает четко, тут без проблем. Мы её использовали в модели, отменили личную событийную память каждого, перемешали… По-моему, гладко прошло. Это, конечно, социопсихологи будут решать, но, по-моему, нормально все. Теперь про модель мира в общем. Я считаю, тут мы отлично сработали. От Метрополии не отличить — континенты, климат, вот это все… как родное. Копировать дело нехитрое! Белковые тела тоже похожи на наши, так же легко сбрасываются….

Джейми почувствовал, как все напряглись от его последних слов, и торопливо продолжил:

— И воспроизводятся! Мы до девяти миллиардов очень быстро дошли. Я уверен, и десять можем. Ну а так что… 374 годика. Метрополии на карантин необходимо 300 лет, мы с лихвой этот срок перекрыли. Техники нормально сработали, я считаю, — он взмахнул руками напоследок и сел. 

— Разработчики, — кивнул Эндрю. 

Луан с Марти переглянулись, встала в итоге Луан.

— Согласна с Джейми, техники сработали отлично. Пусть копировать дело нехитрое, оно несомненно требует профессионализма, аккуратности, вдумчивости. А вот миров, решавших цели, которые перед нами были поставлены судьбой, прежде не существовало. Я не оправдываюсь! Я говорю, что нам, разработчикам социомоделей, пришлось играть в демиургов и создавать миры логическим путем. Итак, — Луан прошла к стенду, взяла маркер и быстро набросала схему. — По нашим прикидкам Децима должна была составлять 10 процентов населения. Это просчитанная математическая выкладка, именно столько людей со способностью к массовой эвакуации необходимо постоянно иметь в обществе. Разумеется, тут заложен некоторый запас на непредвиденные потери, собственно эвакуацию в десятидневный срок возможно провести силами шести процентов. Задачу сохранения Децимы мы решили следующим путем: мы создали резервную Дециму и защитную Дециму…. 

— В результате, вместо деления на 90% населения и 10% эвакуирующих, получилось не пойми что, — вмешался шеф.

— Нет, получилась стабильная система, — Луан задрала остренький подбородок и продолжила так же бойко. — Люди несведущие считают, что достаточно скопировать существующее общественное устройство, и перенесенное в другие условия человечество заработает, как машина. Что его можно пересобрать в другом мире, как континенты, и они останутся континентами. Нет! Если мы нуждаемся в существовании в форме высокоуровневых белковых тел определенного типа, мы должны четко понимать его особенности. Белковое тело хочет жить, у него огромная воля к жизни! Эвакуация, как мы это называем, по сути смерть тел. И человечество, поставленное перед необходимостью массово погибнуть в биологическом смысле, будет сопротивляться!

Эндрю прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Хорошо, что от разработчиков выступила именно Луан. Когда она вскакивала на своего любимого высокоуровневого белкового конька, её было не остановить. Эндрю краем глаза заметил угрюмое лицо шефа, поерзал и начал суетливо перебирать бумажки перед собой.

— Децима в глазах человечества будет источником опасности, — меж тем продолжала Луан, — и при соотношении девять к одному её просто уничтожат физически!

— Конечно, — кивнул шеф, — а зачем вы затеяли эту ерунду с перерождениями? Если бы не они, про Дециму просто никто бы не знал и не боялся.

— Да потому что эвакогруппа теряет навык! — взвилась Луан. — Мы задали частоту перерождений в 10% и за 374 года сползли до среднего уровня эффективности 21! Этого мало! Вы же видели, как медленно и неорганизованно началась эвакуация! Перерожденные с большим трудом вспоминали, что от них требовалось! И то не до конца!

— Да, нужно 17, мы поддались соблазну все подчинить числу 10, — поддержал её Марти. — Но нужно 17 процентов перерождений, тогда средний уровень не упадет ниже 52 даже после 450 лет.

— Спасибо, Марти, — кивнула ему Луан. — Между прочим, идея резервной Децимы была его, и она гениальна! Если бы мы сразу до этого додумались, а не через 110 условных лет существования макета, можно было бы попробовать обойтись без Стражи. Люди просто начали бы видеть в перерождениях нечто неотвратимое, судьбу… Впрочем, тогда нам бы пришлось как-то иначе решать проблему с эвакуацией самой эвакогруппы. В любом случае, связка трех Децим сработала прекрасно. Эвакогруппа ни разу за всю историю не понесла значительных потерь. 374 года, напоминаю. Стабильная, сбалансированная система. И в десять дней мы эвакуацию все-таки выполнили! Пусть не без проблем, но потери населения по предварительным данным составили всего 6,8 процента от общей численности...

— Давайте продолжу я, — Тинни решительно нависла над столом мощной грудью, — раз уж речь с социомоделирования перешла на социопсихологию, это все-таки моя сфера. Как верно указала Луан, основной проблемой проекта стало отношение человечества как биологического вида к смерти. И именно тут у нас возникли самые трудноразрешимые проблемы, которые я лично считаю нашим огромным успехом, — невозмутимо возвестила социопсихолог. — Не стесняйтесь, скажите мне: "Тинни, ты окончательно сбрендила". Я не обижусь, а вам станет полегче. 

— Ты сбрендила, когда затеяла это безумие с возвращением мертвых, — проворчал шеф.

— Это было гениально, — согласилась Тинни. — Раньше я озвучивала вам идеи, теперь могу сказать выводы. Итак! Передо мной и Роджером стояла задача побороть страх смерти, присущий каждому живому существу. Что мы предприняли для решения этой задачи? Мы смоделировали ситуацию, которая делала бы отношение людей к смерти проще. В этой модели мира человек умирает и исчезает, помнить его запрещается. Горевать и грустить запрещается. Но не законами, нет! Это породило бы сопротивление. Мы сделали это вопросом выживания. Если ты будешь горевать по умершему, ты призовешь его, и он тебя убьет. Хочешь жить — быстро вычеркивай умерших из своей жизни. Относись к этому легко, и жизнь твоя будет спокойной. Наказание и награда одновременно. Мы развили эту идею в религии, храмы из безымянного праха — ещё одна блестящая находка. Но лучшее наше достижение — сами мертвые! Вы заметили, что они ничем почти не отличаются от живых?

— Мы заметили, что они вообще ничем не отличаются, — хмыкнул Эндрю и покосился на шефа, ища его одобрения.

— Именно! Таким способом мы показывали людям, что быть мертвым все равно, что быть живым! Ничего страшного после смерти не случается, мертвые уходят в какой-то другой мир, но с ними все в порядке, они целы. Однако не нужно их сюда призывать, всем будет только хуже. Как видите, возвращение мертвых решало сразу три огромных, крупных задачи! Наказание, поощрение, успокоение. Конечно, пришлось привлечь защитную Дециму, часть её, для поддержания порядка, все-таки у людей очень сильные эмоциональные привязанности, и нужно было преодолеть соблазн вернуть умершего любой ценой. Угроза повторной смерти, весьма неприятной, пугающей, публичной, от так называемого Танца, была отличным сдерживающим фактором.

— Тинни, вы действительно верите, что добились успехов в деле преодоления страха смерти? — не выдержал шеф. — Потому что я вижу полный провал! И вас, Луан, это тоже касается, в стадии эвакуации Стража и Жандармерия стали препятствием, они чудом её не сорвали!

— Мы решили не все задачи, — Тинни оставалась безмятежна. — Но ведь никогда прежде общество не сталкивалось с подобными вызовами! Мы накопили бесценный опыт. Причем заметьте, на модели! Бескровно, оптимальным способом. Я уже подготовила предложения по усовершенствованию мира макета. Предлагаю два новых подхода...

— У нас нет времени даже на второй такой масштабный прогон! — рявкнул шеф, и Джейми кинулся на выручку коллеге, чуть не уронив в спешке стул.

— Он и не требуется! Ну правда, после создания базы все гораздо проще! Смотрите, шеф, мы все сделали какие-то выводы, у нас у всех есть наработки. Откатим систему, изменим условия и пройдем эвакуацию ещё раз. Машино-год, не больше!

— Вот, смотрите, — Тинни подсунула шефу пачку листов. — Мы все уже подготовили, каждый из нас. Например, по религии. Мы слабо её разработали в этом макете, у неё было мало приверженцев. Мы хотели таким образом снизить уровень агрессии в обществе, и в целом нам это удалось, но, к сожалению, никуда не привело. В следующий раз мы введем целый ряд религий, на все вкусы — буддизм, христианство, ислам. Всего 87 наименований. Мы введем концепцию бессмертной души и идею загробной жизни, которая намного лучше реальной. Уверена, что если в реальной жизни создать сложности, это сработает, и люди не будут так уж цепляться за жизнь. Без всяких явлений мертвецов, куда более эргономично. 

— А у меня есть новая концепция социума, - вмешалась Луан. — Мы не станем выделять Дециму, теперь она будет скрытой, мы откажемся от Стражи, но сделаем эвакогруппу способной к самоуничтожению и увеличим количество перерождений до 20 процентов. Вместо трех Децим будет одна эвакогруппа, думаю, мы выделим под неё процентов 15 населения, так как рост потерь неизбежен. Такое увеличение частоты перерождений, само собой, ухудшит качество жизни людей. В опробованной модели практически не было войн, вы заметили? В основном, вооруженное противостояние. Теперь они будут. Постоянно. Потому что, во-первых, в них Децима сможет спокойно и незаметно отрабатывать навыки эвакуации, при этом агрессия будет направляться не на сенсов, а на какого-то всем понятного врага — страну, расу, группу населения… Во-вторых, войны делают отношение к смерти более спокойным и обостряют желание попасть в лучший мир.

— Это вы так думаете, — хмуро заметил шеф. — А если все начнут добровольно отправляться в лучший мир или погибнут в войнах? И какая, к черту, при войнах стабильность мироустройства?

— Мы создадим систему сдержек и противовесов, — горячо заверил Марти. - Цикличность развития, кризисы. Вот, тут закладочка… 26-я страница… Мы все продумали. Войны будут выполнять роль катализаторов развития… После них всплеск рождаемости, рывок в науке и искусстве…

Шеф раздраженно оттолкнул от себя пачку бумаг.  
Подчиненные притихли и сели на свои места. 

— Все слабые места, на которые я вам перед началом проекта указал, ими и остались. Решения по ним вы не нашли. С отступлением по истории промашка лет на тридцать при том, что модель существовала дольше расчетного, 374 года. Нужный уровень не был достигнут. Хуже того, вы начали прямо во время эвакуации в спешке менять условия! Кто был тем умником, который придумал, что если перерожденные будут смеяться, это успокоит людей и упростит эвакуацию?

Все притихли.

— То есть это был не технический сбой? — Тинни обвела коллег недобрым взглядом.

— Ну, вообще-то, это был я, — признался Эндрю. — Глупость, конечно, я не специалист, прямо скажем, но терять уже было нечего…

— Да брось, Эндрю, придумай что получше, — проворчал Марти. — Прикрываешь кого-то из своих идиотов. И весьма неуклюже. 

— Мальчика придумал я, — выпалил Джейми, спеша перебить Тинни, уже набравшую в грудь воздуха для возмущенной тирады.

Все удивленно на него уставились. Луан закатила глаза.

— Поздравляю, Эндрю, отличная командная работа, — голос шефа сочился ядом. — В самый ответственный момент технари вообразили себя знатоками всего на свете, не стали затруднять себя консультациями специалистов и разрешениями руководителей, а просто полезли в работу макета.

— Ну я подумал, мальчик - это же вроде символа. Он безопасный. Кто может бояться пойти с мальчиком? — Джейми поерзал. — Я создал обычного такого, попроще… Пусть ходит… зовет… Ну я пытался что-то придумать! Эвакуация пробуксовывала!

— А я всё понять не могла, откуда взялся какой-то долг? — возопила наконец Тинни. — Что за долг? Откуда он у тебя в башке???

— Ну эвакогруппа же должна...

— Все вон, — шеф откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. — Завтра утром чтобы каждый подготовил четкий и внятный план. Какие изменения, зачем, что будет сделано в случае ошибки в расчетах, чем подстраховано — все до мелочи. Никаких придуманных на коленке мальчиков! И если вы сами не видите, где у вас слабое место, я вам скажу — их три! Самоуправство членов команды, значительное историческое отставание и передача информации через поколения в условиях изоляции от метрополии. Один клинок чего стоит! Что за нелепая байка про забирание любимых с собой в другой мир?

— Ну по сути-то… — Марти покраснел. — Мы просто придали технической необходимости положительный эмоциональный окрас…

— На выход.

Все гуськом вышли из кабинета.

Шеф посидел молча, растирая виски. Потом наклонился к встроенному бару, достал бутылку и два стакана. 

— Я знаю, что ты подслушивал. 

— Да ничего ты не знаешь, просто увидел мое отражение на подставке, — дверь в соседнее помещение открылась, и молодой белобрысый техник плюхнулся на ближайший стул. — Я же умный.

Он старался вести себя беззаботно, но под угрюмым взглядом вздохнул, поднялся и пересел на подлокотник шефского кресла.

— Я тоже не дурак, — шеф сунул ему стакан в руку так сердито, что виски плеснулось на пальцы. — И что ты проапгрейдил память, по лицу вижу. Ну вот нахрена? Так приятно было все это переживать?

— Сам как будто не знаешь… — пробормотал Джастин, выпил.

— Мне нужно было видеть все изнутри, это мой проект! 

— Мой тоже, — Джастин поставил стакан и повернулся к Брайану лицом. Смотрел долго, внимательно, потом порывисто обнял. 

— Идиот, — буркнул Брайан, но прижал его к себе покрепче.

— Я не думал, что будет так… Страшно.

— Вот кстати, — Брайан откинул голову, чтобы заглянуть Джастину в лицо. — Объясни-ка мне один момент. Как так вышло, что мы там встретились?

— Ты что, думаешь я полез в настройки? Я? Тот человек, который следил, чтобы этого не случилось ни в коем случае? 

— Но это случилось! 

— Стечение обстоятельств! Судьба! Я не знаю! Давай покажу тебе всю документацию, если не веришь. Не было там внешнего воздействия!

— Не ори… — Брайан похлопал его по спине. — Не дома. Судьба, значит?

— Сам не понимаю. Это точно не внешнее воздействие. Я бы первым разделил твой скептицизм после идиотской выходки с мальчиком, но это моя зона ответственности, и я тебе говорю — нет.

Брайан покрутил стакан, потом налил ещё себе и Джастину.

— Ты понимаешь, как это нелепо? Какая может быть судьба? Мы же, блядь, боги! Мы создали этот мир! Мы, вот этими руками. И никакой судьбы туда не приделывали.

— Хреновые из нас вышли боги, — Джастин поцеловал Брайана в висок и так остался сидеть, уткнувшись в волосы.

— Пиздец, а не боги, — проворчал Брайан. — Встретились в самом конце, все второпях, ничего не успели толком… А ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю потрахаться на публике.

С тихим смехом они чокнулись и выпили, но напряжение, висящее в воздухе, никуда не исчезло.   
Долго молчали, думая каждый о своем, Джастин рассеянно перебирал пряди волос у Брайана на затылке.

— Все мы считали, что отделаемся одним разом, — тихо произнес Брайан. — Это ведь непреложная истина, умирают однажды и навсегда. Потом мы думали, что таких раз будет два, в макете и тут, в реальности. А теперь мне придется добавить ещё один. Нельзя же бросить столько человеческих жизней в недоработанный макет…

— Что тебе надо, так это выпить ещё, — Джастин потянулся за бутылкой, налил в один стакан и придвинул его Брайану. — Ненавижу, когда ты недопьешь, тебя непременно тянет поговорить о судьбах мира. Ну умерли мы сегодня. Подумаешь, большое дело. Неприятно, конечно, но не смертельно.

Брайан фыркнул, показывая, что шутку оценил, но пить больше не стал.

— Попрошу Луан проверить, сколько было таких "случайных" встреч у родственников, супругов, друзей, это может быть важно, — то ли выпитое помогло, то ли шутка Джастина, но он немного посветлел. — Судьба не судьба, но некий фактор… Надо проверить.

— Если что-то найдете, обязательно покажи мне.

— Будто ты сам к ней не пристанешь с этим вопросом, как только отсюда выйдешь. И будто она не поделится, ты же её любимая детка.

— Завидуешь, — Джастин пихнул его локтем и рассмеялся, когда Брайан прикусил ему мочку уха. — Но я отсюда выйду с тобой и домой, такой у меня план. 

— Хотел бы я на все забить, но…

— Возьми да забей, — оборвал его Джастин.

— Это я твой начальник, Тейлор, а не наоборот.

— Вот и позаботься о своих людях. Они наверняка всю ночь вкалывать будут, чтобы к утру подготовить доклады. Избавь их хотя бы от своего присутствия. 

— А с чего ты решил, что тебе с ними вкалывать не придется? — возмутился Брайан. — Или ты думаешь, тебя не касается? 

— К моей сфере нет нареканий, — с самым наглым видом заявил Джастин. — Аналитика Луан займет минимум 14 часов, а пока загадочный фактор "Судьба" не обнаружен — если он вообще существует, это все может быть простым совпадением! — мне заниматься нечем, только тобой. Даже если придется делать это всю ночь...

Последние слова он произнес угрожающим шепотом и с такой серьезностью, что Брайан шумно выдохнул. А может, от того, что одновременно с угрозой Джастин сгреб в кулак каштановые волосы, до боли заламывая голову назад, но Брайан опрокинул его на себя с неудобного подлокотника, стиснул так, что не пискнуть, и когда после пары попыток вырваться Джастин усвоил, что не он тут сегодня главный, Брайан начал целовать его сам. 

Зазвонивший на столе телефон заставил их остановиться, тяжело дыша. 

— Правильно, нехуй трахаться на работе, — Джастин вывернулся из объятий Брайана, встал. — Давай, разберись с делами и поехали домой. 

— Будь я проклят, если Синтия тебе не подыгрывает, — буркнул Брайан, протягивая руку за телефоном. — Да, Син, зайди записать распоряжения.

 

Освободившись через полчаса, Брайан подошел к Джастину, который стоял у огромного фальш-окна с пультом в руке и медленно, бездумно переключал в нем виды уже не существующего мира. За окном появлялся то шумный мегаполис, толчея людей и машин, то безмятежные горные озера. Милые домики пригородов сменялись сиреневыми полями лаванды, осенний багрянец лесов — ребристыми в закатном солнце барханами, а белое снежное безмолвие — пестрой суетой южного приморского городка.   
Если не подходить к стеклу близко, казалось, что это действительно вид из окна: там ходили люди, менялась погода, пролетали самолеты.  
Но Джастин стоял вплотную и видел неизбежные дефекты изображения по краям.   
Брайан встал рядом.  
Включился океан — спокойный и безбрежный в пасмурный день. Далеко внизу на пустынном пляже в шезлонге сидел мужчина в красной куртке, вдоль линии прибоя бегали, играя, два ретривера. 

— У тебя нет ощущения… — задумчиво проговорил Джастин, — что не этот, а тот мир был настоящим? А этот просто макет? Ну правда, там была жизнь, а что у нас здесь? Остатки погибающей цивилизации… Вдруг мы там умерли, и нас перенесли в эту модель? Переждать, пока не создадут мир получше...

Брайан усмехнулся. Что ж, он оказался не оригинален, и Джастин озвучил его мысли.

— Мы все равно будем делать то, что должны. Может, такова цена... — Брайан поморщился от того, как это прозвучало, пафоса ещё сегодня не хватало. И продолжил злее. — Я не собираюсь листать миры, умирая снова и снова, пока не найду идеальный.

Включился дождь в летнем саду, деревья тут стояли совсем близко, иногда ветка мокрыми листьями прилипала к стеклу, потом её сдергивал ветер. Клумба с розовыми бегониями имела жалкий вид, нежные цветы истрепались и поникли, зато зеленая скамейка сияла, словно лаковая.

— Умирать меня не тянет, — согласился Джастин. — Но, может, зря мы себя вообразили богами, мы такие же фигурки в чьем-то макете...

— Мне похуй, кто тут бог. Мы живы, — Брайан поцеловал Джастина в затылок и улыбнулся, увидев, как приподнялись волоски на светлой коже. — И только это важно.


	26. Эпилог

Чем старательнее парень сосал, тем сильнее это бесило. Особенно то, что парень всерьез воодушевился и радовался минету, словно щенок, только что не повизгивал, наслаждался процессом и очень неплохо справлялся, просто все было как-то… не так.  
Черт.  
Может, принял что-то левое? Почему только глаза закроешь, кажется, что бетонная стена стоит под наклоном, образуя узкую треугольную комнатку? И вкус пыли во рту… Брайан открыл глаза, огляделся. Все тот же красно-синий свет, полуобнаженные тела, все стены на месте, гудят от басов. Охнув от туго насадившегося на член горла, Брайан опустил глаза на парня у своих ног.  
Вот сюда нужно смотреть, и все будет нормально.  
Дааа, гораздо лучше...  
Аните он выскажет за подсунутое дерьмо, ох выскажет. Но это потом, а сейчас важно кончить. Хороший паренек, пригодится на будущее, надо выдать ему поощрительный приз в виде…

— Дрочи себе, — приказал Брайан, и парень, не отводя взгляда, послушно замер, повозился, достал член и теперь постепенно набирал ритм, двигая головой и рукой одновременно.  
Хорошая идея.  
Вид того, с каким трудом парень удерживает глаза открытыми, они так и норовят то закрыться, то закатиться, воодушевил Брайана, он ещё ускорился и наконец воткнулся до упора, крепко обхватив голову парня, и только когда сквозь волны оргазма почувствовал, как тот тоже забился, задыхаясь, выпустил его, прикрыл глаза и блаженно, со стоном, выдохнул.

И тут же увидел проклятую бетонную стену и полосу света на ней.

Блядь!

Брайан криво улыбнулся сияющему парню. Явно гордится собой! И в целом он был прав, но вот у Брайана настроение снова испортилось.

С кислым лицом и твердым намерением свалить отсюда нахрен, Брайан выскочил из клуба, что-то буркнул друзьям про скуку и даже слушать не стал их попытки острить по этому поводу, сразу пошел к джипу, забросил в него куртку. 

Нахуй всех, домой, домой. 

Краем глаза заметил слева знакомую фигурку, обернулся, присматриваясь. Да нет, показалось. Его знакомые, слава всевышнему, не ходят в клетчатых рубашках, к тому же это пацан совсем. Хотя и симпатичный, Брайан засмотрелся, как он идет — движется свободно, не зажат… Точно не встречались? Может, где-то… Но нет, нет, детей ему сегодня ещё не хватало. У него уже был один восторженный щеночек, лимит исчерпан.

Брайан готов был отвести взгляд, когда мальчишка в клетчатой рубашке прислонился к фонарному столбу и принял до смешного банальную призывную позу: Брайан знал их все, эта в его списке была четвертой, а в анти-списке примерно восьмой. Сочетание растерянного вида этого белобрысого школьника и соблазнительно склоненной головы было бы комичным, если бы не было таким… Таким.

Брайан улыбнулся и сделал шаг к подпирателю столба — просто посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. По лицу мальчишки волной прокатилась вся гамма чувств, от восторга до ужаса, но позу держал, суетливых движений не делал и глаз не отводил, сглотнул только, когда Брайан подошел совсем вплотную. Мммм, какой молодец... У нас тут характер.  
Брайан почувствовал азарт.  
Что ж, щеночком больше, щеночком меньше…

— Как дела? Занят сегодня?


End file.
